Showa & Vampire II: Chronicles of the Kamen Riders
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Takes place shortly after Shinichi and Yuji were taken prisoner by GIN-SHOCKER, their friends are working on trying to rescue them? Will they succeed or will they be too late. Stay tune and read what happens next. HAPPY NEW YEAR!
1. Prologue: Departure

**Prologue: Departure**

In an undisclosed location, a team of scientist were working hard on computers and holographic fields. In the middle of their workplace, a holographic globe spun slowly. The room was a mass of chatter as the scientists all give orders at one another. What were they all trying to do? Were the discovering a new planet? Far from it actually. No, they were all looking for someone. Someone very important.

One of the scientists in the room blinked as he saw something familiar. "I got him..." he muttered to himself. Then he stood up and shouted, "I found him!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to him, "You found him? What's his location?" asked another.

"According to the coordinates, latitude 33.323796 degrees North and longitude 65.566406 degrees West ," the first scientist said, "He's in Afghanistan!"

"Afghanistan?" a third scientist questioned. "So he managed to get that far? But at least we finally have a fix on his location. It's been three weeks already." He turned back to his terminal and pressed a button, "Strike Team Alpha Bravo, there is now a fix on the target's location! Sending the coordinates now! You are clear to go!"

* * *

Deep within a desert region, a lone figure walked along the sands. His body was covered in a pale brown cloak, concealing his face. The harshness of the hot weather didn't appear to bother him as he continued going forward, leaving footprints on his trail.

"Can't stop, I can't stop. I need to keep moving. Can't stop, I can't stop. I need to keep moving," were the words that he was mumbling. The _only_ words he was mumbling. Right now, whatever was going on in his head, was twisted and warped. He had a maelstrom of emotions that he was unable to comprehend or handle. The memories of their deaths haunted him and he was mentally breaking down. He had experienced many things, many things he wanted to forget. But the only thing he could do now, was keep walking. Also, he was starting to get dehydrated. His body, as modified as it was, still required basic nutrients and water to survive. He'd run out of ration bars and his canteen was nearly empty. Only a few drops of water remained.

As he was walking, he felt the sand beginning to shake and rumble. He stopped instantly, seeing something coming from beyond the sands.

Correction: make that a lot of somethings. His augmented eyes allowed him to focus and he saw humanoid figures. Some were less human-looking and some were also mechanical. A few machines could also be seen in the distance.

"So, they've found me," he concluded. His arm reached out from under his hood and pulled it down, revealing that he was a boy no older than fifteen. His hair was cobalt blue with two strands hanging from his head like antenna. His eyes were as black as coal, hollow and soulless. Actually, not completely soulless. There was some emotionally weariness in them. The boy watched as the hoard approached him closer before they got with several feet from him.

(**Insert Song –Departure –Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Mythos)**

Before him stood a whole army. There were men with facemasks and skeletal markers on their chests, holding various weapons. Along with them were what appeared to be mechanical ninjas in yellow and red colors. Creatures that looked like a mix of animals and machines. And even machines and tank among them. The numbers looked like they went up to 1000.

He tossed off his cloak to reveal his uniform. The black jacket was dirty with blood and dust, as were the trousers. His boots were worn out from all the walking and his scarf was now in tatters. He had on a backpack he had filled with stolen supplies and he had grenades hanging from his belt and holsters for pistols and a combat knife. Around his waist was a high-tech belt with a red crystal in the center. On the crystal was XIII, which was the Roman numeral for 13.

While he had limited weapons, that did not mean his options were limited. He was a weapon himself. Lina and the NUMBERS had all died for an organization that treated them like tools. BLACK 13 was only kept because he was still useful and when he realized the gravity and the consequences of being part of such an organization, he decided that desertion was a better option.

"BLACK 13!" One of the Cyborg Mutants, Spider-Borg, called out, "There's no escape this time! Return with us now! If you do not comply we will use force! You have nowhere else to run so return the hell back now!"

"Henshin," he whispered. His Spark Core released energy and a wire frame appeared around him as pieces of armor materialized before connecting to his body. The helmet was the final component to form as it covered his head. From head to toe he was clad in a black suit of armor and the eyes on his helmet were blood red, and a V-shaped antenna was on his forehead as his tattered scarf still hung from his neck. The symbol on his left shoulder was the Roman numeral, XIII, in blood red. "Alright, let's go."

And he was like a blur as he charged at them. The battalion quickly took notice and started firing with their guns and tanks. BLACK 13 blurred quickly from each shot, avoiding each one with ease. The bullets went around his armor while the ammunition shells exploded behind him. As he jumped up into high into the air, a tank fired a shell straight at him. BLACK 13 caught in his hand with little effort and spun in the air as he descended, his leg stretching out as it kicked up some of the sand. Standing up, he saw that the humanoid portion of the army had quickly surrounded him. The closest of the GIN-SHOCKER forces became his first victim as swiftly logged the live shell into his chest and jumped over as he exploded. The others attacked, the soldiers shooting, and he used a corpse as a meat shield as he took a grenade and activated it before throwing it. The grenade landed in the middle of a circle of soldiers and exploded. Their bodies were sent flying and BLACK 13 took advantage of the chaotic distraction his grenade had made. A Cyborg Mutant tried to strike at him but he drove his fist into its chest, ripping out its heart then kicked the corpse to knock several of the Cyborg Mutants down. Leaping up to avoid bullets, he unleashed his energy whips and lashed out while spinning in the air.

Landing on one knee, he slammed his palm onto the sand. Suddenly, energy beams burst out, killing and injuring anything within their path. Looking up, he fired laser beams from his eyes and they burned through every obstacle. Standing back up, he bobbed and weaved attacks before countering with his own. The crescent energy blades on his arms and legs were an extension of himself and as a living weapon he had no qualms of using them. He flipped and beheaded one Cyborg Mutant. He surged ahead, performing a dodge-roll, and got back up to perform a sweep kick and his blades took their feet off their legs, literally. The blade had sliced right through and the heat cauterized the wounds so no blood was shed.

A large Cyborg Mutant slammed its fist down on BLACK 13 but he jumped and landed on its back. He put his hand against the back of its head and killed it with a concentrated burst of energy. He bounded off the corpse back and fired his optical lasers with deadly accuracy. While the army was overwhelming in power and numbers, they were disorganized, a fact that BLACK 13 took advantage of.

Still, this was as much a battle of wills as it was of power so he did get hit a few times but he managed a lethal retaliation. Pointing his arms forward, red energy blades jutted out and impaled a wide row of Troopers and Shinobi-Droids, killing each one in an instant as the flashed from an overload of energy. He then allowed the Energy Blades to limp and turn into whips before slicing his victims in half as they blew up in bright flashes. He spun on his heels, swing the whips around as he sliced more Shinobi-Droids that came after him. After retracting his whips, he picked up a corpse which was one whose heart he'd ripped out and stuffed the cavity with an active grenade before tossing the corpse at a few of the soldiers and Cyborg Mutants. He watched as they were taken out when it exploded, sending flesh, blood and guts flying, as the bones turned into deadly shrapnel.

A soldier tried to shoot him with a shotgun but BLACK 13 turned it on the soldier just as the trigger was pulled, blowing a hole through his throat. He took the shotgun and used it on the rest of the soldiers, shooting them in the face. Once his ammo was exhausted he swatted the shotgun up the side of a soldier and took out his combat knife. He next demonstrated his blinding speed and soldiers and Cyborg Mutants fell one after another. He twirled his combat knife in his hand and it was stained red with blood. A tank from far at a corner took aim and fired quickly. As BLACK 13 turned around, the shell made contact and exploded.

As the dust settled, it could be seen that BLACK 13 had down on one knee and had his fist to the sand, producing a red energy barrier. The moment the barrier vanished, he vanished in another blur of motion, images of him warping along the sands. Once he reached the tank, he took hold of it and lifted it over his head before throwing it down on another unfortunate Cyborg Mutant. He leapt upon the roof, tore open the hatch and looked down at the frightened soldiers before dropping three activated grenades inside. He leapt off the tank and made some distance before it exploded, pieces of it flying off and killing soldiers and Cyborg Mutants in their path. He'd just used the tank to make a lot of deadly shrapnel, taking out a huge chunk of the enemy forces.

He was down by two grenades. He then dodged before he was crushed by a Gorilla Cyborg Mutant's Gravity Hammer. He was sent flying by the shockwave with the sand going up. He frowned and rushed at the Gorilla Cyborg Mutant. It drew its arms back to strike again but BLACK 13 shot his lasers into its eyes. It howled in pain and BLACK 13 took the Gravity Hammer from it. He then spun around and slammed its head with the hammer, killing it and sending the body flying. He rushed at the remaining soldiers and used the Gravity Hammer with deadly proficiency. None of his moves were wasted. Attaching the hammer to his back via magnets, he made sure to include it in his arsenal before putting it away in a convenient sub-space pocket for storage.

He was nearly decapitated by a Shinobi-Roid sporting a Laser Saber but he disarmed it, literally, ripping its arm off and claiming the weapon for himself. He drew his combat knife and was dual-wielded both blades as he resumed killing his enemies. His combat knife was shot out of his hand and he turned to see a soldier blasting at him with a pistol that had multiple barrels that spun like a Gatling gun. He rushed and dodged more shots but the beams followed him. He used the Gravity Hammer as a shield to block but was still pushed back towards the shooter. He ran the shooter through with his Laser Saber then put the Gravity Hammer on his back before catching the gun, Vulcan Shooter, in his hand.

He chopped another Shinobi-Roid in half by the waist with his forearm and tore off the torso as the thighs fell. BLACK 13 spun around and what was left of the Shinobi-Roid's arm extended by a cord and knocked away everyone in its way. Dropping the body, he charged at another unit of soldiers shooting at him, glowing with red destructive energy as he did. He went right past them in a blur, his energized strikes blowing them all up before they had a chance to react. He jumped into the air once more, large energy orbs that were as big as cars materializing over him as he did. With a non-verbal command, the balls launched out at several more of the GIN-SHOCKER forces, vaporizing them in an instant with destructive red flashes of explosion. He positioned himself with his feet aimed downward and spun about as red energy glowed from his boots. A red blast shot out and caused yet another eruption, blowing tanks to smithereens. BLACK 13 landed in a crouch and looked up. He had taken out a large number of GIN-SHOCKER's unit, but there were still several more that needed to be dealt with. The numbers were low, but this game was no longer fun.

Standing up, he pulled energy into his Spark Core, allowing himself to glow with brighter tachyon energy. This was all he had left, but at least he would be taking them the rest of them with him. With a roar out at the heavens, a powerful wave of tachyon energy erupted in a huge burst, vaporizing everything and everyone in its path. The blast was so massive as a red dot on the Earth could be seen from the moon.

**(End Song)**

* * *

The desert was silent once again as pieces of metal and bodies laid scattered across the sands. The metal pieces were slowly dissolving away into gas while bodies turned into foam, just to get rid of all the evidence. Standing in the middle of the field was BLACK 13, his armor gone from using his last remaining power.

"I... I did it..." he muttered hoarsely to himself, "But... it costed me... everything..." His Spark Core instantly went into standby mode as his knees failed and he collapsed on the sand, face first. The winds started to grow heavy and picked up the sand around him, effectively covering the blue sky. The sandstorm swarmed all around him as he laid motionless on the ground.

Moments seem to pass as the sandstorm grew. A silhouette could be seen through the flying sands, looking very much human. As he walked closer to the unconscious BLACK 13, his full form could be seen. He was a tall man wearing the clothes of an exorcist priest. Under his hood, yellow eyes glowed ominously. The exorcist eyed the Cyborg with his hands behind his back and smiled. "So this is the boy Topper requested me to bring him?" he asked himself. "He certainly looks like he's been through hell. Well, time to repay my debt." He picked up BLACK 13 and carried him over his shoulder. With his cargo secured, he walked back to where he came from and and vanished without a trace.

* * *

The last remaining members of the battalion, Spider-Borg and Bat-Borg, walked through the sandstorm as they tried to locate the target. "Damn it!" Spider-Borg cursed out, "I can't see a thing! Hey, Bat-Borg, do you have anything?"

"This sandstorm is messing with my echo vision!" Bat-Borg retorted. "I've got nothing! For all we know BLACK 13 could be buried in all this sand by now!"

"Shit...!" Spider-Borg growled, "All of those guys got turned to shreds, and for what? Nothing! We're stuck in the middle of nowhere with all this sand, and now our asses are gonna get fried! We're dead, I tell you! Game over, man! Game over!"

"Knock it, off!" Bat-Borg snapped, knocking his partner on the side of his head. "If he's buried here then all we have to do is dig for him, right? With the rest of those grunts exhausting him, he's ripe for the picking, so quit your whining and-"

"_Bat-Borg! Spider-Borg! Return to base now!"_ a voice ordered in their intercoms.

"General?" Bat-Borg blinked, touching his intercom, "But we haven't located BLACK 13 yet!"

"_BLACK 13's signal has suddenly vanished. Also the sandstorm is screwing with our systems. Any longer in that place and you'll be the ones buried," _ the General replied. _"Return now and await further instructions."_

"Yes sir," Bat-Borg nodded in defeat. A purple portal appeared behind them and both Cyborg Mutants turned around to walk towards it.

"So BLACK 13's signal isn't found?" Spider-Borg frowned. "If that's the case, you think someone beat us to him?"

"As if," Bat-Borg scoffed, "I mean, everyone who's ever found out about GIN-SHOCKER is dead. Who else would know about us?"

* * *

BLACK 13 was still unconscious as he floated in a purple orb of mystical energy. His Spark Core was flashing softly as it was still recharging itself. Before him, the exorcist stood with a small device in hand, using the orb holding BLACK 13 to perform a full body scan.

"Fascinating," the man muttered. "The boy is biologically human. And yet... his body has been heavily modified for battle. So this is what it means to truly be a Cyborg. Half-human, half-machine, a borderline creature." He'd heard of Cyborgs when he was traveling the world, but he'd never seen one up close like this. It was remarkable, and at the same time terrifying. Heck, from what the scans were showing him, this boy could go one on one with Akasha's child, if she was fully awake that is. Hell, he could even be a match for Issa's eldest child, an assassin in her own right, not to mention a SS-Class Vampire as well. Technology was truly capable of both amazing and terrifying things.

As he was scanning the boy, a circle of light appeared in the room and another man rose out of it. He was an odd looking one, dressed in a blue overcoat worn over an orange shirt with pinstriped pants and a yellow bowtie. Perched on top of his head was a tall top hat. He tipped his hat and smiled, "I see you got my message, Tenmei."

The exorcist, Tenme Mikogami, smiled and greeted his guest, "I definitely did. What a strange young man you had me acquire for you." He asked, "So, why did you want me to bring him to you?" asked Mikogami.

"Let's just say the boy has an important destiny and I wanted to invest in it," stated Topper.

"Always the businessman," Mikogami nodded with a knowing smirk. "So what should we do with him?"

"One moment please," Topper said, walking around the orb and facing BLACK 13. He pressed his finger on the orb as it glowed with a soft light. A beam traveled from his finger and straight to his forehead. The light washed over him and vanished quickly, leaving his uniform looking as good as new. "It's done now," Topper said, removing his finger, "This boy no longer remembers anything about GIN-SHOCKER. However there are two problems with this."

"What problems?" Mikogami asked.

"The first problem is that he is now just a blank state," Topper said. "When he awakes, he will be dazed and confused, and won't even remember his own name. The second problem is that his memory block is but a temporary solution. His memories will return to haunt him, but hopefully he will be ready to deal with them when the time comes."

Mikogami rubbed his chin in thought, "You know Topper, the new school term is starting within a week. Perhaps we can have the boy stay here for the time being?"

"Really now?" Topper arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure, old friend? The moment he uses his powers GIN-SHOCKER will find this school."

"It has been pretty boring as of late," Mikogami admitted, "I could use a wildcard to liven things up in this realm of mine. Besides, I honestly detest the idea of people using children as weapons. If Akasha were here, she'd blow that organization to kingdom come after hearing what they had done to this boy. I think it would be karmic payback that GIN-SHOCKER ended up being destroyed by their greatest weapon."

"I like the way you think," Topper grinned. "He'll still need a name though. How about 'Shinichi Sanban' until he gets his memories back?"

"Interesting choice. Can I ask why?" Mikogami questioned.

"Let's just say I have a client who went by that name and leave it at that," said Topper.

"I'll have his Student ID prepared with that name on it. And I will have a new uniform and supplies ready for him," said Mikogami. "So, why did you want me to have him stay in my school?"

"To find a worthwhile reason to fight," was Topper's reason. "All his life he fought because he was ordered to."

"I see..." Mikogami nodded slowly. "Well then, he won't have to worry about that here in Youkai Academy, will we?"

"No, he will not," Topper smiled. "In this school he will find friendship, love, and a true purpose to live and fight. In this school he will face numerous opponents and achieve victory. This school, a school for monster, will also be where he regains his humanity."

"Such poetic irony," remarked Mikogami. "Then again, my school was designed to help my students learn to adapt in the human world. He will benefit from those lessons as he forges new bonds."

"Then I shall leave him in your care, Headmaster Mikogami," said Topper. "Don't let him get killed, alright?"

"I'll look after him as if he were my own child." Mikogami answered. "I also know a few people in high places. They'll look after the boy for me whenever I'm not around."

Topper smiled, "Then I leave the rest to you." He whipped off his hat and tossed it up before jumping upwards. He was sucked into his hat and the hat itself sucked itself in, blinking out of existence.

"He loves to make an exit," Mikogami remarked. He looked to Shinichi, "Now, time to enroll you, Shinichi. I'll list you under 'Special Case' and give you a scholarship so you can attend my school." The next three years of Youkai Academy would definitely be interesting.

It was going to be an interesting three years indeed.


	2. The Rescue: Beast Wars

**Note: This is the first chapter of the new Season of Showa and Vampire.**

**Chapter 1: Beast Wars**

**(Insert Song – The Story So Far – Metroid: Other M OST)**

The first day Shinji "Shinichi" Banabara woke up in Youkai Academy was literally the beginning of the rest of his life. At first, "Shinichi" could not remember anything about himself. He couldn't remember his mother, father, where he lived, or how his childhood was like. Although, it didn't matter to him too much as made new friends that were like family to him. How ironic that the new friends he made were all monsters.

The first friend he ever made, as far as he could remember, was a cute pink-haired girl named Moka Akashiya, who literally ran into him with her bike. One of her first reactions was to bite his neck and drink his blood, revealing herself to be a Vampire, but she was a nice girl nonetheless. This would earn Moka the attention and Shinichi the ire of Saizou Komiya, a thug and bully. When Saizou attempted to drive Shinichi away from Moka, Shinichi stood up to Saizou and intimidated the bully when his eyes momentarily turned hollow. Shinichi and Moka nearly had a falling out when Moka revealed she hated humans after attending school in the human world. When Shinichi revealed that he was human (he believed he was), he walked away to leave Moka by herself and clear his thoughts. It was when he heard her scream that he went to help her. This would result in him revealing a secret that he didn't even know about.

Deep within his mindscape, he learned that he was really human at all, but a Super Cyborg, created for the purpose of combat and destruction. He didn't know how or why he was created, but was thankful for the moment as all he wanted to do was save his best friend. With this in mind, he transformed into an armored figure which he calls Kamen Rider Showa, shocking both Moka and Saizou. Once transformed, Shinichi was able to overpower Saizou who initially and erroneously assumed that Shinichi's "true form" was weak. It was mostly a one-sided battle as Saizou wasn't able to land a hit on Shinichi who was able to dodge and counter all his attacks. Shinichi also discovered his ability to assume the form of another Kamen Rider. In this case, it was Ichigo the First Rider.

In the middle of his fight, Saizou got a lucky and landed a hit on Showa to send him flying. As he flew past Moka, his hand got caught on her rosario cross, removing it. This unsealed Moka's true form, her silver-haired cool-hearted personality, and she ended up landing the finishing blow that knocked out Saizou. After getting the full story from Shinichi, Moka-sama made Shinichi swear to look after her other self. Afterwards, Shinichi and Moka reconciled and she promised to help him regain his lost memories.

During his time in Youkai Academy, Shinichi and Moka made new friends. Kurumu Kurono, a Succubus, was at first jealous of Moka with all the attention she received, so she attempted get back at her by stealing away Shinichi through her Charm. This plan backfired because, instead of putting him under her control, this gave him a painful headache. He later ended up in the infirmary, and she felt very guilty about it. Shinichi was quick to forgive her, and Moka, ablit angry with her at first, did the same.

Shinichi and his friends then joined the Newspaper Club and meet Gin Morioka who tried to drive Shinichi away by framing him as a pervert. However, Shinichi is a lot smarter than Gin assumed and was always three steps ahead of the perverted Werewolf. When Gin is revealed to be the serial peeping tom, he attacked Shinichi who accessed the powers of Kamen Rider BLACK RX for the first time. Gin was soundly defeated and seemingly renounced his peeping tom ways. After the midterm exams, Yukari Sendou was rescued from her bullying classmates by Shinichi and Moka. She then proclaimed her love for Moka and tried to drive Shinichi away with her magic. After the Witchling was scolded by Moka and Shinichi, she ran off and bumped into her Class Rep and his cronies who were Lizardmen. Just as they were about to eat her, Shinichi came to her rescue. He revealed that he understood what it was like to be a "border being" as he himself was half-machine. He became Amazon and defeated the Lizardmen. He then declared himself Yukari's friend with Amazon's friendship sign. Later, Yukari confessed that she had fallen in love with Shinichi. She then joined the Newspaper Club as well to be close to Shinichi and Moka.

Not long after that, Shinichi met Mizore Shirayuki who had been stalking him. She came up to him and the others at their newspaper stand. She had been collecting his articles and compiled in a scrapbook. They were her favorite because they were written in the perspective of an outsider so she could relate to them and him as well. The Yuki-Onna thought she'd found her soulmate but he had resisted her attempt at freezing him. When Kotsubo had tried to assault her again, Shinichi had come to her rescue and she fell in love with him for real, cutting her hair and joining him in the Newspaper Club.

However, in gaining friends, he also created some enemies as well. When the Student Police caught wind of Shinichi and the Newspaper Club's activities, they attempted to shut them down as they did with the last Newspaper Club. But Shinichi and the his friends were not willing to go down so easily. They took the fight to Kuyou, the Student Police Captain, and after a harsh battle, defeated him. All the Student Police members were expelled and everyone in Youkai Academy rejoiced, happy that they no longer had to be oppressed ever again.

During the summer break, Shinichi and his friends encountered new Riders. First was Leon Smith, a mysterious Shinigami who could turn into Kamen Rider Necros, and could switch Rider Forms like Shinichi can. He too was a student of Youkai Academy, but he had never introduced himself until that moment. Then there was Yuji Fudo, a Volcano Manakyte, which was a type of Dragon. His Rider System allowed him to transform into Kamen Rider Liger. He actually made Shinichi his new bike, the Cyclone-X3. Lastly, there was Netto Kusanagi, another Cyborg, but unlike Shinichi he wasn't made for combat. In spite of that, he could turn into Kamen Rider Mega. He helped Yuji in making Shinichi his motorcycle. Other meetings included Ruby Toujou, a Witch who once hated humans due to the death of her parents but changed her ways with Yuji's help, his long lost mother Shiori, and two of his childhood friends that were like sisters to him; Hime and Reiri Kamura.

The reunion with his mother had been an emotional one. To think Shiori Banabara was his mother. It was from her that he learnt he'd disappeared the day before his birthday and he also learnt that she never gave up hope, believing that he would return to her. He'd felt some amount of shame because he didn't want her to know what he truly was and what he'd done, but it didn't matter if he was a cyborg or not, what mattered most was that her son had returned.

But not all of those reunions were good ones. The one responsible for his cybernetic enhancements, Dr. Gebok, the Head Scientist of the organization GIN-SHOCKER, made himself known, and attempted to take him back but retreated quickly. And then there were the NUMBERS, his old team that carried a nasty grudge against him. Each one claimed that he had killed them, but Shinichi and his friends refused to believe that. Battle after battle went throughout the month of August as he fought against GIN-SHOCKER's NUMBERS, and eventually eight of them managed to reform. The rest remained with GIN-SHOCKER, only to be killed by Yuji, with the exception of one, later on.

Summer inevitably ended and Shinichi, his friends, along with the reformed NUMBERS, returned to Youkai Academy. Yuji later arrived to the school with the announcement that he and Shinichi were cousins, which was surprising at best, but very good news. But everything had begun to fall to pieces at the time. Shinichi's dead ex-girlfriend, Lina Shishigami, had been brought back to life and was trying to get him return to GIN-SHOCKER. Not to mention that the GS scientist, Professor Kyofu, had sent the Psychic Duelist assassin, Weapon D, after him as well, only for Yuji to make a deal with her to defeat him first. ANTI-THESIS also made things complicated for everyone, trying to shut down the Halloween Festival. Thankfully, things managed to return to normal... at least for the moment.

During the Halloween Festival, Shinichi was reunited with his two other sister figures; Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. Both of them being older than him as they were third years in high school, they enjoyed doting on him a lot. But as enjoyable as things were, reality crashed again as the festival was attacked by Weapon D, Hitomi Ishigami (Madame Medusa), Kuyou (Blazing Fox), and a new generation of NUMBERS, the Jager Unit.

Things became insane when the students and staff of Youkai Academy were driven mad by the Lilith Mirror, turning them into the true monster forms. With all this happening, Youkai Academy became a battlefield. Despite winning against the Jagers, Shinichi and Yuji surrendered themselves to GIN-SHOCKER to save Shiori's life when Ishigami threatened her life.

It was several hours since the end of the Halloween Festival. While the school had been saved, albeit trashed due to Mega's fight with Gebok's Pumpkin King, as well as Leon's battle with Kuyou, things did not turn out well for them. Shinichi and Yūji were now POW (Prisoners of War). Dr. Carl Washam had been found nearby, petrified, but soon recovered after Madame Medusa had left. Shiori was recovering but she was distraught when she heard what had happened. She had lost her son yet again. She was terrified. There was no telling what was happening to her son right now.

With the Lilith Mirror destroyed, all the students and staff members had returned back to normal. Nobody remembered anything about the attack save for those who were still sane in the middle of the madness. All they recalled was a strange sensation before blacking out.

**(End Song)**

While sitting in their individual cells of a dropship, Shinichi looked up at Yūji. Both of Shinichi's wrists were locked within EMP cuffs to prevent him from breaking free. "You didn't have to surrender yourself," Shinichi told his cousin.

"Couldn't leave you alone," reasoned Yūji. "You were alone the last time but not this time. I'm going to be there for you." He was wearing Youki-Suppression cuffs as well.

"I'm sorry," Shinichi apologized, feeling regretful. "This whole thing is my fault."

"Now, don't go emo on me, cousin," Yūji warned.

"If you'd never met me, you wouldn't have been put in this position."

"Well, no use crying over spilled motor oil," Yūji shrugged.

The door to the holding chamber opened and Gebok came walking in. "How are your accommodations, boys?" Shinichi was glaring hatefully at Gebok but his glare paled in comparison to Yūji's.

"If I didn't have these cuffs, I would barbeque you right now," Yūji snarled.

"Lucky for me, you _are _wearing those cuffs then," retorted Gebok smugly. He addressed Shinichi, "Oh, don't look at me like that, BLACK 13. Once you've been re-educated, everything will be as it should be."

"Re-educated? Is that what you call what you did when he was a kid? You're sick!" Yūji snapped.

"I consider myself a visionary," Gebok replied. "Converting and reprogramming adults brings out good results, but children are just so easily malleable. It was the reason behind Project BLACK 13; to create the ultimate weapon." He smiled at Shinichi, "And here he is. All I need to do is to discard all the unnecessary things like his his emotions and free will so BLACK 13 will be nice and ready for the Great Leader..."

"My name is Shinichi," Shinichi interrupted.

"For now, but you'll answer to BLACK 13 again soon enough," smiled Gebok. He then looked at Yūji, "As for you, dragon boy, you're going to be a present for General Nagazawa. He enjoyed the taste of your energy and can't wait for another helping. This time around, he's going to drain you dry." He exited the room, leaving the cousins alone.

"So, we're not in their main Headquarters," Yūji frowned. If that had been the case, he could've had the chance to destroy them quickly and finally be able to move on.

"GIN-SHOCKER has branches and facilities all over the world. We must be in one of their hidden facilities which uses a front to disguise itself," Shinichi told him.

"Shinichi, we're going to get out of this," Yūji promised. "Everyone is going to come save us."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Shinichi sighed. "GIN-SHOCKER knows that they'll come and will set a trap. This time they have the home-field advantage."

"Do you doubt our friends that much?" Yūji asked.

"I just don't want anyone to die because of me," Shinichi answered.

"Then you clearly don't see the resolve we all share," Yūji retorted. "It's our resolve that drives us to do the things we do, and it is with that resolve that we _will_ be rescued. I have faith in our friends & comrades. And as Kamen Rider Showa, you should do the same and believe in our friends."

"But am I worth saving?" Shinichi asked.

"To the girls, you are," Yūji answered. "And besides, you have family. Not just me, but your own mother, our great-grandfather, and my own parents."

"Aniki, can you promise me something?" Shinichi asked

"Depends on the promise," Yūji retorted.

"I might not be able to come back after what they do to me. So, please do what you have to do so they don't get their ultimate weapon," Shinichi told him.

"I won't do it," said Yūji when he realized what Shinichi meant. "Shinichi, I want you to promise _me _something instead. Promise you'll fight! Resist these fuckers with everything you got!"

"Aniki..."

"Swear to me right now! As the future Boss of the Vongola Family, I order you to swear to me that you'll fight and never stop fighting!"

Shinichi listened to Yūji's words and the tone, which somehow pierced through the haze of doubt and depression in his mind. He shook his mind. Why was he giving up now? Was it because of something inside him, or something Gebok did.

"I...I swear," Shinichi whispered. "I swear!" he shouted. He had not stopped fighting since he escaped the last time, so why should he stop now? Yūji was right about one thing, though. The others would not give up and neither would he.

"Excellent," Yūji grinned, "Then I want you to listen carefully..."

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a lobby of the Hive Queen...**

"Damn it..." Daichi cursed, wiping the make-up from his face while holding an ice pack on the back of his neck. "I feel...like crap..." The news of Shinichi and Yūji's capture hadn't been taken very well. Misato, Hana and Michiru had been shocked and mortified when they learnt about it from Moka-sama.

"None of us was expecting it at all," Shogo said. "Gebok's always been crafty and now he has a partner. What was her name again? Ishigami?"

"Yeah..." Mizore wiped her tears as they formed into ice droplets. "She... was our art teacher."

"Art teacher?" Hana blinked. "How did a psycho like her get hired?"

"She wasn't always like that, or at least none of us thought she was," Gin said. "Back in our first term, some girls in our school started going missing without a trace. I sent Shinichi to investigate to see who was behind the disappearances. It turned out that Ishigami was the culprit. She was turning her students into statues because 'beauty needs to be preserved' as she said. She also said that she was doing the girls a favor by preserve their natural beauty. She was even going to add Moka-chan to her collection. Shinichi kicked her to the curb, but she wasn't heard from since."

"Wow," Misato blinked, fanning her face with her hat. "She must be one sick puppy."

"You don't know the half of it," Gin remarked grimly. "I just never would have thought that she would join up with GIN-SHOCKER just to get back at us." And neither did Nekonome. When Shinichi was taken, the catwoman freaked. She acted almost like a mother cat in regards to her kittens about Shinichi and Yūji's whereabouts. She was crying and bemoaning about what a horrible teacher she was. Yuki wasn't all that better off. After Gebok and that Gorgon bitch took them both away, she flipped out, nearly causing another ice age. Again. She had been crying for three hours straight, despite Leon and Aphrodite's efforts to calm her down. Hime, Reiri, Rias, and Akeno were the worse. All four of them were Shinichi's long time childhood friends, and as such the treated him like their little brother. For ten long years they were unable to grow up with him. As the years passed, they wondered what happened to him, and if he was even still alive. And now they were reunited with him at last, only to have him snatched away again.

"Yep. A sick puppy," Daichi nodded. "Hey, what happened to those Jager guys?"

"Gebok and Ishigami just abandoned them," Shogo explained. "After the chaos winded down, Bianca rounded them up and sent them to the Hive Queen's cells. I'm actually surprised she managed to capture them all so quickly. Although I'm guessing that they were weakened greatly after what Shinichi did to them."

"And Lina?" Michiru asked.

"She went to Mexico to bury #18, Jude Lopez, as he requested," Shogo continued, sighing. "Aphrodite went with her for emotional support."

"Oh... OK," Michiru nodded slowly. Jude was the only known casualty from the ambush, as he was killed by Whiplash when the Scorpion Cyborg tried to kill Lina for her joining the resistance. She would've torn Whiplash to pieces hadn't Yūji beaten her to the punch. Yokoshima soon walked inside with an ice pack on his head and a garlic necklace around his neck. "What's with the necklace?"

Daichi stared at him, "Dude, fucking seriously?"

"We're in a helicarrier with Vampires," Yokoshima replied, referring to Reiri, Moka-sama and Misato. "And I don't want either of them to drink my blood."

"I prefer a high quality meal, not low-rate garbage," Misato snorted.

"And if you keep this bullshit up, I'll kick you in the balls, not bite you on the neck," Moka-sama retorted. As fun as it was to mess with the Pillbug Cyborg, his fear of bats- and anything remotely related to bats- was getting ridiculous, "Oh, and the rumors of garlic being Vampire repellents is false. I find garlic to be quite the delicacy, really."

"Fuck!" Yokoshima snapped as threw the garlic chain off him. He was wearing that necklace for a while now too. Now he had to get rid of the smell, or else he would end up as Shinichi's replacement.

"Hey, how come you haven't put your seal back on?" Misato asked her.

"Because Shinichi is the only one who can remove it," Moka-sama replied. "If I place it back on now, I will be defenseless."

Moka-sama looked down at her hand which held her rosario and frowned. So much had changed since that first day at Youkai Academy. Shinichi was an... interesting boy, to put it mildly. At first, he thought he was human, but then learned from a "grasshopper man" that he was a cyborg. A cyborg made for mass destruction. A cyborg created to cause death wherever he went. In short, there was only one thing that he could be classified as.

A weapon.

The difference between her and him was clear. She was trained since she was young to gain the abilities she had now. Those same abilities and much more was forced on to him. How it was forced, she didn't want to know, despite another part of her (not her Outer part mind you), wanted to know how a human could become so powerful. The evidence was in the duel they had.

Shinichi was also observant. He saw how her Outer personality reacted to the water. That also earned him some major points. Then there was the incident with the onimodoki. Although she knew that he was watching them from afar, she could tell that he wanted to respect her privacy. And the moment her Outer personality pushed Shinichi out of the way to take Kuyou's fireball just proved that Shinichi was unlike any other boy she met.

It was Gebok's fault. Yes, that bastard was the root of all Shinichi's suffering. He was the one who turned Shinichi into a cyborg and caused him to commit all of those crimes. And now he had gotten back what he wanted.

She was not going to let a bastard scientist take away what was hers. Doing so was an instant death sentence. Moka stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurumu asked. Moka-sama ignored her and stepped out.

* * *

Netto walked through the hallways of the Hive Queen, his hands in his pockets and a deep frown on his face. He had just left Dr. Magi's lab after helping the former GIN-SHOCKER scientist in trying to locate Shinichi's position and find where he was being kept prisoner. Unfortunately, all their efforts were for naught. Gebok must have cloaked the signal from Shinichi's Spark Core somehow. Bottomline, they knew next to nothing about where they may have taken him and Yūji. By now, it may already be too late.

Going past an observation deck, he spotted Rias looking over the scenery below. She had a look of great sadness on her face. He knew how devastated she felt. Her childhood friend was gone again, taken by the very same people he'd escaped from, and was being subjected to who knows what. Worst of all, she had not been able to save him. Sighing to himself, he walked over to greet her. Hearing his footsteps, Rias turned and saw him approach. "Netto," she greeted.

"Hey," Netto waved back, joining her on the deck, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Rias answered stiffly, turning back to the scenery. "I just needed to be alone for bit."

"Come on, I know you aren't," Netto rebutted, "If you want to talk about, I'll listen-"

"_**I SAID I'M FINE, OK?"**_ she snapped, her voice distorted and her eyes blazing blood red. They returned to their greenish-blue color as she covered her mouth and caught herself. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Netto answered, holding his hands out in front of him. "You're upset, I know."

"I guess I'm just a bit tired," Rias sighed, leaning on the rails. "I can't believe it's been ten years since I saw him. He was just so cute and vulnerable, you know? He was always seen with Hime and Reiri, so the much older kids would mock and make fun of him. That day I made quite an entrance, making a running start of a slide before jumping off and landing between Shinji and the bullies. Then I said 'This boy is under the protection of me, Rias Gremory! If I catch any of you making fun of him again, I'm telling!'"

Netto whistled, "You must've been some wild child back then."

Rias gave a short laugh, "They refused to back off so I had to resort to more drastic measures. I scared them off." And by scare them she meant engulfing herself an a crimson aura with her hair flying about and making a monster face with her voice sounding very creepy. "Shinji was afraid as well, but I reassured him that I would be his friend and keep all the mean kids away from him. And soon after that, Hime introduced me and Akeno to him."

"And so began your friendship with him," Netto summarized.

Rias nodded. "We didn't get to spend that much time with him as Hime and Reiri did, but every moment with him was special. I remember when I was jumping on his bed along with him once. We pretended that we were astronauts on the moon and we were both laughing together, having fun. Of course, Auntie Shiori had to pull us off since we were making such a racket. And then his birthday came around and we were invited for a party. But..."

"But the party was canceled when he was declared missing," Netto concluded.

"And now... he's gone again," Rias sobbed, the tears welling up in her eyes again. "They took him away from me again..."

Netto sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, prompting her to look at him, "Whatever it takes, we'll get him back. Both him and Yūji. Those two are strong. They aren't going to go down without a fight. And neither are we," he swore.

"You sound so sure," Rias said.

"Because I am," Netto smiled, removing his hands, "Shinichi would want you crying like this, would he?"

Rias slowly smiled before she leaned at him and place gentle kiss on his cheek. Netto's eyes widened in surprise as the beautiful redhead separated and blushed, twirling her hair.

"Shinji's lucky to have friends like you," Rias giggled slightly,

Netto blinked dumbly, and then laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, blushing also. "Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

"But thanks for cheering me up," Rias smiled, "I definitely needed it."

"I'm always glad to help," Netto smiled back. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number, "If were going to catch these guys, we'll need some professional help."

"Who are you calling?" Rias asked.

"Some relatives of mine," Netto answered, bring the cell phone to his face. "They've dealt with terrorists before. I think it's time we got their help."

"Alright then," Rias nodded, bring out her own phone. "I think I should summon some help as well."

"From who?" Netto asked.

"My servants," Rias responded.

* * *

Moka-sama had entered the training room. She looked at the holographic wireframes of the walls, floor and ceiling. This was where Shinichi normally went to in order to be alone while sharpening his skills.

Moka-sama was holding Shinichi's earpiece, examining it critically. Shinichi had slipped it into her hand during their hug. "Why did you give this to me?" Her finger pressed a button and a holographic projection of Shinichi appeared. "Shinichi?"

"_If you've found this message and are watching it right now, that means I've been captured. If that has happened, don't come after me. It's suicide and I don't want anyone dying for me. However, since I know you all are too stubborn and will disregard this warning, I should prepare you for what you will be facing._

"_#1: I will likely be kept in a secured facility crawling with guards, ranging from the standard grunts and Cyborg Mutants. At least one executive will be present as well. You will need all your resources if you wish to gain entry._

"_#2: I have a huge box marked 'Emergency Kit' under my bed. It's where I've stashed some MREs, backup weapons, and ammunition, and a few grenades. Don't ask me why I keep grenades under my bed. Also, I have about 5,000 yen hidden under my mattress. You can use those._

"_#3: GIN-SHOCKER won't show you mercy so you shouldn't give them any either. They will try to kill you so don't even give them a chance. Run or fight back as if your life depends on it, which it most likely will._

"_And finally, #4: If GIN-SHOCKER has taken me, then they will try to reprogram me and turn me into a weapon. When that happens, I won't be the same nor will I be able to recognize you. I will try to kill you so do whatever it takes to save yourselves. That is all. Good luck._

"_Oh, before I forget, #5: I think I have some leftovers in the fridge so help yourself to that. Again, good luck. You're going to need it."_

Moka-sama couldn't help but smile at that final instruction. Shinichi was always trying to make sure they were safe and happy. He intended to cheer them up.

"Phyllis," Moka-sama called out. The Hive Queen's AI's appeared before her instantly.

"_Yes?"_ Phyllis responded. _"Would you like to use the training room?"_

"Could you bring up footage of Shinichi's training sessions for me? All of them?" Moka-sama requested. A series of holographic screens appeared in front of the Vampire and in each she saw Shinichi training either alone or with his team. This was how Shinichi always sharpened his skills. She, on the other hand, had not spent much time unsealed so her training opportunities had only been limited to those when she and Shinichi would spar.

Shinichi's training covered different skill sets. In one, she watched him with his weapons and while she normally fought bare-handed, Moka-sama couldn't help but be impressed by his skill with his armaments. He was also skilled at hand-to-hand combat as she watched him fight against virtual enemies. Another piece of footage caught her attention, this one where he was without his armor as he struck holographic targets which rotated around him. Once he was finished, he repeated the exercise. Checking the date, she remembered that it was the night Gebok had been captured: October 30th 22XX.

But now Shinichi had been captured instead. She would need to be ready. "Phyllis, could you start that training session?"

"_Affirmative," _obeyed Phyllis. Holographic targets soon materialized around Moka-sama as she got into her stance. By the time she confronted Gebok and Madame Medusa, they would be shown their places.

* * *

The group needed to rest and the Hive Queen was the most secure location for it. Still, Moka-sama continued training. She even had Phyllis put the training sessions into the levels that the NUMBERS had been training with.

Watching her from the observation deck was Mizore. She heard the door behind her open and saw Kurumu enter. "Can't sleep either?" Mizore asked.

"I'm worried sick about Shinichi," said the Succubus. She looked out the observation deck's window. "Look at her. How long has she been at it?"

"_2 hours and 35 minutes," _Phyllis reported. _"Without breaks."_

"She really doesn't know her limits, does she?" Kurumu questioned.

"She's coping the only way she knows how, by fighting," said Mizore. "She's just as upset about what happened to Shinichi as we are. She just doesn't know how to show it."

"So, she's training," said Kurumu as she watched. "She wants to save him and wants to be at her best. While everyone's resting, she's down there getting stronger."

The door opened and both Mizore and Kurumu saw Lina enter the training room floor. She didn't look so good either. Granted, she had just buried a comrade. Now, she knew how Shinichi must've felt the day he'd killed the NUMBERS originally.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Lina questioned.

"Mind your own business," retorted Moka-sama rudely as she struck at the holographic targets.

"You look tired," Lina observed, seeing the sweat covering Moka-sama's body, dampening her dress. "You should hit the showers and get some rest."

"And I told you to mind your own business!" Moka-sama roared as she struck the last target.

"_Round Complete. Measuring a 5.6% increase in efficiency_," Phyllis concluded.

"Kuro-kun-I mean Shinichi and I, we used to do this together," said Lina as she remembered the training exercises.

"Must've been nice," Moka-sama remarked sarcastically.

"Not really, considering what the training was for. But it was always nice when we were watching each other's backs," Lina admitted.

Moka-sama continued to eye the tomboyish Esper critically, and then her expression softened as she let out a sigh. Lina was once their enemy, who tried to sway Shinichi into returning to GIN-SHOCKER. She was still in love with him, and it was obvious she was saddened that he apparently forgot about her. But it was mostly thanks to her Outer Self that Lina had now defected from GIN-SHOCKER.

"Do you truly not know where Shinichi is being held?" Moka-sama asked.

"Even I wasn't told everything. I guess they suspected that I couldn't be trusted anymore," answered Lina.

"How can I trust you when you've been trying to bring him back to GIN-SHOCKER since you first appeared?" questioned Moka-sama.

"I guess you'll just have to risk it," Lina told her. "Because, like you, I don't want Shinichi to become a mindless weapon again."

"You don't, really?"

"No, I don't," Lina said, shaking her head. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know about his conditioning, or the fact that his emotions were blocked off. Almost no one but the Executives knew that. He seemed kinda creepy at first, but he was actually nice to be around."

"Didn't he have the inability to express emotion?" Moka-sama questioned. Kuro did not smile and was always logical. Cold and logical.

"I always thought he was a good listener," said Lina, "And he only spoke when he had anything worth saying. He may not be able to sound nice but he expressed himself through his actions. It's what made me trust him."

"He has that effect on people," said Moka-sama.

"Hey, are you up for a match?" Lina challenged. Moka-sama cocked an eyebrow and in response Lina elaborated, "Well, seeing as you can't sleep and I can't sleep, how about we expel our excess energy by beating the crap outta each other? We never did have a chance to go 1-on-1."

Moka-sama grinned, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I'm every bit as strong as Shinichi," Lina grinned back, levitating backwards so to gain a gap, "If he can handle you, then so can I."

"We'll see about that," said Moka-sama. She commanded, "Phyllis, please keep score."

"_Affirmative,"_ Phyllis obeyed, _"Which scenario would you like?"_

"Can you create a simulation of Youkai Academy's rooftop?" Moka-sama asked.

"_That will not be a problem,"_ said Phyllis and the space around them changed, shifting until it resembled the school building's rooftop. "_Beginning match: Moka Akashiya VS Lina Shishigami. Best of luck, ladies._"

"Thanks," both girls said in unison, "But I won't be needing it." Both stood at opposite ends of the rooftop, a look of intensity in their eyes. They then charged at each other and met in the middle to land the first blow of the match.

* * *

The match between Moka-sama and Lina had rules. First of all, Lina wasn't allowed to use her psychic powers. However, even without them, Lina could still fight. She did have cybernetic augmentation and genetic enhancements done on her like Shinichi so it only made sense that the Cyborg Esper could stand up to Moka-sama.

Eventually, Moka-sama needed to sleep. She, like the other guests on the Hive Queen, had been given a room. While she tried to relax and sleep, she couldn't help but think of Shinichi. How could she sleep knowing GIN-SHOCKER had him and were torturing him right now, doing horrible things to him. Her other self was worried too and she could feel it. Why did Shinichi have to give himself up like that?

He did it for his mother.

Still, couldn't have he done something else?

No, he couldn't. Shiori was in danger and he couldn't risk it.

Moka-sama screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out her fears and anxieties so she could get some rest. They would need to rest because they were going to rescue Shinichi and they needed to be at full strength to do it.

* * *

_Moka-sama found herself floating in a dark space, filled with stars and planets. Looking around, she looked at the Earth right above her. She never imagined it could be so beautiful. All of a sudden, the Earth exploded, causing Moka-sama to scream out in shock as she shielded her eyes. And then, a large figure appeared out of the flames and came towards her. It was a ghastly silver skull, surrounded in green space dust, as if it were its own aura. Moka-sama was unable to keep herself from trembling as it's evil red eyes gazed at her. There was just about nothing that could frighten her, but this... skull somehow succeeded into doing just that._

"_**You..."**__ the skull spoke on a thunderous voice, __**"You are the one responsible for BLACK 13's corruption. You are the one responsible for the rebellion against GIN-SHOCKER. This... is something I cannot allow to go unpunished. I will destroy your home, your family, and your friends. Then... I will destroy you..."**_

"_Wh... what are you?" Moka-sama demanded._

_The glow in the skull's eyes burned brighter, __**"I... am... JUDO!"**_

* * *

Moka-sama screamed as she shot up from her bed, covered in cold sweat. Panting, she quickly tucked her hair from her face. "What... was that?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

The next morning, Netto went down to Youkai Academy to check on things. The chaos from last night had left its mark on the school. The main building was very much empty. Not even the staff was present. Massive property damage had been done to the school as a result with several classrooms thrashed during the night. Sparks were flying out of wires that came from the busted walls, floors, and ceilings. The computer lab was one of the rooms thrashed and over half of the computers were damaged beyond repair.

With him was Qiao, and she wasn't her usual upbeat, energetic self, having also been shakened by the events of yesterday. Rias and Akeno were accompanying him as well since they didn't want to be cooped up in the Hive Queen. It was obvious that the redhead and her best friend were upset over Shinichi's disappearance. However, they still held onto the hope that they would save both him and Yūji.

Akeno said to Rias, "Rias, you shouldn't worry so much. You've seen Shin-chan in action. He can take care of himself."

"I still can't help thinking of him as that scared little boy we needed to protect from bullies, Akeno," Rias said to her. She could only imagine how terrified he'd been as a little boy.

"Poor Auntie Shiori," sighed Akeno sadly.

"At least she has Dr. Washam to offer comfort to her," Rias said optimistically. Shiori had been devastated when Shinichi first disappeared. She couldn't even write a page of her books. Her late husband, Shotaro, had stayed by her side when he hadn't been out searching for Shinichi. Then when he'd died, Shiori nearly had an emotional breakdown. Fortunately, Hime, Reiri, Rias and Akeno had been there for her, becoming Shiori's surrogate daughters of sorts. It was through them that Shiori found the will to live and held onto the hope that her son was still alive, a hope fulfilled when they reunited in August.

"Don't worry, girls," Netto told them reassuringly. "Shinichi has Yūji with him, and I know Yūji. Most likely, he'll try to stall whatever they're trying to do to him."

"Mm hm," Qiao added, nodding, "He's a genius. He's always got something planned up. I'm sure he's working on finding ways to bust himself and Shinichi out right now."

"And what about Shinichi?" Akeno questioned. Netto and Qiao had the pleasure of knowing the now teenage Shinichi much longer than she and Rias had. "What will they try to do to him?"

Netto hesitated slightly before responding, "Did you... see the footage?"

"What footage?" Rias asked. He was silent as he did not reply. "Netto, what footage?" she repeated. Akeno waited expectantly for his answer. How could he tell them? How could he tell them that ever since he went missing at the age of 5 that he'd been systematically tortured? How could he tell them about the horrifying series of cybernetic surgical procedures that Shinichi had gone under for ten whole years?

He had to tell them something and so he answered, "Dr. Magi has video files of what Shinichi went through in that place when he was a child. It...it wasn't pretty." Just seeing the first few minutes had made him sick.

"How bad?" Akeno asked, fearing the answer.

"Bad enough that he had to block out those memories," Netto clarified. "But they came back anyway. He had trouble coping with them at first."

"Can you imagine having all those horrible memories just come bursting out and assaulting you all at once, while you're unprepared for them?" Qiao asked the two older girls. "Not all his memories were good ones."

"Netto, Qiao," Rias began, "What exactly did they do to him?"

"At first, they tortured him. They put him into a machine to strip him of his emotions. It was a painful process. I think they did it to him immediately after they kidnapped him. And that wasn't all they did. From what we saw from another footage, Gebok also scanned his brain repeated just so he could create AIs. According to the psycho, the same kind of AI would be made if the same brain is scanned. In Shinichi's case, different parts of his brain was scanned and simulated repeatedly for more unique AI. The process wasn't pleasant as his mind was broken bit by bit by the trauma," Netto explained

"And it get's worse," Qiao added. "As it turns out, Shinichi wasn't the only kid that Gebok kidnapped and experimented on. That crackpot was doing it for years. Shinichi was, though, the only one to survive."

Rias and Akeno were horrified by this revelation. To think that such people would do this to other children, all for the sake of science. But by the looks on Netto and Qiao's faces, that wasn't all that happened to him.

"There's more... isn't there?" Akeno asked.

"Yeah," Netto nodded. "You already know that they made him kill a lot of people, right? Well they also made him kill his team, the comrades that he grew up with. And then, a year later, they tricked him into killing the first girl he loved. That made him snap and he wound up killing nearly everyone in the facility before blowing it up."

"And even if he knows that ultimately GIN-SHOCKER is responsible for all that, he still blames himself. Not only does he suffer from survivor's guilt, he's filled with so much guilt that he blames himself for all those people he killed. He can't even forgive himself," Qiao added.

"But he was controlled," Akeno argued. "He had no choice."

"It doesn't make a difference to him whether he was given orders or that he was a puppet. His hands are stained in blood and the memories still haunt him. Even though he knows GIN-SHOCKER is to blame for what happened to him, he feels that he shares the blame for letting it happen" Qiao continued. "It's a miracle he's not some psychotic serial killer after all the trauma he's been through."

Akeno was horrified and sorrowful over what had happened to Shinichi. To think that he'd gone through so much trauma. He'd been tortured and manipulated. He didn't deserve it at all. He had just been a child, an innocent child. It wasn't supposed to happen to someone as nice as him.

Rias trembled, her fists clenched and teeth gritted as a blood red aura rose from her body. Her crimson tresses waved about, dancing about like snakes under the thrall of a snake charmer's flute. Her eyes were glowing, red, all red as the color dominated her eyes which were filled with rage. GIN-SHOCKER would pay for their cruelty. By the name of the Gremory Clan, GIN-SHOCKER would fall and be punished for their sins.

"Hey, Airen?" Qiao asked, noting how vexed both girls were becoming, "You think we went too far?"

"Maybe..." Netto answered. "But these are his friends. The deserved the truth, as horrible as it is. We didn't like as much as they did when we were first told."

"If only the answers weren't so difficult," Qiao frowned. Her fox ears suddenly emerged out of her bangs as she picked up a sound. "Did you hear something?"

"Huh?" Netto blinked. Akeno and Rias were also alerted by the sudden warning the foxgirl made. "What is it?"

"Someone else is here," Qiao said, her narrowed eyes darting around. "We aren't alone."

"What?" Rias frowned.

"_Hehehehe..."_

"What the-?" Netto gawked, his eyes widening, "That voice!"

"_I never expected to see you again, kiddo,"_ a voice that seemed to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere at all sneered, _"And in a fucked up place like this. This sure is some reunion, isn't it? Well, I sure think so! Hyeee hee hee heeee!"_

"Is it one of _them_?" Rias asked, referring to GIN-SHOCKER.

"Yeah, one of their assassins," Netto nodded. "And I fought him before. He was irritating back then too."

"_Aww, that hurts!"_ the voice crooned mockingly, _"How could you say that? And after all we've been through? Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson in respect!"_ Above them on the broken ceiling just before them, the air warped around and became distorted. After a few short seconds, the air warped back to normal, revealing a green mechanical lizard hanging on to the ledge by its long tongue. It dropped down and sneered at the Cyborg and three demons.

"Nya ha ha hah! Heeeeereeee's Sting Chameleon!" the assassin Beastroid laughed, flicking his tongue at them. Now in her line of work, Rias has seen many things, but she still couldn't help but recoil in disgust at the mechanical abomination before her. However, the sight of the creature also reminded her of the reason she was angry. This Sting Chameleon was a member of GIN-SHOCKER.

"You, I demand you tell me where Shinji is right now!" Rias ordered.

"Shinji? Shinji Who?" Sting Chameleon asked condescendingly.

"Don't play games with me!" she snapped.

"Oh, do you mean BLACK 13? Should I tell you~? Should I~? Should I~?" He paused, considering it, before giving her the "finger" and blowing a raspberry, "Nyaaaah! Flock off, Red!" Not a smart move as Rias reacted aggressively, throwing a black and red blot of pure destruction at the Beastroid, though he quickly jumped upward, landing right on the ceiling. He looked on to where the bolt stuck and gulped, seeing a trail of holes already on the damaged wall. "Hoho! A feisty one, huh? You got a name, Red?"

"I am Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan and I do not have time to play games!" she shot back at him furiously.

"Gremory Clan, eh?" Sting Chameleon pondered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Is that Swedish? Maybe German? No, wait, I think that was Scandinavian..."

"Enough!" Rias boomed, "Where have you taken Shinji and Yūji?!"

"Oh?" Sting Chameleon laughed, dropping down in a crouch. "Well I ain't here to tell you. In fact, I'm here to do the exact opposite. Ya see, the General's been pretty peeved about how you brats have been getting in our business. The only reason why you've been alive for this long was because BLACK 13 was with you. But now, we have him and that Fudo guy right where we want them. Long story short, we don't need you anymore."

"What are you saying?" Netto frowned.

"I'm saying that I'm here to rub you guys out!" Sting Chameleon laughed, jumping about. "And with all of you so worn out from the party last night, this makes my job even sweeter~! Ever heard the expression 'Kick Them When They're Down'? Well... there you go! Geh he he he he he~!"

"He's like Freed," observed Akeno. "Completely insane. Off his rocker."

"You'd have to be crazy to work for GIN-SHOCKER," Qiao agreed.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but we have you outnumbered," Netto retorted, his Cyber Core materializing over his waist, "You've managed to keep me and Leon on our toes, but do you really think you can beat all four us?"

"Hmm..." Sting Chameleon pondered, tapping his chin, "...You're right! Good thing I came with a squaddie this time around!" And he pulled out a small switch and pressed it on, causing it to beep loudly.

"Squaddie?" Netto, Qiao, Rias and Akeno repeated. In a split moment, the ceiling caved in on all of them. All of them shouted out in shock and shielded themselves as the debris fell around on top of them. The group coughed and hacked to get all the dust out of their lungs. As everything settled, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by several other beast-like androids.

"It never fails. They always travel in packs," Netto commented. "Typical."

The first of them had the appearance of an ostrich. It looked exactly like one, aside from the fact that it had a set of arms. Its back was blue and had a set of spikes on the sides. The abdomen and neck was gold in color. Its arms were also gold, and it had metal wristbands with purple power generators on each. Lastly, its legs were black and was covered in blue metallic webbed feet.

The next one was the largest of the all of them. It looked like a hulking walrus. Its tusks appeared to be made out of ice and so did its spiked shoulders. Its armor was pure white in color, along with some trims of green and blue. Its large fists were covered in blue and white gauntlets, and the knuckles were spiked. As it breathed, chilling vapor came out of its mouth.

The next Beastroid took the shape of a short, red owl in what appeared to be a green, distinguished military uniform. As the wings of his back flapped, air seemed to swarm around him.

Another Beastroid had the shape of a blue catfish with arms and legs. The boots had some red trimmed on to them and the gauntlets appeared to be screwed on. The whiskers squirmed wildly as electricity ran across them. On its back was what seemed to be a powerful electric generator, and on its face was a childish smile.

The last one appeared to be a red-hot rooster. Literally. The cowl on its head was actually fire. Underneath its maroon bodysuit was dark armor, with orange highlighted on the arms. On its belt was a thermometer with gas pipes on the sides.

"About time you called us," Overdrive Ostrich crowned, "I was getting bored out of my mind!"

"So these are the threats that General Nagazawa wants eliminated?" Frost Walrus scoffed, slamming his fists together, "How weak they are. They are but children!"

"And yet, these children have been proven to be more of a danger to us every time," Storm Owl said crossly, "To underestimate them is unwise."

"Humph," Burn Rooster merely spat, arms crossed.

"Hey, Sting! We get to play with them, right? Can we? We can?" Volt Catfish asked childishly.

"Is this what Shin-chan regularly has to deal with?" Akeno inquired.

"More often than you think," Netto responded.

"Airen, I think it's time you taught them why it's a bad idea to mess with Riders," suggested Qiao.

"Oh, yeah. Time to get to work," Netto nodded, slapping his hands on his belt, "Henshin!"

"**DIGITIZING."**

Netto broke apart in squares before reforming back into the Basic form of Mega. He summoned his Photon Debugger and held it in a reverse grip. "You girls ready?"

"Always!" Qiao grinned, her hands glowing brightly.

Rias nodded sternly as her wings spirited out from her back. Akeno also had her wings sprout out, and curled her fingers as electricity sparked around them. "Akeno, it seems the only way we'll get any answers is to fight," said Rias.

"It appears so, Buchou," Akeno nodded, licking her lips sadistically.

"GET THEM! GET THEM! WIPE 'EM OUT!" Sting Chameleon ordered.

And all Hell broke loose.

* * *

A small white cat with a bit of blue fur on the side of its head pranced along one of the fences of the school, looking around as it surveyed the damage. A sudden explosion sounded throughout the air, catching its attention. The cat stared at what was left of the school and blinked. With a small meow of curiosity, the cat jumped off the fence and ran towards the school.

* * *

A wall gave way as a golden figure jumped out and dashed along the hallway. The figure was a large majestic looking demon fox, with fur that glowed like the brilliant sun. Its five tails swished as it ran at neck breaking speeds.

Tornados ripped out from the floors, trying to impede on the fox's path. She swerved left and right to avoid the tornados, avoiding being blown away. Just in front of her, a wall was smashed through, and Storm Owl flew out of it. The fox came to a stop before rolling into a ball of light, reforming into Qiao in her battle form.

"Why are you doing this?" Qiao demanded. "Why can't you freaks leave us alone?"

"We have our orders!" Storm Owl answered back. He stretched out his arms and flicked out several feathers from his hands. Seeing how they showed her reflection, Qiao realized that those feathers were not soft at all. "And our orders is to eliminate you all!" He threw out the feathers with deadly accuracy. Qiao jumped and back flipped from the projectiles to avoid getting sliced up. Each one sank into the floor with a sharp **SHINK.**

"Like you can hit me with those!" Qiao shouted. Her tails expanded like a peacock's tail feathers and glowed brightly. The shining light nearly made Storm Owl go blind as he was forced to cover his eyes. Seeing her chance, she jumped upward before coming down in a somersault, her tails spinning out like a wheel. The tails struck fast and hard, but as they did a green barrier appeared around Storm Owl, protecting him from any sort of damage. Qiao recoiled backwards and recovered from her assault.

"My Tornado Shield was made to withstand some of the most strongest of assaults," Storm Owl boasted. "It is imperneratable."

"Every shield has a weak spot," Qiao returned, "Yours is no different."

"We'll see," Storm Owl said gruffly. He held out his hand, and a neon green ball with a small gale storm surrounding it appeared. It hovered into the air, and several more balls just like it appeared above Storm Owl. "Take this," he declared, snapping his fingers. The balls of wind stormed all at Qiao, who stood her ground with her glowing tails stretched out once more. She spun her tails behind her, creating a glowing circle of light, before spinning herself around and lashing them out, deflecting all the balls thrown at her.

Qiao stopped spinning and eyed Storm Owl. "Is that all you got?"

"Not in the slightest!" Storm Owl answered. Her ears twitched as she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around, only for one of the orbs to slam into her chest. She gasped out loud as she was thrown into a wall from the force.

"The orbs are made of condensed air," Storm Owl explained. "You can't just deflect them and expect that they'll go away. They will only vanish when I allow them to."

Qiao shook her head to get the dizziness out, and looked up to spot more of the green orbs flying towards her.

"_Aiya!"_ Qiao cried before getting on her legs and on the move again. The flying orbs were close on her heels. As she was running away from the orbs, a sudden blur appeared before her. Her eyes widened as she blocked her face with her arms as a punch knocked her several feet backwards. She skidded on her feet and landed against a wall, cracks forming from the impact.

Overdrive Ostrich walked forward, cracking his knuckles. "Think you can take both of us on?"

"I don't think so, I know so," Qiao replied, moving into a Kung Fu stance.

* * *

Burn Rooster roared as she spat out fireballs on both Rias and Akeno. Akeno quickly produced a Magic Barrier to shield them both, though the force of the blast caused her to recoil backwards. Volt Catfish came jumping into the fray and shot blue balls of lightning from his whiskers. Those were also blocked by Akeno's barrier. Rias levitated over her friend as a large ball of black and red energy formed in her hands. With a shout, she launched the ball directly at Volt Catfish who panicked once he saw it coming.

"Yaaaaahh! Save me! Save me!" Volt Catfish whined. A wall of ice instantly formed in between of the Catfish Beastroid and the raging ball of death. The attack hit the ice wall, causing said wall to explode and splatter ice shards everywhere, and also blasted Volt Catfish backwards onto his back, causing him to be momentarily dazed, with his eyes as spirals and stars circling his head.

"Heh," Frost Walrus huffed, stomping towards the girls, "Is this the best you can do?"

"If you want more, than I shall oblige," Rias said as she accepted the challenge.

"You really like to talk trash, don't you?" Burn Rooster spoke.

"And what's that to you?" Rias asked. "Your leader's took away a dear friend of mine. What is your reason for doing all of this?"

"Our master," Burn Rooster thundered, "Will burn the old world into ashes, and from those ashes a new world will rise. Your resistance is futile!"

"Whoever this master of yours is, there's no way I'm going to live in a world with him in charge!" Rias spat.

"THEN DIE!" Frost Walrus shouted, jumping on his belly with a loud slam before sliding towards the girls. Both of them flew out of the way and launched a joint attack of both lightning and demonic energy. Both attacks struck and actually flipped the large Beastroid and sent him flying through a wall and out of the school. He let out an enraged screamed as he fell and crashed onto the pavement.

Frost Walrus growled as he staggered back on his feet, shakely. A sudden blast of energy zapped him in the back, but it didn't appear to do much, except anger him further. Turning around, he watched Ryoko leveled to his sight.

"I haven't seen anything like you around here before," the demon admitted, smiling. She was absent during the whole crisis so she missed out on all the action, much to her disappointment. When she arrived to investigate, the sounds of the fight caught her ears, and she became eager to join. "Just what are you?" Frost Walrus answered with a burst of ice from his mouth. "Oops!" Ryoko chirped, flipping over the blast. "Sorry, big boy! I hate catching colds!"

"Insolent woman! Get down here!" Frost Walrus shouted.

"If you say so," Ryoko smiled. She disappeared and then reappeared in front of Frost Walrus, and landed on punch on his armor, strong enough to send him tumbling him several feet back. Ryoko smiled cheekily as she shook her hand, "Looks like I've got something to do after all!" She laughed, gliding forward. She was so going to enjoy this.

* * *

Mega and Sting Chameleon crashed through one of the few untouched windows of the school and landed onto a grassy field. After sliding across the grass, Sting Chameleon charged at Mega, but the Rider struck first with a quick slash. Sting Chameleon jumped over in a flip, and then struck Mega in the back with his tongue, causing him to double over. He spun on his heels and deflected the follow-up attacks with the Photon Debugger. Sting Chameleon landed on his hands and performed a twisting spin as he launched shots of plasma from his swinging tail, which was repaired since the last time they fought. Mega slashed at each of the shots, deflecting most of them, before resorting to spinning his sword right in front of him to block it.

Mega charged forward and sank his sword into the dirt before using it like a pole and lifted himself up to send his feet crashing against Sting Chameleon's face. The force made him stumble slightly before retaliating with some swift kicks of his own. Mega rolled out of the way and swung his legs at Sting Chameleon. Sting Chameleon leapt up to avoid the kicks then planted his feet into Mega's chest, shoving him back violently. Flipping backwards, he landed perfectly on his feet.

"Nyahahahaha!" Sting Chameleon laughed. "Is that all you got? Is that all you got!? You're lame! I really can't see why you're even a threat to GIN-SHOCKER!"

Mega had already sprung back to his feet, "Trust me, I'm a lot stronger than you think," he retorted, pointing his sword, "Or did you forget that I sent you running away the last time?"

"That's all in the past! Since then I've been upgraded!" Sting Chameleon spat out a boast. "You won't beat me like you did last time, Kusanagi!"

"Oh really?" a new voice said, "Is that a fact?"

Mega turned to his right and saw a new figure entering the field. It was none other than Yuki, the elder twin sister of Yuji. She seemed to have calmed down since her recent freak out, though it was obvious that she was still upset, as seen in the glare she was aiming at Sting Chameleon. She wasn't in her PSC uniform, but rather in her Youkai Academy uniform, without the jacket. In her right hand, Yuji's Liger Belt was clenched in her fingers.

"And who's this?" Sting Chameleon questioned.

"I'm Yuki Fudo, and right now you know where my brother and cousin are," she answered.

"Oh, and so you want me to just tell you?" Sting Chameleon challenged.

"Yes, but even if you don't, I can just rip the information out of your data banks," threatened Yuki. "Netto, mind if I cut in?"

"I have no objections," Mega nodded. Yuki smiled and swung the belt around, buckling it on and is made snapping sound. The Liger Belt was secured and ready for activation. Flicking her wrist, she produced the CAS card.

"Now, you'll feel my fury!" Yuki declared, sliding the card into the buckle, "Hen... shin!"

"**ZERO FORM!"**

(**Insert Song – NO FUTURE– Zoids: New Century Zero OST**)

The belt produced the Z from the buckle and broke apart in white energy shards as it engulfed Yuki. One the energy completely covered her up, she was soon wearing a feminine version of the Liger Zero armor. It fitted around her perfectly, showing her curvy figure and even put some emphasis on her bust. With the transformation complete, Kamen Rider She-Liger gave out an animalistic roar.

The claws folded out as she got on all fours. Snarling, she lunged at Sting Chameleon who was stunned by this turn of events. The claws on her right arm struck and pierced the Beastroid's chest and he screamed as they went tumbling. Sting Chameleon kicked She-Liger off of him before jumping up and spinning around, firing green plasma shots at her in a rapid fashion. She-Liger weaved back and forth from the shots, rushing around like a big cat. Before she get within reach, Sting Chameleon tried to make a jump for it, only for her to grab him by the tail and slam him back on the ground. Gripping it hard, She-Liger swung him about, causing him him to scream out, before sending him flying through a column. Sting Chameleon crashed and tumble about with the pieces of the column trailing behind him.

"This should help be deal with my aggression slightly," She-Liger nodded. "Netto, let's finish this."

"Right!" Mega nodded. Both Riders walked side by side as they approached Sting Chameleon. The Beastroid got up dizzily and growled at the Riders. He couldn't die just yet, but he couldn't return empty handed either. Luckily, he had some extra help.

"Gazelle Troopers!" Sting Chameleon called out and several androids came jumping in, leaping and flipping in the air as they appeared. They landed in crouches, standing around Sting Chameleon. They were identical, in black and brown armor. They also sported long and sharp horns and their feet were hoof-shaped. Judging by their slender build, they were made for speed and agility. And there were a lot of them, as the practically covered the whole field. Their glowing red eyes were on their foes in front of them, cackling.

"More foot soldiers?" Mega gasped.

"I thought it was too easy," She-Liger frowned.

"Attack!" Sting Chameleon ordered. Whipping out their weapons, which were pronged polearms, the Gazelle Troopers went on the assault. As the Gazelle Troopers came closer, Mega arched his legs and moved into a guard while She-Liger crouched low and growled, both preparing to meet the attack head on. The Gazelle Troopers jumped and lunged at the Riders, but as they did, something unexpected happened.

**BOOM!**

There was a loud crash in the front and the Gazelle Troopers were sent flying back, much to Mega and She-Liger's surprise. As the dust settled, a new figure could be seen.

"Hm?" She-Liger blinked, "Shiroha, is that you?"

"Hi~!" Shiroha Himegami waved, smiling. Shiroha was an Amazoness, a Succubus with incredible strength. As such, there were often seen as a warlike race, who kidnapped men to wed them and bed them. Shiroha's hands were holding a huge stone slab that was in the shape of a large sword. Large purple, birdlike wings were on her back as well. A thick reptilian tail also appeared out of her skirt.

"How did you get here?" Mega asked.

"We heard some noise over here and since everyone is in their dorms, so we thought we could see what was up," Shiroha answered, hefting the sword over her back.

"'We'?" She-Liger asked. Another crash occurred and more Gazelle Troopers were blown away. The dust dispersed, showing the attacker to be Haruhi Kawakami, in her own true form.

"Come and get some, you robot douchebags!" Haruhi shouted, holding one of the Troopers over her head before tearing it in half. Haruhi was an Ogre, a monster that could ignore the weight of anything they touched, allowing them to lift virtually anything. They were often said to be some of the most dangerous kinds of monsters. And right now, Haruhi was very dangerous as she was absolutely pissed off as the last night of the Halloween Festival had been ruined by GIN-SHOCKER.

Several other Gazelle Troopers were torn apart by a speeding blur. The one responsible was Katsumi Korin, and she was speeding around the machines as she tore them apart. Katsumi was an Inugami, a type of Werewolf. Inugamis were regarded with the same type of fear and respect as Vampires. She was not the type of person who would get mad at anyone, but she was very upset at GIN-SHOCKER for causing the mess yesterday.

Over at another corner of the field, Gemma Ishikawa let out a beastly roar as she smacked around the Gazelle Troopers, sending the flying though the air. Gemma was a Minotaur, a mythical Greek monster. They were often the guardians of labyrinths and were known to eat trespassers. The sounds of her roars indicated how angry she was on how her date got ruined.

"Juvia will fight too!" Juvia Loxar shouted, lashing out at the Gazelle Troopers with a pair of water whips. Juvia was an Undine, a water elemental Youkai that could freely manipulate water at will. Juvia had only gotten to know Yuji for a day, only to hear that he and his cousin had been kidnapped. She was mad as Hell and she knew just who to take her anger out on.

Even with the new reinforcements, several more Gazelle Troopers came out of noehwere and landed with their weapons drawn. All of them hopped towards the Youkai as they all of them stood their ground.

"There's really no end to them, is there?" Katsumi frowned, looking around.

"They just keep coming!" Gemma growled. "Everytime we get rid of a batch, they double!"

"Is there some kind of way to stop them from coming?" Shiroha asked, looking around. "Maybe if we had some extra help, it could give us a chance."

And so help came.

"**Soul Fist!"**

Glowing energy balls rained down onto the the Gazelle Troopers, blasting them backwards and even destroying most of the numbers. The two Riders and group of Youkai looked on in surprise at the sudden air support.

"What was that?!" Haruhi gapped, looking on in shock.

"Up there!" Juvia pointed.

Descending from the sky was Morrigan Aensland, the school counselor. She was in her full Succubus form and wore a neutral expression on her face. Obviously she had learnt that her favorite student and target of interest were taken. Pointing forward, her wings sudden melted and turned into several spikes. The spikes then stretched and rushed forward at more of the Troopers. The spikes hit hard, destroying more of the Troopers in flashes of explosions.

"Woah!" Mega cried in amazement.

"She took out so many!" She-Liger added.

"Oh crap!" Sting Chameleon cursed, "Time for me to bail out of here!" He lept through the air and jumped through one of the windows.

"We can't let him escape this time!" Mega shouted.

"We can handle things from here!" Morrigan said, blasting another Gazelle Trooper. "Go after him!" Juvia lashed at another Gazelle Trooper and nodded at the pair.

"Well, you heard them," Mega told She-Liger. "Let's go."

"Right," She-Liger agreed. Both of them jumped into window to chase after Sting Chameleon.

* * *

Qiao's fight with Storm Owl and Overdrive Ostrich reached topside on the roof. Overdrive Ostrich apparently stayed true to his namesake speed around the roof in blurs. Qiao matched him with every step. Both fighters traded blows against one another. Overdrive Ostrich's legs were also powerful not only for running, but kicking as well. They were powerful enough to create vacuums of air, and Qiao really needed to keep on her toes to avoid getting hit. It didn't help that those damned orbs were still chasing after her.

"You're not half bad!" Overdrive Ostrich praised after a connected kick to the shins knocked them backwards. "Not many can actually keep up with me!"

"I'm a lot stronger then I look, you know," Qiao shot back.

"Maybe," Overdrive Ostrich stated, "But strength isn't everything." The ground Qiao stood on gave way before a tornado shot up and sent her flying the air. Storm Owl, who summoned said tornado, saw his chance and dive bombed at her. Luckily, Qiao recovered quickly and counterattacked with a set of five tail whips. However, the Tornado Shield around Storm Owl was still active as the attack merely knocked him backwards. Overdrive Ostrich joined them in the air and performed an ax kick on the fox demon, which she quickly blocked. Qiao's hands glowed with golden light before firing rapid shots of solar blasts. Overdrive Ostrich zipped and blurred through the air and around the assault, before knocking Qiao with a clothesline. She cried out as she was sent tumbling but managed to halt herself. Her ears twitched as she heard objects being thrown through the air. She weaved to the side, seeing the sharp feathers fly downward, although one managed to nick her. She hissed in pain, but ignored it. Looking up, she saw Storm Owl fly towards her once more.

"I've got do something about that shield of his..." she muttered to himself. An idea came to her head and she smiled, "I got it!" She started to glow with a huge intensity. The brilliant light once again forced Storm Owl to cover his eyes. Qiao once more rolled herself into a spiked wheel and charged at Storm Owl. The attack struck the Tornado Shield, and buzzed against it.

"Are you a fool!?" Storm Owl shouted, "I told you that my Tornado Shield is impenetrable! You can't hope to get through it!" The Tornado Shield continued to buffered against the wheel as smoke seeped out of it. Suddenly, it started to crack, much to his shock. "What?!" he demanded. Cracks engulfed the shield further before finally it couldn't handle the pressure. It exploded in a large burst of wind, knocking back both Qiao and Storm Owl.

Qiao quickly righted herself up, and shook her head to get out the dizziness. Stretching out her arms, the began to glow as they absorbed red ki. "Chew on this and choke!" Qiao declared. **"Kaiser Wave!"** She crossed her arms sharply, throwing out a red wave of power. Storm Owl only had a moment to blink before the Kaiser Wave struck him in a bright explosion, obliterating him complete.

"You BITCH!" Overdrive Ostrich roared, jumping back into the air. Qiao turned around just in time as Overdrive Ostrich met up with her as he throw out rapid kicks and punches. Qiao matched him blow for blow, the sounds of their mid air fight thundering the air. While Overdrive Ostrich was a competitive fighter, Qiao was a highly skilled martial artist. Her leg slipped to Overdrive Ostrich's side and sent a blow to his hip. Then a knee to his stomach, and a fist to his face. Qiao brought her arms over the stunned machine and slammed him down back to the roof. She cupped her hands to the side and allowed them charge up with a bright light.

"It's over," she said coldly. With a shout, she released a laser of bright solar energy. The laser went through the roof and into the school, resulting in a fiery blaze, indicating Overdrive Ostrich's destruction. Qiao sighed and wiped her brow. "Phew! That was intense," she smiled to herself, placing her hands on her hips. "But I showed them, right?"

* * *

Ryoko was still having her own bout with Frost Walrus. Much to her amazement, she quickly found out that the armor of the metal beast was tough enough to withstand the blows of her punches and kicks. Each time she knocked Frost Walrus down, he got back up.

"Damn, what the hell is that thing made of?" Ryoko growled, arching away from another ice blast. There were very few things in the world the Millennium Devil couldn't break, but the armor of this giant lard with teeth seemed to be made of some type of metal that was like solid rock to her. And at best, her lasers just managed to scratch the armor, but not enough for them to go all the way through. "There has to be something to..." she trailed off as she noticed Frost Walrus open his mouth once more, charging up one of his ice burst again. After avoiding the attack, she smiled as the idea came to her, "Now I see!"

"What's wrong, woman?" Frost Walrus mocked, "Have you run out of tricks already?"

"Why don't you hit me with that ice breath of yours, fatso?" Ryoko taunted, giving him a "come here" gesture, "I promise I won't move this time?"

"I'll give you more than that!" Frost Walrus roared as he unleashed a lethal ice blast at Ryoko. The demon cupped her hands and charged up a sphere of energy at the same time before firing it back at Frost Walrus' blast. Both beams of energy collided explosively as they met in the middle. It seemed like they were pushing at each other but it didn't take long for Ryoko's energy beam to overpower Frost Walrus' and in an instant the Beastroid had swallowed his own ice blast and received a mouthful of demon energy. There was a large explosion and once the smoke dissipated and dust settled, what remained of Frost Walrus were his legs as everything above the waist had been destroyed, smoke rising from his midsection.

"Well, that was challenging," said an amused Ryoko. "Now, I wonder what else I can find here."

* * *

Volt Catfish had recovered from his knockout, and joined the fight to assist Burn Rooster against the two demon girls. Jumping up into the air, he shouted out **"Tri Thunder!"** and the generator on his back glowed with bright electric power. His was surrounded in a barrier of electricity and thunder strikes jumped out from it. The lightning was strong enough to rip along the floor and ceiling. Akeno had Rias behind her as she protected them both with a Magic Barrier. Burn Rooster took the advantage of their position and breathed out a stream of flames. Rias quickly saw the flames approach and countered them with a swing of demonic energy. Both attacks connected and exploded, canceling them both out.

"Hehe! You girls are really putting up a fight!" Volt Catfish admitted, landing down from his attack. "But it's not like it's gonna make a difference anyway. We already got BLACK 13, and we're not telling you where he is!"

"It's likely that he's already been reprogrammed by now," Burn Rooster added. "I don't see why you're going through all this trouble when it's completely pointless. Why don't you make it easy on yourselves and just give up already?"

"Hahaha! That's right~!" Volt Catfish laughed, bouncing around. "You can just all give up like good little girls! Or better yet, we'll make you give up!" He fired out three bolts of lightning directly at Rias, who merely stood there as she had her eyes covered underneath her bangs.

Her arms moved faster than they could see as she deflected the lightning bolts, redirecting them harmlessly away for them to strike the ground around her. Volt Catfish's mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish out of water as he saw her do the impossible.

Her fingers were curled and then she balled her fists as she spoke slowly, "Your organization hurt my cute little Shinji enough already and went unpunished before. However, they're not getting a second chance this time." Demonic energy swarmed around her fist, brimming brightly with power. With a single motion, she shot it directly at Volt Catfish, who was too stunned to even move. Bolt completely vaporised him in a bright explosion, leaving nothing behind but a smoking crater.

"Wh... what the hell?!" Burn Rooster choked, staggering backwards from the shock. How could this kid take out one of his comrades with so little effort?

"Akeno, if you please?" Rias asked.

"Hai, Buchou," Akeno smiled, and oh how she smiled. Walking towards the panicking Burn Rooster, her smile grew even colder. "Ara, ara. Backing out already, are you? I can't let you leave just yet, I'm afraid..." Her hands shot up into the air, and a large lightning bolt ripped through what was left of the ceiling and hit Burn Rooster directly. The mechanical Rooster let loose a shriek as he was being roasted like a turkey for Christmas Dinner. He shuffled backwards from the force of the strike, his metal body smoking.

"Ara, ara. It seems like you are _still _energetic," Akeno grinned sadistically, licking the tips of her fingers sensually. "Looks like you can take more of THIS!" She summoned yet another lightning bolt on Burn Rooster, laughing maniacally as she continued to cook the robotic bird. "Fufufufufufu~! How much of my lightning can you take, Rooster-san?!" Akeno laughed. "You still can't die yet! The one who finishes you off will be my master! Ohohohoh~!"

To most people, Akeno was the beautiful and graceful onee-sama; a true Yamato Nadeshiko. And for the most part she was. But when under the heat of battle, she transforms into a complete sadist. She was extremely violent and enjoyed causing pain and torment for her enemies.

"That will be enough, Akeno," Rias confirmed. Akeno obeyed and calmed down, allowing Burn Rooster to fall on his back. Rias nodded and walked towards the Beastroid. Stopping in front of him, she could see that the flame on his head was nearly depleted, and his armor was scorched from Akeno's lightning. She aimed her palm at him and said, "Any last words?"

"You... have just made a powerful enemy," Burn Rooster wheezed, his teeth gritted hard, "GIN-SHOCKER now knows of your existence... and will hunt you down..."

"_...Checkmate."_

Rias fired a blast at his body, vaporizing him instantly. There was nothing left but a crater.

"Weren't we going to ask him where to find Shin-chan?" Akeno questioned.

"He wasn't going to talk so he was useless to begin with," said Rias coldly. "We should go find Netto and Qiao. Perhaps they had better luck than we did."

* * *

"Are you sure he went here?" She-Liger asked. She and Mega had just entered the school's cafeteria, where the latter had just seen him enter.

"Yeah, I saw him," Mega nodded, walking around as he looked. "We should be careful too. With that invisibility of his, he could be anywhere." Looking around, he quickly noticed Sting Chameleon's tongue shot at him. With a shout, he rolled over a table to avoid it, leaving a crater where he stood.

Sting Chameleon cackled as he appeared before the them, "Well, it seems like you two really are top notch after all," he said. "In this case, it's time for me to bring out the REALLY big guns!" A pair of large laser cannons suddenly appeared from behind Sting Chameleon's back. Dropping down on all fours, he fired large lasers at both of them. Both Riders ran around the cafeteria in efforts to not get hit by any of the lasers. "Yaahhaa! That's right! Run! Run!"

"This is getting us nowhere!" She-Liger shouted. "We need to bring him down now!"

"Way ahead of you!" Mega nodded. "Let's end it quickly! Shishi Henshin!"

"**INFERNO LEO."**

She-Liger also performed a form chance by sliding another CAS card into the slot of the belt.

"**JAGER FORM!"**

Inferno Leo Mega jumped up into the air and fired large fireballs straight at Sting Chameleon. Sting Chameleon saw him coming as the fireballs exploded around him, and jumped away just as one fireball destroyed the desk he was standing on. As soon as he landed, She-Liger Jager blurred around him, slashing her claws all over his body. Sting Chameleon shrieked in pain as sparks all poured out from his wounds, and his yells increased as his cannons were ripped out from his back. Rearing his leg back, he sent a well placed kick on She-Liger, sending her sprawling back before using the claws to slow herself down.

"You punks!" Sting Chameleon growled, "You pay for that!"

"Will you just shut up already?" Mega demanded, rushing forward and throwing a flaming fist at Sting Chameleon's gut, sending him soaring across the floor. Mega and She-Liger then picked up Sting Chameleon and pinned him against a wall, the two of them constantly kneeing him in the gut. Then throwing him to the ground, they then kicked him in the backside, sending him skidding across the floor and face first into a table, send it flying upward upon impact. Sting Chameleon weakly tried to get back on his feet, only to fall on his back.

"Looks like he's just about finished," Mega smirked, bring out his Leo Staff. "How about a double whammy?"

"I'm game," She-Liger agreed.

But then...

**FAASH-BOOM!**

"GAH!"

**(End Song)**

A sudden bolt of lightning ripped through the ceiling and struck down between Mega and She-Liger, send the both of them flying onto their backs. As the lightning died down, Mega and She-Liger lifted their heads up to see what caused it. Standing where the lightning struck, was a milky-white skinned girl that appeared to be the same age as Yuki. Her breasts were also just as big. Her hair was long and dark, reaching the small of her back and some bangs framed her forehead. Her purple eyes looked doe-ish but had a somewhat sinister gaze on them. She was dressed in a white leotard with one left pant leg, a right detached sleeve and a gold left gauntlet from shoulder to finger that had a gold spike sprouting from the shoulder pad. She wore white knee-high boots and a white right forearm-length glove. On her head was a white helmet with a gold horn rising from the crown and the GS symbol on the left side of the helmet. A black plus sign was stamped on the front of the leotard. And around her neck was a necklace with a pendant that resembled a yellow thunderbolt.

"G-Gemini... Spark..." Sting Chameleon coughed.

"Gemini Spark?" Mega repeated, getting into a kneeling position. She-Liger's eyes widened behind her helmet, sensing something coming from the newcomer.

"Hehehehe..." Sting Chameleon laughed, sitting himself upright, "You fuckers are in trouble now! Gemini Spark here is one of our strongest assassins!"

"Sting Chameleon, be silent. I don't need a loser like you to sanction me," said Gemini Spark, closing her eyes. Her arm stretched out, and a sword of yellow lightning projected out of her hand. "And besides..."

**STAB!**

Mega and She-Liger gaped in shock at what they saw. In a split motion, Gemini Spark had just stabbed Sting Chameleon in the chest. Sting Chameleon could only stare at Gemini Spark in a mixture of shock and betrayal before falling down, dead. She then withdrew her arm and kicked the mechanical corpse to the side.

"How...why did you do that!?" She-Liger demanded.

"GIN-SHOCKER has no need for obsolete pieces of junk," said Gemini Spark coldly.

"By that logic, you'll end up being tossed away like junk as well," Mega argued.

"As long as I keep the number of kills, I'm safe," Gemini Spark rebutted. "Simple as that."

The door to the exit was blown opened with the hinges torn off as Haruhi charged her way though. Followed by her was Qiao, Rias, Akeno, Shiroha, Gemma, Katsumi, Morrigan, Juvia and Ryoko. Both of them quickly joined Mega and She-Liger.

"We got here as soon as we- DAMN!" Qiao began, before noticing Sting Chameleon's corpse leaning on the side. "What happened to him?"

"_She_ happened," Mega pointed, "She calls herself Gemini Spark. She offed him because she decided there was no use for him." He added as he addressed Gemini Spark, "To think that you came all this way just to kill Sting Chameleon. Why don't you tell us what you really want?"

Gemini Spark responded with throwing her gauntlet hand forward. An invisible force suddenly knocked the group backwards, throwing Mega, She-Liger, Rias, Qiao, Gemma and Juvia across the floor, and Ryoko, Morrigan, Katsumi, Akeno, Shiroha and Haruhi against the wall. The tables and chairs in her sight got knocked over by the magnetic discharge as well.

"Some of you will be executed," said Gemini Spark, referring to Mega and She-Liger. By default, Riders were GIN-SHOCKER's enemies. "The rest of you, however, could be added to our ranks after some reconditioning. But for now, I think I'll leave you be. You may have escaped from this battle... but the war is only beginning." Another flash of lightning struck her, this time taking her away, and leaving a smoking crater behind.

"She...she had us at her mercy...and she released us," said Juvia, shaken.

"And you're complaining?" asked Shiroha. Gemini Spark's exit had released them from her invisible grip. Mega quickly knelt before Sting Chameleon's body. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to see if I can still salvage some data," said Mega quickly. He had to be quick. The data could be corrupted and any longer he could miss his opportunity to retrieve it. He slapped his hand on the chest and blue circuitry patterns crawled across the body. His eyepieces glowed as he put his technopathic powers to work. It was a few short seconds as everyone watched in silence and/or curiosity. Finally, Mega stood up as the armor vanished from his body, and smiled before the collection of women. "I know where they took Shinichi and Yuji."

"Really?" questioned Akeno.

"That's great!" Juvia beamed. Now she could rescue her Yuji-sama.

"Where?" Rias asked. There was hope, actual hope in finding them now. Thanks to Netto, they now had directions to the enemy base.

"Baghdad, Iraq," was his answer.

Meanwhile, outside one of the windows, a small white cat watched with interest, staring at the group with large blue eyes.

**つづく**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: In the next chapter, the Riders and their allies plan to rescue Shinichi and Yuji. They need to work fast as they're running out of time.**

**TAILSMO4EVER: This version of Gemini Spark, which along with the Beastroids is a property of Capcom, was made by Bushido, but I made a few alterations of my own. If Bushido can make Weapon D look like a shorter Sekai Saionji, I can make Gemini Spark look like a taller Kotonoha Katsura.**


	3. The Rescue: Declaration of War

_Demons run when a good man goes to war._

_Night will fall and drown the sun,_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Friendship dies and true love lies,_

_Night will fall and the dark will rise,_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Demons run, but count the cost._

_The battle's won but the child is lost._

**Chapter 2: Declaration of War**

"Baghdad?" Shiroha blinked, "That's like, really far from here, right?"

"Yeah, it is," Qiao nodded. "I guess GIN-SHOCKER has several bases around the world where they can operate more easily." Netto had just informed everyone that Shinichi and Yuji had been taken to Baghdad, Iraq after he had managed to salvage data from Sting Chameleon's body. The Beastroid in question had appeared in the ruins of the academy to off their group while they were weakened, and also brought his own team of Beastroids. However, he met resistance at the hands of some pissed off Youkai, including Ryoko and Morrigan. And then another assassin named Gemini Spark appeared and killed Sting Chameleon herself. She even had the group at her mercy, but for some reason she let them go, for the moment.

"So, what should we do now?" Haruhi asked.

"Right now the best thing to do is tell Dr. Magi about this," Netto answered. "What comes next, is to plan for what's ahead."

"Hm... you do that," Ryoko said, folding her legs, "Too bad though. Wish I could come, but these damn shackles keep me from leaving the barrier," she frowned as she gazed at the metal wristbands. "Although, these GIN-SHOCKER guys sound pretty strong. I really look forward to another bout. Later~!" She waved playfully as she vanished.

"Hey!" Rias shouted after the demon.

"Oh, don't worry," Morrigan said reassuringly. "So long as she doesn't get excited she won't cause any more trouble. Though after everything that has happened, I highly doubt she can cause much trouble anyway."

"Perhaps..." Rias frowned in thought, "But... I feel as though I've seen that woman from somewhere..." Morrigan cocked an eyebrow at the red-headed demon, wondering that she meant.

"Never mind that," Juvia interrupted, "We now know where those people are keeping Yūji-sama!"

"And Shinichi," Katsumi added, "Don't forget him."

"Oh, right," Juvia blushed sheepishly.

"Hold on," Qiao blinked, "Are you saying that all of you are coming?"

"Well, yeah!" Shiroha said, pumping her fist. "You guys are going all the way to Iraq too, right?"

"You're right, we are," Yuki nodded. "But we have already been labeled as enemies of GIN-SHOCKER. Do you really want to join us? Once you do, there's no turning back from this."

This was going to be a life changing decision for them. This was no joke.

"Hey, we kinda helped you out earlier," said Shiroha. "I think we're marked anyway."

"Yes, at least this way we can be of assistance," said Katsumi.

"And I think you're going to need all the help you can get," added Gemma.

"Juvia wishes to save Yūji-sama and Juvia doesn't care what happens to her," said Juvia.

"You think I would say 'no' to that?" Morrigan smiled. "I've actually faced many things way before you kids were even born. A terrorist organisation is just something else to add in my long resume. Besides, they took two of my new favorite people. I can't let that slide." Rias and Akeno just nodded. Their answer was obvious.

Netto understood their decisions. Bringing out his cell phone, he hit several numbers before bringing it up to his face, "Dr. Magi? Can you bring up a Warp Portal to these coordinates? I've found out where they took Shinichi and Yūji." Instantly, the green Warp Portal swirled before group.

"Woah!" Haruhi gasped, "What is that?!"

"This is how we're going to get to our base of operations," Qiao answered. "Are you all ready?"

"Be careful. The first time can make your bones tingle," Rias warned.

"What do you mean, 'tingle'?" Morrigan asked.

"Eh... you'll find out. Soon enough," Akeno smiled slightly.

Morrigan and the others followed Netto, Qiao, Rias and Akeno into the Warp Portal one by one. As they did, the white cat managed to slip into the cafeteria and run towards the portal. Just as the Warp Portal was closing, the cat jumped in.

* * *

Meanwhile, the former NUMBERS had not been sitting idle. After some rest, they ran training exercises for hours, preparing themselves for the upcoming rescue mission. This would be their first team mission in a long time. But first, some training was necessary. As the training room was large, each of them could focus on their own training sessions. Some decided to pair up while others did individual training with the equipment.

Their minds were completely focused on the mission ahead. With the data Netto managed to recover, Dr. Magi and Dr. Washam would be devising a strategy for them. They themselves would also be adding in their own suggestion to the strategy. Normally, in the past, Shinichi had done that as he helped to brief them on their assignments. This time, Shinichi was their assignment.

Unlike most of the Jagers, Lina was allowed freedom as thanks for helping to fight off the Jagers at the last minute. The others, however, were locked up in holding cells aboard the Hive Queen, wearing handcuffs and collars to prevent them from using their powers.

Sharing a cell together were Takeru and his older brother Takeshi, also known as Storm and Dynamo. Takeshi was a tall young man with sun-kissed skin that towered over most people. His eyes were crimson red in color and his wavy, burgundy hair went past his shoulders. He was wearing a crimson leather jacket with a black shirt and matching pants. Takeshi looked at his younger brother who was upset. It was because of a visit he had earlier from Yukari.

* * *

_Yukari couldn't believe it. The boy she'd befriended named Takeru Raimei was a member of GIN-SHOCKER this whole time. She felt betrayed and upset as she confronted him. She found him in a holding cell and now could believe it for herself that he and the others had been involved in the chaos which led to Shinichi and Yuji's capture._

"_Sendou...san..." uttered Takeru, afraid to meet her gaze._

"_So, you were with GIN-SHOCKER all along?" Yukari asked accusingly. To think she had been fooled. She was a genius and she had been tricked by this...this spy!_

_Takeru offered no other answer but the truth, "Yes...I am..."_

_Yukari's body trembled with anger as tears fell from her eyes. "How could you!? I thought we were friends! You were the one who hurt Shinichi-san before!" She was referring to the ambush set up by Storm and Dynamo against Shinichi in the past. "Now, because of you, Shinichi-san's been taken prisoner!"_

_Takeru looked up at her, feeling awful at what he'd done. But, he simply had no choice. Her next words would stab into his heart like a knife that had been twisted._

"_I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Yukari screamed at him before running off._

"_There, there, little brother. There, there," Takeshi placated._

"_Do you think she will ever forgive me?" Takeru asked his brother._

"_Maybe she will, little brother. Only time will tell," Takeshi solemnly answered._

* * *

Now GIN-SHOCKER had abandoned them as Shinichi had been captured. They had only existed to enable his capture and once the mission was accomplished they were discarded like trash...as predicted by Lina. Once their usefulness had ended, they were dropped like they never even mattered.

* * *

Celeste was in the infirmary, recovering from Kuyou's fireball from last night. She had gotten hurt protecting Tamao, a gesture which had surprised Leon until he found out it was her. Even she wasn't sure why she had done so, only that she had to protect an innocent girl from harm. That act spared her from being locked up in a cell but she was still handcuffed to the infirmary bed.

Leon had gone to check on Celeste. She was still asleep since the events of last night, recovering. Dr. Magi had taken a blood sample and ran some tests. Along with him was Karin. During the mess GIN-SHOCKER made the night before, Leon had called Dr. Magi to take her, Hime and Reiri to the Hive Queen for safety. The girl in question was now dressed in a black shirt with a matching skirt in place of the cheongsam she wore during the disastrous party. She was confused over everything that'd happened, but she would have an explanation soon.

"How is she?" Karin asked.

"She's stable," Leon answered. "She got burnt pretty badly but she's lucky that it was all she got. I guess she was more resilient anyway."

"So this girl is... really a Cyborg?" Karin continued, blinking.

"No," Leon said. "She doesn't have any mechanical implants or augmentations. Scans confirmed it. She has, however, had her DNA altered. It's what lets her transform like that."

"You mean she's like an artificial Lamia?" Karin questioned. Ririko-sensei was a Lamia but to think that someone could artificially change a human into a Lamia was... well, disturbing.

"Anything's possible with a little gene-splicing," said Leon. "Even if she's a member of GIN-SHOCKER, she's not a bad person. I can tell she only joined them because she felt she had no other choice and nowhere else to go. Even when she was ordered to fight me, she risked her life to protect Tamao."

"So she's staying with us then?"

"My father has a habit of picking up strays and giving them a place to call home. Celeste needs a home and I'm not the type of person to ignore a person in need, especially since I owe her for saving Tamao's life," said Leon. Leon stood up from his seat. "I'm going to check up on everyone else. Could you look after her?"

"Yeah, sure," Karin nodded. Leon nodded and went on his way. She looked to Celeste and took her seat, wondering about the circumstances that led to the artificial snake-girl to join the GS organization.

* * *

Leon yawned as he walked through the hallway of the Hive Queen. These past few days had been very exhausting. With the events that took place in the Halloween Festival; confessing to Riza about her brother, capturing Gebok, grilling him about GIN-SHOCKER, and then the ambush that ended in Shinichi and Yuji's capture. He wanted to be mad at Shinichi for surrendering the way he did, but he also knew that his mother was being held hostage at the time. It just wasn't something he could risk.

Leon found Kurumu and Mizore alone. He knew how devastated they felt. The boy they loved was gone now, taken by the very same people he'd escaped from, and was being subjected to god knots what. Worst of all, they had not been able to save him.

Leon had seen them cry after Shinichi's capture, how they felt like they had failed him. Leon was like his father in that respect; he hated seeing girls cry.

"How are you holding up?" he asked gently.

"How do you think?" Kurumu answered venomously. Leon wouldn't hold it against her. She was upset and so was Mizore. The low temperature was evidence of that.

"We'll get him back," Leon promised. "And you know how strong Shinichi is, right?"

"We do, but they'll hurt him again," Mizore replied, rolling the lollipop in her mouth. Seeing that video gave her an idea of what they were possibly doing to him right now.

"No, they won't," said Leon. "I swear I won't let them hurt him or anyone else again."

"Why do you care so much?" Kurumu asked.

"You're my friends," he answered. "What other reason do I need? And since Shinichi's my friend, I'm going to do everything in my power to save him. I'd stake my life on it."

Kurumu suddenly hugged Leon and sobbed into his chest. He returned the embrace. "Save him..." she begged. "Please...just save him."

"I promise," Leon said. He looked to Mizore who stared back at him. "I swear." Mizore nodded, acknowledging his promise. "I've lost too many people already; because I wasn't strong enough, because I wasn't fast enough, because I wasn't good enough. I'm not going to lose anyone else, ever again."

* * *

"...So, that's pretty much it up until now," Gin finished explaining to Haji. Both boys were in one of the Hive Queen's lobby rooms, and Gin had just gone through a very lengthy explanation. After everything that happened during Halloween, Haji was told everything about GIN-SHOCKER, including the mess they caused during the last summer vacation.

"Damn, that all bites," Haji frowned. "Can't believe you guys got yourselves in this kinda shit."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," admitted Gin. "I never would've thought that there would be humans like that out there, but they are. Some humans aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned or negotiated with. Some humans just want to watch the world burn."

"Really now? And all this started since you met Banabara," Haji remarked.

"Uh-huh," Gin nodded. "He had amnesia when I first met him, so he didn't remember much of anything back then, except how to fight. But then things really got out of hand when his memories started coming back. Then it got worse when they sent his old teammates and his ex-girlfriend after him. They all joined up with us now, but Shinichi and the new teacher Fudo-sensei got caught."

"And you're all going to rescue them," said Haji.

"Yeah," Gin nodded. "Sure, Shinichi can be a bit of a pain in my ass sometimes, but nobody deserves what happened to him. He's a good kid; he's honest, caring, and willing to put his life on the line for his friends. I respect him."

"Sounds familiar. Reminds you of Sun-sempai, doesn't he?" Haji asked.

"Heh," Gin smiled, "You know what? I think he does."

"Well, in that case someone has to be there to watch your ass," Haji grinned, folding his arms. "I'm gonna join up with you guys."

"Are you sure? This ain't some kind of school brawl or contest. These guys make monsters for war and they're armed," Gin cautioned. "They could kill us, or worse convert us like they did those other students and Ishigami."

"Bring it on! No weapon is a match for my Empty Fist technique!" Haji boasted with a fist to his chest. Gin and Haji exchanged high-fives then grasped their hands tightly.

"Let's do Sun-sempai proud, OK?" Gin grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Haji cheered.

* * *

"So, at least now we got some prisoners too," Misato said as she looked down on the brothers who were sitting in their cell. Hana and Michiru were with her. Hana was the only one to fight Takeshi, but they knew how powerful both of them were.

Takeru glared at the girls and turned, facing the wall of the cell.

"Sorry, he's not in the best mood," Takeshi apologized.

"We were hoping to ask you some questions," Hana informed, "The only issue is if you'll be willing to cooperate and give us the answers we want. According to Lina, you're both #19 and #20."

"Yes, but you can call me Takeshi now," Takeshi introduced before he gestured to Takeru, "And my brother, Takeru."

"What is up with your little bro anyway?" Misato asked, noting Takeru's mood.

"He just got rejected by the first friend he made in years," said Takeshi.

"I deserve it," Takeru mumbled.

"Who?" Hana asked.

"Some Witch girl. Yukari...yeah, her name's Yukari," answered Takeshi.

"Oh, I saw her a while ago. She looked upset," Michiru recalled.

"Why wouldn't she be?" said Misato. She addressed the Thunder Beetle Brothers, "You and your team did try to capture Shinichi. Yukari's got a crush on him."

"She has a crush on Shinichi?" Takeru asked before he slumped. "Figures...the reports were correct."

"Oh, what's the matter? Had a crush on the little witch?" Misato teased with a cheshire grin on her lips.

Takeru spun around to glare at her denying, "NO!" But the truth was evident with the faint blush on his cheeks that made his glare less threatening. "She is just a friend..." He sighed, "A friend who rejected me for betraying her." Takeru went downcast.

"Oh, don't lie. It is written all over your face," Misato continued teasing, making imaginary drawing with her fingers.

"Are you gonna keep making fun of me or ask questions?" Takeru groaned. It would be less embarrassing than this.

"OK. Think about it this way, Takeru: what would happen if GIN-SHOCKER succeeds in reprogramming Shinichi? How would this affect Yukari? Who would Yukari hate? GIN-SHOCKER, but not just that. She would hate the people who got Shinichi captured in the first place," Hana explained. Takeshi quirked an eyebrow at Hana's explanation, knowing what she was trying to do.

"I get what you're saying, #07. We don't owe GS anything," Takeru sighed, "Well, we kinda did."

"That was then, and this is now," Takeshi reminded, his little brother nodding. "We'll assist in anyway we can."

Misato turned towards Whirligig, otherwise known as Jason Wolowitz. He was a tall figure in a trench coat that covered his whole body. His mouth was covered by a grey scarf and his chestnut-hair looked burnt and messy. Jason turned his eyes downward at Misato as she asked, "And what about you? Since I heard you only listen to Lina, you wanna to help out Lina by telling us what you know so that Lina can save Shinichi, right?"

"..."

Misato then turned towards the Beetle Brothers asking, "What was that?"

"He can barely talk. Sometimes he speaks slowly, but it's mostly growls that we hear," Takeshi shrugged. "The only one he really talks to is Lina, and I don't know why. Even then he just speaks slowly and uses simple words."

"Have you ever asked Lina why he's like this?" Hana asked.

"Never really did," Takeshi answered. "But then again, it's just better to have Lina being the only one holding the leash instead of letting someone like Jason loose."

"I... can see your point," Hana nodded, looking back up at their trenchcoat wearing giant. Jason's stare didn't waver as he scanned the three girls. It unnerved her.

* * *

Daichi and Shogo were in the locker room, taking a break from their training sessions. Shogo had a towel draped over his shoulder, while Daichi was rubbing his back, smoothing out the soreness.

"You're really just making a big deal out of it, you know?" Shogo scolded.

"A big deal?" Daichi glared, "Her kicks are like fucking missiles! How is it not a big deal? You're only saying that because you gave her more of a challenge!" The two boys had just walked from a sparring match with Moka-sama. Daichi saw it as an opportunity to have a little payback from the beatdown of last summer, but the Vampire was completely relentless as she handed his ass to him, again. Shogo, on the other hand, managed to end his match with her in a draw. As expected from the lieutenant of the former NUMBERS after all.

"Only because of luck and experience. She nearly had me," argued Shogo.

"Well, I can't believe Shinichi ever got her to date him," Daichi remarked.

"I think it's more than that," said Shogo. "When you date someone it's one thing. No, she's fighting to save him because she loves him alot. Even the blind can see."

"Yeah, I know," Daichi nodded. "Come on, that match gave me an appetite. Let's go down to the cafeteria."

* * *

In the hallway, the Cricket and Wasp Cyborgs spotted Rias, with Hime, Reiri & Akeno, "Oh, hello boys," Hime waved.

"Hello to you too, Hime-san, Reiri-san," Shogo nodded. He then turned to the other to girls with them. "Rias and Akeno, right?" Shogo asked. "Nice to meet you. I am Shogo Kuso." Both Rias and Akeno stiffened in slight giggles at the sound of his name. Shogo's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "I know what my name means. You don't have to rub it in," he frowned.

"Aye, aye. Sorry," Akeno smiled, waving her hand in a teasing gesture.

"So, you girls are Shinichi's childhood friends, huh?" Daichi asked.

"Indeed," Rias confirmed.

"OK, didn't he make any guy friends?" Daichi asked.

"There's Ginei Morioka-sempai," said Shogo.

"Yeah, but that's just one. It seems that the majority of the friends he ends up making are girls," Daichi remarked.

"We're really the only childhood friends he has," Reiri answered. "Shin-chan used to be bullied by older boys a lot. We looked out for him like he was our little brother."

"And he was so cute," said Akeno, beaming. "Especially when we dressed him up in gowns and dresses." Both boys shivered as they recalled the pictures they had seen.

Daichi whispered to Shogo, "You know, between you and me, I'd actually pay good money to see Shinichi in one of those dresses."

"I highly doubt Shinichi would appreciate that," Shogo whispered back.

"So?" Daichi snorted, "It's payback for teasing me about my snake phobia. And he's the one to talk with being such a pussy around dolls. And as an added bonus, I'll sell em. I'll be a rich man in a week."

"Think about it," Shogo reasoned, "Even if Gebok hadn't kidnapped him all those years ago, he'd still be messed up in the head thanks to those four. He'd end up like one of those girly crossdressers."

Daichi followed the reasoning and picture Shinichi in a dress acting girlish. His spine shivered as he got goosebumps on his skin from the thought, "You... have a point," Daichi admitted, forcing the forbidden thought out of his head.

"So, when will we be going out to rescue Shinichi and Yūji?" Hime asked expectantly.

"That sounds like you think you'll be going," Daichi countered.

"Yes, we are," Hime answered.

"No, you aren't," he denied. Hime glared. "Believe it or not, this rescue mission is a military operation. Unlike us, you don't have the experience or training for something like this. You'll just be a liability."

"What Daichi means is that Shinichi wouldn't want you getting hurt," said Shogo.

"You boys underestimate us," Hime said, flipping her hair.

"And you girls underestimate GIN-SHOCKER," said Daichi.

"We're much stronger than you can believe, Takashima," Rias retorted. "However, we understand your concern. So, I've called my servants to assist us."

"Servants?" the male Cyborgs responded.

"That's right," a male voice answered. Four people of high school age walked out of a corner of the hallway and approached the group. "Yo," the first of the group waved. He was a young man of average height, very handsome too. The embodiment of a fairytale prince charming that girls would go gaga over. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes. He was dressed in a male uniform similar to Rias and Akeno's, though his blazer was blue with black pants.

The second one next to him was a short, petite girl with white hair with and hazel eyes, and seemed to have a bored look on her face. At the front, her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She was wearing the same uniform as the two older girls with them, but instead of a blazer she was wearing a vest.

The next girl was somewhat taller than the other one, reaching the noses of the boys. She was very cute with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flowed all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern.

The last one was... androgynous-looking... and was as short as the first girl. He had platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair was styled in a short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead. He also had a single fang sticking out of his mouth. For some reason, he was wearing the same female uniform as the girls. He hid behind the taller boy, looking at the Cyborgs timidly.

Daichi stared dumbly at the group, and then pointed, "Your servants, I'm guessing?"

"That's right," Rias smiled, "Allow me to introduce you to Yuto Kiba, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, and Gasper Vladi."

"Hello..." Koneko nodded stoically.

Asia bowed, "Greetings."

"Wait, you're a nun," Shogo pointed. "And you serve a demon?"

"It's a long and complex story," Yuto told him.

"When Rias-sempai told us that her old friend was kidnapped, I knew I had to come along to offer my assistance," said Asia. "Such a poor boy. He doesn't deserve to suffer anymore."

"Well, do you know how to fire a gun or rocket launcher?" Daichi questioned.

"No, I'm a healer," she said.

"Well, we always could use more medics," said Shogo. "I mean it's not like we won't be getting hurt if memory serves."

"But we already have Hana," Daichi argued. "And Michiru."

"Having more medics is a good thing," Shogo rebutted. "Plus, they're offering."

Michiru peered out from the corner, "Hey guys, come quick! Yuki found something!"

"What is it?" Shogo asked.

"It's a message Yu-kun made in case he and Shin-kun ever got captured!" the Mantis Cyborg said.

"What?" Shogo, Daichi, Hime, Reiri, Rias and Akeno all exclaimed.

* * *

"Everyone, look at this!" Yuki called as she stormed into the room carrying a disk which was marked in Yūji's handwriting. It was marked as "**WATCH IT: VERY FUCKING IMPORTANT!**" in big bold letters.

"What is it?" Misato questioned.

"A message...from Onii-sama...!" Yuki said frantically as she popped the disk into the main computer terminal.

Everyone gathered around the huge computer monitor as Yūji came onto the screen, checking the camera to see if it was working.

"_Testing...testing... This shit on? Yeah, DVD FTW, fuckers!_" Yūji coughed before speaking, "_OK, if anybody gets this, then that means that Shin and I have been taken prisoner by the illustrious faggots known as GIN-SHOCKER. I would like to say that if I gave myself up it's because Shin needs me. He was alone when it happened to him the last time so I'm not leaving him alone this time. This time he knows I'll always watch his back and Auntie Shiori will know that I'll be taking care of him. So, in case the both of us do get captured, I have devised a plan that my friends should follow. First off, I spoke to Bianca and asked her to call my great-grandfather as a means of backup. Hopefully, he'll provide you with the right assistance. Next, I'll tell you right now that Gebok will try and revert my cousin back to the state in which he served GIN-SHOCKER. Odds are it's gonna be bad_."

"Wait...a plan?" Yokoshima questioned only to be shushed.

"Quiet, I wanna hear this," scolded Misato.

"Call his great-grandfather?" Flannery questioned. "What for?"

"Connections," was Hana's answer.

"_Moving on then,"_ he continued, "_As for me, someone will probably be experimenting on me to test the limits of my body and what I can do. Should these events occur, we simply have to bide our time and endure. I suspect the others will either sneak in through access points or barge in through the front door. Should they choose the former, which is wise, they will split up and look for us. I dunno if those Jager guys will be there to intercept, so do your best against them. Individually, they're tricky; together, they're like a bomb in a bottle. Anyway, Netto will be in charge of hacking. If you can find a bigass terminal, Netto, I want you to hack the shit outta the fucker and get as much dirt on these fags as possible!"_

Netto grinned in anticipation. Like Yūji, he was an expert hacker. He hasn't encountered any machine he couldn't hack into.

"_Next, should Yokoshima find any important locations, such as a weapons depot and whatnot, he will destroy as much as he can. Ya hear, Yoko? Break shit! Have a ball and break the fuck outta everything in sight!"_

"Why is it that everyone thinks all I'm ever good for is breaking things?" Yokoshima questioned with a frown of irritation. He felt offended. "Seriously, why?"

"You're a living wrecking ball," Misato deadpanned. "It's all you're ever good for."

"You also make a nice beach ball," Michiru smiled, trying to cheer Yokoshima up.

"I'm more than that," Yokoshima said defensively. He turned to Daichi for support. "Right, Dai?"

"What? I got nothing," Daichi told him. Yokoshima just grumbled incoherently in response.

"_Daichi will disrupt communications among all GIN-SHOCKER units once he finds the control room," _Yūji continued._ "You better make some noise, Dai."_

Daichi smirked, "Oh, I'll bring the noise, alright." With the right equipment he could literally bring the house down.

"_Should Chiaki find a transportation storage area, aka a garage," _Yūji said,_ "He'll work on disabling any and all vehicles, restricting the enemy's mobility."_

Chiaki smiled under his scarf. Oh, he knew how to break vehicles as much as he did fixing them. This would be easy for him and he had just the tools for the job. His best tools were his hands.

"_Leon will... Leon... Hmm..."_ Yūji paused as he tried to think, everyone watching as he spun around in his chair before facing the camera again. _"OK, I got nothing for Leon, so just go nuts man. Beat fuckers, blow shit up, just straight up own bitches. Can't get any simpler than that, right?_"

Leon's right eyebrow twitched, "Alright, now we have to save them...so I can kick Yuji's ass for underestimating me."

"If I were you, I'd take it as a compliment," Daichi retorted. "Blowing shit up is all he ever sees you do."

Leon gave a half-smile as he closed his eyes, "I was joking."

"You suck at comedy," Hana deadpanned.

Yūji relaxed, breathing and letting out a sigh before facing the camera. _"Now then, this next bit is for the girls whom I've come to love. Ruby, if you find me fucked up and beaten and whatnot, odds are you might get horny; don't worry. Odds are I've had worse shit done to me cuz of my asshole of a brother. Michiru, Hana, Misato, if you find me in a bloody mess or something...please, don't worry too much. I might get fucked up, but I can take a beating here and there. So...try not to worry too much. Oh, and make sure Misato doesn't try to drink from me in that mess. Riza, you're a bomb-ass chick and you know how to rumble with the best of'em. I'll be seein' ya. Flannery, you're one of the hottest babes I've ever met, and I am glad we got to meet face-to-face back in Neo Domino. And yes, I knew you were a girl. Blair, try not to miss me too badly. I'll feed you the best milk I can buy when I get back from the bullshit I might go through. Oh, and if I meet anymore hot girls before this recording, sorry I couldn't think of anything cool to say since I haven't met you yet."_

Ruby seemed more worried now than before. What did cross her mind was that he would need some of her tender loving care. She already planned on giving him some special treatment after his rescue, healing him with love.

Michiru was worried about Yūji. Just imagining him being hurt reminded her of the suffering she and the NUMBERS had endured together. She didn't want that. This message just motivated her further and her childlike, fun-loving expression darkened, replaced by a mask of determination.

Hana shared Michiru's thoughts as well. How could Yūji be so calm if he knew what was coming? Did he believe he could survive or was this just his way of reassuring them? It worked, though. It gave her a little bit of hope and motivation.

Misato giggled a little at Yūji's joke but her expression turned serious. As much as she enjoyed blood, she did not want Yūji's blood to be spilt in such a horrible manner. It just wasn't something she'd enjoy if it was him. She may have enjoyed spilling blood in the past but that had changed.

Riza smiled at Yūji's compliment. Even in their short time he knew her well.

Flannery smiled as she remembered that duel, how intense it had been, and how close they had grown.

Blair looked forward to the milk, but not as much as the fact that they would be getting Yūji back.

Juvia frowned a bit that she wasn't mentioned, but it didn't matter. This plan of Yūji's gave her hope.

"_And Yuki..."_ Yūji continued. The sister jumped a little, at her mention, paying attention closely to know what her brother needed to say. He smiled softly and said, _"I'll be alright. I've been through a lot of shit and we both know I can take whatever GIN-SHOCKER can dish. I will come back and I will see you again. It's not just a fact, it's a promise. Please take care, sis. I love you, and I always will,_" He gave a wink before the recording stopped, the screen blacking out.

"Onii-sama...He had this all planned out," Yuki realized with tears in her eyes. Her brother was a genius so he knew what could happen. He had prepared all this in the likely event that he would be captured along with Shinichi. She wiped her tears away and looked to everyone who had received the message. Yuji made some good suggestions so now it was time to incorporate his ideas into the rescue plan.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that this is going to be totally sick," Lina grinned in anticipation.

"Wow, Fudo-sensei swears a lot," Shiroha whispered.

"Yeah, he really likes swearing," Kurumu nodded.

"_Everyone, please report to the briefing room. Dr. Magi and Dr. Washam are ready,"_ Sheila reported.

"OK, people. Let's go," Shogo ordered.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Carl?" Dr. Magi asked, has he walked over to the taller doctor.

"Hm?" Dr. Washam blinked, looking at him. "Oh yeah. Sure. Shiori is still pretty choked up about the whole ordeal. She's calmed down for the moment though. I don't blame her."

Dr. Magi frowned in concern, "Are you still distrustful of Shinichi-kun?"

"To be honest... I really don't know," Dr. Washam sighed. "Part of me still hates him for what he did to Misato, but... but then she told me everything."

"Everything?" Dr. Magi questioned.

Washam nodded. "Yes. To think that Gebok controlled him when he refused... it's unthinkable," his eyes narrowed as his fist clenched, "I never would've thought that my Little Draculina and the others had such an influence on BLACK 13 in the first place."

"BLACK 13 was never able to fully understand emotions," Dr. Magi said, "Even so, he used his actions to show how much he cared for his teammates. How he went insane after being forced to slaughter the NUMBERS showed how crushed and outraged he was."

"Now that is something I wish I saw," Washam mused.

"Even if he was manipulated, Shinichi still finds it hard to forgive himself for all that he's done," Dr. Magi continued. "He needs to learn how to forgive himself, and I do believe that you must be there for the boy. After all, you're dating his mother."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dr. Washam nodded.

"Dr. Magi, Dr. Washam, everyone has arrived," said Lina, walking over to the two scientists.

"Ah, good. Then let us begin," nodded Dr. Magi. The men joined her and walked over to the group.

The resistance team (Anti-GS Alliance) against GIN-SHOCKER that was made up of Cyborgs and Youkai, were all assembled in the Hive's briefing room. The large group in question was standing around a large grid that gave off a holographic projection of the planet. This was an important meeting for them all. What was at stake was not only their friend, ally, comrade, and love interest, but the rest of the world as well.

"As you all already know, Hitomi Ishigami, aka Madame Medusa, has most probably taken Shinichi and Yuji to one of GIN-SHOCKER's closest facilities," said Dr. Magi, "The good news is that thanks to Netto we know where it is."

Dr. Magi hit several buttons on a panel beside him. The holographic display of Earth expanded, and a small city zoomed into view with one of the buildings colored red. That was the target building.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Moka-sama urged.

"Easy there," said Shogo. "Let Dr. Magi finish." He gulped at the murderous look she gave him in response.

"Considering Shinichi is a high level asset to the organization, there would be a lot of security in the building," said Dr. Washam.

"Yeah, like when we grabbed the Sarcophagus a while back," recalled Yokoshima.

"Sarcophagus?" Lina questioned.

"An old mission," answered Shogo.

"And the satellite blew it up," said Yokoshima.

"Wait…" Yuto blinked. "That was you guys!?" He remembered seeing it on the news. Two years ago, a 110 storey building in America had collapsed and witnesses claimed to have seen a beam of light smash right through it.

"Yeah, that was us," confirmed Misato.

"Let's not waste time walking down memory lane," Daichi remarked.

"Didn't think you'd care enough to save them," Kurumu retorted. Daichi glared back at her.

"Let's not fight," pleaded Michiru.

"Michiru's right," said Hana. "Needless arguing is a waste of time. We need to work together."

"OK, what about security?" Goemon asked.

Dr. Magi. He continued, "As for security, there will be enough troops to fill up the entire building."

"That's a lot," said Yukari, staring at the display.

"It's not something we haven't dealt with before," said Misato.

"Normally, prisoners are locked up in cells in the basement levels, but Shinichi is likely to be at the very top floor," Dr. Washam pointed. "They're probably going to have him reprogrammed before shipping him back to the main HQ. I managed to intercept some communications after Shinichi was taken earlier. The pickup will show up in less than 24 hours."

"Reprogrammed…" Mizore repeated, not liking how that sounded. Lina didn't either.

"And…it could already be too late," added Dr. Magi grimly.

"You can't know that!" Kurumu cried.

"We need to consider the possibility," said Dr. Magi.

"I agree, but Kurumu's right. There's always a chance to save someone," said Yuki, "Even if it's small, there's always a chance."

"GS has done enough damage as it is," Netto nodded. "I say it's time to put a huge wrench in their gears."

"And Shinichi's one of us, a Rider," said Leon. "We need to save him. He told me that Riders look out for each other. It's time we make his words true."

"Are you girls sure you want to do this?" Lina asked Shinichi's harem. "You're about to officially go into battle against an evil terrorist organization to save a weapon."

"We're prepared," said Moka-sama firmly. "Aren't we?"

"Wherever Moka-san goes, I go!" said Yukari.

"I think that Yukari-chan should stay," said Michiru. "She's only a child."

"But I wanna help!" Yukari whined.

"Listen, kid, this isn't a game. You know those bad guys that you would see on weekend morning cartoons? These bad guys aren't like those bad guys. They won't restrain themselves just because you're a kid. If you give them a chance to kill you, they will kill you," said Daichi sternly.

"He's right," said Ruby. "A battlefield is no place for a child."

Yukari quickly pointed at Koneko and Gasper, "Then how come they get to go?"

"H-Hey!" Gasper stammered, "I'm fifteen! I'm just small for my age!"

"And I can take care of myself just fine," Koneko finished neutrally, "I'm a lot stronger than I look. Besides, we've taken care of a lot of dangerous enemies even before we heard of GIN-SHOCKER."

Yukari crossed her arms, having been beat. She mumbled angrily in response to Koneko and Gasper's answers. She was also mad because she couldn't help.

"Maybe Yukari can help here while I'm monitoring you," said Dr. Magi. "She can be your eyes and ears."

"Well, then let's get ready," said Gin.

"You're going to need disguises," said Dr. Washam. "This is as much an infiltration mission and a rescue mission. You'll require stealth and also information if you want to get in."

"Leave it to me!" Qiao smiled. "Disguises are my forte."

"Huh?" Yokoshima asked. "What can you do?"

Qiao gave one of her foxy grins, "Just watch, this is cool." She instantly spun around, golden dust forming around her as she did. Once the dust cleared, and exact duplicate of Misato was standing in Qiao's place. "Ta-da!"

"Wow!" Kurumu gasped.

"How did you do that?!" Misato gaped.

The Duplicate Misato gave a self-assured smile as she place her hands on her hips. "While fox demons are in the S-Ranks among other Youkai such as Vampires and Werewolves, we're also known as trickster demons alongside doppelgangers and onimodoki," her voice was also very alike to that of the Mosquito Cyborg. She was also in the same height, same bust size, and same shade of hair and eyes. There were absolutely no flaws. "As such, we also have the ability to shape shift to conceal ourselves when we have to." She spun around in a flash of gold once more, this time turning into Yūji. "Turning into the opposite sex isn't all that difficult either," Qiao said with a grin.

"Shape shifting, huh?" Mizore pondered, "That's useful."

"Thank you, Qiao," Dr. Magi said. "Looks like we know who will be in charge of stealth." Duplicate Yūji nodded before spinning around again, returning to her human form. "Even if we'll be using Warp Portals, we'll need a backup escape plan, which is why I've assigned Michiru to fly the dropship."

"WHAT!?" the former NUMBERS shouted.

"What's wrong?" Reiri asked, bewildered.

"Michiru's the worst choice!" Daichi pointed out.

"Hey, I'm a great pilot!" Michiru huffed defensively. "I got the highest score each time."

"It's not your piloting skills we're criticizing, Michiru," Shogo placated. "It's your..."

"You can't land worth crap," Yokoshima finished bluntly.

"How bad of a pilot is she?" Hime asked.

"She's good at flying. One of the best pilots GIN-SHOCKER has ever produced, but when she lands she _always _crashes," said Misato. "She even crashed the simulator."

"**I'm still wondering how she does that,"** signed Chiaki

"I know, it shouldn't even be possible."

"You guys are meanies!" Michiru cried, flailng her arms around childishly. Hana patted her head as she hugged her to calm her down. Mia was also nuzzling her cheek to calm her down.

"Fortunately, dropships are equipped with an auto-landing program," said Hana.

"Yeah, I still doubt that will help," said Daichi.

"Dr. Magi, I have an idea," Netto spoke up. A holographic screen appeared before him in a blink and he started to type on it. "What if we steal the information that GIN-SHOCKER has in their archives? Maybe we can use it against them later on and even locate their bases."

"Alright, but how can you do all of that before the alarms detect you?" Hana asked him.

"Heh, you underestimate my tech, Hana," Netto snickered. "But I'm aware of that possibility. I've created spider-bot viruses programmed to savagely wreak havoc on any computer they infect. While all their files will safely be in my mainframe, everything electronic in the building will go haywire. I estimate that we would have about 30 minutes before the viruses completely destroys the building's electronic systems. That should give us enough time to locate Shinichi and Yuji, and then get them out of there."

"Good," Moka-sama nodded. "That will serve as a promising message to GIN-SHOCKER."

"I will go with you," Yuki said. "You'll need someone to watch your back while downloading those files."

"I appreciate it, Yuki," Netto nodded.

"Alright, then Netto and Yuki will be responsible for hacking," Dr. Magi answered. "Security will be tight and we're running out of time as well. Shogo will lead this mission. Leon & Netto, as Riders as well will you all swear to do all you can to rescue Shinichi and Yuji?"

"Better believe it," said Netto.

"Of course," added Leon.

"Yeah, but there's also a possibility you may have to kill him too," said Daichi. All eyes glared at him. "We can't let them have their ultimate weapon back, whatever the cost."

"We're not killing a friend," said Rias, glaring.

"He wouldn't want to kill you either, but they'll make him, like they made him kill us," retorted Daichi, glaring.

"Look, calm down," Akeno placated. "Let's focus on tearing our enemies to pieces instead of each other."

"I wouldn't normally send children to do this kind of thing." said Dr. Magi. "But we don't have any choice. You all are exceptional and some of you I've seen have grown up into fine men and women."

"And what of the rest of us?" Morrigan questioned.

"I actually think your talents would be more useful back in Youkai Academy. Now that GIN-SHOCKER has Shinichi, there is nothing stopping them from capturing your students for experimentation and conversion," said Dr. Magi.

"So then some of us will have to stay behind to defend Youkai Academy in case GIN-SHOCKER does return," Misato said. "Which means two teams."

"Two teams," Dr. Washam confirmed.

"Doesn't anyone get a strange sense of deja vu?" Yokoshima whispered to Shogo as he remembered this part from an old mission.

"Now that you mention it, I think it does," Shogo nodded.

"So, Team A will be rescuing Shinichi while Team B will stay back in Youkai Academy to protect it," organized Dr. Magi.

"Alright time for me to make up for long absence from this team and pay Shinichi back for sparing my life," Goemon pounded his open fist with his other one. "It is time to show these people why I am called Breaker!"

"I will lead the infiltration team to success," Lina stated.

Phyllis alerted them, "_Excuse me, but you have an incoming message from Bianca._"

"Patch her through," prompted Dr. Magi.

"_Hello, everyone. This is Bianca. I have some people here to see you_," said Bianca.

"This isn't the time for a social visit," Daichi said.

"_Don't worry about that. These guys are here to help_," said Bianca.

"Who?" Dr. Magi asked.

"_People you can't do without. So, are you going to beam us up or keep us waiting?_" Bianca asked.

"Phyllis, turn on a Warp Portal and prepare to receive our guests," Dr. Magi commanded.

"_Affirmative, Dr. Magi_," Phyllis obeyed.

The Warp Portal opened up in the conference room and several silhouettes could be soon coming in from the other side. They then stepped out of the Warp Portal. In front was Bianca in her usual mafioso outfit and she was accompanied by two men and several other individuals. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the 19th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Goryu Katsu, and the head of Public Security Section 9, Chief Daisuke Aramaki."

* * *

Gebok stood before Shinichi's cell with a couple of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers. His suit had been discarded and he was dressed back into the GS uniform that he hated. "Ready for your re-education, BLACK 13?"

Shinichi glared at Gebok and spat, "Fuck you."

Gebok's brows furrowed in agitation and he pressed a button on his remote. Shinichi suddenly started to convulse and scream in agonizing pain inside his cell, screaming bloody murder as the voltage from the cuffs ran through his body.

Yūji, who was in the adjacent cell, leapt to his feet and shouted, "STOP THAT!" His costume was also thrown away, and he was now dressed in the same GS uniform. He rushed at the bars of his cell but was repelled by the electrical field which sent him sprawling. He rose up to watch Shinichi being tortured for a few more seconds before it stopped. Shinichi had passed out, his entire body twitching as smoke rose up from his electrocuted body.

"Open the cell and pick him up," Gebok ordered and the soldiers opened up the cell door before lifting Shinichi up and dragging him out.

Yūji screamed as Gebok exited with the soldiers and his cousin, "GEBOK!" Gebok looked over his shoulder to stare at Yūji. "When I get out of here, I swear, you're going to pay! I'm going to send you to Hell, fucker!"

Gebok cocked an eyebrow. "You know what?" he asked as he took out a bag of potato chips from his coat and tore it open. "I'm going to take this potato chip... and _eat _it." And he did just that with a loud crunch. He continued chewing as he left Yūji's presence with Shinichi.

"Get back here, fucker! I'll show you what I can do by tearing your fucking head off! Come on, you fucking pussy! You know you can't fight us head-on, you stupid chicken shit! **FUUUUCK!"** Yūji roared before kicking his cell bars.

**つづく**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: As the gang plans their opening moves, GS is starting the process to re-educate Shinichi. Will Shinichi's friends be able to rescue him in time? So, as you have seen, we've brought in more characters from High School DxD. In addition, you now know what happened to the abandoned Jagers. Lina's also shown which side she's on. Anyway, what comes next is a series of action-packed chapters that will put you at the edge of your seats. Kamen Rider Goji, Tailsmo4ever and Kamen Rider Bushido were a great help in writing this chapter with all their scenes which develop the plot. Expect more from them and a few others too in the near future.**


	4. The Rescue: Till I Collapse

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: This is it, people! It's the rescue! The fucking rescue!**

**Chapter 3: Till I Collapse**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the 19th Boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Katsu Goryu, and the head of Public Security Section 9, Chief Daisuke Aramaki."

Standing with Bianca was a tall, muscular and elderly gentleman in a business suit. His skin was tanned and scars were visible on parts of his face, a fairly distinctive one on his forehead in the shape of a cross. He was bald, but he had a long beard of white-silver hair. In his hand was a cane and the elder wasn't alone.

With him was another gentleman, fairly younger in appearance but giving off an air of superiority as he stood by him. His skin was somewhat dark and his short spiky hair was blond, with green eyes shielded by a pair of glasses as he wore a grin on his face. He also wore a silver cross around his neck that hung from a long chain. His attire consisted of a gray coat and trousers, with white gloves with inscriptions written across the crosses drawn on the back. The right hand says "_Jesus Christ is in Heaven_". The left hand says "_Speak with the Dead_".

A third man was present, a tall and muscular gentleman with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which was slicked back, and some stubble around his mouth and on his chin. His attire was simple and practical, compared to the other two; consisting of a dark, tattered cape over his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots.

At the side of the eldest man, was a young woman with long, flowing silver hair and indigo eyes. She was slender, yet fairly busty, wearing a long indigo dress and a matching hat adorned with black roses.

Their youngest companion was light-skinned, appearing to be in his 20's, wearing a red coat that covered his body and brown, knee-high boots with matching arm-length gloves. His eyes were shielded by a pair of orange-lensed sunglasses and his hair was blonde, slicked up into spikes. A few strands of hair dangled over his forehead.

An elderly gentleman was dressed up as a old-school detective, complete with a smoking pipe and a monocle worn over his left eye. The hair spotted under his cap was black and white-streaking hair and he also had a black moustache.

There was also a man who was tall, muscular, dark-skinned, and he had wild black hair and a scruffy beard with gray-blue eyes. Around the inside of his right eye was a crescent moon-shaped scar. The only clothes he had on were a pair of white jeans that had torn legs, and shackles on his wrist. The rest of him showed off nothing but pure muscle. A headband with crashing tidal waves on it was wrapped around his head.

Standing closer to the front was an elderly man that seemed to be a bit younger than the first man standing next to Bianca. His skin was lightly tanned and his face was wrinkled and stern. For the most part, he was bald, but he had some grey hair on the sides of his head and some grey on his chin. He was wearing a fine black suit with a red tie.

The last one next to the elder was a tall and muscular middle aged man. His hair was in a pale blond and tied in a small ponytail. His eyes appeared to be cybernetic, being completely white in color. He was wearing a coat over a black muscle shirt, grey pants and black combat boots.

"Hmm...so these are the kids with the 20th," the redhead muttered.

"They're so bloomin' tiny," the dark-skinned blonde jeered.

"Hey, come on, let's be nice," the red-coated blonde placated. "It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Vash," he introduced.

"Uh... hello," Juvia waved.

"You'll have to forgive Father Anderson," the pipe-smoking gentleman apologized, "He can be quite rude and blunt when he wants."

"He can be such an idiot sometimes," the silver-haired woman sighed. She smiled and gave a subtle, courteous bow, "Anastasia, Guardian of the Mist, children."

"Gildarts Clive," the redhead greeted, "Guardian of the Storm."

"Owen Holmes," the detective bowed, "Guardian of Cloud."

"Morgan Moonscar," the seafarer introduced gruffly, "Guardian of the Rain."

"I'm the Sun Guardian," Vash beamed.

The priest, known as Anderson, merely gave a huff and said, "Guardian of Lightnin'..."

"And I am Katsu Goryu," the eldest man introduced, "Guardian of Sky, and 19th Boss of the Vongola mafia family." He gestured to the two other men that had yet to introduce themselves, "And these two are..."

"Daisuke Aramaki, head of Public Security Section 9," the gruff man in the suit bowed, "Pleased to make your acquaintances."

"And I'm Batou, field commander of Section 9," the tall blonde said with a reassuring smile. "So you're the kids who decided to take on a terrorist organization, huh? What's the world comin' to these days?" He and the others had been told that while they were young, most of them weren't human at all. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about this when he got back.

"Heh, Katsu wanted us to just go in and blow everything up ourselves," Gildarts shrugged.

"Yeah, only reason we're playin' babysitter with the lotta ya is so he can get his boys outta there without a problem," Anderson frowned.

"Regardless, we are going to destroy anyone and everyone who gets in our way," Anastasia declared as she pointed to the ceiling, "AND RESCUE MY DARLING HATCHLINGS!"

"Miss Ana," Owen sighed, "Please be calm..."

"CALM YOU SAY!? HOW CAN I BE CALM AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?" she roared, startling everyone except for Katsu and Daisuke as they both remained calm. A purple aura seemed to flare from her body, "WHO KNOWS WHAT THOSE VILE SAVAGES ARE DOING TO THEM!?"

"She's a real firecracker, isn't she?" Batou chuckled lightly.

"You have no idea," Vash laughed nervously.

"Regardless of the of the situation," Daisuke continued, seemingly ignoring the ranting French woman, "From what my godson said to me, GIN-SHOCKER is an imminent threat that must be taken care of immediately. Therefore, from this moment onward, Section 9 will support you children in any operations."

"The Vongola mafia family will also lend their support in the battle against GIN-SHOCKER," Katsu added. "They declared war on us the moment they kidnapped one of our own years ago."

"We'll gut those sorry scoundrels like the swine they are," Morgan grinned, "Aye?"

"Aye!" Yukari, Asia, and Michiru cheered.

"Aye, that's the spirit, lasses," Morgan laughed, "HAHAHAHA!"

Lina gave of a short sigh, "So these are their family, huh? Pretty interesting."

"You should see my family," Hime remarked, "I'm sure they would love to blow up GIN-SHOCKER as much as I do." That would've been true though if all the members of her family was on her side.

"The more help we get the better," Hana said firmly, "We'll burn the whole of GIN-SHOCKER to the ground for what they did to us."

"Oh yeah! We are totally gonna make them so sorry for killing us before," Goemon grinned while pounding his open palm. "Heh, heh! This will be fun!"

* * *

After the briefing concluded, everyone went to the locker rooms to get ready for the mission. With Michiru, she stood in front of the a soldier transport ship. It was a deep green dropship that was 30.5 meters long and 23.4 meters wide, and made with heavy armor. It was known as the Dropship 77 Heavy-Troop Carrier/Infantry, abbreviated D77H-TCI, more commonly known as the Pelican. She remembered when they had 479'er help fly them to their missions. She was in her armor, helmet tucked under her right arm and Mia on her shoulder. "Well, looks like this is my chance to fly for real again." Mia gave Michiru a pat on the cheek.

"Hey, kid." Michiru turned to see a blonde woman who had her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a white blouse, under a black blazer with a matching pencil skirt. "Admiring the plane?"

"Um...who are you?" asked Michiru.

"Oh, we haven't been introduced yet," the woman said with a smile. "I'm Dr. Washam's secretary. You may call me Skyla Sparrow." She held her hand out to Michiru but then asked, "Or do I have to bow, since you're Japanese?"

"Oh, sorry," Michiru shook her hand. "It's just, well, we didn't know anyone new was coming onboard."

"Oh, Dr. Washam just wanted me to come up here to discuss a few things with me and to handle things for his work while he's away," said Skyla. She looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry about your friends."

"Since you're up here, you know..."

"Let's just say I know a lot," Skyla smiled mysteriously. "But you can trust me." She looked at the dropship. "So, you just admiring the machine?"

"A bit. I'm gonna be flying it for the first time in a long time," said Michiru as she flexed her fingers. "I feel nervous. I'm afraid I might be rusty."

"You never forget it when you earn your wings, kid," Skyla told Michiru. "Trust me."

"You're a pilot?" Michiru asked.

"I fly Dr. Washam's private jet for him when he needs to go overseas for business," Skyla said.

"Do you have any helpful pointers?" Michiru asked.

"Just keep your hands steady, your mind clear, and don't worry about crashing," said Skyla and she gave Michiru a pat on the back.

"Don't worry about crashing, huh? Easier said than done," Michiru murmured. Skyla took something out of her pocket.

"Here, take this for good luck." Skyla opened her hand and presented Michiru was a brooch which looked like a single right wing. It was polished and looked like it was made of silver.

"It's so pretty~" Michiru marveled.

"It's supposed to be an angel's wing and it's my lucky charm. It's helped me out a lot so I thought I should give it to you," said Skyla as she put it in Michiru's hand.

"But I can't take this," Michiru began to protest but Skyla put her index finger against the Mantis Cyborg's lips.

"Trust me, you seem to need it more than I do. Well, see ya." She winked and left Michiru in the vehicle bay.

"Yūji-kun calls me his angel..." Michiru stared at the wing-like brooch, holding it close to her heart as she thought of him. She was determined to get him back, no matter what.

Exiting, Skyla walked past Misato who turned to her.

"It's good to see you again, 479'er," Misato said to Skyla.

Skyla smiled back, "I haven't been called _that _in a long time, #04."

"And I haven't been called '#04' in a long time either," replied Misato. "So, you gave Michiru a pep talk, huh?"

"She needed it. She really needs to stop worrying about the crashing. More than likely she'll get shot down first," said Skyla.

"Do you believe that?"

"Hell no! Girl's a natural pilot! Best out of all of you schmucks, next to #13 anyway."

"Well, anyway, it's good to see you again," smiled Misato.

"Yeah, you too, kid," Skyla smiled back.

* * *

Kyofu had just requested a meeting with General Nagazawa in his laboratory. GIN-SHOCKER's second-in-command was not someone to be trifled with and a busy man so personnel were warned to not waste his time with trivial matters.

"What did you call me for, Kyofu?" Nagazawa said with a stern frown and no nonsense attitude.

Kyofu nervously gulped and adjusted his collar. "Well, General Nagazawa, sir. I know for a fact that even though Gebok managed to capture BLACK 13, he did not do it as promised. BLACK 13 surrendered."

"Tell me something I don't know, Kyofu," General Nagazawa ordered.

"Well, he and I had a bet that his Jagers would be able to capture BLACK 13. However-"

General Nagazawa cut him off, "I know about the wager you and Gebok made, I was there. But as far as I'm concerned it no longer matters. We have BLACK 13 back in custody, not to mention that punk who humiliated me, which pleases me even more. On the other hand, all I have seen you do was humiliate #01, which I can guarantee will return to haunt you one day. In the end result, despite the details, Gebok still managed to capture BLACK 13 and you didn't. Therefore, he will remain as our Executive chief scientist."

"Wait a minute, sir! There is still the matter of the Renegade Cyborgs! There is still the matter of the Jagers that were captured! What about them?"

"The Jagers have served their purpose and were disbanded as soon as BLACK 13 was reacquired. Therefore, the ones captured by the enemy are of no more use to us. They will be eliminated if they are ever seen again. That is all," Nagazawa concluded as he turned away.

"MATTE! MATTE!" Kyofu pleaded desperately

"What is it?" Nagazawa glared back in annoyance, prompting Kyofu to gulp and reconsider his actions.

"Please! Give me one last chance! What if my Weapon D eliminates all of BLACK 13's allies and all of the Renegade Cyborgs for you? That would surely show that she's just as good to be the weapon as well as BLACK 13."

"Oh, can she now?" Nagazawa quirked an eyebrow at Kyofu's claim as he retorted, "Your Weapon D wasn't able to beat Yuji Fudo and more importantly BLACK 13. And even if you did create her to outmatch the first generation NUMBERS, there is no guarantee that she can defeat all of them. There is also the Jagers to be considered. As each one of them surpasses the first generation, they also outclass Weapon D herself. They could kill her without second thought." His eyes narrowed, "And another thing. If by any chance Weapon D should succeed, this will not make her into the Ultimate Weapon as you desire."

"What?" Kyofu blinked.

"BLACK 13 was created upon the Great Leader's request," Nagazawa continued. "From the very beginning he was made into the way he is. Do not think that for a second the Great Leader will change his mind about Weapon D. While not a Psychic Duelist, BLACK 13 possesses a power that Weapon D lacks. And it's that very power that the Great Leader wants."

"What power is that?" Kyofu asked, clenching his teeth behind his mouth.

"That is none of your concern," Nagazawa denied.

"Fine then. But I will make sure that she gets the job done, sir. She will eliminate her foes with the same efficiency which you expect of BLACK 13, possibly even more. She will destroy our enemies, including the rogue NUMBERS," Kyofu promised.

General Nagazawa's intense gaze met Kyofu's and he spoke, "Very well then, but this is your last chance to redeem yourself. Should Weapon D fall once more-she'll be scrapped."

"I promise that I won't let you down, sir!" Kyofu said, saluting.

"I will hold you to that," General Nagazawa ordered/threatened before leaving Kyofu's presence.

As soon as General Nagazawa left, Kyofu roared as he fired his lightning bolts at all of his equipment, frying them. Kyofu was fuming and snarling at what he just heard as blue electricity was crackling in his hands. D was never even considered to be a candidate for the Great Leader's Ultimate Weapon all this time!? It was excruciatingly infuriating!

ALL OF THE TIME HE SPENT ON RESEARCH! ALL OF HIS HARD WORK! ALL OF IT WAS JUST A WASTE!

It was bad enough that Gebok upstaged him all the time, but now this?! It was unforgivable for the Great Leader and Gebok to do this to him! Well, he would soon have the Great Leader see that D was the better weapon, or have the girl die trying. He would have to make her stronger even if it killed her!

The door slid open to reveal an alarmed D. She spoke out in concern, "What is the matter, Professor? I heard noises."

"SHUT UP!" Kyofu snapped as he electrocuted D, making her scream in pain as she fell to her knees. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAD KILLED BLACK 13 WHEN HE WAS IN A COMA, IGNORING YOUR PROMISE TO FUDO, I WOULD'VE BEEN RECOGNIZED! BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO SCREW UP EVERYTHING WITH YOUR PROCRASTINATION! YOU ARE A FAILURE AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!"

"NO STOP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME PROFESSOR! I AM SORRY!" D begged. She didn't know what happened, but she knew that this was her fault for some reason.

"SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!" Kyofu ceased his treatment, having D drop down to the floor face-first, smoking. He approached the fallen D. She was weakly looking up to the see angry professor.

"This is your final chance, D! You are to kill all of BLACK 13's allies and the captured Jager Units!" he ordered.

"The Jager Unit?" D asked.

"If you're wondering why you must destroy them, it's because they've failed GIN-SHOCKER and labeled as useless as a result," he told her, half-lying to her. The Jagers had actually been disbanded and were going to be killed anyway for outliving their usefulness since BLACK 13 had been captured. But they were Gebok's creations and he wanted D to destroy them to spite him. "Do I make myself clear?"

D nodded weakly and answered, "Yes, Professor Kyofu."

"Good, now get yourself fixed up in the medical bay. Once you are done, I want you to seek out your targets and destroy them. I don't care how you do it, just do it! Now, be off with you," he commanded.

"Yes...Professor..." D nodded as she stood up, struggling to stand, before limping out of the room.

* * *

Leon sat within one of the lobbies of the Hive Queen, clad in his sleeveless black shirt, black slacks and leather boots. With him were the newer additions to the resistance; Yuto, Koneko and Gasper who was hiding in a cardboard box for some reason. They even had Aphrodite along with them. The five of them would be the main distraction for their attack on GIN-SHOCKER in Baghdad. Another team, composed of Morrigan, Juvia, Riza, Ruby, Kiko, Elle, and Haji had gone back to Youkai Academy in case GIN-SHOCKER sent out a second wave to capture all the students and faculty who had high level battle forms and re-optimize them into Kaijin that would serve GIN-SHOCKER as a new army of soldiers. With all the Riders gone, the Youkai would have to fight for themselves against an overwhelming army of Cyborg Mutants with one objective: Capture any usable material and eliminate any and all resistance.

Speaking of Riza, she hadn't tried anything else since Leon broke the truth to her that day, which was something of a surprise since she was someone who could get ticked off rather easily and hold a grudge. While the Shinigami was counting his blessings for the moment, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before she decided to confront him again. And while the Demi-Werewolf was no match against him, he just hoped that she could calm down long enough to at least hear his side of what happened.

"Phaaa~!" Aphrodite moaned, stretching her arms out, "Baghdad, hm? I never imagined that I would ever go there."

"Hehe, to be honest I don't think any of us did," Yuto smiled half heartedly, crossing his legs. Next to him, Koneko was eating some sweets silently. "Seems kinda surreal if you ask me."

"Most people say that," Leon nodded. He then addressed Yuto, "You sure you wanna do this? I've fought agents of GIN-SHOCKER before, and each one was more vicious than the last."

"You won't have to worry," Yuto answered, "I'd rather die than get turned into one of their soldiers."

"And even if you did, they'd revive you and make you serve them anyway," Leon pointed out.

Gasper popped out of his box, "GIN-SHOCKER sounds too-too scary! I don't wanna fight them! I wanna stay in my box just like this!"

"What a good for nothing Vampire..." Koneko mumbled through her chewing.

"Uwaaaaaaah!" Gasper wailed, tears flying comically, "Koneko-chan is a meanie~!"

"There, there. That's alright," Aphrodite cooed softly, picking up Gasper from his box, "You don't have to listen to whatever Koneko-chan says."

"Waa..." Gasper sniffed as the Water Manakyte stroked his head.

"Hm?" Leon blinked, "Did Koneko just say that he's a Vampire?"

"Actually, he's a Dhampir," Yuto answered. "His father was a Vampire lord, while his mother was his human mistress."

"Oh. I see," Leon nodded, "But why is he wearing a girl's uniform?"

"B-b-because girl clothes are super cute!" Gasper exclaimed from Aphrodite's embrace.

"You don't say...?" Leon deadpanned.

"Rias-neesama said that her best friend used to wear girl clothes all the time!" Gasper continued, referring to Shinichi, "How come he stopped? He would look super cute too!"

"I doubt he would agree with you on that," Leon answered, sweatdropping.

"Buchou did show us some pictures of him when they were younger once," Yuto added. "No wonder she took such a liking to Gasper. He must've reminded her of Banabara-kun in some ways."

"I guess," Leon shrugged.

* * *

It had been hours since Gebok left with Shinichi before the scientist returned to see Yuji in his cell. "So, are you comfortable, Mr. Fudo?" Yūji glared at him. "Don't give me that look. It could be worse."

"Where's Shin? What have you done with him?" Yūji demanded.

Gebok looked clueless. "Shin? I don't know anybody by that name."

"FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!" Yūji roared. "You know _exactly_ who I'm fucking talking about!"

"Oh! You mean BLACK 13!" Gebok smiled.

"His name is Shinichi! Now tell me! What have you done to him!?" Yūji demanded.

"Well, first we needed to discipline him. He did go AWOL and desert the organization," said Gebok.

"I bet you _love _hearing yourself talk," Yūji grinned, "Wonder how you'd feel if I tore that tongue of yours outta yer fuckin' skull..."

Gebok ignored the threat as he continued, "Now he's being made back into a weapon, like he was meant to be.."

"He's not a weapon!" Yūji snapped.

Gebok spoke, "Give us time. He can be again. All we need to do is to rid him of those unnecessary things called emotions." Grinning, he added, "Now, as for you, I don't believe you realize the honor of becoming part of GIN-SHOCKER, you lucky boy. You're about to be studied so we can see what makes you you tick and then duplicate it for our soldiers."

"Just don't ask me to turn my head and cough," Yūji joked.

"But first, you'll need to be sedated," said Gebok as he pressed the button on his remote, activating Yūji's cuffs. He was electrocuted like Shinichi had been. Yūji resisted, gritting his teeth in pain as he was being zapped by the cuffs. "Just relax. It'll be all over soon."

"Hehe...compared...to the shit...Yuri put me through," Yūji grinned, "This is...cake...!"

Gebok turned the dial, increasing the voltage.

"OK...now that hurts...!" Yūji grunted before he finally dropped.

"Hm?" Gebok blinked, "Is that all he can really take? How... anti-climatic."

"You could say that again," a voice said as two men walked over to Gebok. "This boy is supposed to be a Dragon? I can't say I'm impressed at all." The owner of the voice had was a Spanish man with short brown hair, a soul patch and droopy brown eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants under his lab coat.

"Indeed. But to think that such creatures even exist, and to possess human forms," the second man continued. He spoke in a thick British accent. "To think that these beings walk among us everyday without drawing attention. Truly a great discovery you have made, Dr. Gebok." He looked like any other average man that nobody would look at twice. He was tall and lanky with bags under his eyes and short brown hair. He wore a black shirt and black slacks under his lab coat.

Gebok turned to greet the men with a smile, "Ah, Dr. Montesinos and Dr. Phobist. Long time no see. How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," Phobist answered. "So, will this one be part of one of your experiments?"

"Actually, since I'll be too busy dealing with BLACK 13's reeducation, I thought of handing this one over someone else. Are you gentlemen both interested?"

"I definitely am," Montesinos smiled cruelly, "I heard that this boy was the one who convinced my #11 to leave GIN-SHOCKER. That is something I need to fix."

"And #07 is still valuable to me as well," Phobist answered. "I still have some toxins I need to test on her. But testing the limits on a magnificent creature such as a Dragon also sounds enjoyable. Such an opportunity happens only once in a lifetime. A bit of karmic payback seems in order anyway."

"Good," Gebok smiled, handing the remote to them. Walking out the door, he gave a wave. "Enjoy yourselves then."

"So what should we do now?" Phobist asked.

"How about we get him onto the wall?" Montesinos recommend, deactivating the force field. "I have a much better idea for some experimentations." He walked inside the cell, grabbed Yuji by the back of his shirt and literally dragged him out.

* * *

D laid within a capsule as a swarm nanomachines covered up her wounds. As she laid there, she was given a moment to think to herself. Why had Kyofu become so angry? As the days went on, the professor was becoming more and more aggressive. Was it because of Gebok? But he was the organization's best scientist. In spite of his most recent screwups, he was highly respected. Was that why Kyofu hated him so much? Was that why he wanted her to kill BLACK 13? But even if she did, BLACK 13 could easily be revived, so it made no difference. And while she didn't care all that much about BLACK 13, she did secretly admire him for his accomplishments and abilities. But anytime she spoke highly of him, Kyofu punished her severely, just like he had done earlier.

Checking on her vitals on a computer near the machine was a young scientist named Dr. Rain Mikamura. She was an attractive woman in her early twenties with shoulder-length brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Under her lab coat she pink blouse with a matching skirt and belt. She was also wearing short white boots.

"All vital signs are normal," Rain reported, "Alright D, everything looks good. You're ready to go." A few more keystrokes on the computer and the capsule opened up, allowing D to jump out, good as new.

"Thank you, Dr. Mikamura," D bowed.

"Now, answer me this," Rain began, "How did you get so roughed up in the first place? To my knowledge you aren't the type to take that kind of damage... at least not willingly."

D averted her eyes, "It's none of your concern, Dr. Mikamura."

"It's Kyofu, isn't it?" Rain frowned, "You said something he didn't like again?"

"I said it's none of your concern!" D repeated, her voice louder.

"It is when I'm one of the top GS Scientists. They may say that weapon maintenance is my job, but what I see before me is no weapon at all," Rain retorted, tucking her hair. "I see a young girl who is being abused."

D's eyes softened as she turned to address Rain, "I... I just don't understand. Why does Prof. Kyofu hate Dr. Gebok so much? What reason does he have to hate him?"

"Well, I don't know much about that. But I can answer this: he's an unhappy man," Rain sighed. "And he resents it when people around him find happiness, particularly Gebok and yourself. He feels that if he can't have happiness, then no one else should."

"Happiness..." D muttered in thought. "Has anyone in GIN-SHOCKER ever felt happiness?"

"Probably," Rain shrugged. "But then again, the happiness you're referring to is often never good."

"_Dr. Rain Mikamura, you are needed at the G-Tech Tower immediately,"_ a voice from the surrounding speaks said.

Rain sighed, "Now what do they want?" She then smiled at the young girl as she ruffled D's hair. "Well, see you later kid." She walked over to the automatic door, which opened as she walked through. The door closed after Rain exited, leaving D to her thoughts again.

"Happiness?" D muttered. "Is it really that important?"

* * *

Gebok had gone back to visit Shinichi, who was strapped to a chair to prevent him from escaping. Shinichi glared at him with utter loathing. Dr. Gebok was the cause for all his misery so there was no love lost. All Shinichi could feel towards him was resentment as he despised the scientist with every fiber of his being.

"Now, before we begin the process, there's something I want you to know. It's about what happened to your father," said Gebok.

Shinichi eyed Gebok, "What do you know about him?"

"I know how he died," Gebok answered, causing Shinichi's eyes to go wide. "I figured you deserve to know before we begin the process."

"Shut up," Shinichi threatened.

"BLACK 13, you killed your own father," Gebok grinned.

Shinichi's eyes widened with horror before he roared, trying to break free from his restraints, "THAT'S A LIE! A LIE! YOU'RE A LIAR, GEBOK!" Gebok ignored Shinichi's cries of outrage and prepared the machine which would put Shinichi in his armor and sedate him. All the while, Shinichi was shouting curses at him. "LET ME OUT OF THIS CHAIR SO I CAN KILL YOU! LET ME SEND YOU TO HELL! GEBOK! GEBOOOOOK!"

* * *

"Hey, Mizore," began Kurumu.

"Yeah?" Mizore responded. Both were in the Hive Queen's locker room together. Since their school uniforms were not suitable for a rescue mission of this magnitude, they were given black jackets made of a flexible, leather-like matherial and matching shorts with combat boots. Mesh stockings were also included and the outfits had armor padding stitched within.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, we're here to help rescue Shinichi," answered Mizore.

"No, I mean...when you first got into Youkai Academy, you were thinking of finding a husband. When I first got in I wanted to form a harem to find my future soulmate. Then we found him," Kurumu answered.

"Yes," said Mizore. "We did."

"We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, did we? Do you have any regrets? Any doubts?" Kurumu asked.

"None," said Mizore. "Because I know that if we were ever in trouble, Shinichi would do the same for us."

"Yeah, you're right," Kurumu smiled. "If we ever got captured, he'd storm in with guns blazing to rescue us."

The door opened and Lina entered. She was in her armor, with her helmet tucked underneath her arm. The two girls looked to her as she stared back. "Are you both ready?" Lina asked.

"We are," said Kurumu. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because this is pretty much a military operation," said Lina. "I don't want to discourage you but you might be in way over your head with this. Besides, this isn't the kind of thing for high school girls."

"So you just want us to give up?" Mizore asked.

"I was thinking you should put this mission in more capable hands, especially in well-trained hands," Lina argued. She continued, "But I can't really stop you, can I?"

"No, you can't," smirked Kurumu.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Lina cautioned. "I doubt he could survive another heartbreak." The death of anyone close to him had driven him mad with grief. Even if he had not been expressive, Kuro could still feel a bond with his teammates and partners. It was the only thing that Gebok couldn't get rid of.

"We won't die," Mizore swore. "Dying at this point would mean dishonoring everything Shinichi had ever done for us. I mean, I tried to take him against his will. He should hate me because it was something GIN-SHOCKER had done to him. But he doesn't hate me and despite my actions he saved me."

"Same here," said Kurumu. Trying to Charm him months ago had not turned out well and after learning what had been done to him, she felt disgusted with herself. However, Shinichi's love for her made her forget about it and she'd won his heart without any dirty tricks.

Lina smiled, "That's good to hear." She was happy. Kuro, or Shinichi as he preferred to be called now, had indeed found a group of loyal friends who would risk their lives for him.

"_Excuse me, ladies, but it is time to go_," Phyllis spoke to them.

* * *

As Moka-sama stood in the hangar bay of the Hive Queen, she looked at the polished wall next to her to see her Outer Self staring back at her from the reflection.

"_Let's do this. Let's save Shinichi-kun,_" said Moka.

Moka-sama nodded. She was dressed like Kurumu and Mizore and her boots had steel toes and armor plating on them to add more damage when she used her signature kicks. "They're going to be sorry that they crossed me."

The others soon arrived to the hangar, all ready to head to Baghdad. The team consisted of the ex-NUMBERS with Phantom, She-Liger, Mega, Qiao, Gin, Kurumu, Mizore, Shiroha, Haruhi, Gemma, Katsumi, Hime, Reiri, Rias, and Akeno.

"Are we good to go?" Zero asked.

Carmen was already in the cockpit, with her helmet on her head and Mia on her shoulder. She was their assigned pilot for this mission. She answered, "Yeah, just running final checks now." She was checking all the gauges and systems. Fuel was full and everything was alright, which included shielding, weapons and defence systems which included the cloaking system.

"Just promise not to crash us," joked Sonix only for Arachnea to elbow his stomach.

"Not appropriate," the Tarantula Rider hissed. Carmen had enough issues about her flying skills on her own. She didn't need someone adding to them.

"Alright, everybody onboard," Carmen called. The Pelican's rear bay door opened up and they all entered before taking their seats. There was plenty of seating space for them. Fortunately. "Just strap yourselves in and get ready for departure."

Arachnea took her seat as co-pilot behind Carmen, who looked over her shoulder to smile at her friend. Carmen continued, "OK, everyone. We'll be departing for Baghdad pretty soon. Make sure your harnesses are on tight. Oh, and this might be a good time to use the bathroom because there is none on this flight. We don't even have inflight movies or snacks. Oh, and if you feel nauseous then too bad because we don't include barf bags either. And in case of a water landing, your fellow passenger may be used as a floatation device. In case of a crash landing, pray to whatever deity or divine being you worship and brace for impact." As she said all this, sweatdrops and at least a few panics filled the air.

"Does she really have to say all that?" asked Armadillo, getting even more nervous. He was already starting to sweat under his armor.

"I think it's a way for her to calm herself down," said Zero.

"Yeah, and freak us out even more," added Breaker.

"Hey, she really isn't a bad pilot, is she?" Shiroha asked. "I know this is a bad time to say this but... this is my first flight."

"It's not her flying that you should worry about. It's her landing skills," said Zero. "Luckily, this ship has an auto-landing system. It's absolutely foolproof."

Kurumu shivered a bit. She wasn't used to planes. She still couldn't understand how a big hunk of metal could fly. It took her awhile to get used to the Hive Queen when she learnt it was flying all the time.

"OK, Dr. Washam. We are wheels up and engines hot. Please open hangar doors," Carmen requested.

* * *

"Roger that, Carmen. Good luck," Carl nodded from one of the monitors of the main bridge.

"Good luck, everyone. Bring my baby boy and nephew home," Shiori spoke from a seat next to him.

"_Roger that,"_ Carmen answered.

"Just remember to come back safely," said Nekonome-sensei. They were still her students after all.

"May God guide you all," Asia added.

"I still wish I could go," Ren huffed as she sat on one of the chairs in the bridge.

"Yeah, me too," said Yukari, her feet dangling as she sat in another chair.

"I understand how you girls feel, but Yukari is still a child, while you Ren are only human," Dr. Magi told them. "We couldn't allow you both to be put in such danger."

"I know, I know," sighed Ren. "I just hate feeling so damn useless." Next to her, Sora nodded silently.

"Well, I think I know what we should do," said Flannery. "We should organize a party to celebrate when they come back."

"A party?" Karin questioned. "Are you sure that would be appropriate?"

"Do you doubt them?" Flannery asked.

"Papa is the strongest!" Tamao cheered.

"See? Even she believes in them," Flannery pointed out.

"Leon, Yuto, Koneko, Gasper, and Aphrodite are standing by for the Warp Portal right now," Dr. Magi informed, "Once the Portal is activated, the signal will alert guards and they'll zero in on them. Once that happens, you need to reach the tower as quickly as you can." He addressed the second team, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, we're ready," said Leon. He wasn't in his armor. For something as simple as playing distraction, he wouldn't be needing it."Fire up the Warp Portal."

"On my mark then," Dr. Magi nodded. Three... two... one... mark!" The Warp Portal shined through, and Leon and his group jumped in quickly. The Portal soon closed as quickly as it opened.

"Alright, that's your cue," Carl radioed in.

* * *

"Got it. Carmen out," Carmen nodded as she fired up the engines. The Pelican's engines fired up and it ascended before the vertical engines turned horizontal and shot the dropship out of the hangar. She pushed the throttle and it shot through the air at high speeds. The passengers could already feel the turbulence shaking them.

Kurumu was hyperventilating in her seat. Her face had become as blue as her hair and her pupils had dilated. Her chest bounced up and down as her breathing shot up and she gripped onto her harness hard.

"Hey, what's wrong with her?" Armadillo asked.

"I think she's scared of flying," said Seras.

"But she's got wings! She flies all the time!"

"I don't think she's used to flying in a plane. Can't say I blame her though. I still don't like flying all that much."

"She's not the only one," Sonix pointed. Qiao was screaming out at the top of her lungs while next to her Reiri looked like she was about to puke. "We really should've tested them to see how they handled flying."

"We were on a tight schedule," said Seras. "Besides, they'll get used to it...eventually."

"Hey, Sheila. Are you in here?" Carmen asked.

Sheila appeared as her holographic avatar, "_I'm here. What do you require?_"

"Could you plot a spot where we can land? Not too close so they can detect us but not too far either," said Carmen.

"_I've already brought up the map of the target area. Please, wait a moment_," said Sheila. _"I have found a spot. Entering coordinates now."_

"Thanks, Sheila. You really make flying much easier," Carmen smiled.

"Myah!" agreed Mia.

"_You're welcome, Michiru. It is nice to be appreciated_."

* * *

Shinichi was in a chair, his arms, neck and legs bound so he wouldn't escape. They emitted a low frequency EMP to prevent him from moving, freezing him in his seat. Covering his entire body was his BLACK 13 armor helmet which was connected to a computer via wires attached to the back of his helmet. The computer was currently reprogramming Shinichi but the process was slow. Trying to rewrite his brain wasn't easy when the subject was resisting. However, the computer would be able to break Shinichi's resistance eventually. The door hissed opened and Kuyou walked in with a smug grin, hands in his pockets.

"Look at the mighty Shinichi Banabara now," Kuyou taunted as he looked at Shinichi with a arrogant and self-satisfied smirk, sneering at him mockingly. "Thought you could get away with making me look like a fool back then? Look's like I have the last laugh now."

"Kuyou-san, move aside," ordered Hitomi Ishigami, former Art Teacher of Youkai Academy and now Madame Medusa, an elite member of GIN-SHOCKER. It was all because of her that Shinichi was in this state since she was able to capture Shinichi. Actually, Shinichi had given himself up willingly but only because Madame Medusa hadn't given him a choice but to give up or watch his mother die at her hands.

"I still don't understand why they would want Banabara alive," said Kuyou.

"Then you don't understand his potential, Kuyou," said Ishigami. "He is capable of so much destruction and, unlike you, actually has experience in killing humans." Kuyou bristled. It was true while Kuyou hated humans he hadn't exactly killed one before. "He has such a high body count, Kuyou-san. You should learn from him. He is practically your sempai."

Kuyou snorted in dismissal, offended by the very suggestion. "The day I follow Banabara's orders is the day I die."

"Which might come sooner than you think," Ishigami warned. She tapped Shinichi's helmet. "I wonder what's going on in his mind right now..."

* * *

_Inside Shinichi's mind, he was being tortured in the worst way possible. He was being forced to confront his memories, the ones he'd tried to put behind but failed._

"_MAKE THEM STOP! MAKE THE VOICES STOP!" Shinichi screamed as he clutched his head while on his knees in pain. "PLEASE, IT HURTS! THE VOICES! IT HURTS!"_

* * *

It was already twilight in the city of Baghdad. The G-Tech Tower was the tallest building in the city, completely towering over the Ishtar Sheraton Hotel. In the eyes of the public, it was a computer and electronics entertainment development facility, but in truth it was a front for one of GIN-SHOCKER's R&D labs which specialised in weaponry. That was where Shinichi and Yuji were being kept before they can be transported to GIN-SHOCKER's main HQ.

Qiao, Mizore, Kurumu, Gin and Moka-sama were hiding in an alleyway opposite the building. Guards were patrolling around the perimeter of the building, armed and dangerous. "Alright, this is the place," Qiao whispered.

"So, how do we get in?" Kurumu asked.

Mizore smirked. "I know what to do."

Four GS-Soldiers walked by the alley, only to suddenly be grabbed by an invisible force and pulled into the alley. And then the sounds of punching and kicking erupted. And before long, silence. Around half a minute later, five GS-Soldiers emerged out of the alley. They marched to the entrance and gave the GIN-SHOCKER salute. The guards saluted back. One of the guards passed his ID through the scanner and the door opened, giving them access. The GS-Soldiers saluted again and marched inside as the door closed behind them.

One of the soldiers let out a feminine sigh, "I can't believe that worked."

"To be fair they were too busy looking at your boobs," another soldier with a cool female voice pointed out. They had entered the lobby when one of them broke away.

"Where are you going?" asked the one with a smooth male voice asked.

"I'm going to look for Shinichi," said the one with a mature feminine voice.

"But we still have to get the others," said the last feminine voice. The lone soldier ignored her and went on her way.

* * *

Yukari was in the Hive Queen, monitoring alongside Dr. Magi, Carl, Shiori, Nekonome, Asia, Ren, Sora, Flannery and Karin. She reported, "The infiltration team has entered, and Leon-san's already started on the diversion."

"Good," nodded Dr. Magi.

"Wait, it looks like Moka-san's going off on her own," said Yukari.

* * *

Leon marched right into the lobby, which didn't go unnoticed by some of the guards. One of them, a GS-Soldier, walked up to him and said in Arabic, _"I'm sorry, but this building is for personnel only."_

Leon looked at him and drew his sword. The GS-Soldier realized this was a threat and started calling for backup. The GS-Soldiers came and surrounded Leon and he narrowed his eyes. He then pulled his goggles over his eyes and said to the soldiers, "Come on, hit me with your best shot." The group's plan called for a distraction, and Leon volunteered. He stood, surrounded by guards. Two guards had their guns trained on him. In a blink of an eye their heads were cut clean off, a fountain of blood squirting from their necks.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth...and Punishment of Death for Evil. Now rise from the depths...Kage no Shi!" Leon now brandished Kage no Shi, in its released state, proud and intimidating. "They wanted a distraction, so let's get to work."

He then started viciously attacking the guards, causing an alarm, and sending all the guards down to the lobby.

Meanwhile, Yuto, Koneko, Gasper, and Aphrodite were dealing with the other set of guards that went after them. They were noticed and labeled as intruders that needed to be dealt with.

"He really has everything covered, doesn't he?" Yuto admired as he kicked off a guard.

"Oh, Leon never needs help, or so he claims. He always works alone," said Aphrodite, blasting another guard with a water ball. "He's used to fighting many opponents by himself."

"You don't say?" Yuto smiled. Just as five guards all charged at him with weapons drawn, he vanished into thin air. As the guards all looked around in confusion, slashes appeared on them and they splashed out blood before falling on the floor flat. Yuto reappeared where he stood, swinging his sword to flick the blood off.

"_Meraviglioso!"_ Aphrodite praised, "You'd make a good sparring partner for Leon!" She reached for her hair and removed two clam shells, gripping the ends as blue blades of energy materialized before she chucked them at some guards like knives.

A guard was buried in the wall by a punch from Leon and he kicked another one into the air before slashing at him rapidly, splattering blood everywhere. He grabbed one charging at him by the throat and smashed him headfirst into the floor. Looking up, he watched momentarily as Aphrodite and the others fended off the other guards that went after them. He at first wanted to do this on his own, though Rias had brought her servants to assist him. He didn't really need any help being a distraction, but the redhead demon told him that the more people there were to cause chaos, the more guards would be sent after them. He had to agree with that logic. Aphrodite, of course, took the opportunity to join in.

Whatever chance they had against GIN-SHOCKER, they could use the lot of it. They were going to tear this place up bit by bit.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuckberrries on a stick!" a GS Soldier shouted as he rushed into the bathroom to unzip his pants. "I knew I shouldn't have had those twenty pints of beer!" Being a cyborg, he was immune to getting drunk and getting hangovers, though that didn't stop him from having an overweight bladder. After finally getting his pants undone, he sighed as he let Mother Nature do the work. No later than that, however, the mirror before him suddenly moved before sinking into the wall. "Ara?" the GS Soldier blinked at what he saw.

Moka-sama stared back at the Soldier with one of her normal stoic stares. Suddenly, she started to grin, showing her frighteningly sharp canines, "Hello."

"ARRRRGGG...!" the GS Soldier shrieked as Moka-sama reached out and pulled him into to the hole. Some struggling was heard before there was a punch and a collapsing sound, indicating a knockout blow. A few short seconds passed before Moka-sama jumped out of the hole, dusting herself off. Unknown to her, a small, sliver bug buzzed around behind her before landing on her bare neck. It quickly bit down, though Moka-sama flicked it off her, the force actually sending it through a wall with a small, smoking hole remaining. With the tiny nuisance gone, she continued forward.

**つづく**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And so the rescue team had been sent to get back the boys. Also, here's the song that the title is based on. The plot of the chap may not fit the song but it was seen fit to include the lyrics as the chapter's title was based on the song.**

_Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em_

_Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them_

_'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop penning 'em_

_And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem._

_Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom_

_Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop._

_Amoxacilin is just not real enough._

_The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners._

_You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us._

_You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up._

_For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck._

**KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: Just so there is no confusion, most of the Guardians debuted are original characters (Owen, Morgan, Katsu, and Anastasia). Alexander Anderson, Vash the Stampede, and Gildarts Clive are from the Hellsing, Trigun, and Fairy Tail franchises respectively.**


	5. The Rescue: Data Theft

**Chapter 4: Data Theft**

(**Insert Song – Pakistan Run – Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 OST**)

The sun had already set and several loud noises and explosions could be heard from within the G-Tech tower, attracting quite a crowd. The spectators were being held back by the police and a yellow line of tape, keeping them at a distance from the entrance of the tower. A couple of swat cars were also present, showing just how serious the incident was. Aside from the SWAT cars, there were also news crews among the audience reporting the incident worldwide, with more news crews to come. And there were a few helicopters flying around the tower, trying to get a good fix of what was going on with their searchlights.

A huge boom exploded from the entrance to the lobby from beyond the steps, causing smoke and debris to fly outward and the crowd to shriek in shock. One of the officers held a receiver to his face and addressed the crowd in the local language, _"Everyone! Please remain calm!"_ his voice was being projected through a speaker that was on top of his car, _"There has been a sudden accident in the G-Tech tower and we are investigating it at this moment! Right now we need all of you to return to your homes where it is safe! We have this situation under control so I assure you, remain calm!"_

Of course, that's just what the officer wanted everyone to think. The truth was that some very pissed off demons and Cyborgs had invaded one of the branches of a terrorist organization. An organization that had the local media wrapped around their fingers. The police too. GIN-SHOCKER was hiding in the one place no one seems to think of; the public. Now an all out war has begun against them, and the world's fight for survival was in the hands of some very unlikely heroes.

* * *

"Looks like Leon and his group has already begun their assault," Flannery said, looking through the video monitor.

"There's a crowd gathering around the tower!" Sora pointed at another monitor, "It looks like the attack's attracting them."

"With the big-ass tower smacked in the center of the city like that, it's obvious that it would attract people if anything happened to it," Carl said gruffly.

"What about the other group?" Dr. Magi asked.

Ren looked around the screens before she spotted them, "Yeah! They're getting through the back door right now."

"So far so good then," Dr. Magi nodded. "Everything is going according to plan. Let's just hope we don't jinx anything."

* * *

Realizing that they didn't stand a chance in their current forms, the GS-Soldiers began to transform, their clothes shredding to pieces as they assumed their Cyborg Mutant forms. It seemed that GIN-SHOCKER had filled a fraction of their GS-Soldier ranks with Cyborg Mutants as a surprise for anyone who thought they could challenge their foot soldiers.

Leon's eyes simply narrowed. It didn't matter how much bigger or uglier they became, his enemies would be defeated. '_It looks like they were probably expecting us._'

Koneko was moving swiftly, knocking GS-Soldiers into the air with her earth shattering punches. She also broke one's back over her shoulders before discarding him. Despite her petite size, she possessed incredible physical strength. Gasper, in the meantime, had turned into a swarm of bats and was flying around as the guards were shooting at him, much to his horror, though his speed managed to keep him from getting hit.

One of the GS-Soldiers aimed an assault rifle at Koneko and fired without mercy just as she turned around. Unfortunately for the poor sap, the bullets all bounced off of her as if she was unbreakable steel. Still, the Soldier continued firing, hoping to find a weak spot, the shells falling around the small demon's feet. That wouldn't be the case as he soon ran out of bullets, his gun clicking from each squeeze of the trigger.

"Guns won't work on me," Koneko said boredly. Using her Youki, Koneko could toughen her skin and thus make herself bulletproof. Without warning, she leapt at the GS-Soldier and smashed her fist into his stomach. A shockwave sounded from the blow and the Soldier gasped in pain before he was sent flying through several columns before crashing into a wall. Koneko landed in a crouch and stretched her arm with a bored expression. "How weak."

When Rias had called her and the others for assistance, Koneko was slightly surprised when she learnt this was a mission to save the life of a childhood friend. Rias had not once mentioned Shinichi but then again it hurt just to think of the boy she loved like a little brother when he went missing all of a sudden.

She kept to herself most of the time, and hardly showed any form of emotion to anyone. However, she had a great deal of respect and looked up to Rias, both her master and club president. She was highly loyal to her and was more than willing to help save her surrogate brother. Asia, Yuto and Gasper all agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ishigami and Kuyou were watching the security feed. "Hm... looks like the party has started," Ishigami said with mild amusement.

Kuyou didn't answer as he snarled as he saw that it was Leon. He wanted payback against the Shinigami for humiliating him so and changing the divine order of his Student Police. He didn't even deserve to hold that title or position. Kuyou was the Captain, not some upstart who thought he could change the ironclad rules of the Student Police!

"Gaijin, you will die for mocking the Student Police," Kuyou swore as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes, yes, we get the point. You hate Banabara, Smith, and all the Riders. We get it. There's no need to stew over it," Ishigami responded dryly.

Kuyou just gave the woman a glare before he resumed watching the screen and said, "Whatever you say. I'll deal with him myself."

"Good idea," Ishigami agreed. "But why don't you take some Cyborg Mutants to back you up?"

"Like I need a bunch of former humans helping me," Kuyou snorted. "I'm fine by myself. I can take him on my own."

"I suggest you take my advice, after all GIN-SHOCKER has zero to low intolerance for failure," Ishigami warned.

"They don't scare me," Kuyou scoffed.

"Then you have clearly not met or felt the Great Leader's presence before," Ishigami replied before she shivered a bit. She had felt the Great Leader's presence briefly and had been terrified of it. But at the same time, she was in awe and admiration to the leader's power. It was just awe-inspiring.

"Oh please," snorted Kuyou arrogantly, "What could the Great Leader do to me? I am a Kitsune; an elite Youkai!"

"True, but the Great Leader is an ancient evil that has existed for a very long time. So crossing that person is a major no-no," Ishigami explained.

"Whatever," Kuyou rolled his eyes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I will move out without _any _backup." He turned away and left.

"Kuyou-san, you are going to find yourself in an early grave with that attitude," Ishigami sighed, following him out.

**(End Song)**

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the infiltration team had gone through the backdoor. Being trained at infiltration a long time ago, they had an easy time sneaking in. Though, it was easier for some rather than others. They each had their assignments. They were going to wreck this place.

"OK, this is where we split up," spoke Phantom. "Since we're in GS territory, they're sure to monitor our comlinks. So, I'll set up a telepathic network with all you guys and serve as the hub. Now, you all know what to do. You were all given your assignments."

"Right, break shit," Armadillo frowned.

"Are you still complaining about _that_?" Sonix asked.

"I just thought my talents would be better suited for something else," remarked Armadillo.

"What other talents do you have?" Arachnea asked.

Slasher beeped several times, reminding them that they had a job to do and could not afford to waste anymore time.

"Chiaki's right. Come on, Hana. We got a dragon to save," said Seras promptly.

"Please save Onii-sama," said She-Liger.

"You got it," promised Seras.

"Shogo, deploy your drones please," Phantom said. She had read the NUMBERS' files and Shogo's forte was reconnaissance.

Zero nodded and opened up a panel on his left gauntlet, revealing a touchpad inside. He hit a few keys and a total of seven robotic wasps appeared around him. "Done. The drones will scout around the facility and display everything they see on our HUD."

"So now we can see what we're up against. Good." Phantom then regarded their non-Cyborg allies: Shiroha, Haruhi, Gemma, Katsumi, Hime, Reiri, Rias, and Akeno. "You all know what to do, right?"

"I'm going with Yokoshima," said Shiroha.

"I'm with Chiaki," said Gemma.

"I'm paired with Shogo," said Katsumi.

"And I'm joining Daichi," said Haruhi, hooking arms with Sonix.

"We're going to save Shinji-kun too," said Rias firmly. They would not lose him again.

"Agreed," seconded Hime, armed with her trademark chainsaw.

Phantom watched them go, splitting off to perform their assignments.

Phantom spoke out with a telepathic message, speaking to the other members of their infiltration team which had gone through the front door. '_Do you hear me loud and clear?_'

It was Gin who answered, '_Yeah, we're here. __But why are we hearing you in our heads and not through the comlinks?'_

'_We're in enemy territory, so we need an alternate means of communication and this is the one way we can all stay in touch without being heard by the enemy_,' Phantom explained.

'_Oh, OK then_,' said Ginei. '_Well, __we kinda split up. Moka, Kurumu and Mizore went to look for Shinichi. I'm here with Qiao._'

'_Ginei, do you remember your assignment?_' questioned Phantom.

'_Of course I do. You told me to destroy their Youkai DNA samples and that's what I'm going to do,_' Gin replied. '_Uh-oh._'

'_What do you mean 'uh-oh'?_' Phantom asked. There was no response. '_Ginei? Come in! Respond!_'

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" sneered Kuyou as he spotted Gin and Qiao. He had been making his way to the ground floor when he bumped into them. He sniffed the air. "Ah, so it's you Morioka."

"Dammit," Gin cursed as he removed the mask he was wearing. Even disguised as GS-Grunts couldn't hide their scent from Kuyou. Qiao dismissed her shapeshifting disguise as well to regard the Kitsune standing across from her with disdain.

"I was thinking of going down to the lobby to take out some pests, but I think you'll both do for a warmup," Kuyou grinned, flames radiating off his fingertips.

"Damn..." Qiao frowned, switching to her Hybrid form.

Kuyou cocked an eyebrow, "Oh, and what's this? Another Kitsune? What's an elite Youkai like you doing with a band of losers?"

"It's a matter of opinion," Qiao answered. "These people are my friends, and if anyone messes with them, I'll kick their ass!" Her eyes narrowed, "And you, I can't believe you'd turn yourself into a machine just because someone kicked _your _ass! You suck!"

"I did what I did to ensure my supremacy!" Kuyou snapped.

Qiao snorted, "Oh please! The only reason you let these guys turn you into a Cyborg was because you got beaten in a fight, by a human! Humans aren't weak creatures to be looked down upon, they're in fact just as frightening as the rest of us monsters and demons! You couldn't stand the fact that you got beat by one of the humans you looked down on so you forsaken your own powers to make room for cybernetic ones! It just proves how weak you are!"

Kuyou's brow furrowed in anger as he gritted his teeth, his canines nearly snapping from his rage. "Just shut up and die!" he roared, flames surrounding his body as his tails appeared.

"You first, wimp!" Qiao shot back, solar light engulfing her body.

Gin gulped at the two foxes' auras. This was going to be a clash between two Kitsunes. Despite being an S-Class monster himself, he was wondering whether or not he should get involved.

Kuyou roared as he cupped his hands together and fired a beam of flames. Qiao shouted as she mimicked his moves and fired a blast of solar energy. Both powers of pure heat collided and exploded into a huge orb of gold and orange light before...

**BLAMMO!**

The explosion blasted everything surrounding them into an oblivion, the walls and windows shattering instantly. Gin grunted as he shield himself from the debris. The uniform, apparently, was very durable as it deflected anything that was thrown at it.

The smoke suddenly dispersed and Kuyou lowered his hand. "Pretty good. As expected from a member of an elite race of Youkai... even if she's been softened by humans," Kuyou complemented. Flames engulfed him as he twisted around and transformed into his flaming Kitsune form. "Now, show me what you got," he growled.

Qiao backflipped as she moved into her own golden Kitsune form, "Gladly!" she shouted back.

Both Kitsunes charged at each other and connected into a headlock, trying to force the other to submit by pushing hard on the head, growling loudly as they did so. With that not working, both jumped backwards, with Kuyou landing on a damage platform. He opened his mouth and fired a rapid burst of fire balls that pelted along the ground. Qiao strafed to the side as she fired blasts of solar energy from her mouth. Kuyou quickly jumped off just as the platform exploded and continued his assault. Both five-tailed Kitsunes continued shooting at each other with blasts of heat.

Seeing that the shootout wasn't going anywhere, Qiao sent out a howl as five streams of light suddenly shot out from underneath her and homed on to Kuyou. The male Kitsune stood his ground as a barrier of flames surrounded him and deflected them all.

"Yo shitface!" Kuyou looked up and saw what appeared be a spinning ball of fur falling right on top of him. Dismissing his barrier, Kuyou jumped to the side just as the ball crashed down. The smoke cleared out and the Werewolf, Gin, walked out of the crater. Growling, he sped forward and around Kuyou. The Kitsune Cyborg was unable to track his movements and ended up getting slashed from all sides, annoying him greatly.

"Eat this!" Kuyou roared as he fired a stream of flames from his mouth. Gin just barely avoided getting burnt as he rushed in further, but Kuyou didn't let up on the lethal inferno as he continued adding onto the heat.

"You think that's gonna hit me?" Gin taunted before running up on a wall with the attack still tailing him. He bounced off and came down with an axe kick aimed for Kuyou.

"Pointless!" Kuyou shouted as his flames erupted around to form a geyser of fire. Gin quickly rebounded and flipped over to the side, watching as Kuyou returned to his Hybrid form. Qiao walked up next to the Werewolf, also back in her Hybrid form. "Neither of you can stop me! I've become much stronger than any of you can hope to become!" boasted Kuyou.

"We'll see," Qiao challenged, rushing forward with right next to Gin.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main control room, the scientists who were watching the surveillance monitors got wind of the attack. "What the hell is going on out there?!" the scientist in charge demanded. He was the only one of them in his Cyborg Mutant form; he had the appearance of a raven, with silver steel feathers covering his body, hands curled in sharp claws with equally sharp talons on his feet.

Dr. Mikamura, who was looking at the feed from her monitor answered, "It appears that we're under attack..."

"No shit, Sherlock!" Metal Ravenborg snapped. "Damn, they must be here to retrieve BLACK 13 and that Dragon!" He ordered shrilly, "Don't just sit there! Send GIN-SHOCKER Angel Alita to intercept then, on the double!"

"Y-yes sir," Mikamura nodded, typing the command quickly at her terminal.

"Sir! There are several more intruders infiltrating the tower!" another scientist claimed.

"On screen! Now!" Metal Ravenborg ordered. The main screen in the center showed Mega and She-Liger fighting their way up some stairs. "Just what we need, more Riders! Send Valkyrie Strikers KOS-MOS and Telos to get rid of those two first!"

"Yes sir!" all the scientists, but one, obeyed. Mikamura looked on to the footage at the two Riders and then glanced back to the carnage in the lobby. Maybe this is the only chance she had to finally break out of this hellhole.

* * *

Mega and She-Liger were racing up a spiral staircase, knocking any Cyborg Mutants in their path off the staircase and down to the long abyss below. Their assignment was to find any sort of master computer and hack it to retrieve any useful information they could find and use to their advantage. After that was done, Mega would infect the computer with a virus that would destroy everything electronic in the tower.

She-Liger was slashing at the Cyborg Mutants with her gauntlet and boot-mounted claws, tearing them new holes to bleed out of. She even went as far as to grab one of the beast's by the leg, pulled it onto its back before ramming her claws into its manhood, causing it to screech in pain. Mega, in the meantime, slashed and stabbed at the Cyborg Mutants with his Photon Debugger, which hummed and glowed as he swung with each stroke. Growling, he kicked off a Cyborg Mutant from his sword. "Damn, where is that terminal?!"

"It's a big tower, Netto," She-Liger said, tossing another Cyborg Mutant off the spiral staircase, "There could be almost hundreds of computers here."

"I know that," Mega frowned, slashing at another attacker, "But... ARG!" He flinched as the sound of static invaded his ears, "That noise again!"

"What noise?" She-Liger asked, backhanding a beast.

"It's..." Mega began, but paused as he noticed a neon arrow pointing at the next door before them. "This way!" He raced up to the door with She-Liger close behind him. Kicking it off its hinges, both he and She-Liger entered the hallway. The hallway was metallic blue. The floor, walls and ceiling were all the same metallic blue. Blue neon lights lined up against the walls and ceiling. Looking ahead, he saw some Elite Guardsmen rushing at them, weapons drawn. Charging midway, he got on his hands and spun around wildly like a top, knocking the Soldiers into the air. She-Liger, seeing this, jumped after the airborne GS-Elites and slammed their heads hard onto the floor.

"Do you know where you're going?" She-Liger asked.

Mega looked left and right, pondering on the split road ahead of them. An arrow appeared on the floor and it pointed to the left. "It seems like someone is trying to help us from the inside," Netto guessed.

"Is it a good idea to follow it?" She-Liger questioned, looking at the arrow suspiciously. "It might be a trap."

"Maybe not, but we don't really have the time or much of a choice right now," Mega shrugged. "Let's go!" She-Liger nodded and followed the arrow.

* * *

The fight with Kuyou had spilled out into one of the bio labs, conveniently the one where Youkai DNA was stored. The transformed Werewolf and Huli Jing traded blows for blows against the Cyborg Kitsune, who hadn't even transformed into his armor as he arrogantly figured that he wouldn't be needing it. As much as he hated Shinichi for ruining his righteous rule on Youkai Academy, he also hated Leon for making the Student Police weaker. He would've gone down there to deal with his successor for round two, but he had bumped into these two instead.

It made no difference. He would burn them to to a crisp as payback and then he'd go finish off Leon and Shinichi when their turn came. He didn't care what GIN-SHOCKER wanted with Shinichi. Even though he was working for them, he considered membership with them as a way to get his revenge on Shinichi. He could kill Shinichi and make it look like an accident. He would not be punished and nobody would suspect foul play. With thoughts of revenge on his mind, Kuyou was even more determined to destroy all his foes.

Gin swiped his claws and threw kicks at the insane cybernetic Fox Spirit, using his natural speed to match up with Kuyou's cybernetically enhanced abilities. Qiao was with him, also sending several punches and kicks at the enemy. Gin managed to get through an opening and slashed his claws at Kuyou's chest, drawing out blood. Kuyou growled as he backed up and held his chest.

Not a second later, Kuyou raised his arm and it transformed into a lethal-looking cannon. He then fired rapid shots of flames at his two targets, prompting Qiao and Gin to scatter about to dodge. The flames caused explosions all around the lab, and even made the floor, walls, windows, and other equipment melt as they were hit. He lowered his cannon, dismissing it for the moment, and stretched his flaming tails out, making them grow in length. He swung them around like whips, laughing maniacally as his targets scattered about. In consequence, a fire started within the room, making the fight even more heated than it was already.

"Hehahahaha! What's wrong?" Kuyou laughed as he continued swinging his tails. "Can't handle the heat? My flames are now hot enough to match the intensity of one hundred live volcanos at full power! Nothing can survive them! This is what you both get for challenging my supremacy!"

"Is that right?" Qiao questioned, ducking from another tail, "Well let me tell you something: there's nothing that's hotter than the brilliant sun!" Her own tails started glowing with vehement golden light before they stretched and shot directly at Kuyou. He jumped up into the air as they hit. The lab was big enough for him to levitate, which was one of the new abilities he gained upon gaining his fifth tail. Qiao looked up at him before jumping into the air and levitating as well. Both Kitsunes glared at each other as their tails stretched out and started to slap against one another, thunderous blows sounding out, as they wrestled for dominance.

"Hey, Qiao!" Gin shouted from down below.

"Stay there!" Qiao shouted back. "I'll handle this!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Kuyou grinned. One of his tails managed to slip by and slap Qiao upside the head. The Foxgirl snarled as she returned the favor by slapping one of her tails in his face. The two sets of five tails of fire and sun continued to smash against one another as they pushed at one another. It didn't seem like they were giving way.

Kuyou growled as it seemed like this battle wasn't going to end like this, but then he grinned as he got an idea. He hooked his tails onto Qiao's and started to swing her around. Qiao screamed out as she was being tossed through the air before Kuyou slammed her into the ground.

"The strongest body parts of every Kitsune is their tails," Kuyou chuckled as he levitated down. "But my tails are twice as strong as yours it seems."

Qiao spun her legs around before leaping back onto her feet, "Let's see if you can support that claim," Qiao challenged, moving into a Tai Chi stance.

Kuyou grinned as his fists ignited. The orange fox launched a flurry of fireballs at the golden fox. She swerved around the fires and flames as she rushed at him at blinding speeds. Rolling underneath a tail swing, she rocketed her foot into Kuyou's gut, knocking the wind out of him. She moved into a "Phoenix stance" with her legs bent in a crouch and her arms spread out like a bird before flaring her arms and tails around fluidly, twirling herself around as she struck him fast and hard. She jumped into the air before coming down and dancing on his face.

She landed back down before jumping back up, feet first into the air this time. **"Spinning Bird Kick!"** she shouted as she performed an upside down mid-air split and spun around like a helicopter. The kicks hit Kuyou with a rapid amount of damaging impacts before he crashed through some lab equipments, various materials spilling onto him. She was far from finished, however. The moment she landed, Qiao breathed out as she held her palms out and gathered intense blue ki together.

"**Kikosho!"** she yelled as she released a concussive energy blast. The ki blast was so massive that it formed a large blue orb that enveloped her and made a large crater underneath while blowing away the fire in the lab and causing massive craters to form on whatever was left on the walls due to the massive energy output. The Kikosho energy blast did a real good number on Kuyou as he was blasted backwards, knocking him into a wall. Gin, not wanting to be idle, released a sonic howl, indicated from the ripple of sound traveling from his jaws and towards his target, to blast the ex-Student Police Captain even further through several more walls.

"Woah, not bad..." Qiao mused as she peered through the holes.

"Not too shabby yourself," Gin said, "But I had some aggressions of my own to deal with him. After all, you, Shinichi and Leon can't have all the fun with him."

"Well, whatever then," Qiao shrugged. "Come on, let's go." The both turned to leave through the door when suddenly...

**SHOOOM!**

A pillar of red hot flames suddenly escaped out of the series of holes, causing them both to spin around in shock. The pillar of fire slowly died down, and Blazing Fox waked out from it, straight towards the fox and the wolf. Kuyou had transformed and wearing his cybernetic armor meant that he wasn't going to be holding back anymore.

"Oh crap," Gin almost squeaked.

"You think this is over?!" Blazing Fox demanded with a snarl, "You're both DEAD wrong!" Flames erupted from his feet as he propelled himself forward. "BURN IN HELL!"

* * *

Mega and She-Liger walked inside the main computer terminal room, looking left and right at the machines before them. "Looks like the arrows did their job," Mega mused.

"Yeah, imagine that," She-Liger nodded. She was still suspicious of the arrows and their convenience but could not doubt that they had led the two Riders to their primary objective.

"Well, no time to gawk. Let's see what we can find," Mega said, walking up to the largest computer there. Standing in front of it, he reached out his hand as three holes opened in his palm. Three wires slithered out of the holes and attached to the ports on the computer. Files on the screen before him popped up rapidly as he began hacking the computer, "Alright. I'm downloading now. Can you stand watch and be my lookout, Yuki?"

"Got it," She-Liger nodded. Suddenly, the door was blown opened. She-Liger ducked under the flying door and looked at the guards who were arriving. "Speak of the devil."

The one's responsible for the break in were two tall and slender beauties, both of them apparently in their late teens to early twenties. They both looked the same, almost like twins, but they both had very distinguishable features. Their uniforms were also very provocative.

The girl on the right was fair skinned with ruby red eyes and long electric blue hair which reached down to her knees, although it also had a cowlick on top. She was wearing a leotard that seemed to resemble a very short qípáo. The color of the leotard was mostly white with blue fabric keeping her breasts together, as well as some bronze metal pieces jutting along the sides of her ribs and thighs. Her arms were hidden underneath white opera gloves. The base of the opera gloves were pointed into broad, triangular shields with blue highlights. Her legs were covered by black pantyhose that seemed to show off her long legs. Her shin-high boots were high-heeled, metal, and white with bronze nodes at the toes and black and the heels. On her head, she wore a white headpiece that gave of a green glow on the center. The headpiece also had two diamond shaped spikes on each of her ears.

Her partner was even more provocatively dressed. Her skin was dark, and she had aquamarine eyes with equally long silver hair, and a cowlick on top. Her leotard was completely black, with three purple metal pieces strapped along her ribcage. Black shiny square on the surface of the leotard mimicked abs, and bronze metal were lined across them. The bronze plating also also went around the top of her leotard, which completely showed off her cleavage. She was also wearing black opera gloves. On the base of her left glove was a broad, triangular spike with purple and red highlights and over her forearm was a small black shield with red and purple highlights. Moving down to her legs, she had red straps wrapped around them. She was also wearing stockings, though the left stocking was slightly longer that the right. Her feet had on short ankle high black boots, both with high heels and red & purple highlights. Her headpiece was mainly purple with another core in the center. While her partner stood tall, she had her right hand on her hip, lightly tapping her left thigh with her fingers.

They were two of GIN-SHOCKERS newest corpsmen, the Valkyrie Strikers: KOS-MOS and Telos.

"This is just great!" She-Liger frowned, "One of the guards must've called for reinforcements!"

"Keep them busy!" Mega told her, "I still have to download this stuff before I can upload the virus!"

The two Valkyrie Strikers both glanced at one another before charging into the room, with She-Liger going straight into the defensive. KOS-MOS came up first, constantly bombarding She-Liger with a series of brutal punches. She-Liger grimaced as she blocked and swerved around the blows. She could feel the punches through her armor. They stung hard. Jumping backwards, she tried to gain some distance, only for KOS-MOS to jump into the air and swing her leg down. She-Liger avoided it in time just to see it break apart a portion of the floor. KOS-MOS followed it up with a quick kick to the face, one that She-Liger just barely avoided by arching her back. KOS-MOS then backflipped on to her and flared her legs at her shielding arms, before landing on her hands and bouncing herself over and behind She-Liger. Telos was up next as she swung her legs hard and wide at She-Liger, the heels of her boots almost grazing her armor. She-Liger countered by kicking away another leg into the air, tossing Telos upward. She flipped to the air and landed in a crouch. Noticing a shadow above her, She-Liger saw KOS-MOS coming down on her with her fist drawn. Reacting quickly, She-Liger rolled along the ground and jumped back to her feet. The two Valkyrie Strikers soon double teamed on her, attacking with combos of punches and kicks. She-Liger fought them both with combos of her own, her attacks connecting with theirs.

Meanwhile, Mega's focus was split. While he was downloading the data, he glanced at the fight. If only he could help then maybe She-Liger could have a better chance at fighting the two Valkyrie Strikers. However, what he was doing was vital to their mission and he could postpone or cancel the download without risk of losing it. He just had to have faith that She-Liger would pull through.

She-Liger leapt backwards and landed on one of the computers, aiming both her palms to shoot beams of ice at the Valkyrie Strikers. KOS-MOS jumped to the side as she pulled out a pistol and fired purple beams at the Rider. She-Liger quickly arched herself to avoid the lasers. Telos followed suit by summoning a large gatling gun on her arm before she fired bullets at the Substitute-Rider. She-Liger quickly jumped and flipped over the shots. Each bullet that passed by her tore through the computer equipment behind her.

"Careful!" Mega shouted.

"Sorry!" She-Liger shouted then jumped off a wall and dove at Telos with a flying kick. The Valkyrie Striker dismissed her gun and sidestepped out of the way, but She-Liger quickly grappled with her, trying to force her to submit.

"Netto! Are you finished downloading yet?" She-Liger shouted over to him.

"I just need a little more time!" Mega answered back, "I've got the data! All I need to do now is upload the spider-bot virus!" He then realized he'd just revealed their plan to the enemy who could hear them. "Fuck!"

Upon hearing that, Telos glanced at Mega before kicking She-Liger in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Telos then rushed at Mega, but She-Liger was quick to react.

"**JAGER FORM!"**

Mega turned around just in time to see Telos rushing up at him, only to see her getting dragged onto her stomach. She-Liger Jager had her hands gripped onto Telos' right leg, and then threw the dark colored Valkyrie Striker into KOS-MOS, who safely caught her. The force of the throw actually caused KOS-MOS to skid backwards before stopping herself and setting Telos down.

"Alright, now its time for overtime," She-Liger growled, slipping another CAS card into her belt buckle.

"**SCHNEIDER-SWORD!"**

Her form switched once more, now to the orange and red form of Schneider-Sword. Gripping the hilts of her swords and pulling them out, Schneider-Sword said, "Hurry up with that virus, will you?"

"Don't rush me! This procedure needs to be precise!" Mega snapped. It seemed she had gotten a lot bossier since Shinichi and Yuji got taken.

Seeing She-Liger draw weapons, KOS-MOS and Telos brought out their own. From her right hand, KOS-MOS activated a blue energy sword. On Telos' left arm, a purple blade jutted out. Kicking her feet on the floor, Schneider-Sword roared and rushed forward on the attack.

* * *

Qiao coughed up blood after being sent crashing into a wall by a flaming fist to her stomach. She wasn't looking too good, with her bruises on her face and her clothing being scorched. Gin was leaning against the other wall. His head was bleeding deeply and he was struggling to get up on his feet. Blazing Fox had completely overwhelmed the both of them after transforming, and was now proceeding to beat them into a pulp.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're weak! You both are so pathetically weak!" Blazing Fox laughed, still punching Qiao with his fist into her stomach. "I am now beyond that of an S-Class Youkai, now reaching the SS-Class! Both of you are now going to burn!"

"I don't think so, fucker!" Gin howled before zipping in front of Blazing Fox. He delivered an uppercut into his jaw and sent him flying right through the wall. Amazingly enough, Gin's punch had enough power to match Moka-sama's kick.

Blazing Fox picked himself out of the hole. "So, you can still stand, Morioka? Perfect! That means I can have the pleasure of humiliating you once more!"

"No way," Gin growled, "First you and your lackeys attacked and drove away my old friends, the last Newspaper Club, then you've got the gall to do the same with my kohai!" His body began to fill with Youki, his rage and need for retribution on Kuyou becoming his fuel. Unfortunately, despite his energy rising, his body wouldn't be able to last much long. Not with all the damage Kuyou had already dealt to him previously. "I've been waiting a long time for this moment! I'm going to make you pay for every single shitty thing you've ever done!"

Blazing Fox looked down at Gin's legs and grinned, "And how are going to accomplish _that_? You can barely stand." He was right on the mark. Gin's legs were shaking in their place due to all the constant blows. At any moment now his knees would buckle and cause him to collapse, leaving him a sitting duck.

"Then I guess I'll have to go faster than I've ever gone before," Gin replied. "Even if there isn't a full moon right now, I'll be kicking your arrogant ass at warp speed!"

"Go ahead and try then," Blazing Fox dared. As if the Werewolf could do anything to harm him. GIN-SHOCKER cybernetics had granted him even more power than ever before. All his physical and supernatural abilities had been enhanced by their augmentations. What could Ginei Morioka, the loser and pervert, do to him?

"You asked for it!' Gin howled as he rushed forward. He vanished as the floor suddenly got ripped and fragments hovered in the air, creating a trail that lead straight for Blazing Fox. The Cyborg Kitsune jumped into the air just before the trail of torn up steal could catch up to him. Sudden movement leapt out from the dust and joined Blazing Fox in the air. Blazing Fox's head began to ring for a short moment as Gin sent a sonic howl right in his face, blasting him backwards. Gin then curled himself into a ball and rocketed himself forwards, crashing into the airborne Cyborg, sending him flying farther. Gin uncurled and shot around Blazing Fox, resembling only a beam of blue Youki. He shot all over Blazing Fox, attacking from all angles. He shot back up in the air and zipped back down onto Blazing Fox, speeding down like a falling comet.

"Not bad," Blazing Fox complimented with a grunt, "You actually managed to lay hits on me. However..." He flipped himself over, avoiding the flying Werewolf, and kicked Gin straight into the floor just moments later. The Werewolf gasped out as he sank down with a crater forming underneath him. Blazing Fox stomped down on him with a grin, enticing a pained howl out of the Werewolf.

"It appears that you've reached your limit," Blazing Fox grinned. He picked up Gin by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. He pointed his curled fingers as they lit up into flames. "It's been an enjoyable run, but it's time for me to put an end to this game," Blazing Fox declared. "Sayonara, Ginei Morioka. Now, burn in Hell!" He drew his fingers back before thrusting them forward for the final blow...

...Which would've connected if someone hadn't caught his hand.

(**Insert Song – Sanbika– Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny OST**)

"Hm?" Blazing Fox turned around and saw Qiao gripping his arm. Her eyes were hidden under her bangs, "Oh, it's you. You up for round two as well?" Qiao didn't answer, and only increased her grip on Blazing Fox's arm. He grunted slightly as he felt the pressure on his arm, "What the hell are you trying to do, you bitch?"

Qiao suddenly flashed a grin, her fangs bright and sharp, before throwing Blazing Fox into the ceiling, sending him into the next floor. He tumbled across the floor as Qiao levitated through the hole he had made.

Blazing Fox got onto all fours as he ignited in flames, enveloping himself in a flaring cloak "I was saving you for last because I thought I'd be able to convince a fellow elite Youkai to join! But since you've shown your true colors, now you can BURN!"

Qiao smiled, giving of a short, innocent giggle, before she flew at him. Blazing Fox pointed his tails forward before firing at her with fireballs. None of the fireballs hit her as she was moving back and forth with blinks of light.

"I can't get a clear shot?" Blazing Fox frowned. Deciding to switch tactics, he engulfed himself in flames once again before separating into small wisps. The wisps circled around Qiao, who stopped and looked at them. The wisps quickly covered her up head to toe, but they didn't stay long as Qiao let out a yell as she replaced them with her light. The wisps reformed back into Blazing Fox as he smashed into the wall. Snarling, he let out a flamethrower from his mouthplate. Qiao opened her mouth as she let loose a golden solar laser to counter the flames. Both attacks struggled against one another, fighting for dominance. The laser was quick to over power the flames as it pushed forward, prompting Blazing Fox to jump out of the way. The laser to a deep hole right through where he was, a smoking gap being all that was left.

Blazing Fox growled as he skidded across the floor. "Screw this!" he bellowed before a tornado of flames surrounded him. The temperature started to climb, so much that the metal hallway started to melt. The lights along the walls and ceilings sparked wildly before shattering due to the immense heat. Qiao didn't seem to be concerned as she looked on with a small grin. The flames died down, revealing that Blazing Fox had activated his artificial tails. "Even you can't survive this kind of heat!" he boasted. "Now turn to ashes!" The generators in his tails charged up before he threw out a wave of volcano level flames, scorching the already melting floor and ceiling as he did. At the very last second, Qiao sidestepped from the flames and let them pass her, her hair blowing as it did. The fire didn't even burn her. Heck, she didn't even get burnt from exposure.

"She dodged it!?" Blazing Fox gaped. "How is this happening!? How is this possible!?" He heard Qiao giving off another giggle. "What was that!? Don't you dare mock me!" Blazing Fox unfolded his claws and began rushing forward. However, he didn't even get within a foot of motion before Qiao suddenly appeared up into his face. "What?!" He ignited his claws and swung fast and hard. Qiao seemed to be dancing around as she jumped about, evading the claws with ease. "What is this?! What's going on?!" Blazing Fox demanded. Before he could continue with his strikes, Qiao grabbed onto his hands and held them up, keeping Blazing Fox at bay. "Arg... you bitch... let go!" Blazing Fox demanded with a snarl. He looked down at her face with a growl, but suddenly froze as he caught a glimpse of her eyes underneath her bangs.

Her eyes were different from the previous gold they used to be. Her sclera and irises had turned pitch black, and her pupils were narrowed and silver. They were looking right at him with lethal intent. Blazing Fox's eyes suddenly widened at the sight.

"Wh... what are you...?" Blazing Fox demanded. "What are you!?"

Qiao grinned again before kicking him in the chest. Blazing Fox's eyes bulged as he was sent flying across the melting ground before landing with a soft splat. He quickly got onto his feet as he watched Qiao slowly walk towards him, still giving him that innocent, yet unsettling giggle.

"What is this...?" he muttered to himself, shaking where he stood. "What is this... bizarre feeling...?" He yelled as he fired volcanic fireballs wildly. Qiao unflinchingly used her tails to slap the balls away as she continued walking forward. Blazing Fox ceased firing as he saw that it was ineffective. "S... somethings different... she's like... a completely different person now..."

Due to his pride, Blazing Fox would not admit that he was scared of anyone. However, despite his arrogance, he was still afraid to die and right now he wasn't sure if he could survive this confrontation. Choosing survival instead of honorable death in combat, he decided not to push his luck any further. It was time to make a tactical retreat. He enveloped himself in a barrier of flames before blasting out the window that was some feet behind him and taking off outside. Qiao watched him go momentarily before a barrier of sunlight manifested around her, and she shot after him.

Down below at the base of the tower, the spectators pointed at the red and gold light balls flying around the building.

Blazing Fox looked back and gasped as he saw Qiao flying after him. "She's following me?!" He spun his arms around before throwing a pair of flame wheels at her. Qiao swung her arm and produced an arc of light to negate the wheels before separating the arc into three balls. She directed them at her target and sent them zipping through the air. Blazing Fox bobbed and weaved around the first and second orbs, but the third managed to graze against his armor. Both Kitsunes shot higher into the air and started striking against one another, thunderous blows echoing out in the sky, appearing to be streaks of light and flame bashing against one another. Cameras were rolling as their lenses were aimed at the sight above them.

Qiao and Blazing Fox bashed against one another with fists flying. The Cyborg Youkai was clenching his fangs as he threw and absorbed attacks, but the Chinese Huli Jing was still wearing that smile and giggling like a child. "How is this possible!?" he asked himself. "Even though I've been cybernetically augmented, she is able to be a match for me! And also... what is this uneasy feeling she's giving me!?" As he moved his fist for another punch to the face, Qiao swerved her head and hooked both her arms to his right arm and placed her foot against his ribs. With one fluid motion, she tore off the arm, causing Blazing Fox to scream out as he held onto stump and backed away. He looked back up at Qiao who carelessly tossed the limp arm away. "It's like... it's like I'm moving exactly where this girl... wants me to move!" Could she be manipulating his reactions? No, that was impossible! Then again, he'd been beaten by a human once before! Though, said human had been cybernetically enhanced. That did not change the fact a human had beaten him. He was learning that there was so much in the world he'd yet to understand and now he was facing something beyond what he knew. It was a frightening feeling, a feeling he hated. He hated feeling weak. The humiliating he'd received from Shinichi had been the start of his downfall. It was the only reason he'd joined GIN-SHOCKER, so he could have the power to avenge his loss and prove he was the superior being.

Qiao gripped her fist before she disappeared and reappeared in front of Blazing Fox and slammed her fist down on his face so hard that his helmet shattered, exposing his full face, and he was sent screaming as he went plummeting down to the roof. There was a loud boom and the dust picked up from the blast.

**(End Song)**

As the dust settled, Kuyou coughed as he held onto the gash painfully once again in his human form as his transformation was cancelled by the impact. And then, there it was. That same innocent laugh. Looking up, he found Qiao staring back at him with her black and silver eyes. Her laughter became more vocal as she held her chin with her fingers and held her other arm behind her back.

"Wh... what's she laughing about now...?" he questioned. "Is it the sight of me... crawling on the ground... that funny... or is she simply amused... by her strength? This laughter... so arrogant and bewitching... and yet at the same time... innocent! And... those eyes... those terrifying eyes...!"

When he had been a cub, he was once told stories of a beautiful, yet dangerous Huli Jing who personally caused the destruction of an empire. She didn't just have her charms to use as a weapon, but she was also one of the three strongest fox demons to ever live. She could cause monsoons with a swing of her tails, destroy mountains with a single shout, and lay waste to an entire forest. Everywhere she went, death and destruction followed.

And with each destruction she caused, she would giggle ever so innocently.

And her eyes were black irises with silver slanted pupils, just like how Qiao's eyes are right now.

Could... could it be that this girl was...was this girl?

A loud scream echoed throughout the entire rooftop that followed into the skies.

* * *

Schneider-Sword swung her swords, blow for blow, as she parried up against KOS-MOS and Telos. The two Valkyrie Strikers were keeping Schneider-Sword on her toes as they slashed at her with great precision. She knocked them both backwards just long enough to put the hilts of her swords together to form a double-bladed lance. The Valkyrie Strikers were quickly on top of her again as she twirled the sword-lance around to deflect their blows. But even then they had no trouble keeping up with her.

"Incredible!" Schneider-Sword exclaimed as she tried to fight them off. "These two are strong! They're a match for the Schneider-Sword Form!" She stabbed the sword-lance into the floor and used it as a pole to swing herself around and kick them off. She landed as the wings from the engines on her back snapped opened. She grabbed the Boomerang Wings and threw it at KOS-MOS. KOS-MOS saw it coming and performed backflips to evade it, but the Boomerang Wings was picking up speed. In the middle of her backflips, KOS-MOS arched her back just enough for the wings to fly right over. The wings flew back around and went back at KOS-MOS, but the woman got on her hands midway in her backflips, jumping off of them high into the air and came back down just as the Boomerang Wings went under her. She landed hard, slamming the Boomerang Wings under her feet and caused the floor to crack in a spider-web pattern.

Telos was up next as a pistol appeared in her right hand. She fired purple energy shots at Schneider-Sword, who deflected each one with her lance. The vernier engines activated and Schneider-Sword flew straight at Telos, holding her lance out forward. Telos held her hands out in front of her and grabbed onto the blade just as it got to her. The force of the attack added with the flaring engines pushed her back several meters before she lifted Schneider-Sword off her feet. Telos spun She-Liger around and sent her flying. KOS-MOS arrived and connected it by punching the airborne Substitute-Rider, sending her in another direction. As she was flying across the room, Mega grabbed her out of the air and set her down.

"You alright?" Mega asked.

"I'm fine," Schneider-Sword nodded. "Did you upload the virus?"

"Done it," Mega answered, "This place will be going down any minute now. We've done our part so let's find a way out of here."

Schneider-Sword turned and saw the two Valkyrie Strikers walking towards them, like predators waiting to pounce. "Let's take care of these two first."

"Right," Mega nodded. "Ryu Henshin!"

"**STORM DRAGON."**

In a flash of green light, Mega had switched to the green form of Storm Dragon, giving him heightened speed, reflexes and access to twin Sai knives. Mega pulled out his weapons, gripping them tightly, "I'll take care one in blue! You deal with the purple one!"

"Got it!" Schneider-Sword nodded. Both of them rushed at the two Strikers at full speed, Schneider-Sword with her engines, and Mega with his wind-granted speed. Mega attacked KOS-MOS with low and fast sweep kicks. When she dodged, he then flipped over and threw down his leg. KOS-MOS caught his foot in her palm and threw him into a wall. Mega quickly landed on the wall, feet first, before leaping back at KOS-MOS, coming down on her with a brutal and rapid moving bicycle kick. KOS-MOS crossed her arms as she shielded herself, the force of the assault pushing her backwards. KOS-MOS countered by grabbing onto his legs and slamming him to the ground, twisting his legs together as she did.

Mega gritted his teeth and unwinded his legs just as quickly, getting onto his hands and kicking KOS-MOS right on the chin. KOS-MOS was sent upwards into the air. A pair of blue energy wings appeared on her back and she flew right down onto Mega, turning so that her feet would be facing down for a kick. Mega made a jumping cartwheel to avoid her just as she came with a loud crash. He skidded along the ground and charged into a dash, vanishing from his sudden speed. It didn't stop KOS-MOS as she brought out her sword once more and clashed it against green streaks that went around her. She kicked her leg up in a back kick and a shout was heard. Mega rocketed through the air and crashed into one of the computers.

Mega groaned as he picked himself up, "She can see through my speed? She must have accelerated vision too..." he muttered to himself.

KOS-MOS rushed at him once more and brought down her sword. Mega quickly stopped it by grabbing the blade in his hands, but was slowly losing the struggle. KOS-MOS also seemed to outclass him in terms of physical strength.

"Damn it..." Mega growled as the blade slowly inched down. "I... can't lose... I need... more POWER!..." All of a sudden, his visors flashed from green to a shimmering gold. KOS-MOS' eyes widened to a fraction of an inch when she noticed. Gold electricity surrounded Mega in crackles of power, flowing in bright light, as Mega slowly pushed the sword back. He kicked KOS-MOS off and slammed both of his palms into her stomach. **"Hakka Soudou Shō!"** he yelled out. A surge of Ki blasted through her abdomen, sending her backwards in a gust of wind. She crashed into the wall, her imprint forming before she fell to the floor.

"N... Netto?" Schneider-Sword blinked in shock. She was in an armlock forced by Telos.

Mega instantly vanished in a spiral of green wind. He reappeared behind Telos, grabbed her by the back of her neck, forcing her to release Schneider-Sword as he did, and slammed her onto the ground. Rubble from the floor flew upward from the very force. He then took Telos by the leg and threw her into KOS-MOS. Without missing a beat, he tapped the core on his belt.

"**FINAL DOWNLOAD."**

A gust of wind surrounded Mega as he took a stance; his legs bent, his feet spread apart, and his Dragon Sais held out in front of him. He jumped upward and curled into a green buzzsaw that looked like it could slice through anything and shot directly at the two Valkyrie Strikers.

But they still had several more tricks up their sleeves. Both KOS-MOS and Telos hooked their arms together and formed a blue and purple barrier around them. The attack hit the shield and grinded against it. The barrier buffered slightly and a mix of blue, purple and gold electricity ruptured out before it suddenly exploded, sending all three back.

Mega landed down in a crouch and the gold on his visors faded back to green before he flickered back to his default state. He panted slightly as he slowly got back up to his legs. "What... was that...?" Mega muttered to himself.

She-Liger had formed back into her default armor as well. "Don't know. But whatever that was it was very helpful."

"Yeah, it was," Mega nodded. They both heard a soft groan as they directed their heads to where KOS-MOS and Telos had landed. They saw KOS-MOS slowly sit up and rub the side of her head. Looking up, she blinked at the sight of both Mega and She-Liger.

Then she said something unexpected, "...Who are you? Where am I?"

"Hm?" She-Liger blinked. She had expected them to recover and resume their assault, not ask such a completely random and out of place question.

"My Gailwave Shutdown must've disabled her programing somehow," Mega realized. "Don't forget, many of the GIN-SHOCKER soldiers were taken against their will then reprogrammed. These two are no different."

"I can't believe it, turning perfectly innocent humans into heartless killing machines," She Liger spat, "They make me sick." Her hatred for GIN-SHOCKER couldn't have gotten any worse but it had. What they had done to Shinichi was just the beginning of her utter loathing for the organization. Telos soon awoke and gazed at the Riders with equal confusion. Suddenly, the computers that were untouched by the battle started exploding in large flashes, causing all to look in surprise. Sirens soon echoed all around the tower. The power seemed to go down as well, with the emergency power generator activating, indicated by red lights replacing the white ones.

"Looks like my virus is doing its job!" Mega exclaimed. He then contacted the Hive Queen via mental link, '_Yukari! Is there anyway for us to get out of here?_'

'_The floor you're on seems to block the teleportation frequency,'_ the Witchling called back. _'You'll have to find a hotspot somewhere in the tower! I'll send you the coordinates to the nearest one, desu!'_

A map of the the tower appeared in the HUDs of both She-Liger and Mega's helmets. A few blinking red dots could be seen on several corners of the many floors. "Alright, the nearest one is a few floors down," She-Liger elaborated.

"Good, let's get out of here," Mega nodded. "And let's take these two with us."

"Are you sure?" She-Liger asked.

"They can't stay here," Mega clarified. He walked up to KOS-MOS and offered his hand. "We're going to get you both out of here. I promise."

KOS-MOS looked at Mega's visors wearily. Somehow, even though she hadn't met him before, she felt that she could trust him. Slowly, she reached out her hand and placed it in his. Mega smiled as he helped her up. She-Liger did the same for Telos. More explosions rocked the computer room, urging the four to rush out, post haste. As soon as they did, the computer room exploded, leaving nothing in its wake.

* * *

Metal Ravenborg held on tight to his seat as another explosion shook the room. "What the hell is going on now?" he demanded over the wails of the sirens. "Hussein! Give me a sitrep!"

"One of the intruders has infected our systems with a spider-bot virus!" a man on another one of the computers explained. "Right now it's spreading through all our data and hijacking our programs!"

"Then activate an anti-virus program!"

"I can't! Everytime I do it adapts and resumes at an accelerated speed! It has become a part of the system!"

"Shit..." Metal Ravenborg frowned. Another explosion echoed in the distance. "Mikamura! I need you to locate that virus and intercept it before it spreads further and cause anymore damage!" There was no answer. "Mikamura, don't you hear me!?" he called again, this time turning to her seat. All the other scientists turned to look at Metal Ravenborg's direction, only to find Mikamura's seat empty with only her coat occupying it. "MIKAMURA!"

* * *

Explosions echoed the tower again, nearly causing Mega and the three women with him to lose their footing as the hallway they were passing through shook. She-Liger and KOS-MOS hung onto the walls, keeping their legs together. Telos stumbled backwards slightly, but Mega managed to catch her before she feel.

"Th... thank you," Telos said slowly. That was the very first thing she said.

"This place is going to go down at any moment," She-Liger said. "We have to keep moving."

"Like I don't know that?" Mega retorted. "Now come on, let's-" he stopped himself as the sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing across the hall. "Someone's coming..."

"Stay back," She-Liger beconded. She walked forward as ice vapors breathed out of her mouthplate. The sounds of the footsteps got louder and closer as she stood waiting. Without warning, she shot an ice breath forward. A loud shriek was heard and She-Liger stopped immediately."A woman?" she muttered.

Dr. Mikamura could be seen through the mist, crouching down with her hands over her head. She opened her eyes and stood up. "Oh, it's you."

"You. Are you with GIN-SHOCKER?" She-Liger demanded.

Mikamura sighed, "I hate to say I am." She-Liger noted at her body language. From the way she answered, it seemed that this woman was an unwilling member just like Dr. Magi and Dr. Washam used to be.

"I... I think I know you," KOS-MOS said, her eyebrows furrowing at the woman. "You're Dr. Rain Mikamura of the Xenogear Project, first R&D Division."

"Hm?" Mikamura responded. "Oh, you two are KOS-MOS and Telos, the two high-grade Valkyrie Strikers."

"KOS-MOS... and Telos..." Telos frowned in thought as she rubbed her head. "Is... that our names?"

"Well, not your names per se, but they're your designations," Rain explain. "So it seems like you both are looking to leave GIN-SHOCKER as well."

"You want out too?" Mega asked.

"Yes, I-" two steel barriers suddenly came down in front of each end of the hallway. Mikamura looked up and rolled forward just as the barricades slammed down, trapping them inside.

"Seems like more of the emergency defense systems are activating," She-Liger remarked.

"There's still another way out," Mikamura, walking up to the left wall. She banged on it several times and a hollow noise echoed. She removed a panel from the wall to reveal a chute. "Are you trying to get to a teleportation hotspot:?"

"Yes, we are," Mega answered.

"Then this chute will take us there quickly," Mikamura answered. "Follow me." She jumped into the chute and slid inside.

"Is it a good idea to trust her all of a sudden?" She-Liger asked.

"Dr. Mikamura isn't a bad person," KOS-MOS answered. "She was one of few scientists here who treated people kindly."

"Ah... alright," She-Liger nodded slowly.

"Let's not keep her waiting then," Mega said. He jumped into the chute and slid inside. She-Liger went in next, followed by KOS-MOS, and finally by Telos.

The slide down the chute was short and quick. As soon as Telos got out, the group now made up of five people ran down the long path that led to a wide area. "Yukari, we're coming up to the hotspot. Get the Warp Portal ready."

"That's not happening."

As soon as they turned around to the voice, three metal feathers flew through the air and ripped right through Mikamura's stomach and chest. She gasped in sudden pain as she held her bleeding stomach before falling to her knees.

"Dr. Mikamura!" Mega and She-Liger shouted. It happened so quickly that no one saw it coming.

Metal Ravenborg sneered from several meters before them, "Such a shame. I never thought I had to do in one of my employees, but that's how the world works I guess. The mercury that's poisoned your system should be reaching your heart soon."

"You... you didn't have to do that!" KOS-MOS shouted.

"But you see, I did," Metal Ravenborg responded, two large feather blades jutting out from his arms. "I can't let any of you leave here alive. It's GIN-SHOCKER policy: death to all traitors."

Mega turned back to Mikamura as she was coughing up her blood violently from the poison and her injuries. It didn't look like she was going to last very long. He clenched his fist tight before summoning out his Photon Debugger. He slowly walked towards Metal Ravenborg and tapped the core on his belt.

"**FINAL DOWNLOAD."**

The energy from his Cyber Core went up his arm and to the Crystal Transmitter. The gem flashed before it spread binary codes along the sword.

"Nice sword," Metal Ravenborg said, pulling out more silver feathers, "But it won't do much against my aim!" He threw the feathers like darts at Mega, the weapons flying with deadly accuracy. Mega blocked the feathers with his sword with ease, merely tilting it side to side. Now getting a tad worried, he threw out more feathers, but Mega still deflected them as he approached. With haste, Mega rushed forward with a yell and slashed his blade forward from the bottom up, a blade of digital code swishing forward. Metal Ravenborg attempted to put up his blades to block it, only to have them broken as he was run through, a line of green code appearing on him as he froze. Upon reaching him, Mega yelled whilst his glowing sword slashed across the Cyborg Mutant as he moved and waved around, streaks of light slicing through the air and appearing on the Kaijin's body. Mega then appeared in front of Metal Ravenborg and stabbed the sword into his gut, so far that it pushed out his back.

And then Mega spoke, with a low voice, **"...Termination."** He withdrew the sword and turned around swiftly, back kicking Metal Ravenborg as he did. Even before the Cyborg Mutant landed, he exploded in a bright flash of flames. Mega paid no mind as he ran to the girls as they helped Mikamura to the hotspot. '_Yukari! We have wounded! Activate the Warp Portal now_!'

'_Activating!'_ The green portal formed in front of them instantly.

"Let's go!" She-Liger shouted. Without missing a beat, all of them jumped into the portal and it closed behind them.

* * *

Gin slowly came too, lifting himself up as he shook his head. His arms and legs were still somewhat shaky as he tried to regain his balance but regained himself as he stumbled onto a wall and held himself. Finally standing up right, he looked around and saw that the hallway had almost melted and there were cracks all over.

"Did we.. did we win?" Gin uttered to himself.

"Yep." Gin turned around and saw Qiao walking towards him. "Are you alright?"

"I just... need to lie down...and catch my breath," Gin said tiredly, leaning on the wall. He panted as wiped the sweat from his fur, "What happened... to Kuyou?"

"Oh, don't worry about him. I left him hanging," Qiao said. She helped put his arm over her shoulder and supported him through the hall. "I just felt an explosion a while ago, so Airen must've downloaded that virus. We've done our part so let's get the hell out of here."

"R-right," Gin nodded. It was times like these that he wished he had a harem of his own. Then he could have beautiful, half-dressed, loving women tending to his injuries. Unfortunately, that would only be a dream for him.

**つづく**

* * *

**TAILSMO4EVER: Part one of the saga is done. Netto, Yuki, Qiao and Gin have done their parts, and now its up to the others. And it seems they've got a few stragglers along the way. But what happened to Qiao to make her go bezerk all of a sudden? What secrets is she hiding? And does she even know these secrets herself? Rain as some of you might know is from the Mobile Fighter G Gundam fame, while KOS-MOS and Telos are from a great game called Xenosaga. These three will be a great assist against GS.**


	6. The Rescue: Personal Demons

**Chapter 5: Personal Demons**

The Hive Queen's bridge was a nest of activity as those who remained to monitor their friends who were on the mission were reporting their status.

"Fights are already starting to break out in the tower!" Karin reported as she looked at her monitor. It showed the signals from the Riders and the others as well as enemy signals. "Look's like everyone's gotten into some sort of trouble!"

"Gebok must've set this all up, knowing that we would find this place," Dr. Magi frowned.

"Will everyone make it back alright?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, little nun," Carl said reassuringly. "These guys are professionals." He didn't want to worry Asia. He didn't want to add that their enemies were professionals too. Professional killers that is.

Their schedule was tight as it is and these fights would just consume too much time, time that they didn't have. But they couldn't stop these fights as they were being backed into a corner.

"How are things going in Youkai Academy?" Dr. Magi asked.

"From the last report we got, everyone is getting ready for when GIN-SHOCKER will strike next," said Yukari.

"Which should be very soon," Carl frowned grimly.

"I sure hope everyone will be alright," said Nekonome-sensei. She abhorred violence and would much rather find a peaceful resolution. However, GIN-SHOCKER played for keeps.

* * *

Slasher and Gemma were down in the garage and found the GIN-SHOCKER's vehicles that were parked in several rows. Turning his hands into chainsaws, Chiaki prepared to get to work as Gemma assumed her true form. It was time to wreck and smash. He was the team's mechanic and he knew how to put cars together as well as take them apart. These vehicles were going to be in pieces by the time he was through with them.

* * *

Sonix and Haruhi found themselves in the building's control room. A GS-Soldier on duty spotted them and was about to sound an alarm when Haruhi charged forward. Quick as a flash, she put the soldier in a chokehold, suffocating him until he passed out.

"Good work," Sonix praised and Haruhi smiled at the honest praise. Sitting down, he began tinkering with the console. "OK, now shutting off all communications," the Cricket Cyborg said. "Let's see them call for reinforcements now."

"Wow, you're really something," said Haruhi as she watched him work. He was more than a fighter it seemed.

"Now, to finish the job," said Sonix as he stood up. "Haruhi, you might wanna get behind me and cover your ears. Things are about to get _loud_." His chestplate began to open as he added, "_Very_ loud."

* * *

"Oh look, we've found the armory," said Armadillo as he found where all the weapons were stashed. "Well, time to do what I do best." He didn't sound too pleased about the fact that all he was good for was to be the team's wrecking ball, but everyone had their place in the grand scheme of things, including him.

"Don't get so mad about it," Shiroha said as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're strong, and Fudo saw that in you, which is why he gave you this task. And I like it when you break things! You know, as long as they aren't expensive," she added.

"Yeah," agreed Armadillo and he took out his spiked maces. "OK, time to act like a bull in a china shop!" With a roar, he charged into the armory, and started smashing things enthusiastically, "ARMADILLO SMASH!" Shiroha watched and was turned on by what she was seeing. He was so strong, and powerful, and definitely full of energy as she watched him smash all the weapons. She began to fan herself as she was getting hot at the display and licked her lips. After this whole entire mission was done, she was going to give him a reward.

* * *

Within the forest that surrounded Yōkai Academy, hundreds of GIN-SHOCKER soldiers watched the school from the tree line, waiting to move out. After the capture of Shinichi and Yūji, Nagazawa had ordered that the school be leveled to the ground and all of the Yōkai captured be brought to them for conversion into the new Yōkai Cyborg Corps. This was why Kureha had been called back to headquarters instead of being allowed to participate in the battle that had brought about the capture of Yūji and Shinichi. Standing behind a tree and observing the school through a pair of binoculars, Kureha looked to see many of the teachers as well as some of the students going about, cleaning up the school as best they could.

Kureha wore a special issued skin-tight, sleeveless black bodysuit with fire streams decorating it; the numeral VXII emblazoned on the back and just above her left breast. The suit hugged her body tightly, almost becoming one with her, showing off her well-endowed body in all the right places. Her skin bore a sun-kissed tan; her red hair kept short and parted with the ends and bangs set in spikes. She also had emerald green eyes which seemed to have a fiery gleam to them. She also wore a black belt around her waist with the standard GIN-SHOCKER buckle keeping it in place. Strapped to her right thigh was an energy gun and, on her left thigh, a set of acid-etched kunai darts. The back of her belt also holstered explosive C-4-like bomb caps. She also wore a pair of black fingerless biker gloves and black combat boots.

Lowering the binocular and wearing a grin on her face, she then developed a serious look and turned to face her troops.

"Alright, you all know what we're here to do," Kureha began. "General Nagazawa has ordered the destruction of this school and the capture of every single Yōkai. But, no matter what, not a single one of them is to be killed unless there is no other choice. We need the targets alive." She then noticed one of the grunts had raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Um, #17, why can't we just kill them and be done with it?" the grunt asked. Many of the soldiers agreed with the question.

Kureha just sighed. "Because the General ordered them to be brought in alive," she repeated. "Anyone who kills without reason on this mission will answer to me. And trust me, with me, you only get two options: Death by fire or I hand your asses over to Dr. Gebok. I'm sure he could use some new test subjects." The soldiers all cringed at the thought and clammed up. Orders were orders. "Now, if there are no further complaints…" They all shook their heads. "Good, now move out!"

Kureha and her troops began their advance on the school. Today would be the last day that Yōkai Academy would ever stand on the face of the Earth.

* * *

The speakers on Sonix's chest folded up and closed once he was done using them, at least for now. Considering where they were, it was only a matter of time before his built-in speakers would be used again. Looking around, Sonix admired his handiwork. All the computers and machines in the control room had been torn to shreds by his soundwaves. Sparks flew everywhere and there were even some fires in the corners.

"You okay Haruhi?" Sonix asked as he turned to her.

"I'll be fine," she nodded, rubbing her ears. There was some ringing but it would wear off in a few moments. He wasn't kidding when he said thing were going to be loud. Her whole body had trembled from the vibrations of his speakers. There was even some residual vibrations in her body. "So, where to now?"

"This place should still have as a few more control rooms as backup in case the main one got thrashed," Sonix told her. "Unless the others got to them first, we gotta tear them all up, at least until Netto's done uploading that virus of his."

"Alright, let's go!" Haruhi smiled. Both turned to leave the room but stopped at the moment they saw someone in their path. In the case of Sonix, his eyes widened as saw someone he hoped to never see again.

"Long time no see, #08," the woman greeted, standing within the doorway. She was of average height and had long black hair, green eyes, and a rather pretty face. Underneath her lab coat she wore a black blouse with a matching black skirt.

"Dr. Kujirai," Sonix hissed lowly. Dr. Kujirai was a female scientist of Project NUMBERS. Deciding the best way to avoid the hassle of worrisome family members she actually issued a large sum of cash for anyone willing to sell a young boy or girl to her, with Daichi's sister being the one to answer. Of course, she never really intended to pay Daichi's sister and had her blown up with the briefcase supposedly containing her payment. As beautiful as she was, Kujirai had a violent temper, and often physically or verbally abused Daichi the moment he did the smallest mistake. It was because of her that Daichi had developed a hatred for women, even if his sister had planted the seeds.

"Daichi, who is this?" Haruhi asked.

"This bitch was my old handler," Sonix answered, his clenched fists trembling in anger. Haruhi gasped. Daichi had told her about his past.

"What a dirty mouth you have, #08," Dr. Kujirai scolded. "You're going to need to wash it out."

"Bite me!" Sonix snapped. Seeing this as a chance for revenge, he lunged at Dr. Kujirai and went to strike with his Cricket Fork. Dr. Kujirai held out her hand and projected a sound barrier to block the fork, knocking Sonix back several feet before crashing into the broken machinery.

"Daichi!" Haruhi cried.

Kujirai shook her head, "Your skill has slackened. I'm so very disappointed."

Sonix pulled himself out of the wrecked machinery and glared, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was invited here by Gebok," Kujirai answered. "That's all you need to know. Besides, I should be asking you that very question." Her eyes narrowed, "I've heard you've decided to go against GIN-SHOCKER. Do you care to explain yourself, dog?"

"Shut up!" Sonix shot back, "I'm not your dog! Not anymore! And as for why I'm going against GIN-SHOCKER it's because I'm sick and tired of taking their crap and yours!"

"Even after all we've given you?" Kujirai demanded, "We've made you something beyond human, a perfect soldier, and you dare turn against us?"

"Fuck yeah I dare," Sonix answered in a heartbeat, "It's something I should've done years ago."

Kujirai glared back at her creation, before stiffening into a giggle, and then a full blown laughter, taking Sonix and Haruhi aback. "You stupid dog!" she laughed, "Don't you realize what you've done? On second thought you probably don't so I'll tell you anyway!" she calmed herself down and looked straight at them with a piercing gaze, "You've signed your own death warrant. You'll be hunted down by assassins and it will be only a matter of time before you get yourself killed. But it won't be any skin off my teeth since you were weak enough to get yourself killed by BLACK 13 in the first place."

Haruhi had heard enough, "Shut up you bitch!"

"You should mind your manners, girl," Kujirai retorted, "#08,was always a failure from the start. He couldn't get anything right. In the end, he's nothing more than a useless bum. It's all he's ever good fo-"

**WHAM!**

A piece of machinery just smashed against Kujirai's head, so hard that when she was sent falling on her back, the ground shaking as she landed. Picking herself up, Kujirai sucked her teeth in anger.

Haruhi, now in her Ogre form snarled, as she clenched her teeth in anger. "You won't talk about my mate like that! Dai-chan's far from useless or stupid. He's a hell of a lot better than you!"

"Haruhi..." said Sonix, touched and surprised that she would stand up for him like that.

"I'm actually impressed, #08. You actually found a girl outside your team who could tolerate you," sneered Kujirai.

"No thanks to you," Sonix spat. "I'm done being your whipping boy."

"That mouth of yours could still use some scrubbing though," Kujirai said. "It looks like I need to teach you some manners once more." She tore off her coat and started to mutate into a bird-like creature. She wore a black, figure hugging catsuit that had yellow feathers covering her torso, with a helmet that had the appearance of a bird's head that covered only the upper half of her face. Some fabric was attached to her arms and sides, most likely granting her flight capabilities. Yellow knee high boots adorned her legs.

Sonix pounded his fist into his palm, eagerly, "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Oh? Then I suggest you keep on waiting," Canarioid grinned. She jumped upward and hovered in the air. "Shall we begin?" She opened her mouth and unleashed a deafening sonic scream. The attack struck the Cricket Cyborg and Ogre, sending them crashing against the wall as they began screaming in pain. Canarioid stopped her assault and watched with amusement as both teens dropped onto their knees.

"I'll always be above you, Little Cricket," mocked Canarioid. Sonix climbed back to his feet, using the Cricket Fork for support as Haruhi rose back up. She shook her head left and right to get the ringing out.

"Shrieking like a banshee," retorted Sonix with a snort. "Just like how I remember it."

"WHY YOU!" Canarioid shrieked but this time Sonix was ready as he activated his sonic barrier, using sound waves to create a shield. Canarioid's assault slammed into the shield but instead of breaking through it spread out around both Sonix and Haruhi.

"How long can you hold it!?" Haruhi shouted over the noise.

"Just a few more seconds!" Sonix shouted back. "When it drops, get behind me and cover your ears!" Haruhi nodded as she saw Sonix's chestplate begin to split open. Dr. Kujirai stopped her assault to take a deep breath as Sonix's sound barrier fell. As she unleashed another sonic scream, Sonix unleashed a sonic blast from the speakers on his chest. Both sound blasts hit each other at the same time and Haruhi covered her ears as the floors and walls began to shake and vibrate due to the intense sound vibrations. The debris kicked up, and the walls blasted outward, the soundwaves blasting everywhere. Canarioid screeched even louder to increase the power of of her sonic scream. The force cause the teens to be pushed backwards.

Haruhi had to really press her hands over her ears but she could feel her bones vibrating. She may not be able to hear, but she could still feel what was happening. It wasn't long before Canarioid's power exceeded Sonix's and both of them were blasted onto their backs. Canarioid stopped the sonic scream immediately, needing to catch her breath, but was nonetheless satisfied.

"And once again, you fall flat on your ass," Canarioid mocked.

"Screw you," Sonix spat.

"You first," the Canary Cyborg Mutant retorted, throwing out a soundwave blade at them. Sonix threw out his own soundwave blade, and both collided. The explosion of sound from the impact nearly knocked them off their feet and made them deaf.

* * *

Guards had shown up to investigate what was going on in the garage when they spotted Gemma and Slasher wrecking their vehicles. Slasher was using his chainsaws to tear the vehicle to shreds while Gemma used her raw strength and bare hands to do the job for her.

"_Hey, stop what you're doing and surrender!" _one of the guards ordered. Slasher's response was to pick up a jeep and hurl it at the guards. The ones who didn't avoid it in time were crushed under the weight of the jeep.

"_That's it! Shoot them!" _shouted a soldier and they opened fire. Gemma took cover behind the remains of several vehicles as Slasher began to step towards them. Their bullets did nothing as they bounced off. His body was protected by an additional layer of energy shielding. _"Shit! Shit! The armor-piercing rounds aren't working!"_

"_Just keep shooting!" _another soldier shouted. They clearly hadn't been prepared to face armored opponents. _"OH DEAR GOD!"_ The soldier's screaming ceased as Slasher's chainsaw sliced open his chest and blood came bursting out. The other soldiers shot at Slasher but their weapons were immediately rendered useless as Slasher sprayed his adhesive glue on them, plugging them up and jamming them. The soldiers then tried to fight Slasher using their combat knives but that would be a big mistake. Confronting Slasher in close-ranged combat was tantamount to suicide.

Gemma was given a front-row seat at what Chiaki/Slasher was capable of. She only knew him as the mute & gentle artist of her Art Club but then she realized he was more than that. His chainsaw was used to paint the walls and floor red as he killed the GS-Soldiers so mercilessly. She knew that these men deserved it but still it was quite unnerving to see someone who could make beautiful paintings show such an ugly and brutal side. Some soldiers attempted to flee but were stuck in place when Slasher shot his glue at their feet, keeping them in place. They screamed as he used his chainsaws on them.

Gemma should be scared but then she realized this wasn't what Chiaki was all about. He was just paying GIN-SHOCKER back for what they had done to him. This was what they made him into and he would make them regret it with his own hands.

Once Slasher was done, all that was left of the soldiers would be best described as mincemeat; literally, bloody mincemeat. He turned to Gemma and beeped but then he remembered she didn't understand his beeping and so he held up a sign, "**We better leave before more of them show up."**

"Right," agreed Gemma as she recovered from watching the brutal and bloody massacre. They both stepped out of the garage, the Minotaur avoiding the puddles of blood and piles of flesh carefully. They stepped into the hallway and she walked into his back. "Why did you stop?" Slasher pointed ahead and Gemma looked and saw a stocky fellow in a green shirt, leather pants and black boots all worn under a lab coat. He had pale skin and a pointed beard with a monacle over his right eye. Fat, with equally fat fists, he also had a hideous wart on his left cheek which really drew the attention from his face.

"Hello, #02," the man greeted Slasher, using his designation. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Slasher replied with several furious beeps and the ugly man retorted, "Well, it seems your language has become more colorful."

"Chiaki, who's he?" Gemma asked and he raised a sign to show her. "He's your old handler?" He nodded to confirm.

"The name's Dr. Zestokij," he said. "But I am also known as..." He tossed his head back and roared as his body began to shift. He grew taller and his body fat began to vanish to be replaced by pure muscle. His clothes were torn apart and his lab coat was tossed away to leave him topless. He began to morph into a beast-like form as his hair grew even shaggier and white fur began to cover his body. His teeth grew sharp as his right hand was replaced by a deadly looking battle-axe. "AXE LEOROID!" he snarled.

Slasher held his arm out to stop Gemma from advancing and he stepped forward to face Axe Leoroid who seemed awfully happy to see him. Of course it was not in a good way. Axe Leoroid did the same as he approached Slasher. The two then took off in a run and sparks flew as chainsaws met axe blade. Axe Leoroid's grin widened and became even more menacing as he knocked Slasher back with a kick and then pointed his other arm at him. Around his left wrist was a band and attached to it was a miniature laser gun. He fired and Slasher was shot with an intense laser bullet that nearly went through his armor. The soldiers' soldiers' bullets hadn't even hurt this much.

But then Axe Leoroid revealed that a miniature cannon was equipped to his battle axe arm as well and he fired an energy blast that knocked Slasher off his feet. Gemma gasped and she hurriedly went to help him up. "Chiaki! Chiaki!"

"**Stay back**," Slasher signed.

"Yes, girl," agreed Axe Leoroid. "Stay out of this. This is between me and him." He approached them threateningly. "Honestly, #02. I thought that when I took away your ability to talk back you wouldn't be so rebellious."

Gemma's eyes widened in realization as she heard Axe Leoroid's confession, "What? You mean the reason he can't talk and needs to use signs is you!?"

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing," said Axe Leoroid. "Do you know how noisy children can get? It's annoying."

"I'll..." Gemma roared and charged at Axe Leoroid like a rampaging bull, "KILL YOU!" She was enraged and so mad that nothing would be able to relieve her of her anger except for the destruction of Axe Leoroid.

"YOU'RE WELCOME TO TRY!" Axe Leoroid roared back.

* * *

After Armadillo had basically made a wreck out of the armory, a small squad of GS-Soldiers entered the room to see what he'd done. Shiroha gasped and shouted, "We've got company!"

"_Identify yourselves, now!" _a GS Soldier commanded.

"You wanna know who I am?" challenged Armadillo. "Well, lemme tell you! RARGH!" Armadillo roared and turned into a ball, sending all of them flying when he smashed into them when he smashed into them. "MY NAME IS..." He unrolled and performed an uppercut to send one of the soldiers upwards. "...YOKOSHIMA..." He backhanded a couple of soldiers brutally. "RYUUNOSUKE-MAGI!" He grabbed one by the ankles and spun him around and around before tossing him at his fellow soldiers, knocking them down. He pulled out his maces and began to fuck them up. "AND I! HATE! GIN-SHOCKER!"

"Leave some for me!" Shiroha cried exuberantly as she assumed her true form to join in. An Amazoness Succubus was turned on by battle. Right now, what she was experiencing, was stimulating her hormones. Oh, she had definitely found the right man for her.

Bodies of GS-Soldiers were sent flying by the Pillbug Cyborg and his demonic girlfriend. Crashes, screams, cries and smashes filled the room until a voice echoed, "What in blazes is going on here?"

Armadillo looked up from the Soldier he was punching to see someone walking into the room. He was shorter than even Dr. Magi. He was completely bald save for a few strands of hair on the top of his head and wore thick glasses over his eyes. His eyes were large and his nose was flat. He was Dr. Mashai of GIN-SHOCKER's's Italian branch. He was once a proud scientist who was forced into hiding when the scientific community rejected his ideas for a powerful engine, citing it as unethical and inhumane. Gebok saw the potential in the idea and invited Dr. Mashai to join GIN-SHOCKER.

"What?" Mashai blinked as he recognized Armadillo. Slowly, he chuckled, "Oh, so it's you, #09. I almost didn't see you there. Though I shouldn't be surprised. Only a brainless brute like you could do this level of damage."

"..."

"What's wrong? Can't speak? Cat got your tongue? You must be surprised to see me again," Dr. Mashai grinned. "Go ahead then, gaze in awe and fear upon me."

"...Who are you again?" Armadillo finally said. This made Mashai face fault.

"It's me! Dr. Mashai!" he shouted, standing back up. "#05's handler!"

"Oh, I remember now!" Armadillo realized. "Dr. Smash'em!" Mashai palmed his face.

"It's MASHAI, you twit!" Mashai yelled.

"Whatever, Crash'em," Armadillo shrugged, "So, what brings you here?"

"I heard that my old flop of an experiment has come here with all of you," Mashai said, "I've come to pay him back for the humiliation from that last time I tried to retrieve him." Then, he grinned, "But since you are here, you might as well be a decent warmup."

"Yeah, I'd like to see try that, Dr. Bashy," Armadillo challenged.

"Why you..." Mashai growled as he sparkled with electricity before exploding, "MY NAME IS DR. MASHAI! MASH-AI! GET IT RIGHT!" He was surrounded in an orb of blue electricity before dispersing it. In Mashai's place was a tall, blue, humanoid, and muscular body. The head was replaced by a Jellyfish-shaped head with a single glowing red eye. His chest was wrapped with tight tentacles.

"Woah... ugly," Armadillo cringed at the sight to Jellyfish-Borg. "Hey Shiroha-chan, how about we deal with this fucker before we blow this place?"

"That should be fun!" Shiroha grinned. "I was in the mood for some seafood."

"Great, because we're about to have a whole platter!"

* * *

Katsumi and Zero had cleared another floor. GS-Soldiers laid sprawled with needles in them, courtesy of Zero.

"Are they dead?" Katsumi asked.

"Don't feel too bad for them," said Zero to Katsumi. "It was either them or us."

"But still...they were humans like you, once," Katsumi murmured. Zero put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know," Zero nodded, "But there's no actual way to reverse the brainwashing. These soldiers are mostly mindless anyway and are blindly loyal to GIN-SHOCKER. They'd sooner take their own lives than betray the organization."

"So, you used to be part of GIN-SHOCKER. How did you fight the brainwashing?" Katsumi asked.

"I had to die first," he told her bluntly.

"Die...?" She couldn't believe it. "But you're..."

"Cyborgs like us don't stay dead for long, so let's leave it at that," Zero told her, not wanting to get too far into detail of his circumstances. "Now, come on. We've still gotta clear more floors so everyone has a better chance."

"Right," Katsumi nodded. The pair ran out of the room and entered a giant corridor. When they did, the temperature suddenly dropped dramatically. Katsumi shivered as she looked around. "Did Yuki-sempai pass through here earlier? It's freezing." The walls were covered in patches of ice and ice stalactites formed on the ceiling, which was high above them. "Or is their AC on too low?" She noticed that Zero was silent. "Shogo?"

"And here he is, the failure, #00," said a voice from within the corridor. Turning forward to where Zero was looking, Katsumi spotted a man walking out a large metallic door and straight towards them. He was a tall Japanese man with purple hair that reached to his shoulders. He had a long face with a pointed nose and slanted eyes. Like all of the scientists thus far, he wore a lab coat, and under that lab coat he wore a blue dress shirt with black pants.

"Doctor...Arihara..." whispered Zero, his voice mixed with both fear and hatred. Dr. Arihara was from GIN-SHOCKER's Japanese branch. Like how Dr. Magi had adopted Yokoshima and how Carl had done the same for Misato, Dr. Arihara had adopted Shogo. However, unlike Magi and Washam, Arihara was strict and cruel, and would violently beat Shogo up if he didn't meet the scientist's exp meet the scientist's expectations. Much like Prof. Kyofu with D, Dr. Arihara wanted Shogo to surpass #13, but Shogo never could.

Shogo was just never good enough and was punished for it each time.

"Shogo-san, do you know this man?" Katsumi asked in concern.

"He was the man who made me what I am," he told her.

"Indeed and yet again you've become a real disappointment," said Dr. Arihara, his gaze cold and stern. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You've been a poor disappointment from the very start."

"What are you doing here?" Zero demanded.

"We were invited, and I'm so glad Gebok asked me to come. I finally get to see my failure of a creation making what has to be what has to be the stupidest mistake of his his life! Have you lost your mind, boy!?" Dr. Arihara shouted.

"In what way?" Zero shot back. "Is it the fact I finally decided to find a life for myself? No, I haven't lost my mind. I've just found a new path, but why do you even care? After I died you were probably thinking that I was just trash that didn't deserve a second look. However, Dr. Magi decided to revive us and save us, taking us away from GIN-SHOCKER and taking me away from _you_."

"How dare you talk back to me, boy!" Arihara snapped in anger.

"He's right," Katsumi agreed.

"Stay out of this!" Then a needle flew past his cheek, making a cut in it. Arihara hissed and recoiled in shock.

Zero had his arm raised up, his stinger smoking from recent use. He warned, "Don't ever talk to her like that."

Arihara wiped the blood off his cheek. "So, you really have turned against the organization that's given you everything."

"All I'm doing is rescuing a friend who's had it much worse than I," Zero retorted. "And all the organization has given me is a life of misery, you especially."

"I see now..." Arihara growled. "I've also learnt about what you've been doing since your revival. You've gone to a school for monsters, and contaminated yourself with dangerous ideas. You decided that you could think for yourself. It appears that BLACK 13 has become an even worse influence than I thought."

"I'd like to say I've found a whole new life for myself where I don't have to live up to your standards. I've found the same thing Shinichi found when he abandoned this place. I've found freedom. And, even before then, even when he didn't show emotion, Shinichi still cared for us."

"You...insolent...disgraceful little...INSECT!" Arikara roared, chilling vapors engulfing his body. The temperature in the hall was dangerously dropping fast, and Katsumi started shivering to the bone. "I will not stand for this! This time I will discipline you so thoroughly that you won't even think of crossing me again!" The vapor soon covered his whole form, engulfing him like a tornado. A large silhouette was seen from within the vapor before something heavy stepped out. Arikara had taken the form of a huge polar bear-like creature. His armor was heavy and the arms were large with claws made up of icicles. The legs looked powerful, able to crush anything underneath them. They were white with blue nodes along the sides. The chest armor was blue and appeared muscular. The vents on his neck popped opened, allowing more ice vapors to blow outward.

Katsumi's shivers were getting worse.

"Bring it on, you old fart!" Taking aim, Zero fired a flurry of stingers at Polar Bearoid. Polar Bearoid punched the floor and formed a wall of ice that blocked the needles as they embedded themselves into the surface. They then glowed and exploded, causing a blinding mist to spread around them, limiting visibility as Zero scanned around for his opponent. Thermals wouldn't work since Polar Bearoid's body temperature was too low to register. However, he could at least see Katsumi using them and took her hand.

"Katsumi-san, run," he urged her.

"But-!" she began to argue.

"I'll catch up. I promise," he told her and let go of her hand before standing in wait for the ambush. A large shape burst from the mist and Katsumi screamed as Zero was tackled and then pinned to the wall. Polar Bearoid brought his claw up to strike but Zero shoved him backwards by kicking him. Zero slid down to the floor and took aim, firing stingers when he saw an opening. Polar Bearoid swatted the stingers out of the air and lunged at Zero as the needles exploded harmlessly behind him.

Polar Bearoid brought his claws down on Zero and he blocked with his forearms. The force of the blow still managed to bring him down to his knees. He could feel his wings freezing solid. It was really _that _cold.

"Just like when you were weak, on your knees before me like a pathetic little worm," sneered Polar Bearoid.

"Let him go!" barked Katsumi as she slashed Polar Bearoid across the back with her claws. Sparks were ripped off but there were no signs of damage. "I said let him go!" She repeatedly attacked Polar Bearoid.

"Ooh. Not a smart idea, little girl," Polar Bearoid snarled as he looked at Katsumi with a ferocious glare. Katsumi gritted her fangs as she was shivering in fear and cold at Polar Bearoid's stance. "So you are also one of the reasons why my creation has become defective? Then I'll have to deal with you too!" Polar Bearoid raised his claw up to strike her only to be held back by his neck by Zero's arms.

"Run,, Katsumi-san!" Zero ordered.

"But,, Shogo-san..." Katsumi began.

"I'll be fine! JJust go!" Zero argued as Polar Bearoid smashed the Rider, who was on his back, against the walls a few more times in attempt to get his creation off of him. Luckily, Zero was being stubborn and not letting go, instead he was tightening his grip. "I won't let you hurt Katsumi-san!"

"So, she is one of those Youkai I heard so much about? Perhaps once I am done disciplining you, I'll just dissect that girl in front of your eyes as a final lesson to you," Polar Bearoid sneered.

Zero's blood went boiling as he roared, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Zero stabbed his stingers into the Polar Bearoid's head repeatedly, invoking pain from the abusive handler. "She is special to me, so if you touch one hair on her, I am going to kill you!"

"Shogo-san..." Katsumi breathed out, touched by her friend's feelings.

Polar Bearoid then tossed Zero from his back and sent him rolling across the ground. Zero got to his knees as Polar Bearoid went on the attack again. Quickly, he threw a flash grenade that resembled a hive at at the Kajin's face. The bright flash and ringing noise disoriented him as he covered his eyes and hands, stumbling about as he tried to locate his target.

"Shogo-san!" Katsumi cried as she went to Zero's side.

"Katsumi-san, I thought I told you to run," Zero groaned as he stood back up.

"Sorry but I can't do that," Katsumi shook her head. "I won't leave you alone with this creep. I'm going to help you and I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Zero gave her a look only to be returned by Katsumi's surprisingly steel gaze. Zero let out a sigh and relented "OK, but be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," Katsumi smiled.

Polar Bearoid's roar got the couple's attention. It seemed that the disorientation had warned down. "All this sappy crap is making me sick! Let's continue with the disciplining already!"

Katsumi and Zero looked at each other before they roared together and charged towards their foe.

* * *

Outside the school, Morrigan was working with Riza, Haji, Jack and Crow in moving much of the surrounding rubble and fallen platforms out of the way while Yusei worked with Ririko in helping the students locate and help those that were still missing within the school. Within a makeshift tent, Aki was hard at work alongside Dr. Akai, tending to those who were injured and needed medical attention. Kiko and Juvia were watching as there wasn't much they could do at the moment. Ruby and Elle were both in the air, Ruby with her wings and Elle in her Hybrid form, looking out for anything that might be out of place. As they were all going about, doing what they could to help, Elle noticed some movement in the forest. Narrowing her eyes, she gasped as she saw several soldiers moving in.

"_Merde!"_ Elle gasped. Ruby looked to the Dragon's direction and also gasped.

"Minna!" Ruby called, grabbing everyone's attention. "We have company!"

"What is it?" asked Crow.

"Looks like we're in trouble," Morrigan frowned.

And in trouble they were as hundreds of GS soldiers began to charge out from the forest and towards the school, many of them being grunts who brandished swords, staffs and blasters while the rest were Cyborg Mutants. Exiting the school with some more injured students being carried behind him, Yusei looked at the sight of the battle cries and furrowed his brow. This just wasn't their day. Aki and Dr. Akai also peeked out from within the tent at the sounds, Akai having a sweat drop appearing next to his head.

"So they came back after all," Kiko frowned.

"Why is it that when things just don't seem like they could get any worse, they do?" Dr. Akai groaned as he took out a pair of red lenses from his pocket and swapped them out with the green ones in his glasses.

"If life were ever easy, I doubt it would ever be at high school," replied Aki.

"Hm…yes, good point," agreed Dr. Akai. He then looked to Morrigan and Ririko. "Ladies, would any of you care to try out the new bed over at the infirmary instead of getting caught up in a battle?"

"This isn't the time for R&R," Morrigan scolded.

"Besides, the infirmary is part of the school so they'd just come after us there," Ririko added as she flexed her fingers. She wanted some payback for what GS did to the school, students, staff and guests.

"Very well, but you can't blame me for trying," replied Akai.

Jack just palmed his face while Crow's shoulders sank. They just couldn't believe this guy. Yusei smirked while laughing inwardly before looking back to Akai. "Hey, nothing wrong with a little flirting every now and then but try and pick the proper time for it." The GS troopers closed in as all of the able bodied Yōkai prepared themselves. "Alright guys, let's kick some ass!"

"Alright!" Riza grinned, pounding her fists together, "Action time!"

* * *

Shiroha and Armadillo were in the middle of fighting Jellyfish-Borg. He was quite slippery, not to mention his tentacles could stun them with a single touch. Armadillo had his armor so he wasn't as exposed but the Amazoness Succubus still had bare skin showing. As simple as he was, Armadillo knew that it was tactically sound to end a fight quickly if it got in the way and slowed down the mission. Better to get the distractions out of the way in the middle of the mission or else they would hamper their progress.

"My pops gave me an upgrade. You want to see it?" Armadillo challenged.

"What? Are you going to try and crush me again," Jellyfish-Borg challenged.

"Not exactly," grinned Armadillo. "Hey, Sheila! Activate the '**Big Bad Boys**'!"

"_Roger,"_ Sheila obeyed.

Armadillo's shell split down the middle before both halves dropped from his back. Their weight was so significant that the floor shook as they landed behind him, making a small imprint. Of course, that wasn't the end of it. The shell had been hiding something and they were coming into play. They folded forward, positioning themselves on Armadillo's shoulders and securing themselves into position.

Jellyfish-Borg backed away a bit as Armadillo now sported a pair of deadly looking energy cannons. "What the Hell!?" shouted Jellyfish-Borg in disbelief as he saw the cannons

"You see, I used to lack long-ranged combat capabilities but these 'Big Bad Boys' change things," said Armadillo. "So, I'd like you to _say hello to my little friends_!"

"Oh, Hell No!" shouted Jellyfish-Borg. The Pillbug Rider then started to fire a continuous barrage of energy cannon blasts which had a strong recoil but he was anchored by his weight and didn't budge, save for several backwards jolt from releasing the cannons' energy blasts. Jellyfish-Borg panicked as he tried to dodge but he was overwhelmed by the energy blasts. Unfortunately, Armadillo had yet to perfect his targeting skills and kept missing. However, it was only a matter of time until he hit his mark. Statistically, the probability of Jellyfish-Borg of getting hit by those energy cannons was well within the agreeable range and as the cannons fired rapidly, the chances of getting hit grew significantly higher.

He was fucked, plain and simple.

"Hah! How's that you stupid jellyfish?" gloated Armadillo after he stopped firing. However, as the dust and smoke settled, Jellyfish-Borg was revealed to be completely unharmed. "Oh, come on! Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"You hit everything but him," said Shiroha as she looked at the ruined armory. Yokoshima had done some damage to the walls and ceiling but none to Jellyfish-Borg. "How is that even possible?"

"I'm not really a very good shot," admitted Armadillo in embarrassment.

"Is that all you got?" mocked Jellyfish-Borg. "Now, it's my-" He was cut off as the ceiling collapsed on him burying him in a heavy pile of rubble.

Shiroha and Armadillo blinked.

"Well, that was anti-climatic," Shiroha summed up.

"Hey, if it works, don't complain about the results," Armadillo commented. "Now, shall we go?"

"Lead the way, big boy," Shiroha grinned.

* * *

It seemed that Sonix and Haruhi had the advantage on the fight, before Canarioid consumed a blue pill of G-Shock to boost up her power. She was now faster and stronger, and even knocked out Haruhi on the side as she was beating down Sonix on the floor.

"Useless! Pug! Bum! Dog!" Canarioid ranted as she struck the Cricket Cyborg on the floor. She then grabbed him by the throat and slammed his head on the floor. "DEFECTIVE!" she finished, kicking him in the stomach with such force that crashed into what was left of the wall. "What a worthless heap of junk! To think I would get stuck with someone like you!"

"Heh, you got what you paid for," grunted Sonix.

Canarioid growled and cupped her hands together, forming a ball made up of pure sound. She tossed it out at Sonix. He wasn't able to dodge in time and the resulting impact caused a sound-like explosion. When the dust settled, it revealed that Haruhi was standing with her arms spread out, shielding Sonix.

"Haruhi?" Sonic wondered.

Haruhi smiled and then vomited blood before she collapsed. Sonix quickly caught her as she fell.

"You...you stupid girl! Why!?" Sonix shouted..

"Isn't it...obvious already?" Haruhi coughed. She caressed his masked face then her eyes closed as she fell unconscious.

"Haruhi...?" Sonix removed his helmet. "Haruhi, stop fooling around, you stupid Ogre girl! You're stronger than this! Haruhi...Haruhi! HARUHI!"

"My, my, my," Canarioid spoke, crossing her arms, "So she really decided to chose you over her own wellbeing? What a stupid girl."

"Shut up," Sonix whispered as he put his helmet back on and glared at Canaroid with intense hatred, wanting nothing more than for his bitch of an opponent to shut up.

"I doubt that 04, 07, or 11 would've done the same for you," Canarioid continued, "You've always been a rude, worthless boy. Why would anyone risk their neck for you?"

"I said shut up!" Sonix repeated.

Canarioid blinked but then grinned, "Oh...Oh goodness! This is just priceless! The one who claims to hate women has actually fallen in love!?" She laughed, cackled actually. It was just too much for her to hold back. "You really are weak! You couldn't even stand your ground on your ideals!"

"I told you...to...to...SHUT UP!" Sonix roared as he was suddenly bathed in a bright flash of light. Canarioid stopped her laughing and gasped as she was forced to cover her eyes. Sonix let out an empowered yell as a new power flooded his body. And then, there was a shockwave as Canarioid was blown away.

* * *

Yukari blinked as she saw something going on with Sonix's stats, "What's going on with Daichi-san?" she asked, "It looks like his power stats are hitting the roof!"

Dr. Magi looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. His eyes widened in shock, "I don't believe this!"

"What is it?" Ren asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"This is... the Evolution System!" Magi exclaimed, "Daichi has somehow managed to activate it!"

"Evolution?" Nekonome-sensei asked. "What does that mean?"

Ren translated, "It means that he's levelling up!"

* * *

"What!? It can't be! The Evolution System! How!? You're just a failure!" Canarioid demanded as she got back to her feet. She couldn't believe it but it was actually happening.

The light died down, leaving a new Sonix before her. Setting Haruhi's body down behind him, he stood up and glared at his former handler. His armor had changed and now he sported a sleeker suit. The bodysuit remained black but he now sported dark orange plates on his thighs and along his upper arms. He wore silver gauntlets with dark orange boots. He also had a dark orange chestplate that was split down the middle with black accents. His scarf was gone and his helmet was now black with orange accents and a visor that looked like a pair of sunglasses. Long antennae extended from his brow and equipped to the helmet were what appeared to be headphones. Attached to his back was a guitar with blades attached to the main body.

This was no longer the same Kamen Rider Sonic. He had now evolved into Kamen Rider Sonix Blaster. He grabbed hold of the instrument/weapon by the neck and held it like an axe.

Sonix Blaster said coldly, "I said: shut up."

"Tsk!" the Canary monster sneered as she swung her arms about, throwing her sonic blades once more. Sonix did the same with his Guitar-Axe, only now the blades he thought looked much thinner, were longer, and flew faster. Sonix's blades cut through Canarioid's sonic blades easily, and went straight for the evil bitch. Lucky for her that she still had her speed, so she quickly flew out of the way before the blades could cut her in two. This still wouldn't stop the upgraded Sonix. He strummed his Guitar-Axe to send a loud vibrating cord, causing Canarioid to shriek as she was forced to cover her ears. Seeing her disoriented, his mouthplate opened and he unleashed a sonic scream of his own, sending her falling onto the ground in agony.

"Ugh...damn...how are you so strong...?" demanded Canarioid.

"That's the power of Rock and Roll," said Sonix as he pulled a wire from his Guitar Axe and plugged it into a socket on the side of his belt. His boots, chestplate, shoulders and mouthplate opened up to reveal hidden hidden speakers. "And this is _your _curtain call!"

He strummed his guitar and unleashed an explosive force of sonic vibrations from the speakers equipped to his armor. Canarioid screamed and covered her ears. Sonix strummed his guitar again and this time the sound blasted her straight into the wall. She crashed violently into the surface before falling onto the floor. Sonix's hidden speakers closed up once he finished his attack.

Sonix made his way towards her and as he stood over her, heand as he stood over her, he raised his Guitar-Axe. It would only require one single downward swing, right at the back of her neck, and he would no longer be plagued by her existence. He could pay her back for all the abuse she had tormented him with. However, He could pay her back for all the abuse she had tormented him with. However, he paused as hehe paused as he looked to Haruhi then back at Canarioid. He flipped her over and looked down at her. He flipped her over and looked down at her. The Canary Cyborg Mutant looked up at him and in disgust he smashed his foot against her face, bending her beak and knocking her out. He turned his back to her, hooking his Guitar-Axe to his back then walking over Haruhi. He gently lifted her up, cradling his girl in his arms as he walked away.

One chapter of his life was closed. If Kujirai ever decided to look him up, he'd be ready for her.

* * *

The battle was fierce as the Yōkai and Team 5D's fought off the GS army that began to invade the school. In a matter of minutes, their small group had been able to destroy over half of the invading forces without having to barely even try. Watching the battle from the tree line, Kureha was not pleased with the current situation. Luckily, she had been granted to take backup troops just in case things got hairy. As she watched the battle, she was being guarded by her three bodyguards, Cyborg Mutants known as Orcaborg, Gorillaborg and Cobraborg. After having seen enough, Kureha waved her hand forward a bit, motioning for the backup troops to commence their attack. They all shouted out as they charged out of the forest and made their way towards Yōkai Academy.

"You three keep an eye on things," Kureha ordered. "I'm gonna call HQ and ask for some more troops to be put on standby."

"Ma'am!" the three Cyborg Mutants said in unison as they gave her a salute.

* * *

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Cyborg Mutants instantly went down with each shot fired from Yusei's guns, the Wind Manakyte blasting them away with ease. Aki blew out a large flame from her mouth to quickly incinerate the Soldiers. All of them screamed in agony as the fire licked their bodies before they all fell down, reduced to ashes.

"CLASS IS IN SESSION, ASSHOLES!" Ririko shouted as she slammed onto the ground in her much heavier Lamia form, sending more enemies flying from the force of the impact. The tip of her tail opened up and grabbed one of the Soldiers by the head before swing the tail against several Cyborg Mutants to send them flying. She released the Soldier that was stuck in her grasp, and he was also sent flying as a consequence. "I'm not done yet!" she snarled as she raised up her tail. The flower at the end started to spin and glow, "Take this!" she fired beams of light at several more of the units.

"She's really pissed off, isn't she?" Riza commented, holding one of the Soldiers' throat in her paws.

"These people have been messing with her students and school, what do you think?" Haji answered back. "I guess Ririko-sensei really loves her job." He turned back and found himself looking at several Cyborg Mutants with their weapons drawn out.

"Hands in the air, now!" a Frogroid shouted.

Haji grinned as he raised up his hands, "If you say so... SUCKERS!" He clenched his hands into fists and smashed them to the ground. A tremor ripped through the ground as everything was suddenly torn and thrown up into the air, sending the Cyborg Mutants into the air. "YIPPIE-KI-YAY, MOTHERFUCKERS!" he laughed as he zipped forward and sent a right fist against another Cyborg Mutants face, making it crash onto the ground, causing yet another tremor.

More Cyborg Mutants were sent flying through the air, this time by Elle. The Dragon Princess had her right leg kicked up for several seconds before she lowered it down. Looking to her side, she dash forward and split opened her legs in a tornado kick, blasting away more of her enemies. She skidded and turned on her heel as she slammed her leg against a Soldier's chest, blasting him through the air, kneed another in the gut, and spun sideways through the air before slamming one more against the ground. She then landed on her hands and backflipped towards a large piece of stone that had yet to be removed. She jumped up into the air and landed on the slab gracefully, standing on one of her legs with the other folded in front of her. She then pressed her index and middle finger together and swung her arm in front of her. _**"Lance de le Cloud!"**_ she shouted, sending several blasts of compressed volumes of clouds. Each pierced the hearts of the Soldiers and she watched as the expanding air ruptures their internal organs and implants. The result was very messy, sending a lot of gore out to the surrounding area. Elle quickly summoned a gust of wind with a flick of her wrist to avoid getting splattered on.

"Ach, so many of them!" Juvia shouted, blowing Soldiers away with a water cannon. "They aren't pulling any punches!"

"Oh, buck up, there's nothing to worry about," Kiko told her, shooting at more Cyborg Mutants with her arrows. "Just drive them off, its all we have to do." She turned to to her left to continued shooting, only to find herself looking into the barrel of a Pulse Rifle held by a Soldier. Her eyes widened in surprise. Just before the trigger was pulled, Haji reacted quickly and smashed his fist against the Mook's skull.

**KER-SMASH!**

A gunk of blood splashed onto Kiko, blind-siding her momentary. She stood there, stunned, before grinding her teeth and glaring at the GS-Soldiers. "Look at me!" she snapped, "This is Dolce and Gabbana!" She reached down at the headless Soldier at her feet, ripping out the Pulse Rifle from the hands before kicking the corpse into another oncoming Soldier, knocking him onto his back. She swiftly aimed the Pulse Rifle and started shooting wildly, gunning down any Soldier in her way. "Take that you fashion backwards douchebags!"

**GAKAGAKAGAKA! GAKAGAKAGAKA!**

"Ruined my outfit!" she snarled, still firing her gun. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!"

**GAKAGAKAGAKA! GAKAGAKAGAKA!**

"YOU NASTY, STINKIN' CYBERNETIC FUCKTARDS!"

**GAKAGAKAGAKA! GAKAGAKAGAKA!**

"Holy shit," Haji gawked.

"You said it," Riza nodded. "Guess we better remember never piss her off."

"I'll try to remember that and make sure not to dirty her clothes," Haji gulped. It would appear that Kiko had lost all composure and had gone berserk with intense, destructive rage that would not be satisfied until all those who had stained her were put down.

* * *

As the backup troops drew near, with the grunts leading the charge, the entire unit was suddenly caught in a set of explosions of red and black destructive energy. The GS-Soldiers and cyborgs were all sent tumbling to the ground, many of them having been vaporized in the onslaught of the explosions that had erupted all around them.

"Ah! My arm!" one GS soldier screamed in agony as held his bloody stump where his arm had been a second before. Next to him, a flea styled Cyborg Mutant rolled along the ground, groaning in pain.

"Argh! Da Flea cannot feel his spleen! Oh, wait, there it is. Right next to da Flea."

"Where in the fuck did those explosions come from?!" questioned the second in command of the backup troops, Rhinoborg.

Looking around for the source of the explosions, a group of GS-Soldiers all let out howls of pain before falling to the ground, dead upon impact. Turning around to see their fallen comrades, the soldiers and Cyborg Mutants could easily see that they had apparently been cleaved in half, the bloody parts of their bodies having seemingly been cauterised by an extremely hot weapon.

"W-what the hell is going on here?!" questioned one of the soldiers in a panicked tone. "Th-there aren't supposed to be any other opposing forces here at the school besides a few Yōkai teachers!"

"He's right," agreed another soldier. They had been keeping a close eye on the school and they had noticed that not one person, student or teacher, had left the school.

"Relax," ordered one of the Cyborg Mutants, a Tarantula cyborg, Arachnaborg. "It's probably just a straggler who got separated from the main group. One on one, it'll be tough but, as a group, he doesn't stand a chance!"

"A straggler?" questioned a shark Cyborg Mutant, Jawsborg. "Do you think a fucking straggler would have had time to set explosives in our line of sight?!"

Just then...

"Gwah!"

They all turned around to see another two groups of about 10 to 20 GS-Soldiers each cut down like the last. The grunts began to panic as they looked around in complete fear. Whoever was attacking them, he or she or...it...was doing so from the cover of the shadows.

"Alright you sneaky motherfucker! Show yourself right now..." began the tortoise Cyborg Mutant, Blastborg, who opened up two compartments on his shell, aiming his two hybrid cannons at the school. "...or I'll fucking blow this lousy school to kingdom come!" Blastborg readied his cannons and looked to a grunt in front of him. "Start the countdown," he ordered but then he noticed the shocked and terrified look on the grunts face. "What is it? Are either of my cannons tilted the wrong way or something?"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-...Ka...Ka..." the grunt continuously stuttered, irritating Blastborg. Blastborg also noticed similar shocked and terrified looks on the faces of the other remaining soldiers and his fellow cyborg mutants.

Looking back at the grunt in front of him, he spat, "Well, what is it? Out with it, man!"

The grunt never had a chance to say a word as beam-like laser zipped past Blastborg's head and struck the grunt dead smack in the forehead, his body dropping to the ground with a dull thud. The GS grunts and Cyborg Mutants all gaped and gasped in fear as they saw the shooter standing directly behind Blastborg. The Cyborg Mutant, a shocked look on his face, turned to see the shooter and wore a similar look of fear as his eyes went wide. Death had come in the form of GIN-SHOCKER's one true enemy.

"Kamen Ri—" Blastborg tried to let out when his attacker suddenly formed a pair of dual curved energy blades on his right arm, red in color and going past his elbow. The figure looked at Blastborg who clammed up at seeing the weapon.

"Die, you sticking rat," said the figure as he slashed at Blastborg, cleaving him down the middle. The GS-Soldiers, seeing the sight, screamed as they started running for their lives. The figure, clad in a black bodysuit and pitch black armor, just looked at them all before retracting the energy blades on his arm. His forearms also had jagged metal attachments on the outer area of the gauntlets, the forward facing tips suddenly extending and becoming a pair of segmented metal whips which began to glow red and emit high amounts of heat. "Mission…start," he said, his voice sounding slightly metallic and distorted.

With that, he vanished from sight and, a moment later, the soldiers all began to fall to the ground, their bodies falling to pieces as they screamed bloody murder. Blood splattered everywhere as the dark figure began his killing spree. He took a few seconds to also see how those at the academy were faring and noticed that they wouldn't need his help as he could see Yusei and the others dishing out enormous amounts of punishment on the grunts and Cyborg Mutants. The battle was just getting started and already there was so much bloodshed. The dark figure continued his slaughter as his targets wailed in agony, their lives ending by his hands as their blood stained the ground and the tombstones nearby. Tombstones, such a fitting place for them. This would be the graveyard of these invading soldiers so a bunch of tombstones would make a perfect grave marker.

* * *

Polar Bearoid fired blasts of ice at the duo (Zero and Katsumi), thinking of nothing more than to freeze them to death on the spot. However, both were incredibly fast, moving in blurs before he could even touch them. Roaring, Polar Bearoid got on all fours and revealed that his back contained several salvos of missiles. He continued roaring as the missiles launched and homed on the targets. Both Zero and Katsumi quickly vanished without a trace before the missiles hit and exploded, producing stalagmites of ice. When the dust settled, there was no one there.

"Where are you..." Polar Bearoid snarled, walking around warily, "Show yourselves!"

The was a loud bark as Polar Bearoid was suddenly blasted forward onto his stomach. Looking back, he saw Katsumi growling at him before rushing at him in a sudden burst of speed to kick him across the field. Polar Bearoid tumbled across the ground and crashed into the wall. Polar Bearoid stood up and glared at her, "Annoying little brat... what must children always be so troublesome?" He snarled as cold vapors hissed out of his vents.

Katsumi had never felt so angry in her life. This man was supposed to be a father to Shogo, but he abused him constantly, treating him as some sort of broken merchandise. With her eyes flashing, she released a sonic howl that blasted him backwards, shattering all the ice in its path. Polar Bearoid roared in agony as he covered his ears as the vibrations continued to ravage his systems. Sparks flew about from his body as his vents hissed out uncontrollably.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Polar Bearoid shouted.

"I'm happy to oblige!" Zero yelled, jumping out from behind Katsumi. He aimed his gauntlets at his former handler as the needles began to glow. "Eat this!" he fired his needles like missiles, each one striking Polar Bearoid instantly.

As soon as Katsumi stopped her sonic howl, Polar Bearoid's entire body had turned into a pincushion after receiving all of Zero's needles. They glowed and the Cyborg Mutant scientist was assaulted by multiple explosions happening all at once as each of the needles detonated, ravaging his already damaged body. He collapsed onto the floor, defeated, smoke rising from his body.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Zero as he lowered his arms. "Let's go, Katsumi-san."

"Hai, Shogo-san," Katsumi smiled. She took his hand and the two of them exited the hallway to rendezvous with the others.

* * *

Gemma punched at Axe-Leoroid who dodged all of her attacks. He was agile, with good reflexes, and when she overextended one of her punches he kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her reeling. He then used an uppercut that literally cut a gash across her chest, blood splattering everywhere as she was sent tumbling through the air. She gritted her teeth in pain as she put her hand over the injury.

"You know, something," said Axe-Leoroid. "I haven't had this much fun in years."

"You...sick...bastard..." Gemma growled as she rose back to her feet. The gash wasn't bothering her all that much. What bothered her was this monster who seemed to enjoy the fact that he was hurting her and by extension Chiaki. This was the man who'd taken away Chiaki's ability to talk, forcing the young man to literally use sign language.

"Oh, still ready for more?" Axe Leoroid grinned. "Well, then I won't disappoint you!" He aimed his cannon at her but then a glob of glue-like substance gummed up his cannon before he could fire. Suddenly, his entire right arm exploded and he roared in pain. "MY ARM! MY ARM!"

Gemma blinked and looked to see Slasher standing behind her. He held up a sign, "**You always love to hear yourself talk, Doctor Zestokij.**"

"You little shit!" He pointed his left arm at Slasher to fire his laser gun but Gemma grabbed his and crushed the laser gun with her bare hands. She released him as he recoiled in shock. Slasher attacked with a brutal punch across his face, knocking out a few of his teeth. He then followed up with a series of punches to his old handler's stomach before using an uppercut that tossed him into the air. Slasher grabbed the airborne Axe Leoroid by the ankle and then proceeded to smash him to the floor once, twice, thrice, four times before tossing him through the air to tumble along the floor painfully.

Axe Leoroid groaned then found himself being hauled up to his feet by his neck. He looked to see Slasher glaring at him and grinned. "You don't have the guts to kill me," he said mockingly. Slasher then beeped and Axe Leoroid's eyes went wide. "What!? No!" Slasher released Ace Leoroid's throat and gripped his remaining arm tight. He then pulled and ripped it right out of the socket. Axe Leoroid screamed as blood poured out of the stump like a fountain. Slasher tossed the severed arm over his shoulder then sprayed Axe Leoroid with his adhesive goo, sticking him to the wall. Axe Leoroid screamed and struggled to get free. Not wanting to hear his voice, he gummed up his throat with the glue.

Slasher beeped, which translated to, **"Now see how you like having your voice taken from you."** He then turned to Gemma and gave her a nod. He signed, **"Let's get out of here."**

* * *

It was a literal field of death. The ground was littered with the blood and bodies of both the GS grunts and Cyborg Mutants; their bodies lying in pieces as the dark figure stood there in the middle of the field, without a single trace of blood on his body. The metal whips reformed into the metal portion of his gauntlets and he looked back at the academy. Yusei and the others were nearly finished and it seemed as if they were having the time of their lives, releasing all their pent up stress that the last 24 hours had brought them. The figure watched the sight until two small spheres on the backside of his helmet moved a bit, the spheres being set on what looked like a pair of organic looking tracks. The figure turned around and noticed that one of the Cyborg Mutants was still alive. It was the Fleaborg.

"Oh, da Flea has a major headache," Fleaborg groaned and then turned around, nearly wetting himself at the sight before him. "Gah! A Kamen Rider!" Fleaborg began to back away as the dark figure, identified as a Kamen Rider, began to slowly move towards him. "No, no more! Da Flea quits!" With that, Fleaborg bolted and ran across the field and straight towards the tunnel, a trail of dust forming behind him in an almost cartoonish style.

The dark armored Kamen Rider just tilted his head a bit and stared at the retreating back of the Fleaborg. "Wow, he sure runs fast for a little guy," he mused to himself until he heard a com-link crackling on and off. "Hm?" Kneeling down to the decapitated head of a dead grunt, he removed the mask and took hold of an ear piece. Holding it up to his helmet, he could hear the voice of a woman on the other end.

"_Come in…does…copy? What the…is…on down there!?_" the voice crackled, breaking up here and there.

The black armored Rider dropped the earpiece and then stepped on it, crushing it under his boot. He then looked towards the forest and leveled his gaze behind his helmet. "And now, all that's left is the head of the beast." With that, the Rider vanished, leaving no trace of his presence except for the dead bodies that he had left in his wake. His next targets, Kureha and her three bodyguards.

**つづく**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: And that's the 5th chapter of the second season and it looks like we're almost at the end of this story arc. Although, what will happen next and who is this mysterious and frightening new Kamen Rider? We will find out soon, very soon. How soon? You'll just have to wait and see. I would like to give credit to Tailsmo4ever, Shadow Element 13, Kamen Rider Bushido, Kamen Rider Goji and GuyverGenesis for their assistance and contributions in finishing this chapter. Without them, this would not be possible.**


	7. The Rescue: Devil Dragon

**Chapter 6: Devil Dragon**

In Youkai Academy, there was actually one other Cyborg Mutant that the unknown Rider had missed during the carnage. The Cyborg Mutant had jumped out of the bushes and scrambled across the road and up against one of the trees. Panting and sweating, the Mockingbird Cyborg Mutant let out a heaving sigh.

"Shit... this wasn't how it was supposed to go," Mockroid heaved, wiping the sweat off his head. Their mission had turned into a complete bust. It was suppose to be a simple mission of seek, destroy and salvage. Unfortunately, the school seemed to have known that GIN-SHOCKER was going to send out people to defend it while it was still vulnerable and were ready for them. Very powerful people had torn through their ranks like wet tissue paper. And then there was that black Rider that they had never seen before. Where had he come from? There was no mention of him, no data, and no one knew he where came from. He just came out of the blue and slaughtered them all. It was like Afghanistan all over again.

His chain of thought was interrupted when something suddenly sliced through the tree he was leaning on. Mockroid quickly jumped back as he watched it fall into a diagonal curve before it crashed into the ground with a boom.

"The hell?!" Mockroid gasped.

"So I have your attention. That's good." Mockroid turned around and saw a brown-haired Chinese woman standing up on a tree branch. Her image seemed to have disappeared for a short while, before she reappeared right in front of Mockroid, causing him to stumble backwards in surprise. "Terrified, are you? I arrived a bit late for the party, so I didn't have much to contribute. Everyone else seemed to be doing a good job at wiping you out."

"Shit!" Mockroid shouted as he drew a heat dagger. The moment he did, his arm suddenly dropped onto the grass, blood gushing out of the stump as it did. Mockroid choked in pain, staring at his stump in disbelief.

If anyone had been watching and blinked, Xianglian's hand would've looked like it hadn't moved at all. The only indication that it had was the blood that suddenly dripped down her hand. The woman slowly moved her blood-stained hand to her mouth and slowly licked the blood off her fingers, _"Měiwèi,"_ she cooed, her lips curling into a small smile, "It's been so long since I've tasted fresh blood. I almost forgot what it tasted like."

"What the hell?!" Mockroid shouted, clutching his profusely-bleeding stump. "Who are you?! Who are you people?! What the hell are you?!"

"Just an very over-protective mother that you people just happened to piss off," Xianglian said, slowly walking towards Mockroid as he backed away in fear. "They told me everything. Everything, you've all done to them. I've met some sick freaks myself, but you're the first I've met who would use children as weapons."

"Mercy! Mercy! I give up!" Mockroid pleaded.

"Mmmhmm. I'm sure lots of your victims have begged that very same thing of you over the years," Xianglian sliced of the other arm, causing the now armless Mockroid to collapse backwards, "So tell me, why should I?" The Mockroid could only answer in pained and freaked out noises, "No answer, hm? Well, since you're going to die anyway, I'll let you in on something funny." Xianglian walked over the Mockroid and stopped when she was standing directly above his waist. Then she squatted down and rested her arms on her knees as she gazed in his eyes, sitting on top of him very alluringly.

"I've been around for over 2,000 years now, you know," she told him. "And I actually went by another name. A name everyone knew best. The name of a woman who single-handedly brought down an ancient dynasty with her beauty alone. Of course, people saw this woman as a cruel and selfish monster who got her kicks out of torturing people. It got so bad that someone wrote a novel called 'Fengshen Yanyi'. I _hated _that novel," her smile was damn scary. Her already long canines had become even more threatening, and bristled whiskers had become clearly visible on her cheeks.

"The book made me look like a madwoman, who told those who read it that my greatest joy was to hear people cry in agony. They even said that I made torture devices such as the Bronze Toaster and Snake Pits. The fact is, the only reason I brought down the dynasty was because it was my job, and that was all. And now I have two kids to look after. I'm very sure that a beast like the one described in that novel would not be able to raise two kids like I have." She outstretched her hand and it started glow in sickeningly dark energy. "And now... go to whatever Hell monsters like you belong."

There was a bright flash of light within the forest, followed by a rumbling eruption, one that blew heavily around the trees and caused the leaves to blow off the branches.

* * *

Back in the GIN-SHOCKER branch where Yuji and Shinichi were being held captive, the sadistic scientists, Phobist and Montesinos, had Yūji strapped against a wall. They were going to perform very horrifying experiments on him without a care for his wellbeing. They didn't even give him anaesthesia to dull the pain. They wanted him to suffer, to be in agony.

"When I get out of here, you assholes are so gonna pay," Yūji snarled threateningly.

"That's doubtful," said Dr. Phobist and he flipped a switch, causing an electrical current to run through and electrocute their newest 'guinea pig'. They listened as Yūji screamed before stopping the machine. They had been doing that for hours now, and they weren't letting up. "Hm, it seems that he can repetitively endure extremely fatal amounts of electricity."

"Hit him again," said Dr. Montesinos. Dr. Phobist nodded and have Yuji another jolt. They both watched as his body convulsed and listened to his screams before switching off the current.

"Hey... This must be how you get off, huh?" Yūji sneered. "I mean, you fuckers love to hurt little girls..."

"I see _our _little girls spoke of us," said Dr. Phobist with a grin.

"Didn't say much...but I know you guys made them feel like they were nothing but tools," Yūji shot back.

"They are tools, and we used them as we deemed fit," clarified Dr. Montesinos.

"You mean like _toys_, you sick fuck," Yūji snarled and he yelled in surprise as he was showered with water all of a sudden. "What the hell!?"

"You don't like water, right?" Dr. Phobist chuckled. He then made it shower heavily on Yūji again.

"CUZ IT'S FUCKING COLD, YA DUMBASS!" he roared as he stated such an obvious fact. They turned on the electricity once more and Yūji screamed as he was once again electrocuted. The water drenched on him increased the intensity of the electricity.

"You know, Dr. Montesinos, I think that maybe we can harvest some genetic samples from this one," suggested Dr. Phobist.

"Why settle with some when you can get an ample supply?" grinned Montesinos. He took out what looked like a buzzsaw and when he turned it on the circular blade's edge spun as it glowed.

"What...the fuck?" Yūji gaped.

"This can slice through flesh and bone while at the same time cauterizing the wound to prevent blood loss," Montesinos explained. "Now, _scream_ for me." His grin widened as he inched closer to Yūji, whose eyes went wide as he shook his head furiously. The reflection on the buzzsaw shined against his eyes as it came closer to his face.

He SCREAMED...

* * *

Several guards were positioned within a hallway. They were armed and ready to engage any intruder who would dare wander these halls. Of course, having them all in one place was also very convenient for what was coming next.

They were not going to see it coming.

A grenade rolled into the hallway and came to a stop. Its switch was glowing and beeping, indicating that it was activated. The grenade also sported spikes along its grid surface.

One of the guards took note of its presence and screamed, _"GRENADE!" _but it was already too late. The beeping increased in frequency before the grenade finally detonated.

The blast itself wouldn't kill them. It would just knock them out cold. However, the blast allowed the spikes to fly in all directions at high velocity as lethal shrapnel. The unfortunate guards were killed as the shrapnel pierced their vital areas. The surviving ones were disoriented by the shockwave of the blast.

Then came the second part of the assault.

Quick as a flash, Breaker, Seras, Arachnea and Carmen were like blurs in motion as they went slicing their way through a hallway towards Yuji. Carmen leapt into the air and performed a split kick before lunging forward, slashing two GS-Soldiers in the side to spill blood with her scythes. She rolled along the floor before getting back to her feet to run along the walls. Breaker leapt over her as Arachnea and Seras followed behind the two. The guards fired at them but the four Riders dodged their shots as they considered to massacre their way through, leaving a bloody trail in their wake.

"You sure Yūji's on this floor?" Seras asked as she ran a GIN-SHOCKER soldier through.

"Yes, he's behind the door at the end of this hallway," said Arachnea as she splattered the walls with blood as she sliced through several soldiers. "And with this much security on one floor that means they're guarding something important. Namely _him_."

"Then we'd better hurry it up," Breaker said, slicing off the arms of more GS-Soldiers. He then excitedly spoke, "Alright, let's deliver the smackdown on these losers!" Breaker then kicked a GIN-SHOCKER soldier in the groin.

"OH MY BALLS!" the soldier cried as he grabbed his privates and fell over on his side.

"Yeah and that was from me, Breaker! The guy who kicks ass!" Breaker boasted.

"Full of yourself aren't you?" Seras asked.

"Nah. I think I deserve it after being absent from this team for so long," Breaker remarked. "I mean I need to make up for getting my butt kicked in the last team battle."

After slaying the remaining guards, the four Riders came across a door. It was wide and appeared to be locked. "I think this is what these guys were guarding," Carmen said.

"Let's open it then and take Yuji with us," Arachnea said. She kicked the door off the hinges and they all stormed inside. And then stopped at the sight before them.

Even if they had been trained to be prepared for anything in a warzone, what they saw horrified them.

"YUJI!"

Right in front of them was Yūji Fudō, looking barely alive, chained onto a wall. What horrified them most of all was that his right arm was completely missing. In its place was a stump which had been cauterised as if cut through by a very hot blade.

"Oh... my God..." Carmen choked out, falling to her knees.

"Holy shit..." Breaker added, his eyes widened behind his helmet.

"Yūji..." Seras stuttered in horror.

"Who did this...?" Arachnea growled, her fists trembling. She howled out louder, "WHO DID THIS?!"

"Honestly, #07, since when have you become so loud?"

"Quite right. She must've picked it up from #04. She has always been so reckless and a bad influence on #11 and #07."

Both Carmen and Arachnea stiffened at the sounds of the voices and slowly, very slowly turned to the side. Breaker and Seras followed their gazes. Standing next to an observation table were two people that the Mantis and Tarantula Cyborgs hoped to never see again.

"It... it can't be..." Arachnea stammered.

"Montesinos... Phobist..." identified Carmen.

Montesinos smiled sarcastically, "Well, it's _nice _to see you as well, #11 and #07." He directed his gaze at Seras and Breaker. "And you brought along #04 and #05. How nice to see you both again as well."

"Shut up," Breaker spat.

Seras's eyes fell on a tray and what was sitting on it. Was that... an arm?... It couldn't be... "Did... did you two...?"

"Cut off that boy's arm?" Phobist grinned as he confirmed, "Yes, we did. How often do scientists get to study a creature as magnificent as a _Dragon_? Obviously, no one else can claim they've performed such a feat."

"And besides," Montesinos smiled with a wide grin. "It was a lesson that we needed to get through his head. We needed to pay him back for taking our little girls from us."

"You bastards!" Carmen shouted, surprising everyone, "There's no way we're going back with you! Not after what you've done to us and especially not after what you did to Yūji!"

"There's no way we're ever letting you take us again!" Arachnea hissed.

"You motherfuckers are gonna die for what you did," Seras growled, her Bloody Tears drawn.

"Time to get your asses kicked," Breaker finished, his peta blades sliding out.

"Sorry, but you have no choice in the matter, #11," said Montesinos. He put on a horrifying grin. "You're coming with me, whether you like it or not!" His smile promised a lot of pain for Michiru and a lot of pleasure for him. He looked forward to having his favorite toy back. But first, he planned to break her, something he would enjoy very much.

"Yes, and you're coming with me as well, #07. There are some new poisons I wish to test on you," said Phobist. "And if we have to kill #04 and #05 to get the point across, then so be it!"

Both Dr. Phobist and Montesinos then began to mutate into their Cyborg Mutant forms. Their clothes stretched and were ripped to shreds as they assumed their more monstrous forms. Dr. Phobist had become a humanoid tarantula with two legs and six arms with stinging fur covering his entire body. He grew 6 additional eyes and his mouth became wide with sharp teeth and a tarantula's abdomen on his rear. The fur pattern on his chest formed the shape of a skull. Dr. Montesinos had assumed the form of a huge minotaur-like creature that was half goat and half human. Its horns looked like pipes which spewed out smoke. He was clad in black leather pants. Red and blue lightning crackled around his hands.

Both Carmen and Arachnea pulled out their own weapons as they trembled on the spot. Their trembling was not out of fear, but out of hate. Hatred for the two scientists that took them from their homes and killed their family. Hatred for them for violating them. Hatred for violating Yūji. With a unison cry, both of them lunged at Arachnofear and Goatroid, screaming murderously, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Carmen slashed at Goatroid who brought up his arms to block Carmen's attack, shredding sparks but nothing else on contact. Simultaneously, Arachnea also struck with her Spider-Kamas but Arachnofear caught her weapons in his hands, gripping them tightly.

"Naughty girls get a spanking!" Goatroid sneered as he brutally backhanded Carmen. At the same time Arachnofear unleashed his fur, which shot at Arachnea like needles, throwing her backwards and in pain as she went tumbling. She felt momentarily numb from the toxins in the fur but was able to recover quickly as her body had adapted and produced anti-toxins to combat the poison. Carmen also stood up and gritted her teeth as she held her face.

Goatroid licked his lips as he leered at Carmen. She had definitely grown up to be a beautiful woman and she had a nice, full figure. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her, to sink his teeth into her soft flesh as he ravaged her body. All she needed was some mental conditioning and she'd be his prized assassin and sex slave once again.

Arachnofear darted forward and punched rapidly with all his arms. Arachnea bobbed and weaved to dodge and then shot with a spearstrike at Arachnofear's midsection, only for her blow to be blocked by an energy web. Caught in his trap, Arachnea was kneed in the gut and then tossed up before he grabbed her ankles and wrists, spreading them out painfully.

"I had such high hopes for you, but alas you've disappointed me again," sighed Arachnofear. He was about to spread her to the point of breaking her in half when tendrils wrapped around his wrists.

"Don't forget about me," grinned Seras and the needles in her tendrils dug into Arachnofear's flesh. Stung, he released Arachnea who landed on her knees before she somersaulted backwards to make some distance.

Meanwhile, Goatroid was about to make a grab for Carmen but she leapt to the side. His speed, however, was superior to hers as he grabbed her ankle and dragged him to her. "Come to me, my pretty, pretty doll-ARGH!" Goatroid screamed and recoiled as a blade cut against arm. He looked up and saw that it was Breaker who had slashed him.

"High-Frequency Vibrating Peta Blades," gloated Breaker. "Gotta love'em." He helped Carmen up. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks," Carmen said gratefully.

"Hey what are teammates for? Now let's kick his ass!" Breaker took an offensive stance.

"Hell yeah!" Carmen agreed.

"I never expected you, #05, of all people to defect," Goatroid sneered as he recovered.

"Yeah, well things fucking change! It is better to be the hero than a villain who would likely die quicker!" Breaker retorted. He then charged at Goatroid with his right leg stretched out in a flying kick. Goatroid grabbed the leg, making Breaker mentally swear, _'Oh you have got to be fuckin' kidding me'_. Goatroid then spun Breaker around a few times, making the Centipede Rider dizzy, before he threw the Centipede Rider into the table with Yuji's arm on it, knocking it down.

"Be careful with the sample, Goatroid! We need it intact for our experiments!" Arachnofear reprimanded as he parried Seras and Arachneas' blades with his claws.

"Sorry!" Goatroid quickly apologized as he grappled with Carmen. He headbutted Carmen, in the face, making her a bit dizzy. Goatroid then struck Carmen in the chest with a punch, sending Carmen flying to the wall and hitting it.

"Michiru!" Seras and Arachnea called out only to get hit by Arachnofear's energy webs, sticking them to the floor.

"You should worry more about yourselves, naughty little girls," Arachnofear snickered. Arachnea and Seras were able to cut themselves out of the webbing with their blades. They stood back up and glared at Arachnofear.

Meanwhile, Goatroid was approaching the downed Mantis Rider, leering at her body. "Soon, you will be mine again," Goatroid snickered as he began to have lecherous thoughts. It was these thoughts that led to him being caught off guard.

"HIYAH!"

"Huh?" Goatroid spoke before got hit in the face, sending him tumbling along the ground. He stood back up and glared at the standing Breaker. "YOU!"

"That's right, asshole! Me! Now you're gonna face the smackdown by Kamen Rider Break-AHH SONAVABITCH!" Breaker got shocked in the middle of his speech, knocking him to the ground. "OH COME ON! THIS SHIT AGAIN?! THIS SUCKS SO MUCH!"

Seras, armed with her Bloody Tears attacked Arachnofear with Arachnea backing her up. The blood red rapiers were thirsty and she wanted to pay back the asshole who hurt her friend and harmed the one she loved. Arachnea wanted payback too.

Carmen and Breaker were like dance-partners, completely in-sync. Breaker went into a headspin and kicked out at Goatroid while the Mantis Rider shot her energy bullets at him. She wanted to pay him back for all the pain, all the humiliation, and all the torment she had endured in the past. She also wanted him to pay for what he'd done to her Yūji.

While Breaker wasn't really close to Yūji, the guy was surprisingly Shinichi's cousin. So that meant he was family and the Centipede Rider would gladly help out a member of Shinichi's family. It was the least he could do to repay Shinichi for giving him a second chance. It was also a way for him to apologize to Shinichi for all the trouble he'd given the Black Cicada Cyborg in the past.

Flipping back to his feet, Breaker grabbed Carmen's arms and swung her towards Goatroid to hit him in the face with both her boots, sending him staggering backwards. She then fired another salvo of energy bullets from her shoulder-mounted flower guns as Breaker hung back for an opening to open another can of whoop-ass on the Goat Cyborg Mutant. Just as Goatroid was about to rush in for another attack, a sudden laser beam shot out of the floor and crossed in front of Goatroid, taking him aback.

"What the hell?!" Goatroid gasped as the laser subsided, "What the fuck was that?"

"Who cares?!" Carmen shouted back, slapping her chains against her former handler's face.

Arachnofear attempted to fire his energy venom at both Seras and Arachnea but the Spider Rider tossed a smoke bomb into his face. He coughed as he accidentally inhaled the smoke and then he was sent tumbling by twin blows which spilled blood and sparks on impact.

Goatroid was sent crashing into the wall as Breaker and Carmen hit him with flip kicks at the same time. She then released her chains which had her scythes attached to the end and swung her arms to swipe at Goatroid repeatedly with them. She twirled the chains and spun to hit him again, this time with her chains wrapped around his horns. She then dragged him towards her in order to violently plant her feet into his face. She then mercilessly fired at his face with her shoulder guns before releasing him so that Breaker could knock him to the ground with a kick.

Enraged, Goatroid got up on all fours and rushed them, tackling them and hitting them with his skull. He grabbed hold of Carmen and pinned her down to the ground.

"I am so going to enjoy breaking you again..." growled Goatroid lecherously as he licked his lips in anticipations. He was thinking of having her tied up and blindfolded as she serviced him. Then, he would share her with a few of his friends from the S&M Club to teach her a lesson. She would become his bitch again and there would be nothing she could do about it.

Carmen just grunted and vanished from sight, only to be replaced by Breaker. "Sorry, but I'm taken, you sick fuck," grinned Breaker. Goatroid was stunned and realized it was just an illusion. Chains wrapped around his neck and he was dragged off Breaker before being thrown against the floor.

"I'm not done with you yet," Carmen growled, her chains sliding back into her arms.

* * *

Two Mooks got torn to shreds by an invisible force before Phantom dropped below and ran through her path. She had lost contact with Gin moments ago and was wondering what had happened to him and Qiao. Luckily he knew how to take care of himself. Qiao too. So she had no reason to worry. As she was running into a large metal room where a set of stairs went up to giant doors, she narrowed her eyes as she sensed a very familiar presence.

She came to a stop and looked up, calling, "I know you're there! Come out!" Right on cue, D jumped down below in front of Phantom, landing in a crouch before standing back up.

"Nothing gets past your senses. As always," D admitted.

"So, you're here too, huh D?" Phantom remarked. "I'm surprised to see you up and on your feet after what Shinichi did to you."

"Let's break the salutations and get to the point," D said, bringing out her Psychic Trigger, pointing it threateningly at Phantom, "WHITE 14, for betraying the organization you have been deemed as useless. I am here to dismantle you."

"Sorry," Phantom denied, bringing out a dark blue, advance looking gun. It was her Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle, more commonly known as the Plasma Rifle. "But I'm not dying again. I'm going to bring Shinichi and Yūji back, even if I have to go through you."

"Then prepare to be blown," D declared.

"We'll see about th-!" Phantom proclaimed before she did a double take, "Wait, what?!" She then dodged D's gunfire, moving to the side at warp speeds. The energy bullets were immune to her telekinesis, so she had to dodge them.

"Prepare to be bombarded with my red hot energy bullets," D elaborated.

"Sorry, but I have other plans!" Phantom retorted as she fired her Plasma Rifle at D. D blocked the shots with her Psychic Sword.

"You will be full of red hot energy bullets!" D continued, walking forward.

"OK, there's no need to explain even further!" Phantom exclaimed as she pulled out her Energy Sword and defected the bullets. "I get the point!"

"As some people would say, I'm going to fuck you!" D concluded, charging with her sword drawn.

"Do you even have any idea what you are saying?!" Phantom shouted as she parried the sword swings, mortified at what D was implying. She knew that D didn't really mean anything by what she was saying, but hearing everything said sounded so WRONG! It was like what she heard from Shinichi's friends that the boy sometimes said things that people would misinterpret and make situations feel awkward. She quickly blurred around the swings before appearing behind D, kicking her in the back. D was sent flying across the floor before she landed back on her feet.

"You can't beat me, you know!" Phantom said, "I was stronger than you once before, but now I'm a lot stronger than I used to be!"

"Prove it!" D challenged, bringing out her gun and firing shots from it. Phantom shot her hand forward and formed a shield of psychic energy to block and deflect the shots. Once D exhausted her rounds, Phantom jumped upward and aimed her foot down for a bone crushing kick.

"I don't think so!" D shouted as she rolled out of the way. Phantom came down and the rubble from the floor kicked up from the impact. D back flipped away before landing back on her feet. Focusing on her psychic powers, a purple platform appeared in the air behind her. As she jumped on, another platform appeared. More platforms appeared into the air as she made her way up. As she got to a certain distance, she stabbed her Psychic Sword into the center of the platform, causing the platform to crack and turn into jagged shrapnel which were launched at Phantom. Thinking fast, shot her laser eyes at each one, causing them to disintegrate.

"Hm, not bad,_" _D stated as she pressed on her attack. "Let's see how long you can last against me!"

"Let's see how long you can last against _me!"_ Phantom countered as she brought out a second Plasma Rifle. She jumped backwards in mid air, firing her weapons in the middle of her flips. D quickly cartwheeled out of the way of the shots.

"Have you gotten soft since becoming a Cyborg, WHITE 14?" D questioned, "When has a Psychic ever needed a gun?"

"You're one to talk!" Phantom shot back, still shooting her gun, "You use a gun too!"

"True, but the gun I use is is a construct made from my thoughts!" D claimed.

"So what? Same difference!" Phantom snapped, "It ain't the weapon, it's the one using it! And here's another one!" She raised her guns over her head and fired rapid shots in random directions. The plasma went up the air before Phantom began manipulating them with her telekinesis, causing the rounds to fly about before flying directly at D. The gothic lolita's eyes widened as she saw the plasma rounds actually home onto her, prompting her to jump backwards and take aim with her Psychic Trigger. She quickly fired rapid rounds of succession, canceling out the bullets in huge explosions. D rolled backwards and glared up at Phantom.

"So, am I still soft now?" Phantom questioned.

D gritted her teeth before she retorted, "I don't need to answer to a traitor like you!"

"Then I guess I have to kick your ass some more and make you cry Uncle," Phantom said, crossing her gun and sword together.

"We'll see," D frowned, doing the exact same thing.

* * *

It appeared that Carmen, Breaker, Seras and Arachnea had the upperhand against the Cyborg Mutant scientists. However, their advantage didn't seem to last long as Goatroid swallowed a handful of pills. His muscle mass increased significantly and while that sort of bulk could hinder speed, it did no such thing for Goatroid as he bashed his skull into Breaker, nearly breaking his metal-plated bones. Carmen lashed out only for Goatroid to grab her wrist and give it a twist, forcing her to her knees in pain.

"That's right, that's right..." Goatroid said as he caressed her masked face. "On your knees like a good little bitch." He then kneed her so hard her faceplate nearly cracked and she dropped to the ground in pain. "I have so many outfits for you to wear and your schedule planned out for when you will serve me, my little slave doll."

"Fuck...you!" Carmen snapped.

"Oh, I will be doing the same to you," sneered Goatroid.

Meanwhile, Arachnofear had just hit Seras and Arachnea with his venom blasts. Seras was stunned and frozen but Arachnea recovered quickly. As she went to help her friend, webbing caught her ankles and she was dragged over to Arachnofear. She tried to cut her way loose but more webbing wrapped around her, binding her.

"Hana..." hissed Seras in pain. "Dammit..." she snarled. Her whole body felt numb from the venom blast.

"Hey, Phobist!" Goatroid called. "I need your help!"

"Fine," said Arachnofear as he strode over, dragging Arachnea behind him. He then went and knelt by Carmen as Goatroid leered at Arachnea who Arachnofear had tied up with his webbing.

"Hey, can I play with your doll too?"Goatroid asked.

"Just don't break her," said Arachnofear. Breaker lunged but was hit by a venom blast and knocked to the ground. Gaotroid went and kicked him repeatedly as Arachnofear's fingertips lengthened and venom dripped from them.

"This will hurt quite a lot," said Arachnofear before he buried his fingertips into the base of their necks. The two girls shrieked.

* * *

'_Mi...Michiru...'_ Yūji thought, _'Hana... They're in trouble...'_

Yūji's consciousness had faded from the pain of losing his arm. It was too intense as he had gone into shock and fainted.

'_Have...to help them,'_ he thought, _'Must...save them...'_

He then heard a voice...

_"Wow, you look like shit," _a voice said.

Yūji couldn't see well, his vision blurred somewhat, but he felt some kind of warmth and could only make out a faint, red, light that radiated before him.

_"Who...who are you...?" _Yūji demanded weakly.

_"Hmm, I don't think you need to know at the moment," _the voice dismissed.

_"What do you want?"_

_"Just passing through. I noticed something big going on and decided to check it out."_

_"What are you...? I can't see anything."_

_"I think your losing consciousness from shock. You did just lose your entire right arm. At this rate, you might die."_

_"If only..." _Yūji trailed off.

_"If only?"_ the voice repeated.

_"If only...I were stronger," _Yūji breathed. _"Hana and Michiru... They're in trouble. And I can't do anything like this!"_

The voice was silent before it spoke up again, _"Hey, kid. Do you want power?"_

_"Power...?" _Yūji echoed.

_"Yeah, more power. If you let me live inside your body, then you can have more power."_

_"Power..." _Yūji mouthed as he processed the voice's words._"Give me more...power."_

_"Are you willing to become a demon for it?" _the voice asked.

_"If I become a demon...so be it," _he accepted. _"I'll endure any exile. Anything...TO PROTECT THEM!"_

* * *

Yūji's eyes snapped open as they glowed red and he was engulfed by a sinister red aura, garnering the attention of Carmen, Arachnea, Seras, Breaker, and the handlers.

"Yūji...?" Arachnea gasped.

"What the hell?" Breaker asked.

The stump that was Yūji's arm began to glow as bone, muscle fibers, and skin began to grow and extend, reforming into a new arm.

"His arm! It's regenerating!" Goatroid exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Arachnofear denied.

But his arm was indeed reforming, and it was completely different compared to his amputated. What covered his newly grown arm was red armor covering his shoulder, triceps, and back of his forearm and the back of his hand. The biceps, underside of his forearm, and his palm and fingers were all glowing gold like liquid magma. Then a shockwave blew back all the combatants before they all hit the wall. What the two GIN-SHOCKER scientists saw next shocked them to their very cores. As Yūji slowly approached everyone could see a red projection of a humanoid with horns and flames standing behind Yūji. It only had a single right arm, like Yūji's. It was exceedingly taller than him, well over 7 feet tall, and it did not look too happy. The same red aura was flaring from Yūji's body as his eyes were still giving off the eerie red glow.

_**"Come on, you two pussies," **_Yūji challenged as his voice was mixed with a deeper, more sinister, ethereal voice. _**"Show me whatcha got. You may think you're tough enough to take on a couple of girls, but do you have what it takes against a devil?"**_

Goatroid and Arachnofear look at each other before they charged with a roar as they went on the attack.

Yūji smirked, _**"Heh, dopes."**_

He caught a string of webbing and head-butted Arachnofear, the scientist flinching before he was peppered by small fireballs that were launched from Yūji's hand. He wasn't even using his draconic techniques, simply fighting with power alone as it seemed to work. The spider-like monster launched his poison barbs from his fur, only to be blocked as Yūji brought up his arm to guard as the giant spirit shielded Yūji from the poisonous barbs.

"What?!" Arachnofear gawked.

"This can't be possible!" Goatroid denied.

The possessed Manakyte simply grinned maniacally as he threw his arm out, projecting a giant, ghostly, red hand that surprised the doctor and grabbed him by the throat, with Yūji pulling him back as he flew, driving his demonic arm right into the Mutant's chest. Yuji then tore his hand out, now holding Arachnofear's still beating heard in his glowing hand.

"Holy shit!" Seras gasped.

"Yūji…" Carmen gasped.

"No way!" Breaker gawked.

"He killed him…" Arachnea gaped.

"No…impossible…" Arachnofear mouthed.

Yūji grinned maniacally before he crushed the heart in his hand and dropped the gory remains. He slid his arm back into Arachnofear body, dove his other hand into the chest cavity, and _tore _the Cyborg Mutant in half as Yūji was covered in both Arachnofear's blood and oil

"You little bastard!" Goatroid roared as he charged towards Yūji at ramming speed. Yūji turned and brought his foot up as he stopped Goatroid dead in his tracks. He grabbed the mutant's horns and began to pull, bringing Goatroid to his knees as his foot was still planted on his head for leverage.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Goatroid demanded.

_**"Hehehe, you seem to be very proud of these horns of yours," **_Yūji cackled. _**"You wanted to hear me scream, right, goat boy? Well, let's see how loud YOU SCREAM!" **_he roared as he pulled with all his might, tearing off Goatroid's precious horns.

"YAAAAAAAARGH!" Goatroid screamed as he clutched the stumps on his head as they were spewing blood through his fingers.

_**"HAHAHAHA!" **_Yūji laughed boisterously as he held the horns in his hands. _**"You scream like a little bitch!**__** Why don't you go 'baa baa' like a real goat?**__**" **_He then kicked away the monster, walking calmly as kicked the goat in the gut, spinning around to backhand him and slamming his face into the ground with one swift motion. The doctor struggled to get up before he was kicked in the gut by the possessed young man. Breaker and the girls could only watch as Yūji brutalized the mad doctor. He behaved like a hunter, toying with his prey as he observed Montesinos' movements.

Goatroid tried to retaliate, trying to kick Yūji only for the Manakyte to grab the leg and start tossing Goatroid around like a ragdoll, continuously slamming his body into the steel floor as it dented with the amount of brutal force Yūji was harnessing. He even had a sadistic grin on his face that rivaled that of Montesinos and Gebok as he enjoyed pummeling the scientist. Pinning him down with his left arm, a growling Yūji continued to grin with absolute glee, growling and laughing to himself as he proceeded to beat Goatroid's face in with his brand new fist. He brought down his fist on the monster repeatedly, never letting up, as he wailed on him with one hit after another while the Riders watched. They had never seen Yūji capable of such brutality and it was very unnerving to see Yūji so brutal, when he was always so gentle.

"_**Come on, fucker," **_Yūji prompted, _**"Talk! You were talking all that good shit a second ago! Then I tore you're fucking horns off! Hit me! Fight me! GIVE ME A FUCKING HUG! HAHAHAHA!"**_

Yūji spun the horns in his hands as he walked over to Goatroid and drove a horn into his groin, earning more screams from the Cyborg Mutant. _**"Shut the fuck up," **_he commanded as he drove the other horn into Goatroid's head through the underside of his chin, effectively shutting him up. _**"Much better."**_ He then raised a foot and dropped it down on Goatroid's head, stomping on his skull continuously with great force as he had no intention of stopping. The manic grin on his face never left as he took great pleasure in doing anything he could to destroy the carcass. A final drop of his foot was made, smooshing his foot, over the bones, blood, and brain matter that was left from Goatroid. Finally sated from the mad frenzy, Yūji walked away from the carcass...only turn and launch a fireball that incinerated the body. Yūji chuckled as he turned to the Riders, _**"Anyone up for lamb chops?"**_

Arachnea and Carmen, still paralyzed, both blinked beneath their masks. Was that really Yūji? One minute he was like the wrath of God - or the Devil - personified, and so ghastly in his brutality that it could even make Misato afraid . . . or turn her on, because she was just odd like that. The next, he was making goofy jokes about cooking his (or their) enemies and eating them. Suddenly, Carmen began to laugh. Arachnea looked at her strangely at first, but Carmen answered her unspoken question.

Michiru could only grin and declared, "It's still Yūji...!" Arachnea blinked briefly in realization, before she too reluctantly chuckled as it sank in. Breaker also gave a short laugh as Seras breathed a sigh of relief as she palmed her masked face.

"Yeah, Yūji, you're still you," Misato nodded, "Only you would say something that stupid."

Yūji chuckled slightly as well, but his chuckle was more like a deep rumble in light of the transformation that seemed to have amplified every aspect of himself, voice included. _**"Yeah, like you could doubt that."**_ Despite his amplified voice, the sardonic yet affectionate inflection was very clearly still Yūji Fudō. It was then that the giant projection behind Yūji and the aura surrounding him faded, resulting in Yūji falling flat on his face as he was now immobile.

"Yūji!" Misato shouted as she, Goemon, Hana and Michiru, after reverting to normal, ran quickly towards where Yūji fell as Hana and Michiru helped him up.

"You OK?" Michiru asked.

"Just tired…" he responded weakly. "Man using new power and growing a new arm can take a lot out of a guy…" And he was out like a light, unresponsive to the rest of the world.

"There he goes," Hana sighed.

Michiru giggled, "Sleeping like a baby."

Goemon snickered, "Man, he really kicked ass..."

Misato took hold of Yūji as she held him close, his head resting on her chest. "Oh, my poor Darling," she cooed. Yūji then smiled unconsciously as he breathed slowly.

* * *

The fight between the two former members of the Psychic Corps pushed on, both blades of energy clashing with wild ambition. While D was one of the strongest Psychics GIN-SHOCKER had, so was Lina, and her cybernetics as well as the Spark Reactor within her body only amplified her powers. Right now, she clearly had the advantage over D.

"So, you've really decided to betray GIN-SHOCKER too?" D asked as she grinded her sword against Phantom's.

"That's right," Phantom answered, kicking her in the stomach to back her off. "We were recruited to recapture Shinichi and nothing more. After that, there was no other need for us. It's always been like that. Why do you think the last generation NUMBERS were offed so quickly, despite always succeeding in their missions? It's because they were no longer needed. We're just tools for them, D. To be used up and only thrown away once we get broken."

"To be used up and thrown away when we break. I know," D sadly expressed.

"You knew?" Phantom gaped before she asked, "So why not do something about it?" Their duel had stopped for the time being.

"Because I know my purpose is just being a tool. But even so, I live for GIN-SHOCKER's goals and I will fulfill my services to them. It is how I was raised. My purpose is to live, fight and die for them," D frowned.

"I used to have that way of thinking," Phantom told her. "I used to see myself as nothing more than a tool as well. But no more. I live for me now. I live because I have something no weapon has: a will."

"Will?" D blinked. She began to recall something similar Yuji had said during the time they had dueled.

* * *

_"You can talk to them?" D observed. "How is that possible...?"_

_"It's because I created these girls," Yuji answered. "I designed them, as well as their effects and they gained their own wills as a result."_

_"Will..."_

* * *

"There's more to life than just fighting," Phantom added. "We aren't truly weapons at all. We're both teenage girls who happen to have super psychic powers. But even with all that, we can still enjoy life."

"Life?" D recalled Showa saying something similar during their battle on Halloween night.

* * *

"_There's more in the world than that, Weapon D! So much more! There's friendship! There's love! And also...LIFE! HYAH!" He swiftly disarmed Weapon D and sent the female Psychic Duelist tumbling painfully with a powerful kick. She smashed through a wall before weakly looking back up at Showa. "For as long as I've been here, I wondered why I was put in this school . Without my memories holding me back, I forged bonds, strong bonds and these bonds have made me stronger. When my memories returned, I asked myself if I was even worthy to have such bonds. I know the answer now. So, there's no way I'm going back to GIN-SHOCKER except to blow up everything it stands for!"_

* * *

"Shinichi, Yūji, and the others taught me that there's life beyond GIN-SHOCKER," Phantom continued, "Now, I'm going to do the same for you, and if I have to beat you over the head until you get it, then so be it!"

"You can try," D glared before she fired her Psychic Trigger at her foe. Phantom sliced the projectiles away with her Energy Sword. D continued on with her attack as she fired her gun and slashed with her sword. "Do you know how I came to this organization in the first place? It was because someone left me in a forest when I was just a baby. I would've died in that place if Professor Kyofu hadn't retrieved me during one of GIN-SHOCKER's expansion plans."

"So you feel obligated to serve Kyofu and GIN-SHOCKER because you felt like you owe them?" Phantom inquired. As she was clashing her Energy Sword her against D's Psychic Sword, forcing D into a deadlock. Both of them were pushing their blades against one another, struggling for dominance. Unfortunately, Phantom was slowly overpowering D in strength. She was slowly pushing D back. While D was a powerful Psychic Duelist in her own right, she was unfortunately not like Phantom, who was both faster and stronger.

"Yes, Kyofu is my handler and while I am aware that I am being used as a weapon, I am grateful that he saved me. GIN-SHOCKER is my home! The place I belong to! So if you and your allies are going to destroy my home, then I will destroy you all!" D raised up her Psychic Trigger to shoot at Phantom at point-blank range. Phantom responded by raising up her Plasma Rifle to aim at D's Psychic Trigger at point-blank range as well. Both of the beam gun weapons fired, causing a small explosion that blew them away from their hands.

"ARGH!" D recoiled as she drew back her free forearm. It was smoking and badly burnt from the explosion caused by the colliding laser fire. She clenched her teeth as she held onto her blackened hand. On the other hand, Phantom's forearm was fine thanks to her armor. It was just smoking from minor damage.

"Too bad. Your body is tough, but not as tough as armor," Phantom quipped, standing up. Thanks to some gene-splicing, her body was tough enough to take any hit, and her skin was highly durable and impenetrable. It didn't stop her from feeling pain from the burns though.

"I am also under orders from Professor Kyofu to show that Psychics are superior to Cyborgs! So that means I have to defeat you as well, even if we used to be comrades!" D retorted as she got back up and motioned her sword into the air, drawing out several spears of energy. The energy spears flew at Phantom, but she quickly countered them with her mini-suns (energy spheres). Both sets of attacks impacted each other, creating a thick cloud a smoke. D jumped through the cloud and swung to behead Phantom, only for the white clad Rider to arch her head at the very last minute.

"Kyofu is an idiot! There's no real distinction! Cyborgs and Psychics are no more superior than the other! He's a man obsessed, and all he wants is to one-up Gebok! Nothing more!" Phantom shouted, pushing D away with telekinesis. She tumbled across the ground from the force.

D was lying face-first on the ground, hurt as she slowly stood back up. "I'm not going to lose... I'm not going to die... not yet..." Slowly, she took out two of her cards, and placed them onto her D-Pad. "Hushed Psychic Cleric and Psychic Commander, come out!" Light materialized in front of her, and both of her duel monsters appeared. "Battle! Defeat WHITE 14!" Both monsters obeyed and charged at Phantom. Psychic Commander fired energy blasts from his cannon while Hushed Psychic Cleric fired light shots from her staff.

"Yeah, as if that would work," Phantom muttered as she zipped around the energy bursts and the Duel Monsters. She reappeared in front of D's face, causing her to gasp in shock. Phantom raised her hand and flicked D's forehead with her finger. This normally would cause nothing but slight irritation. But due to her advanced cybernetic body which augmented her strength, Phantom sent D flying across the room. D crashed through a wall and tumbled across a room, and office, which had a large observation window. At the same time, Hushed Psychic Cleric and Psychic Commander vanished as they shattered into light particles because of D's broken focus.

Phantom levitated into the hole and and strode towards D as she got to her knees. "Another weakness of Psychic Duelists," Phantom said, "If they're attacked while using their Duel Monsters, they lose focus and the monsters they summon instantly vanishes." D grimaced as she brought another card from her deck. Quickly, she slapped onto her D-Pad. The floor shook and Phantom looked down in surprise. The ground suddenly gave way as she was swallowed up by Naturia Barkion. The Chinese Dragon-like Duel Monster chomped down several times before giving off a satisfied burp.

"Let's see... you get out of that..." D smirked slightly. But she would soon learn that all of Gebok's creations had tricks of their sleeves, and Phantom was no different. Naturia Barkion moaned in sudden pain as blue light glowed out of its mouth and eyes.

"What is it, Barkion?" D asked worriedly. Naturia Barkion's mouth seemed to be opening up by force, and the Duel Monster was slowly losing the battle to keep it shut. The struggle continued and its mouth went wide opened. D's eyes bulged out as she saw the cause.

It was Phantom, holding Naturia Barkion's jaws open. Her visors glowed brightly as a blue aura engulfed her body. "There's no way... I'm losing... to you!" growled Phantom.

"No... no..." D stammered, backing up slowly. Sweat was forming all over her face, "This can't... I can't possibly fail again!"

"**Explosion Wave!"** Phantom yelled out. A large blue energy blast escaped out of her body and covered the entire room with explosive psychic energy. The Naturia Barkion let out a shriek as it perished in the blast. D wasn't all that lucky either as she crashed through the window and sent falling below, screaming out as she plummeted.

Phantom quickly ran over to the ledge and looked over. "REIKO!" she yelled out into the air. She looked everywhere to where she could've fallen, even using her telescopic vision. There was no body though; D was nowhere in sight. "She must've teleported at the last minute," Phantom said to herself. She did sense some residual psychic energy associated to an emergency teleport, so it was a safe bet. "I bet I'll see her again though..." That time would be coming very soon. Right now, Phantom needed to get everyone back in contact with each other. There was a mission to accomplish. Pushing Reiko out to the back of her mind, Lina focused on the task at hand, namely Shinichi and Yuji's rescue.

**つづく**

* * *

**KRC: And that's another chapter and another set of fights. Yuji gets a new arm but there seems to be something else new about him in the demonic voice and aura is any indication. Montesinos and Phobist are now dead (yay!). Also, there is the fight between Phantom and D. Wonder what will happen to D after this.**


	8. The Rescue: Soul Reaper VS Battle Angel

**Chapter 7: Soul Reaper VS Battle Angel**

In Youkai Academy, Ryoko the green-haired demoness who was bound to the grounds was not just sitting idly by as the GIN-SHOCKER forces attacked the school. She was also doing her part as she blasted them away with energy spheres and slashed at them with her energy blade. She really missed being able to cut loose like this and the arrival of the GS troopers was what she needed to have a good day. She sported a sadistic grin as she laid waste on the GS troopers and Cyborg Mutants invading the school.

She spotted a couple of GS-Soldiers who weren't fighting and saw that they were distracted, arguing over some kind of large egg. Taking advantage of this, she rushed at them. They saw her coming too late and she cut them down without mercy.

"OK, so what's this?" Ryoko asked as she picked the egg up and studied it curiously. She shook it then put her ear against it. With a shrug, she tucked it under her arm and flew off with it. It might be something special in the future.

At the same time, Kiryu was surrounded by numerous Cyborg Mutants, all nameless, ready to attack.

"One against all of us?!"

"You've got some balls, human!"

Kiryu said nothing, seemingly ignoring the gang of monsters and their threatening visage, as he beckoned them with a hand.

"OK, that's it!"

The Cyborg Mutants all roared and moved in on Kiryu, ready to tear him apart. The former leader of Team Satisfaction wasn't affected at all as he drew a pair of S&W Revolvers. Gunshots rang through the air as all movement ceased in an instant. Kiryu stopped, spun his guns, and holstered them as the frozen Cyborg Mutants fell to their knees in utter defeat.

"Pathetic," he said under his breath as he walked away. Once he was at a safe distance, the defeated Cyborg Mutants all self-destructed, creating a massive explosion behind the man as he walked away calmly, without even batting an eye.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Baghdad Branch of GIN-SHOCKER, Armadillo and Shiroha had just bumped into Slasher and Gemma while trying to find the others.

"Where are the others?" Shiroha asked.

"We haven't found anyone else," frowned Gemma.

"This damn place is like a maze," said Armadillo. Slasher beeped in response. "A tracker? On our HUDs?" He checked his visor. "Oh, there it is! Wonder why I didn't notice it?" Slasher palmed his face.

"OK, I think it's time we left," suggested Gemma.

"We still need to find the others first," said Shiroha.

"I think we should use this door," said Armadillo and he pressed a button to open the door. It slid open, revealing a room filled with a large squad of GS-Soldiers. Armadillo chuckled nervously then closed the door. He then shouted, "SEAL IT! SEAL IT!" Slasher did as told and sealed the door with his glue, stopping the soldiers from opening it. Banging, screaming and pounding could be heard from the other side. "Wrong door!" exclaimed Armadillo.

"Ya think?" Gemma retorted.

"**I'll lead,"** Slasher volunteered/signed.

"Right, good idea, big guy," agreed Armadillo. He knew he wasn't the best at navigating so it was safer to let someone else take the reigns. Slasher did a motion to follow him and they did.

* * *

"_The hell?! Oh, dear god!"_

"_Stay back! Stay ba-AHH!"_

A unit of GS-Troopers was instantly disintegrated into nothingness as crimson hellfire ripped right through them before they could run for cover. They were all screaming out in their native languages until oblivion silenced them. Earlier, they had heard noises of battle from their post and proceeded to investigate before they witnessed their comrades being torn apart by chainsaws, wooden stakes, and lightning. Rias quickly noticed them and and pulled up her power to obliterate them before they could sound the alarm.

Rias flexed her fingers as her aura died down, amused, "Hm, to think armed men would be afraid of teenaged girls like us. It's actually quite funny."

"Considering how Hime-sama and Akeno were both laughing like a maniacs in the middle of all the bloodshed, I'd say they had a good reason to be afraid," Reiri said, licking some of the spilt blood from her fingers. She nearly gagged at the taste. It was bitter.

"Well, I'm sorry for being a sadist," Akeno remarked with a rare sarcasm in her voice. She turned her eyes to the door where the men Rias had just killed came from. "Let's see if we can take a detour through there."

The door slid open with a hiss as all four demonic beauties stepped inside. Before them was a large computer chamber with a whole score of terminals; terminals that they didn't recognize. In the center was what seemed to be a holographic grid.

"This must've been their post," Rias summarized, her eyes scanning the room back and forth.

"What do you suppose we do here?" Hime asked, "Netto and Yuki are the one's doing the hacking and information gathering. We're also on a schedule in case you've forgotten."

"I know that," Rias answered. "But maybe there's something we could use in this room." She walked to one of the terminals and ran her fingers along a few keys, making them beep and flash with each stroke. Her tinkering seemed to pay off as several holographic screens popped up in front of her. The screens showed a series of DNA sequences. That was when a recording of Gebok's voice began to play.

"_Gebok's log, 5723A. Based on my research we were able to create perfect cybernetic warriors by not only granting them electronic enhancements, but altering their DNA as well. By giving each experiment__al__ subject the __DNA __of __different animal species, __we may have very well created one of the most deadliest units ever assembled." _

Rias' eyes lingered at the date of the log, "This was made... _nine _years after Shinji was kidnapped!"

"What? What is it?" Reiri asked, walking behind her to view the screen.

"This lab must contain information on the NUMBERS; their skills and abilities," Rias frowned.

Hime walked over to the center terminal and, after making a quick guess, pressed a random button. The grid lit up and a hologram of several animals, fourteen in total, appeared on before her. They were a wasp, a leech, a termite, a tick, a mosquito, a centipede, a jewel beetle, a tarantula, a cricket, a pillbug, a dobsonfly, a mantis, a dragonfly and finally a cicada; the animals the NUMBERS were derived from. "Everyone, over here," she called over. The other three hurried over to listen to the audio log.

"_All fourteen test subjects have each been implanted with a Spark Core, circular jewels that can conduct a large amount of power, and can slow down their hosts' aging before stopping it completely when they turn twenty years of age. The Spark Cores' creation was from the studies and reverse engineering of the Kingstones which were created by an __ancient cult__ known as Gorg__o__m. __Now, allow me to review the NUMBERS:_

"_Test Subject 00 had 50 percent of his body converted through cybernetics. He has reinforced muscle tissue and endoskeleton, allowing him to be sturd__ier__ than the average human being. The type of alloy used to reinforce his muscle tissue and endoskeleton is an organic metal compound known as a bio-metal, an alloy that can grow and evolve, thus preventing any stunts in physical growth. While most of his organs have been kept intact, his lungs have been cybernetically altered for increased performance, and instead of having his heart replaced it had a second biomechanical heart connected to it. Test subject 00 was give the DNA of a wasp. This gives him vast marksman__ship__ and sniper abilities, allowing him to fire at a target that is at least 100 meters away as the tests __have shown__. This also grants him the ability to, and forgive me for ripping this out of someone's book, run faster than a speeding bullet. He also has compartments in his arms for his stingers. _

"_Test Subject 01 has the least amount of cybernetics out of all the other subjects, 49 __percent in fact__. Like test subject 00, he was given bio-metal for his enhancements. The only cybernetics he was given was enhanced bones and tissue. He was give the DNA of a leach, allowing him to absorb any form of power and energy._

"_Test Subject 02 had 53 percent of his body converted, and also had his vocal cords removed, rendering him mute. He too had some of his organs replaced by cybernetics, reinforced bone structure and muscle tissue. He also has chainsaw blades hidden in his arms, which can cut through even the most powerful metal. With his DNA being converted into that of a soldier termite, he can create an adhesive glue at will. __Out of the NUMBERS, he is the strongest physically._

"_Test Subject 03 has has 51 percent of his body converted. Like test subject 01, he was only given enhancements in his bones and muscle tissue. __He was also given the DNA of a tick. H__e was also injected with nanomachines which he can control at will. __As a result,__ his nanomachines have a hive-like mind, and follow Test Subject 03's every command. He also seems to have an odd fascination of disguising toys as explosives.__ The ticks in his body can also be used to infect target and turn them into bombs as well._

"_Test Subject 04 has an iron stomach, lungs, and heart along with her basic cybernetic enhancements, having 54 percent of her body altered. Her arms have components which hide tendrils which can extend to impossible lengths and be used as whips and spears to drain out blood, which brings me to the point that her DNA has been altered to__ incorporate__ that of a mosquito's. This grants her swiftness and agility, and also __an __appetite for blood. The DNA alteration had also reformed her teeth into fangs, making her into a literal Vampire. She claims that she can view the memories of her victims through their blood._

"_Test Subject 05 had 53 percent of his body reconstructed via cybernetics. His basic enhancements __include __his strength and agility. His arms carry components that house twin peta blades which can vibrate at high frequencies, allowing them to cut through nearly anything. With the DNA of a centipede, 05 can move his arms and legs at blurring swiftness, excellent for CQC__, especially with his enhanced reflexes__._

"_Test Subject 06 had 55 percent of his body reconstructed. His endoskeleton had been modified like the others to include micro-hydraulics and was reinforced along with his muscle tissue. Wiring and circuitry have been interwoven through his brain and nervous system, all of which to enhance his five basic senses. He also has a cybernetic heart, stomach, liver, intestines, kidneys and lungs. His DNA alteration, __which includes the introduction of jewel beetle DNA,__has allowed __him to conjure crystals, which he can use to trap his targets. The crystal he conjures is sharp and dangerous, which he can control to a high degree. He can also use his crystals to create makeshift weapons, making him one of the most dangerous soldiers we have._

"_Test Subject 07 initially had a genetic mutation caused by her handler that would cause an extra pair of arms to sprout out whenever she __experiences __emotional stress. She's had 53 percent of her body converted. She was given the DNA of a tarantula, which like Test Subject 04 caused her to grow fangs. She also possesses the glands that spiders have in order to produce venom and silk. She can also adhere to vertical surfaces and to the ceiling like a spider._

"_Test Subject 08 __has __had 53 percent of his body reconstructed via cybernetics. The DNA of the cricket gives him the ability to manipulate sound while the cybernetic enhancements and implants serve to increase his strength, speed, reflexes and senses. Like the others, he has bone and muscle tissue reinforced and has had some organs replaced with cybernetic ones. He can control sound to the point that he can create a shockwave bomb._

"_Test Subject 09 __has __had 53 percent of his body reconstructed. Both his cybernetic enhancements and pillbug DNA __has given him skin__ like armor and he can withstand even the most brutal of assaults and pressures. This coupled with his already reinforced muscle tissue and endoskeleton make him nearly indestructible. Like 00, he also has a secondary heart but this one is completely mechanical and connected to 09's main heart. His lungs weren't replaced, merely modified as were his other organs._

"_Test Subject 10 __has __had 59 percent of his body reconstructed. His main __enhancements are __meant to increase his speed, agility, reflexes, and stamina, allowing him to go 14 hours in battle without breaks. His DNA has been altered to that of a dobsonfly, allowing him to break through the strongest __of __fortresses._

"_Test Subject 11 __has __had 55 percent of her body reconstructed. Again we see her endoskeleton had been modified like the others to include micro-hydraulics to help __increase her__ speed. She can eject scythes from her arms which vibrate in the same manner as 05's peta blades, launch bio-metal chains to ensnare her targets from her hands, and induce illusions to confuse and __induce __hallucinat__ions in__ her victims. Her orchid mantis DNA allows her to use a camouflage cloak to blend __in __with her surroundings and leap over tall buildings in a single bound with relative ease. A power generator was also connected to her reproductive organs to boost her power._

"_Test Subject 12 had 59 percent of his body reconstructed. He is equipped with machine guns mounted on his bionic arms, and his chest cavity has been reconfigured for him to generate bombs. His legs are equipped with lasers strong enough to cut through buildings. His dragonfly DNA also grants him the ability to see over far distances, making him the second expert sniper. _

"_And last but certainly not the least, Test Subject 13. He's had 60 percent of his bodies converted through cybernetics. His organs were also replaced by cybernetic facsimiles, which increased his stamina to 18 hours in combat before requiring rest. He has the ability to create laser weaponry, which typically takes form of blades and whips. He also has the ability to shoot optic lasers, create dome shields, and summon mini-suns, which he can __modify __in both power and size. More abilities are pending for testing use at the moment. His cicada DNA gives him the ability to sense danger quickly, no matter where it may hide. __Unlike the rest of the NUMBERS, emotional inhibitors were implanted into his brain__. What makes test subject 13 the perfect candidate to become GIN-SHOCKER's Ultimate Weapon are his temporal distortion abilities. I have never seen such powers demonstrated by any living being and the most surprising thing was that these powers were not given to him through genetic modifications. Rather, these powers are a result of his own natural genetic structure. After performing some genetic analysis, I discovered an anomaly within his genes. I found a single gene, a mutation, responsible for his temporal abilities. Another aspect that sets 13 apart from the NUMBERS is that his genetic enhancement and cybernetic augmentations can withstand the Great Leader's Cosmic Power, making him perfect for another project I am working on."_

"Another project?" Reiri questioned, not liking the sound of that. "That doesn't sound good."

"When this man is concerned, it is anything but good," agreed Hime.

"_Finally, Test Subject has also been outfitted with a weapon known as the Lucifer's Cannon, which gives him immense destructive power. Originally incompatible with pre-NUMBERS Cyborgs, the Lucifer Cannon's installation into Subject 13's systems was a success and so was its first field test,"_ concluded Dr. Gebok.

"Lucifer's Cannon?" Rias and Akeno echoed. To name such a weapon after Lucifer himself meant that Gebok thought the weapon was incredibly powerful, which made Shinichi unstoppable.

"Something tells me this is something we should tell Shinji about," said Reiri.

"Let us see what other skeletons he's got hidden in his closet," said Rias as she went to search for more logs.

"_Gebok's log, 7865V.__Test Subject 13 may have emotional inhibitors implanted into his brain, but he has created bonds with his fellow NUMBERS. He has demonstrated loyalty towards them. Recently, he disobeyed a direct order to abandon them on a mission. This proves that the NUMBERS have become a liability and must be disposed of. I plan to have them gathered and have Test Subject 13 destroy his comrades with his own hands to show him that I was in control and that he should never disobey his superiors._

"_Gebok's log, 7890C. I've discovered from__the disciplinary action __administered upon Test Subject 13's had caused a drastic increase in power. __My aim is to duplicate the results and have paired Test Subject 13 with a member of the Psychic Corps to develop a bond. Said bond will be monitored. Once the experiment has reached the planned final phase, Test Subject 13 will then execute the Psychic. I look forward to the results."_

Rias' eyes flashed red, matching the color of her hair as she heard every word. Gebok was a manipulative bastard who seemed obsessed with the idea of causing Shinichi harm for the sake of achieving promising results in his experiments.

"Play another," Akeno prompted.

"_Gebok's log, 7996D. As there have been numerous failures to recapture BLACK 13, It was time to mobilize the Jagers, the successors of Project NUMBERS. Instead of Spark Cores, they are implanted with internal Spark Reactors. __Also unlike the NUMBERS, their bone and tissue enhancements are handled solely with bio-metal nanomachines. To start off the project I implanted the Psychic which BLACK 13 executed months ago with a Spark Reactor and cybernetics, __bringing __her back to life. I have based the now dubbed Test Subject 14, or WHITE 14, on all of BLACK 13's old plans, giving her the same powers and abilities as him, including the cicada DNA which heightens her psychic senses. Her cybernetics also continue to increase her powers to make her __above __a Level 5 Psychic, making her the strongest Psychic GIN-SHOCKER has ever produced thus far. She now doesn't just have a powerful mind, but also a body that can crush skulls easily. _

"_Although Test Subject 15 is physically powerful, he lacks the intelligence to pose a true threat to more intelligent opponents. However, he has also proven to be among the most vicious of those I have worked on.__ He rarely speaks, and merely growls and snarls in my presence. __His whirligig beetle DNA allows him to spin at a high velocity to become a powerful cyclone that can tear up anything in his path. He also has Level 3 Psychic powers that allow him to induce severe disorientation and vertigo in his victims. As a Kaizorg, he can also survive being several meters under the ocean._

"_Test Subject 16 uses a metallic box on his back filled with battle-ready puppet blades for battle. By packing all his puppet blades together, they can function like a giant bladed whip, which can travel at 90 miles per hour. His scorpion DNA grant him the glands of the __creature __he is based on, allowing him to __produce __deadly toxins._

"_Test Subject 17 has the DNA of a fire ant which grants her pyrokinetic abilities. She uses gauntlets filled with gunpowder to fight, and a barrage of her punches can create rapid explosions on impact. She __is equipped with __a flamethrower gun that can also switch to a rapid fireball setting._

"_Test Subject 18 can generate a high voltage of electricity, create force gale winds with his wings, and is armed with __gatling __lasers which can pierce through anything. His atlas moth DNA allows him to create holographic lights to hypnotize a target of his choosing, and generate explosive powder. _

"_Test Subject 19 suffered an accident that caused his legs to become paralyzed. Thanks to his enhancements, his legs are now stronger, enabling him to run at mach 3 speeds, and destroy tanks with single kicks. He has the ability to generate over 23.5 billion volts of electricity, and create an army of electric clones to overwhelm opponents. His stag beetle DNA allows him to have a radar sense, making him fully aware of the environment around him._

"_Test Subject 20 was in the same accident as Test Subject __19__, causing both of his arms to be broken__ beyond repair by conventional medical techniques__. His arms were replaced with rocket-powered bionic arms, capable of breaking through some of the strongest of fortresses. He's also been enhanced with super strength and invulnerability. Like Test Subject 19, he can also generate over 23.5 billion volts of electricity. His rhinoceros beetle DNA allows also grants him a radar scenes. Much like BLACK 13 and WHITE 14, Test Subject 20 is a Metahuman, __and thus is granted with__ power over gravity. He can increase or decrease the gravitational force of targets, making them lighter or heavier, and focuses the telekinetic energy created by the centripetal vibrations of the his lower dantian, and then directs the shape of the energy using his conscious spirit, creating a gravitational anomaly, forming a black hole trapped inside a force field. Due to the force field's permeability, extreme space-time fluctuations occur near the surface of the attack that pulverize any living matter __within range__._

"_Despite their abilities, t__he truth in the matter is that the__ Jagers are __all __expendable. Their primary purpose__ is__ to retrieve BLACK 13 and nothing more. Once they __have__ fulfill__ed__ their objective, any captured and/or non-captured units will become discarded __immediately__. How sad that most of them won't realize it by the __time their mission is complete.__ None of the other Cyborgs mattered, because in the end BLACK 13 would become __the __vessel for the Great Leader. __This was the true purpose of Project BLACK 13; to create a new body for our leader. Once we have succeeded in that, all of our work and efforts will-"_

**KA-BOOM!**

The terminal and computer was destroyed in an instant. Rias' hair flew about her head as her body was flaring with a red aura. She had just launched a burst of destructive crimson energy to destroy the terminal because she couldn't stand listening to Gebok's voice, how he gloated about using people like tools, and how proud he felt about turning their dearest little Shinji into a monstrous weapon and sacrificial lamb. Sure there were some other Devils and Fallen Angels that did the same thing, but Gebok has been doing this to other humans for a long time. The Devils and Fallen Angels that manipulated humans were saints compared to him.

"That bastard!"Rias snarled with utter anger. She couldn't hold in her rage any more. She wanted to kill Gebok now! "How dare he do that to my little brother!? How dare he use others like this?! He is going to die tonight!"

All of the other girls were having similar feelings and reactions like Rias. They too couldn't contain their rage at Gebok any longer. They wanted to torture the bastard in the worst way possible before they dealt their final blows. Gebok and GIN-SHOCKER had been giving Shinichi and many innocents nightmarish hells for too long and they wouldn't stand for it any longer! They wanted to make Gebok and all traces of him disappear forever so that Shinichi could find peace. But if that was not enough, then they would obliterate GIN-SHOCKER completely until nothing was left so that Shinichi, Shiori and all the other innocents that they had hurt in their lust for power would be at peace.

* * *

Back in the lobby, all the guards were cleared, lying dead and sprawled all over the floor. Leon swung his Zanpakuto, flicking the blood off before sheathing it. The elevator door opened and someone new had entered. She was a tall and slender beauty with a nice and curvy figure, dressed in an armored black bodysuit. She wore armored boots that reached her knees that had knee pads on them. She was also equipped with mechanical arms, her fists clenched. Her chin length black hair was parted at the side and she appeared to have greyish angel wings on her back. She also had an attractive face with nice, pouty lips.

This was GIN-SHOCKER Angel Alita, a combat bio-android.

"What is this?" Aphrodite frowned.

(**Insert Song – ****Answer is Near**** – ****ONE OK ROCK **)

The angel-winged android tossed them all through the air as she unleashed a blast of energy from her hands. Gasper shrieked as he was sent soaring before Koneko caught him under her arm and landed. Yuto ended up landing by Leon's side.

"S-s-s-she's scary!" Gasper trembled in fright. There was just something about this android that reminded him of Fallen Angels.

"What is she, though?" Yuto asked. He couldn't sense her aura. She wasn't a Fallen Angel, that was for sure. She lacked the black wings of one.

"She's a machine, a very lifelike machine," Leon told Yuto, "A machine with a soul."

"Is that even possible?" Yuto asked. He'd never heard of machines with sentience before. The only inanimate objects he had encountered with souls had been mythical in origin.

"You see a lot of impossible things if you grew up like me," Leon replied.

"No doubt about that." Yuto may not have known Leon for long, but he could tell that Leon had interesting life experiences to shape him into the Shinigami he was today. Alita then blurred out of sight and Leon used Shunpo in response. They met in the middle, grappling, and glaring at each other.

"Yuto! You and the other's stay back! This one isn't like the other Mooks!" Leon ordered.

"Leon, be careful!" Aphrodite shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Normally, my father wouldn't approve of me harming women, but this is an exception," Leon growled. He then returned his gaze upon Alita. Her facial expression held a look of calm and her eyes, while appearing cold and lifeless, seemed to have a hint of determination in them. '_Ok, I gotta admit, GIN-SHOCKER outdid themselves this time._'

Getting tired of grappling, Alita jumped up while still clasping Leon's hands with her own. With a powerful kick, she slammed her feet into his chin, causing him to skid across the ground and into a far wall. The bio-android spun through the air before she landed gently on the ground, giving off a sense of elegant grace as she stood back up and locked her eyes on Leon.

"Intruder has been confirmed. Now commencing termination," Alita said in a soft yet monotone voice.

In a blur of black, she moved from her spot on the floor and instantly reappeared in front of Leon. Lashing out, she threw a punch which, instead of hitting Leon, hit the wall as Leon moved out of the way. Alita looked at Leon and removed her arm from the wall before attacking him with a flurry of kicks and punches which he blocked and countered with attacks of his own. Leon threw an uppercut, catching Alita in the chin, sending her skyward as she was sent through the ceiling of the room, Leon not too far behind as he gave chase.

Coming into the next room, Leon had to quickly duck as Alita attacked with a snap kick. The kick hit nothing but a burst of air from the kick created a shockwave which carried on past him, destroying most of the machinery in the room. Leon used Shunpo to get behind Alita who acted just as quickly, using an elbow strike to catch Leon in the face. This did little to deter him though as he struck with a roundhouse which she blocked with her right arm before grabbing his leg and pulling him towards her. She then struck with her left hand, set out straight. Leon grabbed her arm before the hand could hit him and locked his arm with hers before pulling her into a knee strike to the gut, knocking the wind out of her.

Alita would not sit still for long as she quickly raised her head, bashing the top of her skull into Leon's chin and sending him reeling. Leon stopped for a moment and rubbed his chin while Alita only looked at him. "Okay, I admit, you're not that bad." He then got into another stance as he prepared for round 2. "But you'll have to do better than that if you wish to kill me."

"Affirmative," Alita spoke. "Now accessing secondary protocols." Her eyes flashed as she took a stance of her own. "Access granted. Orders, capture Shinigami intruder and relocate for experimentation." She then rushed at Leon.

"I won't make it that easy for you," Leon replied as he too rushed at her.

**(Pause Song)**

* * *

A loud smash was heard around the lobby, causing rubble to fall from the ceiling and onto what remained of the lobby. Gasper screamed out as he ran to avoid them while Koneko punched whatever rock came her way into dust. Yuto and Aphrodite stood their ground before the shaking gave way.

"I guess he has things taken care off," Yuto said, shouldering his sword.

"It looks that way," Aphrodite nodded, dusting a slightly smashed table before sitting on it with a sigh. "I don't think we have anything more to worry about though. I'm sure the stronger guards are being held in the higher levels of this tower."

"A shame then," Koneko said broadly as she flexed her arm. "They were all weak. If this is all GIN-SHOCKER has to offer, then we have nothing to worry about."

"I wouldn't go there Ms. Koneko" Aphrodite warned, "I've seen most of the other Mooks, and what they could do. It is true that the ones we just fought are the weakest batch, but there are others much stronger."

"Like that android we saw just now," Yuto pointed out.

"That's one," Aphrodite nodded. "She must be incredibly strong if she's giving my Leon trouble. And then there's-" the ground shook and the floor opened up as something rose up before the group. It was 15 feet tall and armed to the teeth. It was colored gunmetal grey with red trimming. It was bipedal, as in it stood on two legs and had a broad blocky body. It sported two toes on each foot and had a massive cannon for a right arm and claws on its left hand. Instead of a head, it had what appeared to be a large gun with six barrels. It also had double-barrel blasters on either side of its blocky chest. The mechanical monstrosity scanned the stunned group, identifying them as intruders.

"...Well, there's that," Aphrodite finished.

**(Continue Song)**

The battlemech, known as the Grigori Dominus, activated the jets on its back and charged at the group with surprising speed. The double-barrel blasters fired at them, pelting the ground as did, prompting the group to scatter.

"Let's send this hunk of junk to the scrapyard," said Koneko. Getting on all fours, she jumped and pounded her fists at the Grigori Dominus. However, the machine's armor seemed to be strong enough to withstand even her powerful blows, as all it seemed to do was buckle slightly. It shot its right left arm out at Koneko and grabbed her around the waist but Yuto managed to force the machine to release her with a swipe of his sword. Grigori Dominus skid backwards before sinking it's claws into the ground to slow itself. It's gun-head took aim and fired laser shots at the "Knight" but could not get a clear shot as he was moving at great speeds to avoid the beams as each one blasted stone from the ground.

While Rias' peerage were accustomed to fighting Rogue Devils, Fallen Angels, monsters, Priests, and Exorcists, they had yet to fight anything like this before. Maybe they should've considered this in their training in case they ever had to fight a large battlemech who was armed to the teeth. Gasper, frightened, took cover from the battle as Aphrodite, Koneko and Yuto fought. The Manakyte of Water conjured basketball-sized spheres of pressurised water and shot them in a barrage at the Grigori Dominus, pushing it backwards. Its chest opened up to reveal multi-missile launches. It locked onto the multiple targets and fired its salvo which exploded, sending the fighters flying into the air. Their clothes were ruined by the assault and they appeared stunned by the explosions. The Grigori Dominus aimed its energy cannon at the Manakyte and Devils, charging up a shot as it prepared to blast them.

Gasper, from his hiding place, watched as the machine's cannon powered up in an ominous glow. Gritting his fangs, he let out a loud "NO!" as his eyes flashed. The shadow which the Grigori Dominus casted seemed to shimmer before black tentacles popped out and wrapped around the legs. The shadows tugged on the Grigori Dominus' legs and sent it toppling to the ground and its energy cannon misfired, the beam shooting upwards and missing the group. The beam pierced through a section of the ceiling though and sent rubble falling.

"Now's our chance!" Aphrodite launched a ball of water and the force of the impact knocked off its gun head. Yuto was up next as he sped forward sliced off both the mechs arms off before it could react. Finally, Koneko took hold of one of the legs and started to swing the large mech around in a circle. She made a small huff, just barely above a whisper, as she tossed the Grigori Dominus across the lobby. The machine tumbled across the floor before crashing into a wall.

"You must really work out, Ms. Koneko," Aphrodite said to the petite girl.

Koneko nodded and turned to were Gasper was coming out of his hiding spot. "Thanks Gasper."

"Uh, yeah. Sure," he nodded timidly.

Yuto peared at the Grigori Dominus warily, not taking his eyes off of it. "Is it down?"

"I hope so," Aphrodite prayed. "I'm not sure if we can handle another attack like that. At least not without Leon."

"_Then I'm afraid you're out of luck,"_ a voice echoed from the Grigori Dominus. The cockpit exploded, causing everyone to shield their eyes. From out of the flames, an armored figured emerged, his feet making clicking sounds as he walked. His armor looked heavily reinforced, and was in a gunmetal lavender color like his mech. However, there were some glowing red wire-patterns running along the legs, arms, torso, and helmet. Said helmet had a large headpiece and was apparently shoulder pads seemed to have barriers in each one. He was also carrying a long rapier.

"Who are you?" Yuto asked, frowning.

"_You can call me Gad, at least that's the name of my Xenogear anyway,"_ the armored man named Gad answered._ "I'm amazed you kids managed to take out my Grigori Dominus so quickly. Although, I can guess that none of you are ordinary kids at all."_

"Obviously," said Koneko.

"_But now you're going to fight me, in-person this time," _said Gad. _"Get ready." _Gad's left gauntlet flashed brightly as he shot it forward, _**"Selene Multus!"**_ A swarm of energy blades launched at them, causing them to shout out as they scattered. _"Now, show m__e__ your powers!"_ he challenged, running forward before jets blasted out of his feet to boost himself forward.

* * *

Back with Alita and Leon, the Shinigami continued to battle violently. The winged android's speed rivaled Leon's own and when he used Shunpo she could easily catch up with him to nail him across the face with a punch. She unleashed a flurry of punches targeting his face, stomach and chest as Leon was forced on the defensive. Once she found an opening, she used a heel kick to sent Leon crashing to the ground violently, breaking off the tiles from the floor as he bounced along the surface.

Alita took aim at the downed Shinigami and charged up a shot to take him out. He wasn't moving and she was locked on. Her fist glowed and she fired a lethal burst of energy that soared towards Leon. There was an explosion as the charge shot hit and Alita inspected the area to find Leon's remains, only to see none.

"_**Byakurai!**_**"**

A bolt of white lightning struck Alita in the back and she went plummeting, trailing smoke, and dropped to the floor. Picking herself up, she stood on her feet and turned to face Leon who had his index finger pointed at her. Cracking her neck and flicking her wrist, she rushed at Leon who charged back at her to intercept. He blocked her first punch and grabbed her wrist before tossing her up. He leapt to bury his fist in her stomach but she managed to avoid the blow and grab hold of his fist. She pivoted her body in midair and hooked her legs under his chin before throwing him through the air. She flew at him and fired blasts of energy from her fists but he dodged again with Shunpo. Predicting where he would appear next, she flew at the location to see him in position as predicted. She smashed her foot into his face, sending him skidding back as she performed a backflip. She ran at him and then used a heel kick to knock his head backwards before standing on her hands to pivot her body and nailed Leon twice in the face with her feet as she spun. She then flipped back to her feet and grabbed hold of Leon's throat as he grabbed hold of her wrist to pry her hands of his neck. Releasing his grip from her wrists slowly, he pressed his right hand against her stomach, holding it steady with his left hand.

"_**Shakkaho!**_"

The crimson energy ball erupted and broke Alita's contact with Leon as the recoil pushed him backwards, his feet skidding along the floor, kicking up dust. She, on the other hand, took the brunt of the attack and landed ungracefully on the floor a far distance away from the Shinigami. He flicked his right wrist, swearing, "I'm not going to do that again anytime soon." He turned away from Alita but that was an error as she had gotten up and in a flash was behind him. Before he could move, she had him in a chokehold with her right arm across his throat and her left hand securing his head as she prepared to either knock him out or break his neck if need be. Leon gripped the arm across his neck which was applying pressure to his throat and tried to pull it away but she had a firm grip on him.

"You...you should've...taken damage...you shouldn't be able to move..." he said.

"Self-Repair Systems are at optimum," she said in monotone and her wings spread out. She began to hover up, while holding Leon in the stranglehold. His legs dangled in the air as she carried him up, like an angel carrying a soul to Heaven where they would rest for eternity. However, in this case, she was the Angel of Death and be the one to end his life as she squeezed the life out of him.

"Damn...damn..." He wasn't getting enough oxygen as he continued to struggle but then his grip on her arm slackened as she applied more pressure. Slowly, his vision began to blur before his eyes grew heavy and finally his arms hung limply at his sides. Alita still kept hold of him, scanning his body for life signs. It seemed that she had done her duty and...

Suddenly, Alita was blown away by intense Reiatsu which forced her to release Leon's body. He didn't fall to the ground by remained hanging in the air by nothing. A dark, shadowy aura began to rise from his body, like dark flames originating from the darkest depths of Hell itself.

"You can try to kill me, but a bitch can't kill a monster," growled Leon as white particles gathered onto his face to form his Hollow mask. The mask resembled a menacing skull, with a wide and malicious grin. On its forehead was a cross and it had a crown of horns. Truly, it was a monstrous sight to behold as the eyes in the mask's eye holes were radiating with deadly intent, malice and hunger. He gripped the hilt of his Zanpakuto in one hand while gripping the scabbard in the other and drew his weapon. "An eye for an eye..." he began as Alita spread her wings. "a tooth for a tooth..." he continued as she flew at him. "...and Punishment of Death for Evil. Now rise from the depth..." She was in range and drew her fist back to deal a devastating punch. He roared out, "KAGE NO SHI!"

There was an explosion of dark Reiryoku as Leon unsealed his Zanpakuto, activating its Shikai state as it morphed from a single-edge katana into the form of a menacing black scythe. Alita was almost blown away by the power unleashed as black shadows surrounded Leon in a ring and rose up like dark flames. His menacing presence seemed to have been enhanced by the scythe and along with the mask he almost looked like the Grim Reaper himself, ready to reap souls and take them to Purgatory to face judgment. He shouldered his weapon and faced Alita with his eyes boring into her. In the blink of an eye he was gone but then he suddenly appeared right in front of Alita. Her eyes widened and then he buried the butt of his weapon into her stomach. The force blasted her across the room to crash explosively into the wall on the other end.

He aimed his free hand at Alita's prone form and curled his fingers to form a fist. He uttered one word, "Bala." Instantly, he discharged bolts of Reiatsu in an endless barrage of like a machine gun and they collided with Alita. Dust flew with each impact and Leon only stopped once the dust cloud was thick as it hid Alita's form. The dust was blown away by Alita's wings as she appeared to have taken damage. However, her body's Self-Repair System was working as it undid the damage she had sustained. Cracking his neck, Leon performed Shunpo to close the distance and swung his scythe but she managed to catch his weapon before punching him across the face with her free arm. He recoiled but then he retaliated as he punched her across the face with enough force and then he wrenched his Kage no Shi free from her hold. He darted backwards as she punched at him but missed. Landing on the floor as Alita flew at him like a bird of prey diving at its prey, he tapped the blunt end of his scythe's shaft to the floor and his shadow expanded. Suddenly, the shadow came alive as chains shot out and flew towards Alita.

She outmaneuvered the chains in the middle of her flight and then darted upwards to get out of range. She flapped her wings once and the feathers shot at Leon like arrows as they cut through the air, whistling as they sped towards him. He saw them coming but did not dodge. However, his shadow encased him in a protective dome and the feather arrows bounced off without harming him. The dome sank back into the floor as he eyed Alita.

The girl he looked at might be a machine, but she was a thing of beauty. The wings made her look like an angel but she fought like a demon. She was also very beautiful and powerful. He already knew what he wanted. He just had to have her, make her his, even if he had to incapacitate her to do it. Violent it may be but she wasn't about to join him willingly. And, not to mention, she was an enemy and in their way of rescuing Shinichi so she needed to be defeated. It was just how things were going down at the moment. He just hoped he didn't leave scars on that beautiful, kissable face of hers.

* * *

Gad's armor was definitely not for show as Yuto's swords and Koneko's punches weren't doing much of anything to him. Gasper was, like earlier, hiding in terror. As for Aphrodite she was trying to subdue their opponent with flowing rivers of water. Unfortunately, all she could do was just slow him down.

Koneko flicked her wrist, her knuckles bruised by trying to defeat Gad, but his armor was made out of some kind of extremely durable material. Even as a "Rook" with her earth crushing strength, the armor seem to be able to take on her hits easily. Deciding to go for another tactic, she sank each of her fingers into the floor before pulling out two slabs from the ground and chucking them at Gad. The Xenogear user slashed at both of them as they came, causing each slab to fall into pieces.

"_Interesting,"_ Gad complemented,_ "Never thought that a tiny thing like you could pack that much power._"

"Tiny?" Koneko echoed softly. She peered down at her flat chest momentary, and then looked back up at Gad with furrowed eyebrows. Not a moment later, several more slabs started flying towards him, prompting him to striff to the side.

"_You'll have to do better than that!"_ Gad shouted.

"Then how about this?" Yuto asked as his sword was suddenly covered in ice. He blurred forward and began striking Gad rapidly in all directions. Gad yelled out as he was sent flying back and crashing into a wall, sheets of ice forming around his armor.

"_What is this!?" _Gad demanded.

"My Sacred Gear," Yuto explained, "It's called the Birth Blade. I can create any sword, anywhere. And here's another." He slammed his hand on the floor and a wave of various swords suddenly jutted out from the ground and rushed towards Gad.

Alarmed, Gad blasted up into the air to avoid getting skewered by the blades. Hoving in the air, he looked below at the trail of deadly swords. _"Nice trick. I wasn't expecting that one, I'll say that much."_

Yuto didn't give a response as he took hold of one of the swords from the hilt and pulled it out. Now with two swords in each hand, Yuto sprouted out demonic wings from his back and flew after Gad in a high speed. Gad pushed his gets into full force as he rushed forward to meet the pretty boy head on. Both collided their weapons together as they both began fighting in a midair, high speed duel. Gad was apparently very skilled at using the rapier since he was able to handle the dual sword wielding Knight of the Gremory Household.

"Haven't seen Yuto fight like that in a long time," Koneko said, watching the air battle, "That Gad person is a lot stronger than I thought. Not a lot of people can handle my blows like he could."

"That is what happens with GIN-SHOCKER. They can make you strong, but at the cost of warping your mind beyond possible repair," Aphrodite frowned. It was sad to see. Gad could be so much more but he allowed himself to become a pawn in GIN-SHOCKER's schemes. So much wasted potential.

Yuto continued to fight off Gad in the air, using his speed to keep himself out of the Xenogear user's tracking range. Gad himself was no slouch as his jets allowed him to keep up despite not being able to lock onto him.

"_Screw this!"_ Gad snapped, pointing his gauntlet forward._**"Selene Multus!"**_ He fired a swarm of blades at them, causing Yuto to slash out and defend in response. He fought and clashed against the blades before Gad increased the intensity of his attack. The blades finally overwhelmed Yuto and he screamed out as he was struck hard, falling onto the ground with a loud crash. Yuto groaned as he pulled himself out of the crater and shook his head to get out the dizzyness. Gad, seeing the opportunity, fired twin lasers at Yuto to finish the job, only for the lasers to be blocked by a sudden wave of water. The connecting blast resulted in a watery explosion.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you do that!" Aphrodite shouted, pulling out knives from her hair and chucking them at Gad with deadly accuracy. Gad blocked each one with a twist of his sword.

"_Alright then, try me,"_ Gad dared.

* * *

It would appear that Alita was not an opponent to be trifled with. She was able to last until Leon's Hollow mask vanished. It had passed its usual period of activation and Leon wouldn't be able to use it for awhile. Also, her clothes were ruined and her arms seemed ready to fall apart. However, her Self-Repair System kicked in again, undoing the damage she had taken in the past several minutes. Leon twirled his Kage no Shi before he held it in place within his grip before swinging. A crescent blade of shadow energy literally screamed as it cut through the air towards Alita. She dodged, blurring out of sight. Leon caught her movement and brought his weapon up only to be disarmed by her. His Kage no Shi went flying and he followed when she landed an uppercut into his jaw. He tumbled through the air before landing on his feet. As for his Kage no Shi it reverted back to its sealed state and Leon caught it within its scabbard as he raised it up, the steel blade returned to its home as it slid back into the confines of the scabbard. Putting the scabbard back to hang at his hip, he looked at Alita who walked towards him. She charged at him and used a right hook which he ducked and he stopped her knee with his hands as she tried to bash his face in. He slid back. She flew at him and continued to rain a barrage of punches at him but he dodged, leaving almost tangible afterimages as he evaded her fists. She landed a kick to his chest but sidestepped and caught her leg under his arm. He spun around, and around, and around before tossing her into the air. She righted herself in midair with her wings but he followed as he leapt at her. He landed a kick to her chest and nearly knocked her out of the air.

As a member of Squad 11, he learned that Might was Right and nothing else mattered on the battlefield except for strength and power. However, even Squad 11 had a sense of camaraderie. They were at their strongest together, and they were only as strong as their weakest link. They had none. With a Captain like Kenpachi Zaraki, how could they be weak? He was the strongest, most violent and most bloodthirsty man in Seireitei and Leon respected him. However, he also respected someone who was not at all violent. His Uncle Ryuki was like a second father to him and passed on advice. Leon had wanted to emulate his uncle and become a hero. However, tragic events had turned him into a jaded person and he believed himself to be nothing but a monster.

Aphrodite didn't believe that though and neither did Tamao. His Uncle Ryuki once told him that even if he walked a dark path, there was still light at the end of the tunnel and they were the light. He also met others who shone a light at the end of his dark path and he felt more alive than ever before. He loved them, and he would fight for their sake and he would fight for the sake of his friends.

She launched feather arrows at him but they missed as he dodged them using Utsusemi. He left after-images as he moved and Alita couldn't tell which was the real Leon until the after-images vanished. However, by then, it was already too late. She heard the sound of many birds chirping and turned towards the direction of the sound. He was coming at her with lightning gathered in his right hand in the form of a sphere. It crackled and sang like many birds chirping and hence its name was, "_CHIDORI!_"

* * *

Aphrodite had now joined the fray against Gad as she formed waves of water underneath her to surf around the lasers shot at her. Aphrodite shifted back and forth around the rubble, avoiding fire. She jumped off the wave and flipped through the air before landing several feet away. Meanwhile, Koneko outstretched her arm for Yuto, which he promptly took. The petite girl spun him around in a circle, her strength picking up speed and dust, and then she tossed him at Gad. The Xenogear user only had time to turn before Yuto's dropkick sent him flying backwards several meters before crashing through a wall. Kiba landed in a crouch and looked up at the hole.

Not a moment later Gad jumped out and landed, glaring as he stood back up. _"Alright... now you've forced __my hand!__"_ He outstretched his arm and in a flash of light, a heavy looking cannon appeared before him. Pointing it forward, he fired large blasts of plasma energy. _"GO TO HELL!" _

"Already been there!" Yuto shot back, backflipping from the shots, "It's not really as bad as you think!"

"It would depend on which dimensional realm of Hell he's referring to, though," added Koneko in monotone.

"A very good point," replied Yuto. "And we've been there and back again so many times with the Hell that we're familiar with."

"Then here's a one way ticket back!" Gad shouted, charging up his cannon before firing a large beam of light. The beam streaked through the lobby and went through the walls. Everyone worked to avoid the lethal lasers.

Jumping back from the beam, Aphrodite let out a growl before letting out a beastly roar, with a pillar of water blasting out from underneath her. The water subsided, revealing her to now be in her serpent-like Transcendent form.

"_The hell?!"_ Gad gawked, _"Another Dragon?!"_

"Believe it!" Aphrodite declared as she slithered her way to the stunned man in the armor. Gad quickly recovered and started to fire his cannon again. Aphrodite was apparently more slippery and agile in Transcendent form as she slipped and slided away from each shot. Before he knew it, she was right on top of him and captured him in a crushing coil. She smashed against the floor several times before tossing him up into the air.

"Gasper! Do it!" Yuto shouted.

"H-hai!" Gasper nodded, before summoning shadow tentacles from the dark corners. Said tentacles stretched out and ensnared Gad's arms and pinned him to the wall. He struggled to break free, but to no avail.

Aphrodite decided it was time to end the game. She opened her jaws and pooled in hydro energy which quickly grew into the size of a beach ball. And then she fired off a huge laser that instantly ripped through Gad and the wall he was against. The laser actually ripped out of the building and into the sky, where the spectators could see clearly. The laser slowly subsided and all that remained was a small mist.

**(End song)**

"We...we did it..." Gasper let out in relief and surprise before dropping to his knees. "Yatta..." Aphrodite immediately glomped him.

"You were great out there, Little Dhampir! We couldn't have landed the final blow without you!" She rubbed her cheek against his affectionately.

"Now that that's over with, now what?" Koneko asked.

"Wait for further orders, I guess," assumed Yuto. He added, "We should get back to Leon at least, to check if he's alright."

"He's fine," said Aphrodite with a smile, "Can't you tell? The fight's over. He's won."

* * *

Leon pulled the goggles away from his eyes and left them to hang from his neck. He had won, but at what cost? Alita was lying against the pillar, her body damaged to a degree in which her Self-Repair System could not fix. Thus, she went into stasis lock which was a bio-android's equivalent to falling into a coma. Her wings were limp as they hung behind her and her head was down with her hair hanging like a dark curtain. Her clothes were ruined by electrical burns as well with a hole in the centre of her stomach.

And yet, Leon couldn't help but feel pity for the machine he was forced to take out. He knelt by her body and gently stroked her hair. "The others should be taking care of Shinichi's rescue by now," he said. "Maybe I should stay here to watch over you." Maybe he could take Alita in. She wasn't completely without a will of her own. In fact she could be an ally, but that would be her choice to make once she was properly repaired.

Funny, he called himself a monster and considered himself as such for a long time but evidence contradicted that claim. Would a monster show mercy? Would a monster show regret? Would a monster risk themselves for others? Would a monster take in a child and care for her as their own?

The answer was simple. He was no more a monster than Shinichi was a weapon. Both claim to be heartless beings, but their actions spoke otherwise.

* * *

Meanwhile, double doors were kicked opened before Moka-sama stepped into a room. Looking forward, she found Shinichi in his BLACK 13 armor, strapped to a chair with wires connecting the back of his helmet to a computer. "Shinichi," she uttered softly, seeing his state. The helmet's eyes were just blank, grey and completely lifeless. She walked over to him and said while reaching for the wires, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I wouldn't recommend that."

Moka-sama swiftly turned around. "You..." she growled as her eyes flashed.

**つづく**

* * *

**KRC AN: Well, after a long delay, we finally managed to do this. As for what happens to Alita, her memories would be reset as the Chidori fried them. Basically, she'll have the robotic equivalent of amnesia. Sounds familiar, no? Anyway, the end scene here shows Moka finding Shinichi. The next chapter, however, shows her search. Basically, you'll be seeing what she did in order to find him. Look forward to that, OK?**


	9. The Rescue: The Last Roundup

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Now, I was made aware of discrepancies regarding this chapter concerning the timeline of the series of events. Since, the last chap ended with Moka finding Shinichi and this chapter shows her on the way of finding her. Now, for the sake of convenience and ease, let's just say this chapter shows how Moka finds Shinichi and the path she took to get to him, and the things she did when some obnoxious guards get in her way.**

**Chapter 8: The Last Roundup**

Within the forest that surrounded Yōkai Academy, Kureha stood next to a tree as she tried to contact the soldiers that she had sent to attack the school on her communicator. "What the fuck is going on out there?" she demanded. All she got was static in the background and no responses. "I said to tell me what's going on! That's an order, damn it!" Again, nothing but static. After a few frustrating seconds, she took her communicator out of her ear, before throwing it to the ground and crushing it under her boot. Looking towards the three remaining Kaijin that she had with her, she asked, "Were any of you able to get in contact with HQ?"

"No ma'am," reported Gorilla-roid. "For some reason, all forms of communication are being blocked."

"Damn," Kureha cursed under her breath before she looked at her three escorts. She nudged her head towards the courtyard, signaling for them to move out and intercept the enemy. The cyborgs, Orca-roid, Gorilla-roid and Cobra-roid, nodded and slowly moved forward. Cobra-roid readied his arm which had stinger-like fangs within his palms as well as nozzles that could spray acidic venom. He also possessed a strong serpentine tail which swayed about as he stayed close to one side of the forest. Gorilla-roid stayed close to the other side, his heavily built metal arms with spiked knuckles which crackled with electricity, ready for anything. This left Orca-roid in the center whose arms and legs were covered in razor-sharp fins. In his right hand he held his dorsal fin which could be used as a sword.

Slowly advancing forward, they came close to the edge of the forest and prepared to enter the courtyard. Orca-roid, who was about to take the first step out into the open, looked back at his two comrades and then at Kureha; the three of them nodding for him to continue. Nodding back, he turned around, only to receive a dark armored fist to his face. Orca-roid left out a grunt of pain as the punch sent him hurtling backwards, his body crashing into and through a tree which then proceeded to fall down on top of him.

"Orca-roid!" Gorilla-roid shouted as he ran towards his comrade. He was stopped in his tracks though as the same black armored hand that had punched Orca-roid earlier grabbed him by his wrist and flung him into a single tombstone that was in the ground, shattering it to pieces.

Kureha and Cobra-roid looked at their attacker and noticed that he looked a lot like a black colored Kamen Rider. The Rider, in return, just looked right back at them as he stood there with his eye lenses flashing red for only a brief second. Cobra-roid and Kureha gaped at the new Rider in surprise. This was something that she had not been informed of. All of the Riders were not supposed to be at the school right now and she had been given information on all of the known Riders. This could only mean that this Rider was an unknown variable. The black Rider looking at the downed Gorilla-roid and Orca-roid, clenched his fists before locking eyes with Kureha.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?" he said, his voice having a slightly distorted-metallic sound to it.

* * *

**(Five Minutes Before Moka Finds Shinichi...)**

In the Hive Queen's bridge, those who remained onboard were monitoring the team's status via the computer screens. Vitals of each member were put up and updated to report their status on the mission. There were also screens that showed the interior of the building with blips to represent the members of the infiltration team and blips to represent hostile elements.

"The infiltration team has entered, and Leon-san's already started on the diversion," Yukari reported.

"Good," nodded Dr. Magi.

"Wait, it looks like Moka-san's going off on her own," she continued, pointing to a specific moving blip marked with Moka's name. "She's on the move and not stopping for anything." She could see the Moka blip surrounded by enemy blips. In a matter of seconds, the enemy blips vanished. This meant they had been eliminated.

"What?" Ren asked. "What does she think she's doing?"

"Have you seen how scary she is?" Karin asked. "It's a bad idea to question her." The silver-haired Vampire intimidated Karin, and for good reason. She radiated a killing intent unlike anything she had felt before. Even her brother, as strong and intimidating as he was, wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"She's gone to save Shinji," said Shiori. "I know that for sure." Hopefully, they all would be returning to them, safe and sound along with the rest of the rescue team. She had been biting her fingernails, nervous with anticipation. "Please, come back safe..."

* * *

In another one of the floors, a team of Guardsmen stood watch. The were all armed with their weapons as they stood vigilantly around the clock. They all heard the noises going on within the tower, so they made sure to take some extra precautions in case any invaders decided to show up.

The elevator chimed as the doors slid opened. In an instant, a GS Soldier was thrown out and crashed against one of the Guardsmen. Everyone else quickly looked up at the elevator and found Moka-sama standing there.

(**Insert Song – Bloody Tears– Castlevania: Judgement OST**)

"_Its one of the intruders!"_ shouted one of the guards, _"Open fire!" _The Guardsmen quickly fired their machines guns as the Vampire rushed forward, dodging the bullets. She jumped into the air and slammed her heel on the side of one of the the Guardsmen, sending him crashing through a wall. More guards were sent flying into the air from Moka-sama's thunderous kicks. She then got on her hands with her legs opened into a split, and spun around like a top, sending a whole swarm of guards flying into the air.

Moka-sama fought like a woman possessed, focused completely on her objective. She needed to find Shinichi and was on a tight schedule. Everyone had their assignments and she had hers. She was also the best bet in finding where Shinichi was located within this building.

Blood wasn't just a Vampire's food. It was also a way for a Vampire to track their prey. Vampires had a sharp sense of smell which could be set off by blood and if a Vampire had a particularly favorite source they feasted upon often, a psychic link formed via the blood they drank. In fact, Moka-sama had drank Shinichi's blood so often that she had a psychic link to him and if she focused hard enough she could find him. She was like a bloodhound, emphasis on _blood_.

Her outer self subconsciously accessed this ability so she could know where Shinichi was and even find him when she felt he was in danger. Now, he was in definite danger and Moka-sama was tapping into this ability to locate him before he was lost to her forever.

Earlier, when they had first met, Moka-sama may have been impressed by Shinichi's combat prowess, to her he was just a tasty morsel. Of course their relationship began to change and she grew to respect and even fall in love with him. His tragic past still tugged at her heartstrings and she also wanted to comfort him. He was strong with some vulnerabilities, like herself, but that didn't stop him from trying to reach out to others. He never backed down from a fight either and when properly provoked he could be a force to be reckoned with. He definitely earned the title of being one of the most dangerous students in Youkai Academy.

His self-loathing and guilt could get annoying at times, but he was too stubborn to be convinced that he shouldn't feel any regret for his actions. Sometimes he tried to hide his pain too. However, his emotions were conveyed through his eyes and anyone who paid attention could tell what he was feeling just by looking at them. His eyes were a clear window into his soul and heart.

The moment she slammed the last Guardsman's head to the floor, the floor before her suddenly opened up. Looking at its direction, she saw a large mech rising up from the floor. It was grey in color with red paint at the top in the shape of a V, with a protruding head and reverse-jointed legs. It basically resembled a vulture without wings. Its flexible arms were packed with what appeared to be pulse rifles. The tilted hip/torso connection point seemed to be designed to take on full frontal attacks.

Moka-sama growled. It didn't matter how many weapons they had. They still wouldn't stop her.

GIN-SHOCKER's Mad Dog III quickly fired its payload of missiles. The missiles screamed across the air before directing their aim at the Vampire. Pumping a bit of Youki into her legs, Moka-sama jumped and bounced across the missiles. She grabbed one of the missiles by the nose and chucked it back at the Mad Dog III. The battlemech braced itself and to the blunt of the blow, an explosion shaking it as the rest of the missiles blew up from hitting impact. As the smoke cleared up, the Mad Dog III noticed Moka-sama running towards it. It instantly fired its pulse rifle at her, but she quickly used her speed to vanish before the shots could hit. She reappeared above, and sent a drop kick to send the Mad Dog III crashing into the wall. Before it could get back up, Moka-sama landed on top of it, and ripped out one of its pulse rifles. She took aim and fired shots at the head, killing the systems as it slumped back and shut down. Seeing that taken care off, Moka-sama looked up and aimed the pulse rifle upward. She fire rapid shots, making a wide hole in the ceiling. Dropping the gun, she jumped through the hole.

She was getting close to Shinichi. She could already feel it.

**(End Song)**

* * *

With Mizore and Kurumu, they both found themselves in a very large room. Before them, rows and columns of pods spread everywhere. Inside the pods there were various creatures sleeping inside, floating inside green liquid gel.

"What kind of room is this?" Kurumu whispered, looking left and right at the pods as the walked further around.

"This isn't a room, this is an entire floor," Mizore whispered back. "Notice how wide this area is stretching? It's not like the other floors we've been on."

"Yeah..." Kurumu said with a huff, "And those were a lot of floors." She looked at one of the pods that contained the monsters The one she was looking in particular had the shape of an ox,"These don't look like some of the Cyborgs Mutant we fought before."

"You know what? You're actually right," Mizore agreed, gazing at another pod that contained a wolf creature. "I would have to say that these monsters are being biologically engineered."

"First cyborgs monsters and now bio-monsters," Kurumu moaned, "This is so stupid."

"In that case," Mizore said, bringing out three kunai made of ice, "How about we dampen their plans here before we go off to the next floor?"

Kurumu grinned as she lengthened her claws, "Sounds good to me!" She turned around and slashed at a pod, causing the gel to spill out onto the floor and the apparently incomplete bio monster to crash onto the floor the floor, not even moving.

Mizore tossed her ice daggers at another pod. The daggers didn't just rip through that one pod, but a whole line of them. A single line of pods collapsed as the gell and monsters spilled onto the floor.

"Showoff," Kurumu scoffed.

"You're just jealous," Mizore waved off.

"My, my, my," a new voice sounded off. Both girls stiffened, recognizing the voice well. "What a mess you both have made." Footsteps sounded on the gels. Mizore and Kurumu turned and saw Ishigami walk around of the still intact pods. "Long time no see, ladies," she waved daintily.

"Ishigami," Kurumu frowned. She and Mizore both switched into their true forms. "I never thought you would join an organization as horrid as GIN-SHOCKER. Of course, it's not surprising, you're just as sick as they are."

"And now you're helping them hurt him again," accused Mizore.

"Well... after I was found out, I did some snooping around on who Banabara-san was. No Youkai in the world had abilities like he did, so I got curious," Ishigami smiled as admired her nails. "And once I did I fell in love~... or rather I fell in love with his work of art!"

"Only someone as insane as you would call it art," Mizore growled.

"Haven't you both learned anything in my class? Art is all around us!" Ishigami declared, "From a beautiful flower to a passionate explosion, art is everywhere!" She tossed away her coat as she morphed into Madame Medusa. "These Chimera Beasts too are art and I can't just let you do as you please here. And I most definitely can't let you go off with BLACK 13."

"That's not his name!" Mizore snapped. It was always BLACK 13 with GIN-SHOCKER. They always called Shinichi that and they knew how much he hated being called that. That name represented a past he wanted to leave behind, a past filled with death, blood and destruction.

"Why bother trying to save him? He's not even a person. He's not even _human_. He's just a weapon," the Cyborg Gorgon mocked.

"Stop calling him that!" Kurumu snapped as she lunged, swinging her claws to slash at the former art teacher only for her to move out of the way. Slippery like a serpent, Madame Medusa was not easy to hit as she easily dodged Kurumu's strikes.

"Allow me," offered Mizore as she launched ice spikes at Madame Medusa. Kurumu performed a barrel-roll to dodge as the ice spikes flew at Madame Medusa but her snake hair caught the spikes, coiling around them, before crushing them.

"Oh, realize the gap between us, girls. I was way out of your league before my modifications and now I'm on an entirely different level," taunted Madame Medusa, speaking to the two girls in a condescending tone. Kurumu and Mizore gritted their teeth. "You know, when I read his file, I was surprised. His mission success rate was impressive but what really caught my eye was the level of destruction he was capable of. Oh, and his body count. He turned killing into an art. Of course, coming from an entirely different world, he would have talents that nobody in that school had."

"Shut up! You don't know a damn thing about Shinichi!" snapped Kurumu angrily.

"Are you sure it's not _you _who doesn't know anything about him?" Madame Medusa countered. "What is he to you?"

"The man that we love, and someone worth saving!" Mizore claimed.

"And we're taking him home!" Kurumu added with determination.

"How naive," mocked Madame Medusa. With a hiss, she lashed out with her snakes, their jaws open, fangs gleaming with venom. "Now become part of my collection!"

"Sorry, but this body belongs only to Shinichi!" declared Kurumu as she flew out of range and an ice wall formed, blocking the assault. The ice wall shattered and Mizore launched the shattered pieces at Madame Medusa, catapulting the blocks of ice at the former art teacher. Standing on her toes, Madame Medusa spun around and around and whipped the ice blocks away with her snake hair before stopping and grinning. The ice blocks shattered several more of the pods, destroying them in an instant. Madame Medusa didn't seem to care.

"Girls, you're 100 years way too early before you can think of defeating me," Madame Medusa told them. "Then again, you've always been weak. You needed to rely on BLACK 13's strength to survive. Without him, you're just a pair of pathetic little girls." Pointing forward, her snakes opened their mouths and fired laser beams at the girls, forcing them to scatter and avoid from being hit. "That's it! Run! Run! Once you've run out of energy, I'm adding you to my collection!"

* * *

"**Alert! Engaging Countermeasure Level 1!"**

That was what Hime, Reiri, Rias and Akeno heard before the walls opened up around them, revealing a horde of robots and mechas around them. There were red flashing lights that accompanied the blaring sirens in the hallway. A pair of turret guns popped up before them, blocking the doorway they were about to enter, as well.

"This might be a problem," Reiri stated, looking at the robots before them.

"With this much security, this path will definitely lead us to Shinji," Hime noted.

"Well then, ladies," said Rias as she cracked her knuckles, a look of eagerness on her face. "Let's break some toy soldiers."

Hime started up her chainsaw and dashed forward. One of the robots was her unfortunate victim as she sawed it in half. Reiri, backing her up, morphed into a swarm of bats to systematically take down the robots. Rias and Akeno who were magic users utilized their abilities, launching blasts of energy and bolts of lightning respectively, frying them. Still, the number of mechas was massive so clearing this area for them to pass through would take up quite some time.

Hime growled as she cut through another robot, "Che! I knew I should've summoned Flandre while we we were still in the planning stage."

"Nothing we can do about it now, Hime-sama," Reiri said, slamming one of the robots into a turret gun. She quickly took notice of a shadow appearing underneath her. She looked up and her eyes widened at the large mass of metal falling right on her. "Ah!" She morphed into a bar swarm just as the metal mass came down in a large slam, causing the bats to instantly morph back into Reiri as she was sent flying upwards and against a wall. Shaking the dizziness out of her head, she looked down at the newest robot as the dust around it cleared up. It was a large, hulking machine that was jet black in color, with purple accents around its body. Purple blades jutted out of its fists and a single optical was seen on its box-like head.

"A Leaper," Rias frowned, recalling what she had read from the computer terminal. "They can generate great bursts of speed for short periods of time, and cause powerful impacts that lifts anything around them into the air. Their armors have been modified to withstand even ancient magic. They're only vulnerable on the back."

"That's quite a poor design for such an intimidating opponent," Akeno said, her finger's sparking. "Oh well!"

"Let's turn it into scrap!" declared Hime as she started up her chainsaw again. She dash forward and drove her weapon towards the engines on its back.

* * *

Moka ran down a long hallway and while soldiers tried to intercept her, she engaged them. She ran along the wall at high speed then bounced off to land a brutal kick across a soldier's face. One tried shooting at her but she ducked kicked his arm up, grabbing his rifle, removed it from his grip, then smashed the butt end against his chin which so much force she fractured his jaw. She then mercilessly attacked the other soldiers who tried shooting at her, dodging their shots as if they were coming at her in slow motion. She kneed one in the groin with so much force he was knocked off the ground then she used a front snap kick to launch him like a missile to knock down three soldiers. As they were climbing back to their feet, she kicked up a rifle and then kicked it towards them to knock them back down, this time to unconsciousness.

"I'm getting close," murmured the female Vampire as she sensed he was nearby. He was behind those doors at the end of the hallway. Once in front of the door, she kicked the double doors open. Stepping into the room, she found Shinichi in his BLACK 13 armor, strapped to a chair with wires connecting the back of his helmet to a computer. "Shinichi," she uttered softly, seeing his state. The helmet's eyes were just blank, grey and completely lifeless. She didn't know what that computer was doing but she knew it wasn't good. Nothing GIN-SHOCKER did was good. She walked over to him and said while reaching for the wires, "I'm going to get you out of here."

"I wouldn't recommend that," said Dr. Gebok as he stepped into the room via a different entrance.

Moka-sama swiftly turned around. "You..." she growled as her eyes flashed. The air pressure in the room seemed to rise as her anger grew, her aura radiating from her in waves. "Gebok..."

"Yes. Me," Gebok answered, seemingly not caring that a Vampire was staring him down to death. "Me, me, me~. Dr. William Xavier Gebok, that's me!"

"I have to say... during my years in middle school, I have encountered some very unlikable humans. But you... the humans from my previous school were saints compared to the likes of you," Moka-sama began. "How dare you kidnap innocent children from the streets and turn them into weapons? Do you truly have no regard for life?!"

"Life?" Gebok repeated, speaking out the word in a shocked tone. "That's quite ironic coming from a demon who hunts humans for blood. Do you really think that you, a creature of the night, has the right to speak of life, or innocence for that matter?"

"I can say, without of doubt, that I possess more of both than you do," Moka-sama stated. "That is the difference between you and I."

"So you say," Gebok retorted, putting his hands into his pockets. He slowly walked sideways, his eyes not prying off the girl. Moka-sama's stare didn't waver either. "Moka Akashiya, was it? I've done my research... both on you personally and your kind. Before arriving to Youkai Academy, you went to a middle school for humans. You were shunned, laughed at, and hated. That made you hate humans, made you think that they were even worse than monsters."

"So what's your point?" Moka-sama asked.

"It's pretty amazing how Youkai would often think that humans are the real monsters," Gebok stated. "You people aren't any saints yourselves. Tell me something... how do your mother and father feel about humans?"

"My mother?" Moka-sama gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Heh. I don't even remember her. My father on the other hand absolutely loathes humans. He sees them as nothing more than weak cattle."

"I thought so," Gebok said. "And its because of demons who think in such a way that this world would never know peace. If anything... humans and demons are not all that different from one another. Both species do the same exact things. They fight. They kill. They oppress. War, murder, and betrayal." He pressed the bridge of his glasses, "So tell me, child. Who are the real monsters? Cause the way I see, it goes both ways."

"And what about you? Your actions have disgusted both humans and Youkai alike, myself included," Moka-sama countered. "You took a perfectly kind human boy from his family; human parents and demonic sisters. They gave him structure and peace of mind. What have _you _given him? Nothing but pain and misery. I am not leaving what is mine with the likes of you."

"You can try to take him, but nothing you do will work. I highly doubt you know how to shutdown the machine, and removing him by force would turn him into a vegetable. No one wants that, especially you," Moka-sama grimaced silently upon hearing that. "Besides, we have much need in his abilities."

"I'll bet," Moka-sama spat. "I already know well enough why you were after him in the first place."

Gebok simply chuckled, "Ah, my dear child. You don't even know half the reasons why BLACK 13 was created."

"What do you mean?" Moka-sama demanded.

Gebok smiled, "Do you know what a Mutant is? They are humans born with extraordinary powers; powers that make them equal to Youkai. They also have other names, such as Metahumans and Homo Superiors. They even have a ranking system of their own, Omega being the strongest, and Epsilon often being seen as the weakest. And BLACK 13 just so happens to be an Omega-Level Mutant, the human equivalent to a SSS-Class Youkai."

"I see..." Moka-sama uttered, looking back at the comatose Shinichi, "So that explains his ability to manipulate time."

"Exactly~!" Gebok said in a high pitch, clapping his hands together. "For years we have been working on machines that could allow the user to control time at will! Sadly, all of our research ended in failure. Nothing we did got any of the results I was looking for. Deciding to give myself a fresh start, I disguised myself as a pediatrician in order to select a candidate for my part of the NUMBERS Project. That was when a little boy came in with his mother for a routine check-up exam. When I analyzed his blood, I discovered his dormant ability to control time! I was so thrilled! His potential was so great that he could reverse all the time in the world for up to 24-hours, or more if he was strong enough! I double-checked, then I triple-checked! I even sent it to HQ for a proper analysis! It all checked out! Without wasting a beat, I invited him to our humble home and converted him into the perfect machine he is today!"

"So you took him for his temporal powers!" Moka-sama concluded.

"Getting warmer!" Gebok continued, waving his finger. "There was still the matter of someone else, namely our Great Leader. You see, child, he is much older than you or I. In fact, he's older than dirt. For centuries he has been given several bodies that allowed him to move and feel psychically. However, none of those bodies were able to contain his highly pressurized Cosmic Energy for very long. He needed a perfect body. One that would never wilt, never fade out, and most importantly, never break. And now we have created the perfect body that can withstand his power." His smile widened, "Have you figured it all out now?"

(**Insert Song – The Clash– BlazBlue Continuum Shift OST**)

Moka-sama's eyes slowly widened as everything Gebok said started to make sense. Slowly, her fists clenched, shaking in rage as her red aura began to fade in around her. The air pressure increased rapidly and the temperature started to drop to sub-zero levels. Nearly all the machines and computers in the room suddenly broke, leaving static on the broken screens, or exploded in flashes of fire and flames.

"You... you..." Moka-sama whispered hoarsely. Without warning, the aura that would make lower beings suddenly fall on their knees and beg for forgiveness roared around her, bathing the room in an eerier blood red light. Her hair and skirt flared up from power surge given from the aura, and the force even caused Gebok to casually cover his face and grip onto his hat so to prevent it from flying off. Moka-sama stared at the mad scientist with a face that could bring forth a thousand deaths. Her crimson eyes glowed to the point that her scleras couldn't be seen, and her fangs lengthened so much that they went past her mouth. "YOU SICK, TWISTED MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Language, child!" Gebok scolded over the roaring winds. "The kiddies are reading this!"

"TO SACRIFICE WHAT IS MINE AS A VESSEL FOR YOUR SO-CALLED GREAT LEADER IS TO ASK FOR A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!" Moka-sama screeched. "SHOWING YOU YOUR PLACE IS TOO GOOD FOR YOU! I AM GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOU APART, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Let's see you try!" Gebok laughed as he spun in place, changing into his Satan Roach form. Snapping his fingers, he summoned several GIN-SHOCKER troopers. "Attack!" The GIN-SHOCKER troopers charged at the silver-haired vampire.

"MOVE!" she roared as she performed a powerful roundhouse kick, bursting with demonic energy, which threw the charging soldiers into the air. She went to kick her foot right through Satan Roach's chest only for him to blur out of sight. He reappeared behind her and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Growling, she stood up and unleashed a furious series of kicks aimed at vital points on his body but he just evaded each hit nonchalantly.

"Is this all? I heard you Vampires were the elite of the monster world? But you're not even giving me a decent challenge," he taunted as he continued bob and weave from her assault. He jumped up and yawned, "You're boring me!"

"GET DOWN HERE!" she shouted angrily and jumped to execute a heel kick but her leg swept through an afterimage as Satan Roach was back on the floor. His antennae fired energy bolts at her, knocking her out of the air and painfully sending her tumbling along the floor.

"How about you just give up? You're obviously outmatched," said Satan Roach. "And if you do, I can promise you can be with BLACK 13. That's obviously what you want, my dear."

"No way," she hissed at him. "And just so you know, I'm not just strong," she said before blurring out of sight.

"Hm?" Satan Roach blinked. Moka-sama appeared before him and slammed her palm into Satan Roach's chest, blasting him across the room. The giant cockroach tumbled across the floor and through several computers before bouncing back up to his feet. "So managed to land a hit now, not bad."

"Hu!" Moka-sama grunted as she charged forward at full force, after images trailing behind her.

"However..." Satan Roach continued. He darted around the room and punched Moka-sama straight into a wall, causing an imprint to appear, "Your legs, as strong as they may be, are still too slow to keep up!"

"As if that would stop me!" Moka-sama shouted before using her speed to blur out of sight. She reappeared with her leg stretched out, and swung it down to crack open Satan Roach's skull. The mad scientist quickly crossed his arms to block the blow. The force of the kick caused his legs to buckle under. Satan Roach grunted as he struggled to keep his footing together. It seemed that the Vampire was much stronger than he anticipated. Moka-sama bounced off and slammed her other foot into Satan Roach's arms, causing him to skid backwards several feet before using his claws to slow himself down. She rolled through the air before landing flawlessly, and then continued forward. Satan Roach fired more energy bolts at her. This time though, the shots appeared slow to Moka-sama's eyes. This was another ability Vampires had. Like Netto, she had Accelerated Vision, though at a slightly weaker form. Jumping onto her hands, she performed several flips and cartwheels to evade the shots before leaping to the air and executing a flying drop kick at Satan Roach's chest, knocking him backwards once more.

Satan Roach crashed into the wall, but managed to pull himself out of the cracks. Rolling his neck to get the kinks out, he said, "Hm. So it seems that you Vampires are every bit as powerful and ferocious as the legends say. Good, very good. That means I can move on to my next experiment."

Moka-sama growled in disgust when she heard Satan Roach call their fight an "experiment". It served to remind her that people were just research subjects to him, even children. Shinichi had been a normal human child before Gebok got his hands on him and converted him into a weapon. She may not have cared for humans in general, but Shinichi Banabara was something special and Gebok had warped and twisted an innocent boy to the point that he had emotional and mental problems.

The entrance suddenly exploded, and both Moka-sama and Satan Roach turned to look. _'Now what?' _they both thought simultaneously.

Standing in the doorway was Rias and she had her right hand pointed forward, dark flames dancing along her fingers. Behind her were Akeno, Reiri and Hime. Hime gasped as she spotted Shinichi strapped in the chair, trapped in his armor, then her face curled into a snarl as she glared at Satan Roach.

"Well, you certainly took your sweet time," Moka-sama remarked at the four girls.

"This tower is harder to navigate through than my castle," Rias retorted, "And that in itself says something. Besides, why are you complaining? We had to fight through five levels of security to get up here."

"And what do we have here?" Satan Roach questioned. "Ah, now I see. You four are BLACK 13's 'sisters'. Funny though, none of you look like his siblings at all."

"It's not about blood ties, it's about bonds, and you've broken that bond more than enough times already," Hime told him furiously. "We're taking him home." She emphasized her point by starting up her chainsaw.

"You took our little Shin-chan from us, corrupted him and dirtied his hands with blood," Akeno continued, "There's no way we're letting you do it again." A lightning bolt suddenly struck down on her. In a quick flash, Akeno was doned in the garbs of a shrine priestess with electricity sparking all over her body. She was dressed in a traditional miko outfit consisting of a white kimono-like top with detached sleeves, red hakama pants and a pair of geta sandals with white tabi socks.

"This time you'll pay for everything you've done. I hope you have enough room for my fist, because I'm going to ram it into your stomach _and break your goddamned spine!_" Reiri added, flicking out several wooden stakes from her hands.

"For so long we wondered what happened to him. We managed to finally find but now you threaten to take him away from us again. No more. It's time for you to pay this Devil her due!" Rias finished, her fists flaring with power.

"Well then, ladies, I don't think the odds are fair here," said Satan Roach. "Allow me to even the odds." His body glowed and then swarms of cockroaches burst out of his body, piling up on the sides. A total of four repulsive piles formed and then morphed into four copies of Satan Roach.

"Hm, looks like things just got harder," Moka-sama frowned. "Doesn't matter. We can still squish you like the bugs you are."

"Let's see you try... shitty Vampire!" The Satan Roaches laughed as they all charged forward. Their hands glowed, the Kaijin all fired beams of energy from their palms at the five girls who'd come to reclaim Shinichi. The girls broke apart, dodging the beams. Rias landed at Moka's side with Hime. Three girls of noble lineage were now working together to save their friend.

"Why haven't you rescued him?" Rias asked. Shinichi was just sitting in a chair.

"Aside from the bug's interruption, taking Shinichi out of that chair would be disastrous. He's hooked up to a machine which will fry his brain if any tampering is done," Moka-sama informed the heiress of the Gremory Clan.

"Curses," hissed Hime. None of them knew anything about advanced technology, save for herself but the android she had as a servant was somewhat less advanced from everything she'd seen so far, so to remove Shinichi from the chair by force would be too huge a risk.

**(End Song)**

* * *

Cobra-roid, seeing his comrades down for the moment, hissed at the Rider in anger before aiming his hands at him. "Damn you, you Sssssonovabitch! I'm gonna fucking melt you to pieces!"

Cobra-roid fired streams of acidic venom at the Rider who jumped from side to side, dodging each stream of venom as it hit the ground. Looking at the places where the venom hit, he could hear and see the ground bubbling, the acidic venom melting the ground as it melted into goop. Looking back at Cobra-roid, the Rider held his hand down in front of the orb that acted as the buckle of his belt. Focusing his thoughts on the orb, he glared at Cobra-roid from behind his helmet as both Orca-roid and Gorilla-roid got back up, joining Cobra-roid as the three began to encircle the Rider.

"**WEAPON RIDE**," the orb stated in a dark and eerie tone of voice (_think of the voice from the character select screen from the Mortal Kombat games_).

In a flash of red light, a high tech gun appeared before the Rider. The gun was black in color, with red and gold trim all around it and a set of buttons on the back of the butt. Holding the gun up, the Rider pressed one of the buttons, activating a function. "_Scatter Mode_," the gun said (_think of the voice of the Faiz Gear_). Pointing the gun straight up, the Rider squeezed the trigger, firing off a volley of red energy bullets into the air. The bullets swirled around before flying out towards the three Kaijin, slamming into them and ripping a mix of sparks and blood off of their bodies as they screamed in pain while staggering backwards. The Rider pressed another button, activating another function. "_Burst Mode_." Taking aim, he fired a blast at Cobra-roid's hands, taking out the acid-shooters.

"Argh! My hands! That ssssssonovabitch ruined my hands!" Cobra-roid screamed.

In a flash of red light, the gun vanished as the Rider took a stance, gesturing for the Kaijin to come at him. The Cyborg Mutants would not disappoint him as Gorilla-roid charged at him, swinging his huge arms like clubs. The Rider sidestepped each swing, easily dodging each hit. He then ducked as Orca-roid tried to take his head off with his Dorsal Blade before jumping up into the air and up and over Orca-roid, landing behind him. The gems on his knuckles and outer hand glowing, the Rider thrust his fist forward in the form of a punch, energy forming around his fist.

The attack hit home, striking the Kaijin in the center of its back, blasting a small hole clean through it and spilling some of its blood. Orca-roid staggered forwards, holding his gaping wound, and turned to try and slash the Rider again but all he got was a boot to its face as the Rider performed a thrust kick, knocking Orca-roid onto his back. The Rider, not taking a moment to relax, jumped to his left as Cobra-roid tried to strike him with his tail, the attack instead hitting Gorilla-roid and knocking him to the ground.

"You're aim is quite poor," said the Rider from behind Cobra-roid. "And you're not much of a threat if you can't shoot that acidic venom of yours."

"Wanna bet?!" Cobra-roid challenged as he turned his head around in the blink of an eye, spewing acidic venom from his mouth and striking the Rider on his chest plate. The Rider staggered back a bit a sparks ripped off his armor from the acid but it did little to faze him. Looking up, the Rider took a blow to the side of the head from Cobra-roid's tail. Staggering backwards, he received a second hit, this time from Gorilla-roid who used his arms like clubs and sent the Rider flying into a tree.

"So, you were saying?" asked Gorilla-roid, cockily.

Pushing himself up and dusting himself off, the Kaijin and Kureha looked on as his armor had actually begun to heal itself of the damaged dealt to him moments ago. "Not bad," he said before cupping his hands before his waist. "But not good enough." With that said, a ball of gravitational-like energy began to form in his hands. Swinging his arms around and then thrusting them outwards, he shot a ball of red gravitational energy at the Kaijin trio, the shot sounding like a snap, as if a black hole or wormhole had formed in his hands and then snapped shut, the resulting attack acting like a ripple effect. Gorilla-roid and Orca-roid leapt out of the way but the attack struck home with Cobra-roid, hitting him in the head and blowing it clean off, splattering chunks of meat, brain and blood everywhere as its body went limp, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Cobra-roid!" Gorilla-roid and Orca-roid shouted in unison.

"What the fuck was that attack?" asked Orca-roid.

Kureha looked on and began to worry. This Rider, his whole body was a weapon and he possessed other powers and weapons that none of the other Riders had. '_That weapon…was that some form of gravity weapon?_' she asked herself, mentally. Just what other weapons did he possess? Her questioned was soon answered as Orca-roid charged at the Rider who held his hand out before him.

"**WEAPON RIDE**," the orb buckle stated. In that instant, in a flash of red light, a sword appeared in the Rider's right hand. It was black in color and looked like a broadsword, the blade being almost three feet long. The guard resembled metallic wings and at the center was a red orb that connected to a set of red trim lines that went into the sides of the guard and up and down the tang of the blade.

The Rider swung his sword, parrying Orca-roid's Dorsal Blade and knocking the Kaijin back. Focusing his thoughts on his left gauntlet, the Rider extended his whip-like weapon, the Heat Rod Whip, once more and forced Gorilla-roid away before parrying another slash from Orca-roid. Retracting the Heat Rod Whip, the Rider held his left hand up to his face, the back of his hand facing the Kaijin. The gems on his knuckles began to glow and, after a few seconds, he flung his hand out, firing off a round of gravity bullets which struck the two Kaijin and sent them staggering backwards in pain.

Gorilla-roid, not wanting to take anymore abuse, aimed both of its arms at the Rider. "Alright you fucker! You wanna play, then let's play!" His arms stretched out before him, compartments on his arms opened up, revealing missiles that locked onto the heat signature of the Rider. "Now, burn in hell you fucking sonovabitch! Firing all missiles!"

Gorilla-roid fired his entire payload at the Rider who, instead of dodging, stood his ground as he crossed his arms over his chest, his knuckle gems glowing once more as the missiles struck both him and the ground around him.

**KA-BOOM!**

Waiting for the smoke to clear, Gorilla-roid and Orca-roid stood at the ready, wanting to see the prone lifeless body of the Rider that had tried to defy GIN-SHOCKER. Kureha moved out from her area within the trees to see the result of Gorilla-roid's missile barrage as well. She had been wanting to fight this Rider was well. Something about him just made her all itchy and ready for a challenge. As the dust cloud began to disperse, the two Kaijin and Jager member could see the beginnings of a crater and both Gorilla-roid and Orca-roid began laughing.

"Ha! Serves that fucker right!" Orca-roid boasted.

"Damn right!" Gorilla-roid agreed as he pounding his fists against his chest, demonstrating his dominance.

Kureha, though, was not as pleased. "Shut up, both of you!" she ordered them, causing the two Kaijin to clam up. "Don't you know not to assume without facts?"

"Oh, come on, #17," whined Orca-roid.

"Yeah, nothing could have survived my barrage attack," added Gorilla-roid.

"**DARK FINAL.**"

"What the…" Kureha began until she saw the dust clear, revealing the black Rider perfectly fine, being protected by a barrier that was being powered by the gems on his knuckles. "A barrier?"

"That's not fair!" complained Orca-roid. "Since when can Riders use barriers anyway?"

The black Rider, lowering his barrier, held up his sword which was crackling with red and violet-black energy. With one downward diagonal swing, the Rider let loose the gathered energy around his sword, performing his own 'Rider Slash' which flew across the battlefield. Kureha's eyes went wide as both she and Gorilla-roid jumped out of the way, the energy slash carrying on past them as it slammed into Orca-roid. Orca-roid tried to deflect it with his Dorsal Blade as best he could but the power of the attack was too much as it began to drive him back, his heels digging into the ground as he was being pushed back by the attack.

"No, this…this isn't possible! How…how can this….NO!" Orca-roid screamed as the energy wave cut through his Dorsal Blade and struck him down, the energy slash actually vaporizing him on the spot. After the attack subsided, all that was left of Orca-roid was his Dorsal Blade, now cut into two pieces.

"ORCA-ROID!" Gorilla-roid shouted in disbelief. Enraged, he turned to face the Rider, vowing to avenge his fallen comrades. "You…damn you; I'll kill you Ri—"

Gorilla-roid was cut short as the Rider appeared before him, sending the Kaijin upward with an uppercut to the chin, then striking him in the side with a kick, sending Gorilla-roid into a tree. The Rider then quickly moved towards Gorilla-roid who pushed himself up before swinging wildly at the Rider who ducked under each swing. Angered even more, Gorilla-roid jumped up and over the Rider, landing behind him before wrapping his big metallic arms around him, trying to squeeze the life out of the Rider in the form of a bear hug.

"Die! Die! Die! YOU DIE! Gorilla-roid shouted as he tried to crush the struggling Rider with his bare arms.

The Rider, fighting back, began to backpedal, slamming Gorilla-roid's back into a tree. Raising his arms up and out to his sides, he extended his energy blades which let out a vibrating-like humming noise. He jabbed the tips of the blades into Gorilla-roid's sides, causing the Kaijin to howl out in agony at the searing pain, forcing him to let the Rider go. The Rider then turned around and slashed at Gorilla-roid's gut, once with each blade, causing blood to gush out. The Rider then lunged with his hands, grappling with Gorilla-roid. Kureha watched on in horror as Gorilla-roid's mechanical arms began to squeal in protest to the pressure being forced down on them. Gorilla-roid's eyes widened as the pressure became too much for his arms, both arms shattering into pieces of scrap metal, blood and fluid as he screamed out in pain and agony.

The Rider, backing away, focused on the gem on his helmet, the gem glowing red before firing off two small beams, each beam striking one of Gorilla-roid's eyes. The Kaijin howled in even more pain as his eyesight was taken from him. What he felt next though was far worse as the Rider grabbed the Kaijin by the head and proceeded to crush its skull within his vice-like grip. After a moment, Gorilla-roid's skull gave way, his brain, skull and everything else within his head being crushed to paste by the unknown black Rider. Blood gushed and sprayed everywhere, spoiling the soil of the forest as Gorilla-roid's limp and lifeless body first fell to its knees before finally falling fully to the ground with a dull thud.

Flicking his wrist, the Rider turned to face Kureha who could only stare on at the carnage that she had just witnessed. Her whole body was shaking but not from fear. No, it was from excitement. It had been so long since she had had a decent fight, the last one having been against Yūji a few months back. Sure, she lost that bout but she had since been upgraded and had been wanting to test her newly enhanced body in a fight. And now was as good a chance as any. But she wasn't stupid, she knew that she'd have to be careful against this new Rider. So, without missing a beat, she flung her arms out to the side as her body was enveloped in flames, each flicker of the fire looking like small ants. The flames covered her body for a moment before dispersing, leaving Inferna in Kureha's place.

Cracking her knuckles, she declared, "Finally, a challenge!"

"You sure you want to do this?" the Rider asked her as the two circled each other.

"Naturally," Inferna replied. "It's not often that I get to fight someone as challenging as you."

The Rider understood what she meant. "Let me guess, you're a mercenary, aren't you?"

"Got that right," replied Inferna.

"So let me ask you this then. Now that GIN-SHOCKER has BLACK 13 and the Volcano Manakyte, now that Gebok has his most prized creation back, what do you think will become of you and the rest of the Jagers and NUMBERS?" the Rider asked.

"You know, for a newbie, you sure know a lot," quipped Inferna.

"It pays to be well informed," the Rider replied. "You know what they say, information is the greatest currency in the world and that knowledge is power." Inferna found herself agreeing with him. "So let me ask you this: now that BLACK 13 and Fudō are back at GS HQ, what do you think will happen to you?"

"Don't know, don't care," she replied. "Just as long as I get paid."

"Don't be a fool," warned the Rider. "Now that those two are in GS' hands, you no longer serve any purpose for them. And you think that they'll let you live knowing what you know. Guess again. They'll sooner kill you and cut their losses than keep you around. And if they do keep you alive, it'll merely be as an errand girl or as some throw-away sex toy for the Executives."

"Well then, when the time comes, I could always make a run for it," replied Inferna.

"I guess you leave me no choice then," replied the Rider. He then got into a stance, preparing for his fight with Inferna. "So, you got a name?"

"Friends call me Kureha. But my current alias…is Inferna," she replied. "And you?"

"You can call me…Dark Rider."

* * *

The machine Shinichi was hooked up to wasn't just forcing him to remember traumatic events in his life, it was also fabricating traumatic memories as well. Multiple scenarios were being shown where his mistakes were hurting those around him, including the people he loved.

_Shinichi woke up in the infirmary with a jolt and saw Dr. Magi. He panicked,"Dr. Magi, the school was attacked! What happened? Did everyone get out?"_

"_Most of them did." Dr. Magi's expression was sombre._

"_Most of them? What happened to the rest?" Shinichi inquired fearfully._

"_I'm sorry, Shinichi. But some people died." Dr. Magi didn't want to burden Shinichi's heart any further._

"_Who died?" Shinichi asked. 'Please, please let it not be them...'_

_Dr. Magi denied, "I can't tell you."_

"_Please, I need to know," Shinichi insisted, practically begging._

_Dr. Magi let the awful truth out, "Ginei Morioka and Moka Akashiya."_

"_No! Dear God, Nooooooooo!" Shinichi screamed in horror._

* * *

Madame Medusa had been playing with both Kurumu and Mizore, letting them suffer. The girls' clothes had taken damage and the Cyborg Youkai grinned. Oh, she would love so much to add these two girls to her collection. GIN-SHOCKER had allowed her that much freedom and even given her a gallery of her own to display her beautiful collection which she would admire on her own.

"Don't look so disappointed. You fought well. Sadly, your best wasn't good enough," said Madame Medusa. With a single gesture and a flash of energy, the two girls were turned into stone statues. "Perfect." Madame Medusa admired her handiwork and went to caress Kurumu's petrified face when her hand just went through. "Huh?" She realized what it was as both statues shimmered and vanished. "An illusion!?"

"That's right, Snake Whore!" shouted Kurumu as she kicked Madame Medusa across the face, sending her tumbling violently. "Mizore, seal her up!"

"Of course," said Mizore and she focused her ice powers to form walls of ice which rose up around Madame Medusa. The walls were triangular and they joined up to form a pyramid shape around Madame Medusa, trapping her. "Snakes belong in cages," said Mizore coolly.

"Futile," said Madame Medusa smugly and she prepared to fire her lasers to break herself free. Unfortunately, the beams bounced around in her prison and she screamed as she was struck in her arms and legs. "What!?" She then saw her own reflection and realized what it was. "Oh, I see. Make the ice reflective so energy beams will reflect off them. So, you have been paying attention to your studies, girl." Mizore and Kurumu couldn't really hear Madame Medusa. The sealed up pyramid was soundproof. Mizore made sure to make the walls thick. Madame Medusa had to figure out another way of getting out or risk suffocation. "Of course, I have other ways to get around things like this," she continued. Her snakes fired red laser beams which concentrated on the single spot. Slowly, the pyramid began to heat up and start to melt.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Kurumu exclaimed.

As soon as the lasers melted the pyramid enough, Madame Medusa clenched her fist and slammed it against the cold ice, causing the whole pyramid to shatter. Both Kurumu and Mizore shouted as they backed away from the flying ice.

"I commend you girls for using such an underhanded trick," Madame Medusa said, walking forward. "However, you'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me."

"Oh, believe me, we will," Kurumu frowned.

"But that can wait," said Madame Medusa abruptly. "I've delayed you long enough. Now, I'm headed elsewhere. I have more important things to do than to discipline a couple of unruly school girls." She pressed a button on her earring and said, "Sayonara, girls!" With that said she vanished.

"She retreated," said Mizore.

"Yeah, we sent her packing!" Kurumu cheered.

"I don't like it," said Mizore. "She could've overpowered us but she decided to retreat."

"Oh, stop complaining! Come on, we gotta go save Shinichi!" Mizore forgot about Ishigami and followed Kurumu to save their beloved.

* * *

**(Insert Song: Day After Day - By: Haji's Kitchen 2012 Album)**

Throughout the forest that surrounded Yōkai Academy, grunts and the smacking of fists and feet colliding could be heard all around. Within the forest, the Dark Rider knocked away a left hook from Inferna before catching her right fist in his left hand. He then used said hand to backhand Inferna in the chin before delivering his own left hook, sending her sprawling to the ground. The Fire Ant Cyborg rolled along the ground before springing herself back to her feet with a hand-powered backflip. Landing on her feet, she then rushed the Dark Rider, striking with a roundhouse kick which Dark Rider avoided by leaning back but Inferna performed another roundhouse with her other leg, catching the Rider upside his head and sending him to the ground. He wasn't down for long though as he was right back to his feet, shaking out his head before waving his fingers at her in a 'come here' gesture. Inferna gladly accepted the invite as she delivered punch after punch, forcing Dark Rider to block or avoid each attack while being backed towards a tree. His back hitting the tree, Dark Rider ducked as Inferna struck with another punch, busting the tree in half.

"Damn it, stop running and start fighting!" Inferna demanded as she kicked at the Dark Rider but he grabbed her leg and then swung her around, tossing her into the trunk of a tree, side first.

Inferna hit the ground hard, the wind knocked out of her and, as she got up, she rolled to her right to avoid getting hit by Dark Rider's Heat Rod Whip. Seeing the scorched ground from where she was seconds ago, she got back to her feet and began performing flips and cartwheels, closing the gap between them. She struck with an axe kick which Dark Rider block, pushing her away before striking with a kick of his own. Inferna blocked the kick with her forearms, deflecting the kick away from her but didn't stop the incoming palm strike to her chest. Dark Rider pressed his advantage and attacked with a forward roundhouse which Inferna ducked under before lashing out with an elbow strike. Dark Rider caught her elbow and then pulled her body close to his. Pinning her arm behind her back, he wrapped his other arm around her neck, trying to restrain her.

"Not bad," Dark Rider said in a grunt, struggling to keep Inferna still. "You definitely have some real talent."

"You must say that to all the girls," she shot back before bashing the back of her helmet into his face plate, forcing the Dark Rider to release her.

Inferna then kicked at him but Dark Rider countered with a kick of his own. Inferna then threw a punch which he blocked before backhanding her. She tried to punch him again but he grabbed her fist and backhanded her again before flipping her over and locking her in an arm-bar.

"Hey...let…GO!" she demanded as she slapped her gauntlet against his legs, using the explosive powered stored in her gauntlets to injure his leg and force him to release her once again.

His injury didn't last for long though as it healed quickly but Inferna wasn't about to give up yet as she produced her flamethrower gun and began to shoot fireballs at the Dark Rider. The Dark Rider ran and jumped from side to side, avoiding the fireballs with ease as he maneuvered closer to Inferna. Inferna, switching tactics, set her gun to stream mode and fired a stream of flames at the Rider, the flames making contact.

"Ha! Take that!" Inferna boasted as she tried to roast the Dark Rider alive. She was soon shocked back to reality though when the Dark Rider dashed right out of the flames, using his energy blades to cut her flamethrower in two, the gun exploding in her hands. "Argh! Damn you!" Angered, she took out a set of small explosives and threw them at the Dark Rider, each one exploding against his armor and ripping off sparks as he grunted in pain. "How do you like that?"

The Dark Rider, after a few seconds, dusted himself off but looked a bit wobbly for a moment. He soon regained his balance and looked at Inferna. "I have to admit, I underestimated you, Kamen Rider Inferna."

"Don't…"

"Don't?" he echoed. "Don't what?"

"Don't call me a Kamen Rider!" she shouted a she rushed at him. "I'm nothing like the rest of you! I'm not a hero!"

She threw a punch which Dark Rider easily caught before kneeing her in the gut, and then bashing his elbow into the back of her head, sending her to the ground, hard. "I see, so you can't see yourself as a hero?" he asked her as she pushed herself up. Dark Rider, not wasting time, struck with a snap kick, his boot connecting with Inferna's chin, sending her into the air and smacking against a boulder. "Well, from what I'm seeing, I do see someone who has the qualities to be a hero. You just need the proper guidance, that's all."

"Che," she spat as she pushed herself up. "Yeah…sure," she groaned. "And who are you supposed to be…Yoda?"

She tried to rush at him but he was already behind her, grabbing her by her shoulder and slamming her right back into the boulder. Enraged, Inferna took out a set of daggers that she kept hidden inside her belt and lashed out at the Dark Rider. The Dark Rider just stepped back to avoid getting struck and Inferna kept up the pressure, charging at him and swinging her daggers at him constantly. On one swing, he grabbed her by her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder, forcing her onto her back. This didn't stop Inferna for very long though as she kicked her legs up, aiming straight for Dark Rider's chin but he backpedaled. Inferna used that moment to right herself and went back on the attack, punching and kicking but the Dark Rider countered with his own punches and kicks, each attack connecting with one another.

Getting agitated, Inferna threw a right hook which Dark Rider sidestepped, taking the chance by driving his fist right into her gut. Inferna doubled over in pain, giving Dark Rider the advantage as he went on the attack, punch after punch and kick after kick. With a knee to the face, he made her head snap back but he grabbed her by the head and pulled her forward, bashing his elbow into her face. As she fell forward he caught her by placing his hand against the center of her chest and, using a bit of his own spirit energy, pushed her away to where she smacked against a tree trunk, back first.

Winded, Inferna fell forwards but soon found a fist smashing right into her face, her helmet cracking from the force. Her head smashing against the tree, she fell forward one last time, Dark Rider attacking once more with an uppercut to her chin. The attack knocked her into the air as her helmet shattered into hundreds of pieces. Landing on the ground with a hard and dull thud, Inferna groaned in pain as blood trickled down her brow from a cut that she had receive from a shard of her helmet.

**(End Song)**

Opening her eyes, she saw the Dark Rider standing above her, his sword once again in his hands and the tip of the blade pressed against her throat. All she could was wait for her death but she was surprised when the Dark Rider banished his sword. Pushing herself up into a sitting positions, she asked, "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"I don't see a need to do so, Kureha-san," Dark Rider told her, using her name.

"Whaddya mean you don't see a need?!"

"Kureha, you have a great deal of anger within you but also a great deal of potential," he told her. "I simply don't want to see that go to waste." As he turned and began to walk away, he told her, "If I were you, I'd run and hide. Knowing GIN-SHOCKER, they won't tolerate failure. Especially from an expendable piece of machinery, right?"

"Wait…you're letting me go? But why?" she asked.

"In hopes that we'll meet again one day," he told her. "Until then, survive as best you can." He stopped and looked back at her. "Or would you rather prefer that I hand you over to the NUMBERS?"

Inferna, not liking that idea, pushed herself to her feet and locked eyes with the Dark Rider. For a moment, a small smile crossed her face. "Hey, what's your name? And I mean your real name." The Dark Rider looked at her and, without even saying a word, vanished without a trace as a set of leaves blew between them. With the Dark Rider gone, she let out a sigh. '_Guess I'll find out some other time_,' she thought but then heard the last of the fighting coming to an end. "And that's my cue to get the hell out of dodge." With that, she ran through the forest, wanting to make it towards the tunnel so that she could get out of there. She knew that GS would come after her for failing but, somehow, she wasn't worried.

* * *

_Shinichi was down on his hands and knees, his heart filled with despair. Those memories and all those dreadful images kept playing around in his mind. No matter where he went or what he did, people died around him. He could remember them, all the people who'd died, because of him. It was all his fault._

_Gebok appeared before him and said, "Stop resisting, BLACK 13. Once you accept that you're nothing but a weapon, you won't have to be hurt again. Isn't that nice?"_

"_Don't...call me...that..." Shinichi growled._

"_Pardon?" Gebok blinked._

"_My name...is Shinichi Banabara...I'm not a weapon..." Shinichi growled. "I'm human!" He looked up at the direction of Gebok and shouted, "I'M NOT A WEAPON! I'M HUMAN! MY NAME IS SHINICHI BANABARA! I'M HUMAN! I'M NOT A WEAPON AND WILL NEVER BE A WEAPON!" With that said, Gebok's apparition vanished and the entire world around Shinichi shattered as light streamed through. The light showered him and he stared up at the light as he reached out to it. Another hand came from the light and grasped his._

* * *

Streams of energy, blasts of lightning, swarms of stakes, and rains of Satanic magic surged through the room as the fight continued on. Rias and Akeno had released their wings, fighting while airborne like the Satan Roaches engaging them in combat. On the ground, Moka-sama was dodging and unleashing her attacks, but Satan Roach annoyingly dodged them. Even Hime wasn't able to land a hit as her opponent seemed too fast to hit. Reiri was also on the ground with another one of the Satan Roaches, attacking with her own variety of kicks. While her legs weren't as powerful as Moka-sama's, they were still quite strong.

"Really, is this all you can really do? This just proves that human science can even make humans superior to you S-Class youkai!" declared the Satan Roach that was facing Moka-sama.

"Silence, and know your place!" Moka-sama launched another kick at him but he dispersed into cockroaches and then reformed a distance away from her.

"First you should know yours! There's a reason humans outnumber monsters; we're the superior ones!" Satan Roach boasted.

Hime let out a laugh, "You dare to call yourself human? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You've made so many changes to your body that can't even be _classified _as a human. You're just a rabid dog that needs to be put down and the whole world would benefit greatly with your non-existence."

"And yet none of you have been able to back up that claim," snickered another Satan Roach."What does _that _say?" Moka-sama did not like Gebok's tone. He then continued, "If you want to be with BLACK 13 so much, how about you join GIN-SHOCKER? I'll even put in a good word and recommend you all to become partners with him. Though, he's had a very bad track record with keeping partners. They always seemed to die around him."

The girls all growled at how lightly Satan Roach was talking about his doomed team as if he were talking about the weather. At that moment, the room started to rock with several explosions. The blasts could be felt going throughout tower, everything shaking about and everyone standing trying to keep their footing. Reiri even levitated to the air as it all was happening. The lights in the room flickered before switching to the emergency reserved power, with the sirens blaring loud.

"What the-what is this?!" Satan Roach demanded, looking about. "What's happening!?" The monster girls slowly giggled at his bewilderment before they all let loose full blown laughters. "You! You are doing this?!" Satan Roach shouted.

"That's right!" Rias laughed, "Right now one of our friends has infected your systems with a deadly virus, eating away at your programs and equipment. In only a few moments this entire tower will collapse on itself and fall into an oblivion! GIN-SHOCKER Baghdad is dead! And now... so are you!" Her hands cupped over her head as a large ball of pure hellfire appeared over her. "This is my power! The Power of Destruction! There is nothing that is able to resist it! With it, I can cause all my enemies to disappear!" she shouted as she threw the ball out. The ball then spread out into beams and struck at all the Satan Roaches, explosions blasting in the room, blowing out floors, walls and ceilings.

The Satan Roaches scattered as the destructive Satanic energy beams engulfed them all, a thick cloud of smoke erupting from the storm, covering them. From all the beams, the real Satan Roach screamed as he was sent flying from the cloud, over Moka-sama and Hime's heads before tumbling on the floor, engulfed in black and red flames before coming to a stop. He didn't appear to be moving after that.

"He's down... good," said Rias. However, she was about to learn that Gebok had plenty of tricks up his sleeves. His wings spread and beat at incredibly speeds as he began to expel a smelly, black gas from his body. The gas enveloped the entire room and the girls coughed repeatedly. The smell was horrendous.

"What (cough) (cough)... what is this...?" Akeno choked as she, Reiri and Rias wound up descending to the floor as the gas got into their systems.

"More trickery!" scowled Moka-sama as she covered her nose. She was suddenly struck in the back and hissed in pain. She'd just been scratched. "Be careful, everyone! He's hiding in the smoke and using a hit and run tactic!"

"How cowardly," frowned Reiri, coughing heavily. She doubled over as she was punched in the stomach.

"Akeno, we also have to be careful. One wrong move and we'll hit Shinji-kun too," Rias grimaced. She gasped as she saw Satan Roach's silhouette coming through the smoke. Clenching her teeth, she prepared to make whatever move she needed to. Suddenly Satan Roach's body went rigid, much to her shock. Looking at his center, she saw what looked like a red blade protruding out. There was an ominous red glow within the smoke cloud right before it was blown away, forced to disperse by a violent gale.

And standing behind Satan Roach, bedecked in black armor, was BLACK 13, his eyes glowing with an eerie glow of..._green_? Weren't his eyes normally red? He had red insect wings on his back and had his hand against Satan Roach's back where his blade started.

"Wh... what?" Satan Roach choked.

"Fuck off," 'BLACK 13' growled, lifting Satan Roach with his blade over his head, and then flinging him to the side. Turning back to Rias and Akeno, he asked, "Ri-chan, Ake-chan, is everyone alright?"

"Shinji-kun, that is you, isn't it?" Rias asked cautiously.

"Last time I checked," answered 'BLACK 13'. "Looks like I'm back in black, huh?" He didn't sound too upset, considering this was the armor he donned back in GIN-SHOCKER. It held not so pleasant memories for him. He then looked at everyone sternly, "You know, coming here just to rescue me has got to be the most reckless and foolish thing you girls have ever done."

Reiri frowned, hands on her hips, "Hey, we're like your big sisters, Shin-chan! We'd always bail you out, just like when we were kids!"

"I never said I wasn't grateful," he added and then his gaze went to Moka-sama who stared at him. He slowly walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You're alright." He sounded relieved.

"Did you have any doubts?" Moka-sama asked. He shook his head. He then remembered they still had something to deal with. Satan Roach had just recovered and was getting back to his feet.

"How did you manage to get free, BLACK 13?" Satan Roach asked. He argued, "Your mind should've been broken. Broken, and turned into raw material to be built back up again."

"You made me remember, Gebok. And one of the things I remembered was how to get myself out of a trap," said 'BLACK 13'. "I've grown a much stronger will since then. I 've been given a will born from the bonds I've created, in the past and present. You tried to break those bonds, twice now, so there's no fucking way I'm letting you break those bonds for a third time." He finished, "Oh, and don't call me 'BLACK 13' anymore. It's Showa. Well, in this case, it's **Kamen Rider Black Showa**."

10 years of suffering and torment had led up to this point.

(**Insert Song – Unmei no Senshi – Kamen Rider Black RX OST**)

"Girls, Let's Form Ride," said Black Showa as he waved his hand across his Spark Core. Five orbs of light floated on the tips of his fingers. He then shot them at the back of the girls. One by one, new forms of power appeared on them. The Gigi Armlet and Gaga Armlet appeared on Moka-sama's arms, while the Ridol, Electrer, Cyclode, and Double Typhoon belts appeared on the waists of Hime, Reiri, Rias and Akeno respectively. The armlets and belts flashed as all five girls underwent unique transformations. Moka-sama was now in the form of Kamen Rider Amazon, Hime was in Kamen Rider X's armor, Reiri was using Kamen Rider Stronger's body, Rias was bestowed with Kamen Rider Super-1's armor, and Akeno was in the body of Kamen Rider V3. All five armors hugged around the girls, showing their curves and putting emphasis on their chests.

Satan Roach was taken aback by this. "What... what is this?! I never gave you the ability to transfer your powers to others!"

"Goes to show what you really know about me," Black Showa retorted. "This is the end for you."

Satan Roach let out a chuckle. "Didn't you learn anything from Kobe's Biology class? Cockroaches are survivors! No matter how hard you try to get rid of them, they keep coming back!" Robotic cockroaches crawled out from the wound Black Showa made, along with the burns he received from Rias' hell flames and sealed them up. He fired his energy bolts at them but the six Riders leapt out of the way. Landing on the floor, Black Showa dashed towards Satan Roach and lashed out with his energy whips, striking at him ferociously. He then bound Satan Roach's arms and spun around and around before tossing him across the floor towards Amazon (Moka-sama).

Amazon's (Moka-sama) razor sharp claws lengthened several more inches before she lunged with a roar at Satan Roach. She pounced hard and immediately began slashing at the Cyborg Mutant ferociously. Normally, she was quite graceful in her attacks while still remaining brutal. But due to taking control of Amazon's body, her battle mindset had become more feral and animalistic as a result.

Her claws spilled Satan Roach's blood and made him panic, forcing him to shove her off with his foot. V3 (Akeno) lept over her fellow Pseudo-Rider and straight onto Satan Roach. Both tumbled across the floor before V3 (Akeno) kicked off Satan Roach with such force, he crashed right through the wall and straight into another room. The cockroach Kaijin crashed through several computers and machinery before coming to a stop. Stronger (Reiri) was the first to jump through the hole and she charged at Satan Roach immediately, who kicked over several more of the machines, causing sparks to fly everywhere, to fend her off.

"So this is how you kids want to play, huh?" Satan Roach growled, "In this case, I have no reason to hold back anymore." Growling, his hand glowed brightly before he shot out a huge laser blast of energy. Stronger (Reiri) quickly rolled out of the way as the laser blast swiped across the room, destroying whatever obstacles was in front of it, as well as the wall. Getting back to her feet, Stronger (Reiri) returned the favor by shooting electric blasts from her fingers. Satan Roach snarled as the blasts struck him, causing him to double back. She then jumped into the air and came down in a screw kick as electicity surrounded her.

"**Electro Kick!"** The lightning attack hit Satan Roach onto the chest knocking him backwards on several more machines. Satan Roach tumbled about about, pushing away more machines before staggering back to his feet.

Black Showa charged next with X-Rider (Hime) running alongside him. The Pseudo-Rider struck with the Ridol Stick, pushing Satan Roach back as Black Showa struck with his crescent-shaped forearm blades. Soon, Amazon (Moka-sama) and V3 (Akeno) joined in the fight. Looking up, Satan Roach saw V3's (Akeno) foot coming down, ready to crack his skull in half. He zipped backwards to avoid it. As he came to a stop, all six Riders surrounded him, forcing him into a defensive pattern, blocking fists and feet quickly. Then he retaliated, forcing them back, before he performed an impossible maneuver. It was where his left foot and left fist launched out in front of him, hitting both Super-1 (Rias) and X-Rider (Hime), and then sent a reversed roundhouse kick to send Amazon (Moka-sama), Stronger (Reiri), V3 (Akeno) and Black Showa flying backwards. Clicking his claws together, he dashed forward and grabbed Black Showa by the throat and crashed through the door. He raced across the hallway and crashed through several barriers before slamming Black Showa against the wall.

Growling, Black Showa struggled as his Spark Core shined. A beam of blood red light blasted out, sending Satan Roach flying. Black Showa then, kicked his legs up and fired red laser from the soles of his feet, blasting Satan Roach father onto his back. He bounced back onto his feet, and turned around just in time to see Super-1 (Rias) jumping up over him with her fist drawn. He darted backwards just as the Devil Pseudo-Rider slammed her fist down, cracks forming around it. She ran after him and started a chain of fluid kicks and punches. Unlike the other Showa Era Riders, Super-1 was never meant for combat. He was originally designed for space exploration instead. When the Dogma Kingdom attacked, Super-1 trained in the kung fu arts of the Sincere Shaolin Fist. Now, the young demon heiress had all of Super-1's kung fu knowledge.

Super-1 (Rias) weaved around the claw swipes before throwing her elbow to the side of Satan Roach's ribs, stunning him. She then clenched both her fists before sending a storm of rapid fast punches. Her arms moved so quickly that they could barely be seen. And then she cupped her hands to her side to form two jointed palms. **"Sincere Shaolin Fist Joining Palms!"** she shouted, throwing her palms into Satan Roach's chest. A shockwave erupted from the blow as Satan Roach was sent flying once more, blasting through several walls before crashing into an elevator. A large elevator. Super-1 (Rias), along with Black Showa, Amazon (Moka-sama), V3 (Akeno), X-Rider (Hime), and Stronger (Reiri) jumped into the elevator just as the door closed.

As the elevator moved down, there were yells of grunts, battle cries, and sounds of extreme violence erupting from within. The elevator itself was heavily armored, but that didn't stop some dents from lumping out from the blows. The carnage continued as the elevator took more punishment and went to the lower levels. The elevator stopped and the doors opened up. The six Riders were thrown out violently and Satan Roach stepped out. Another explosion blasted a wall open, forcing all of them to shield themselves as flames burst through. Getting his footing back together, Satan Roach clicked his claws together as his hands glowed before shooting out his laser blasts, tearing up the walls and floors.

The Riders scattered about to avoid getting hit. X (Hime) outran one of the lasers by scaling up the walls. She kicked off and used the Ridol Stick as a pole to swing through the air like a trapeze artist before landing behind Satan Roach. Deactivating his lasers, he quickly turned around, only to get assaulted by strikes from the Ridol Rope. She struck repeatedly, fast and hard, before jumping and throwing her foot into his face. Pressing a button on her weapon, she switched the Ridol Rope for the Ridol Whip. **"X Slash!"** she shouted, slashing at Satan Roach in an X pattern. He stumbled backwards before before firing energy bolts from his antenna, directing them at X-Rider (Hime). However, V3 (Akeno) quickly jumped in front, her Double Typhoon spinning.

"**Red Lamp Power!"** she called out. The belt absorbed the energy bolts inside, before sending them back at him with double the power. Satan Roach rolled out of the way before he could get hit. He leapt back to his feet only to be bombarded by energy spheres. Recovering from the explosive barrage, he stared at Black Showa who had an array of energy spheres floating around him, charged and ready to attack with just a single command.

"Go," Black Showa flicked his wrist, his finger pointed at Satan Roach, and sent the energy spheres fly. Satan Roach tried to outrun them but they had homed in on him, pursuing him before finally catching up to him and exploding, sending his smoking body sprawling on the floor. Before he could even get back onto his feet, Amazon (Moka) pounced onto his back.

"**Jaguar Shock!"** she roared before sinking the fangs of her helmet into Satan Roach's shoulder. Satan Roach shouted out in pain as he got to his feet and tried to shake her off. He twisted, shook, and rammed her into walls, but the Vampire Pseudo-Rider would not budge. She was like a tight clam. However, after a few more humps, he managed to buck her off, sending her flying over him. She landed in front of him on all fours. She snarled before rushing at him like a wild beast. Quickly, he fired bolts of energy from his hands and antenna. Again, the shots appeared slow to her as she passed through unscratched. Just before she got up to him, he tried to make another break for it, but she leapt up and curled into a somersault attack, hitting Satan Roach from behind.

He sprawled across the floor and stood on one leg, watching as the six Riders ran forward to continue their assault. Getting up to both feet, his fist clenched as he gave out a command, **"Diabolus ex Machina."**

A dark void suddenly appeared directly over Satan Roach, causing the Riders to stop midway in their charge at the sight of it. Soon, a swarm of fireballs, waterballs, lightning, hail, and meteors rained out form the void. All the Riders yelled out as the storm struck them, explosions surrounded them from each blast. After a long moment of bombardments, Satan Roach closed up the void. The dust settled and the six Riders were kneeling on the floor.

"...How...?" Black Showa questioned.

"Well, you should know by now that the head scientist always has the best stuff," Satan Roach chuckled.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves," said X-Rider (Hime).

"You said it, sister," agreed Super-1 (Rias).

"Now, let's try this again," Satan Roach said, summoning his void once more. **"Diabolus ex Machina!"** The storm of random attacks flew out again, straight at the Riders. What no one took notice of was that the Mana Stone on the back of Black Showa's right hand began to shine. Instantly, the swarm of fireballs, waterballs, lightning, hail, and meteors stopped in midair before they could hit.

"Huh?!" Satan Roach gasped.

The swarm of elements suddenly got flung back to Satan Roach, much to his shock, ending up in a bombardment of his own attacks. "What?! How can this be?!" Satan Roach yelled out once the bombardment ceased. "I never programmed any of this!"

"I found my own evolution. One that you, or anyone else has no control over," he said as he lightly gestured to his Mana Stone. "Let's finish this! **Spark Burst!"** As he activated his own Burst Mode, his scarf glowed red and became like fire. His eyes shifted from green to orange as a crimson aura surged from his body like fire.

"**Charge Up!" **Stronger (Reiri) had just activated one of Kamen Rider Stronger's most dangerous abilities, shown as the S on the chest armor began spinning and the horn on her helmet turning silver. A lightning bolt struck her, and the S stopped spinning as her chest armor now had silver stretched along it. An aura of pure electricity engulfed her body.

X-Rider (Hime) activated her own version of the Charge Up. White smoke started to seep out from the gaps of her armor. As her body got covered in the smoke, the spot she stood on exploded from the energy discharge.

Black Showa dashed towards Satan Roach in blinding speeds, moving so fast that he disappeared with the only trail of visibility being the trail of red flames erupting from his feet, and buried his fist right through the Kaijin's stomach. Satan Roach's eyes went wide as he doubled over and Black Showa knocked him backwards with a devastating heel kick to the jaw.

Amazon (Moka) was next to attack once more with a slash across Satan Roach's chest and when he tried to strike her she shouted out, **"Dai Setsudan!" **and sliced off his right arm. Satan Roach screamed as black blood flew out of the gash like a fountain. She shoved him backwards with a brutal kick in the chest, sending him straight towards X-Rider (Hime).

"**Vacuum Hell Wheel!"** she yelled as she grabbed onto Satan Roach. Both bodies curled and formed into a spinning wheel, bouncing off the floor, walls, and ceiling. Then she threw him into the air before jumping after him and sending a brutal heel kick on his chest. As he was falling, V3 (Akeno) was down below, waiting.

"**Freezer Shot!"** V3's (Akeno) antenna glowed deep blue before firing a huge laser of sub-zero energy straight at Satan Roach. He was sent flying back as the blast engulfed him, which also formed ice shards on his body as a result from it.

Stronger (Reiri) was next at bat as she watched Satan Roach flying at her direction. Her electric aura flared as a tornado suddenly surrounded her. **"Super Electron Ultra Cyclone!"** A tornado of electricity ripped around just as Satan Roach hit it. He screamed out in pain as he was electrocuted with over billions of volts of electricity. As the tornado dispersed, he was sent flying again, this time at Super-1 (Rias).

"**Super Rider Moon Surface Kick!"** Super-1 (Rias) jumped into air and twirled about before directing a gravitational powered kick at Satan Roach. A loud shockwave shook the hall, sending him onto the ground with a loud impact.

"Ahh..." began Black Showa as he twirled his energy whips before lashing them out to tie around Satan Roach. He then leapt into the air, pulling Satan Roach up into the air before coming down with a dropkick, dragging Satan Roach towards him for impact. "HII-YAH!" The force of the attack was explosive and Satan Roach was sent painfully rolling through the air before landing with a crash on the floor.

"Now, time to finish you off, fucktard," said Black Showa as he attached the Legacy Driver to his Spark Core.

"**ULTIMATE RIDE: LEGACY MODE!"**

With his Legacy Mode armor equipped, he summoned the Legacy Guard from his Legacy Shield chest plate, mounting the device onto his left forearm. He tapped three symbols and it responded as follows: "**ICHIGO! NIGO! V3!**" He then put his hand on the XIII in the centre.

"**MEGA...RIDER...PUNCH!**" Showa slammed his fist into Satan Roach blasted him backwards with a punch of explosive force.

"**MEGA** **RIDER...KICK!**" Showa shouted as he launched himself at Satan Roach with a charged up flying kick. His foot connected with Satan Roach's chest and blasted him straight into the heavily armored wall, the force causing it to shatter as he was sent falling down many floors to the ground, his screams ringing out in the open night air. His trip down to the ground floor ended abruptly as he crashed onto one of the SWAT cars, crushing it under his now limp body and startling the spectators nearby. Not a moment later, he and the car exploded in a fiery blast, causing everyone to scream out. Firefighters rushed over to quickly put out the flames.

**(End Song)**

Legacy Mode deactivated soon after. "Game Over... fucktard..." Black Showa concluded. This was what Gebok had made him into. It was only justice that Gebok be killed by his own creation. His armor shattered once the 1 minute since activating Burst Mode was up. He collapsed backwards, landing on the floor with a thud.

The girls' armors all shattered and they rushed towards the unconscious Cicada Cyborg. "Shinichi..." Moka-sama said with a sigh at the state he was in. She knelt down and caressed his cheek gently before lifting him up into her arms. "Don't worry. We got you."

"He's exhausted, the poor dear," Rias observed.

"He fought long and hard," Reiri nodded. "It's not so much of a surprise."

"But the most important thing is that we finally paid back the man who took him away from us," Hime smiled tiredly, "He won't bother us again."

"That's right," Akeno nodded. "Now then, we should probably figure out how to get out of here."

"That's simple. We just need to call for a ride," said Moka-sama.

'_Hello? Hello, this is Michiru! Can anybody hear me?_'

"Did you just hear a voice in your head?" Reiri wondered out loud.

"I hear it too," said Rias.

'_Oh, that's because Lina was nice enough to link up our minds so the enemy doesn't pick up on any radio communications. Anyway, you all should get out right now. The place is gonna blow_,' said Michiru.

"We know. The alarm is still blaring," said Moka-sama.

'_Well, we managed to get __Yūji-kun __and I'm getting the dropship ready! Just make it on time before the place blows!'_

Mizore and Kurumu came bursting in, ready for a fight, when they spotted Moka-sama holding Shinichi in her arms. "If you were looking for a fight, you just missed it." The entire floor was a wreck.

"Whoa, you really went berserk here," said Kurumu as she studied the damage done to the floor.

"Actually, I can't claim all the credit," said Moka-sama. Reiri, Akeno, and Hime nodded. They had done their fair share.

"Is that modesty I hear?" teased Kurumu. She looked at Shinichi. "Hey, how is he?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"He's been through so much so he's resting," said Hime as Mizore went to study Shinichi. "This whole experience took a lot out of him."

"He looks so peaceful," stated Mizore as she caressed his cheek.

Rias asked them, "What took you both so long to get here?"

"We had to fight our way up here, don't you know?" huffed Kurumu.

"Ishigami wasn't an easy enemy to defeat," Mizore added.

"So, you ran into her as well," Moka-sama frowned. Besides Gebok, Ishigami was also responsible for Shinichi and Yūji being in this predicament. "I hope you managed to hurt her."

"We did, but she managed to get away, that slimy snake," Kurumu scowled. Goemon, Misato and Hana had Yūji with them as they reached the floor too.

"So, what have you guys been doing?" Goemon asked.

"Oh nothing. We just killed the man who took our Shin-chan from us," Reiri said. The Cyborgs were taken aback.

"For real?" Misato gasped, her voice mixed with shock and disappointment, "_You_... you guys actually killed Gebok?"

"With no mercy," Hime said proudly.

"Aw, that blows!" Goemon cursed, "I wanted a piece of that asshole!"

"We _all _wanted a piece of him," Hana told him. "All of us. But in this case it was first come first serve, and these guys pretty much had Gebok handed to them on a silver platter."

"_Guys!"_ Michiru shouted in their minds.

Moka-sama suggested, "We better get out of here."

Misato ordered, "To the roof!" The group took the emergency staircase up to the roof.

Once up on the roof, Hana called, "Dr. Magi, Sheila, get the Warp Portal running, now!"

Dr. Magi responded, "_I am! I am! I'm transporting everyone out as we speak! What about you!?_"

"We're going to take the express elevator," Hana joked. "Everybody, we have to jump!"

"What about Michiru?" Kurumu asked. "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"She'll catch us, trust me! She's been drilled for this in basic training!" Hana said confidently. With the time they had left, they didn't have much choice or a second to argue. They jumped off the roof and began to plummet towards the ground. The dropship was coming, flying down at a vertical angle with the rear bay door opened.

"Come on! Come on! Stay on target!" Michiru the pilot yelled as she lined up the dropship to receive them. She caught them as they came tumbling into the flying machine with air bags inflated to catch them safely. "Got'em! Closing rear bay door!" The dropship's rear bay door closed as the dropship flew off, leaving the building. Inside, Hana and Misato put Yūji into a chair and strapped him down with a harness before planting themselves down on seats to his left and right. Moka-sama was putting Shinichi into a seat too and caressing his face. Kurumu and Mizore were relieved as they sat down. That had been a long drop.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Michiru asked.

"We're all here, with Yūji and Shinichi," said Misato. "What about the others?"

"Transported safely to the Hive Queen. We're gonna rendezvous with them soon so get some rest," Michiru advised. She opened up a com-link connection to the Hive Queen, "This is Kamen Rider Carmen to base, the primary objective has been accomplished. Requesting for medical bay."

Moka-sama turned to the window and gazed at the building, "Any moment now."

As if on cue, the remaining windows of the building exploded outward with a large fiery blast, the explosion sounding like a huge thunderbolt hitting a mountain. Instantaneously, the G-Tech building crumbled downward as the spectators scrambled to get out of the way, the shards of glass still falling downward. After what seemed like an eternity, the only thing that remained of the tower was dust and rubble, the fog of the building engulfing the streets of Baghdad.

"I almost can't believe we did all that," said Rias in amazement.

"Quite a mess we made," Hime smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" Misato grinned. "Of course, we still have a lot more to go."

"Not a problem," Moka-sama smiled, "Eventually, GIN-SHOCKER will know their place."

**つづく**

* * *

**OK, Shinichi's been rescued, but that doesn't mean it's all over. Anyway, I'd love to give thanks to those who helped me with this chapter. Also, for those curious of Inferna's armor, her description is in Chapter 10 of Kamen Rider Bushido's story: "Showa & Vampire GAIDEN: Tails of the Liger". Go over there to know what she looks like. It's there. Trust me.**

**Below is an extra, a preview foreshadowing future events:**

After all this time, after all these years, it was time. It was ready. The armor had taken time and effort to forge but not was complete. Sure, some actions needed to be taken in order to make the armor, some that they were not proud of but they were necessary. They looked at a framed photograph. The glass was broken and the picture itself was almost ruined, but it was a picture of a happy family in a small German town. They traced their fingers along the edge of the photo before clenching their fists.

"Mama, Papa, Bruder...you will be avenged," they swore. The helmet was put on and the visor gleamed with a crimson light.

"**Vengeance**," they declared. "**Vengeance is mine.**"


	10. The Rescue: Recovery

**Chapter 9: Recovery**

**80%...85%...89%...93%...**

"Come on, come on, hurry up," Madame Medusa urged impatiently. Following her fight with Mizore and Kurumu and after learning that the entire branch was about to blow up, Madame Medusa had fled. However, she had not gone far. Instead, she was at a computer terminal and staring at the screen which _finally _announced, "**100%:** **DOWNLOAD COMPLETE,**" in bright red letters. "Finally!" She removed the data storage device and pocketed it.

"Now, time to blow this joint," she said and with that she vanished using the Transmat. This was place was doomed anyway and there was no point in sticking around when it was going to be going up in flames. Besides, it was best for her to fight and run away so that she may live to fight another day.

* * *

Back in the Pelican dropship, which was en route to the Hive Queen, Michiru took a moment to check the radar and grimaced. There were two blips designated as hostiles displayed on the radar screen, pursuing them.

"Crap, we've got company!" Michiru reported to the passengers. "How many?" asked Hana.

"Two bogies, on our tail," said Michiru. "And they're definitely armed and ready to shoot us out of the sky." A couple of sleek and sharp looking jets were in pursuit. The insignia of GIN-SHOCKER decorated their wings and sitting in their cockpits, piloting them, were GIN-SHOCKER soldiers.

"I thought Chiaki took out all the vehicles already!" shouted Misato.

"It looks like they had these hidden for emergencies," Hana noted. "Michiru, can you shake them off our tail?"

"I'll try," said Michiru.

"How fast can you fly this thing?" asked Rias.

"I can go max speed but that'll make the ride kinda bumpy. Are you all strapped in? Because you should be! When I hit max speed you're gonna need those harnesses!"

"Just do what you can!" said Moka-sama.

"Roger, will do!" Michiru grinned. "OK, Mia! Mommy's got a date with destiny! Let's lose these suckers!"

"Myah!" Mia cheered as Michiru gunned the accelerator.

The fighter jets shot missiles at the dropship but Michiru managed to dodge. Looking ahead, she smiled and spotted a gap between two mountains. She immediately flew the dropship down towards the gap with great speed. Flying between the two mountains, Michiru maneuvered the Pelican so it would miss the obstacles ahead. The two jets pursued them and Michiru immediately had the dropship ascend and pick up speed as it exited the gap.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" shouted Kurumu as she felt nauseous.

"Whatever you do, don't puke on me," warned Goemon.

"OK," Michiru frowned, "You forced me." She flipped a switch and a screen displayed the words: **MISSILES ARMED**. **LOCKED ON TARGET.**

A pair of missile launchers popped up from the top of the dropship and fired heat seekers that shot towards the two jets. The two jets fired lasers to intercept the missiles, blowing them up. The shock wave caused the dropship to shake violently.

"Damn!" Michiru cursed as the heat seekers were taken out.

Kurumu was chanting, in panic mode, with her eyes screwed shut and hands covering her ears as she retreated into her happy place, "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!"

"Try and be more careful! We've got precious cargo!" Moka-sama shouted.

"I'll be more careful when they stop shooting at us!" Michiru snapped. The jets fired at them and the dropship shook. The passengers, Kurumu especially, were panicking.

"Michiru!" shouted Goemon. "Try to shake them off!"

"I'm trying, but these guys are relentless!" Michiru shot back. "Releasing smokescreen!" The Pelican released a smokescreen to blind the two jets to buy them some time. "OK, we're almost near the rendezvous point!"

"Whatever you do, you better punch it," urged Goemon. "Some of us aren't ready to get killed a second time!" The two jets were closing in on them. However, a massive energy cannon blast shot past the Pelican and destroyed one of the jets.

"What was that!?" Hime demanded.

Michiru smiled as something was coming out of the clouds. It was the Hive Queen. The second jet turned to flee but it was shot down by another energy cannon blast.

"This is Kamen Rider Carmen. We're about to come in for a landing. Prepare medical bay for injured," Michiru called, sounding relieved.

"_Understood, and_ _welcome home, Carmen_," greeted Phyllis.

* * *

Once the Pelican had landed in the Hive Queen's landing bay, the landing gears were deployed before it slowly rolled to a stop. The rear bay door of the Pelican then opened up as a pair of hover-stretchers moved over to pick up the two patients. Yūji and Shinichi were both put on the hover-stretchers which would take them to the medical bay. Hana would be escorting them to the medical bay where Dr. Magi was waiting.

Shiori had been waiting in anticipation with Carl. Once she saw her son again she went over to look at him. "My baby..." she uttered as he saw him. He was unconscious but alive. She gently took his hand and pressed it against her face. "My baby's back..." Tears of joy fell from her eyes and she hugged Carl. She then went and hugged each of the girls who had succeeded in rescuing her son. She was eternally grateful to them. This time, she no longer had to wait 10 years to be reunited with her son. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Will they be alright?" Mizore asked.

"They'll be fine," said Carl. "You've all done your part, now let us do ours." As Carl went and left to help with Shinichi and Yūji medical treatment, Leon walked up to both Mizore and Kurumu.

"You're both OK," said Leon, sounding relieved.

"Was there any doubt?" Kurumu smiled confidently, hands on her hips.

"But we couldn't have gotten far without everyone's help, including yours," said Mizore. "So, thank you very much."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," Kurumu grinned, giving Leon a thumbs-up gesture.

"We all helped," said Leon. "What counts is that we all made it out of there alive."

* * *

News of Gebok's ultimate demise had quickly spread throughout the Hive Queen, and there was no doubt that many people were happy with the news. Shiori was glad that the man who had taken her son from her would no longer be around to hurt another child, especially her child, anymore and Carl was happy that the bastard had finally paid for what he had done to Misato and the other NUMBERS. Of course, while they had all thanked Moka-sama, Hime, Reiri, Rias and Akeno for having a hand in destroying Gebok, several others that included the likes of Daichi, Misato, Yokoshima, Goemon, Kurumu, Mizore, Yuki, Leon, and Carl wished they had done the deed themselves. No doubt that Yūji would feel the same way once he finally came to.

Speaking of the Volcano Manakyte, he had just regained consciousness, looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling with a light shining down on him. "Fuck...I better not be dead," he groaned.

"Ah, good, you're awake," Hana smiled. She was dressed in a black nurse uniform.

"Haha, a black angel...so which is it?" Yūji remarked, "Heaven or Hell? Cuz I don't really keep a track record of all the stupid shit I do..."

"You're in the infirmary," said Hana. Carl entered and Hana saluted, "Dr. Washam."

"So, is our patient awake?" Carl asked. "Because, I have a few questions for him, particularly about his new appendage."

"...Huh?" Yūji was confused as he turned his head, eyes wide as he cried out in shock as he saw his new arm. "WHAT THE FUCK?! MY ARM! THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY ARM!?" He started flailing around on the bed, the armored arm swinging around like it was trying to grab anything.

"Yūji! Calm down!" Hana shouted as she attempted to hold him down without hurting him. "You're safe now! The worst is over!" He was hyperventilating and Hana reached the side of his neck, biting him softly to inject a dose of venom that quickly relaxed him. His breathing was slowing down and his body slowly went limp, Hana rubbing his cheek gently to soothe him. "It's alright," she cooed, "You're safe now..."

"Ugh... I feel like shit," he groaned.

"Did those mad scientists graft a new arm onto you?" Carl asked.

"...Where's Shin?" Yūji asked, not answering Carl's question. "Is he...?"

"Dr. Magi is examining him right now so you won't have to worry," said Carl. "Now, can you please explain how you acquired your new arm?"

"...Seriously? What makes you think I know?" Yūji frowned, "Last thing I remember was getting my good arm hacked off with a fucking chainsaw!

"Hm..." Carl examined the arm closely. "Would you mind donating a tissue sample?"

"What the fu-NO!" Yūji roared, "You better fucking not!"

"Dr. Washam, he just survived the cruel experimentation of a couple of amoral and immoral scientists," Hana frowned. "So, I would suggest you do not agitate the patient further."

"I'm the _doctor_," Carl retorted.

"And I'm a _medic_," Hana argued.

"I outrank you, Nekozawa-san," Carl reminded.

"Maybe, but I'm going to advise you to let Yūji rest," said Hana.

Carl sighed, "Fine." He added, "I need to check up on Shinichi anyway. Shiori wants to know if he'll be alright." He turned and exited the infirmary, leaving the medic and patient to themselves.

"Honestly, he can be so insensitive," Hana shook her head in disapproval. She may respect Dr. Washam but the man could be so cold to others besides Misato. His bedside manner needed an improvement. She then put her hand upon Yūji's new demonic arm. "I know you lost your arm, but this new one looks really cool."

"Feels heavy for some reason... Like it's fuckin' lead instead of flesh," Yūji complained.

"Well this one does have armor," she reminded, "It looks like it's even part of your skin; like a kind of carapace armor. Yūji, you really don't remember how you got this?"

"I remember the pain, their annoying voices, blacking out..." he tried to list more events that were going one when he remembered, "I...remember hearing a voice."

Hana asked, "A voice?"

"It...was asking me if I wanted power," he recalled, "And if I was willing to become a demon for it."

"Was it Abyss?"

"Nope, I can't even hear him in the back right now," Yūji denied, "It's as if...he's sleeping or something."

Quite suddenly, Michiru (with Mia on her head), Misato and Juvia entered the infirmary with the blue-haired Undine in the lead as she shouted, "Oh, Yūji-sama!" She crossed the distance by turning into a stream of water and then becoming solid again to stand by his side.

"Hey..." He smiled, "I'd get up for hugs, but Hana put me down before I started freaking out."

"Thanks, Hana-chan," Michiru smiled at her best friend.

"I'm a medic," she said. "It's my job to make sure my patients are comfortable." Juvia stared at her. "What?"

"Can...Juvia wear that too?" Juvia asked, referring to Hana's nurse uniform. It was just so cute.

"I'll find one more suitable for you. Maybe in blue," Hana smiled.

"So...where are we again?" Yūji asked.

"The Hive Queen's infirmary," reminded Misato. "Michiru flew us all the way here."

"I'd kiss you if I could move, Michiru," he smiled.

"You just rest," said Michiru. "You must be hungry now, Yūji-kun."

"Starving," he groaned, "Like I can eat...crocodiles." He blinked once he realized what he had just said, "The Hell?"

"We don't have _that _on the menu," remarked Misato.

"I must be more out of whack than I thought if I'm craving reptiles," he sighed. "I better find me a burger...and any edible meat I can get my hands on."

"I'll go get you food, Yūji-kun!" Michiru volunteered before running out of the infirmary.

"Bacon..." he called out weakly, "Lots and lots of bacon..."

Hana received a call on her ear-mounted communicator and said, "Dr. Magi just finished his examination. He wants me to bring Shinichi here so he can rest properly."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medical bay, Dr. Magi had just finished examining Shinichi when Dr. Carl Washam entered.

"How is he? Good? Bad?" Carl asked.

"I was afraid of this," murmured Dr. Magi.

"What's wrong with Shinichi?" Carl asked.

"Physically he's fine, but when I performed a neural scan I isolated an anomaly I found in his brain," said Dr. Magi as a digital 3D image of Shinichi's brain was shown on the monitor and an area was highlighted in color. "This is where he stores his memories, all of them. From what I've gathered so far, it seems that Shinichi was being attacked by his memories. The machine they had him hooked up to was forcing him to relive every horrible moment in his life. That would've left him vulnerable and open to reprogramming. That, and…"

"And?" Carl prompted.

"He had amnesia when he entered Youkai Academy. But it wasn't accidental. He made himself forget by repressing those memories. Unlike the other NUMBERS, Shinichi never had time to deal with those memories and come to terms with them. He just blocked out those memories instead. However, the floodgates are open and Shinichi's being assaulted by those memories," Dr. Magi explained. "And you know what he's been through."

Carl knew. Experimentation, tests, cybernetic reconstructive surgery, and death. Shinichi's childhood had been robbed from him and he'd lived with ten years worth of causing death and destruction as well as ten years of terrible misery. To be assaulted by those memories like that was too much, like trying to fill up a plastic cup with a fire hose.

"So, what's your solution?" asked Carl.

"He has to battle his inner demons and make peace with himself," said Dr. Magi. "That's the only way."

"But can he?" Carl questioned.

"We will just need to wait and see."

Hana came into the medical bay with a hover-stretcher and said, "I'm here to take Shinichi to the infirmary."

"Ah, good," Dr. Magi smiled. "He's fine now but he'll need to rest in a more comfortable bed."

"I understand," nodded Hana.

* * *

Much later, after resealing herself, Moka entered the Hive Queen's infirmary where Shinichi was resting in one of the beds. She had seen Shiori exit earlier and waited until the woman was gone before going in to see Shinichi.

She quietly walked over to his bed and looked at him. He was so strong, and yet so vulnerable at the same time, just like herself. He placed so much burden and guilt on his own shoulders, and still had the strength to fight. Placing her palm against his cheek, she caressed his face and said softly, "You've been through so much but now you're safe. I'm glad you're alright. You just rest now." She was glad that he was safe and sound.

Yūji entered, finally back on his feet, as he came over to the bed quietly as he looked down on his cousin. All the Manakyte needed was just some rest and tender loving care from his beloved girls, and also food. "How is he?"

"He's resting," said Moka "With all he's been through he deserves to rest and recover."

"I didn't expect them to rough him up this bad," Yūji frowned as he showed Moka his transformed arm, "Must be worse than this thing, that's for sure."

"They were trying to reprogram him, but he fought back and got out of it," said Moka. GIN-SHOCKER hadn't tortured Shinichi physically, but the mental torture had been just as bad if not worse. He had fought so hard that he had exhausted himself.

"That's a Fudō for ya," Yūji remarked, "We don't take shit from nobody."

"No, you obviously don't," Moka agreed. She said to Yūji, smiling, "Thank you for being there for him."

"Anything for family, and it wasn't all my doing," said Yūji. "The reason he fought so hard was because of you and the girls. He has you all to thank the most, and I don't just mean for the rescue. You girls gave him a reason to resist and fight. If he hadn't met all of you, he would've fallen into GS' clutches a long time ago. But he's here, with us."

Moka had tears of relief in her eyes. "Yes, and he won't be going anywhere."

* * *

A few days later, Takeru, Takeshi and Jason were released from their holding cells. They were now part of the resistance group as they swore that they would no longer serve GIN-SHOCKER. As Lina was their CO (Commanding Officer), they were her responsibility. It wasn't easy at first, considering how not too long ago the Jager Unit and Renegade NUMBERS had fought on different sides. However, now that it was clear that GIN-SHOCKER was the true enemy, Storm, Dynamo and Whirligig were eager to switch sides.

They were, however, given one warning and one chance. If they ever messed up...well, they should hope they never had to find out.

Takeru had tried to talk to Yukari, but the Witch had coldly ignored his attempts. It hurt but considering what he'd done it would take some time before she ever forgave him. Fortunately, he had his older brother for emotional support. It was difficult, but he decided to give up on his (previously) growing feelings for her and move on. Even he knew better than to dwell on the past and he was tired of letting his negativity stew any longer.

* * *

Yūji was standing outside the infirmary, watching Shinichi rest through a window. The door to the medical wing opened and Lina came in. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's still sleeping." said Yūji. "Hana says that he'll be back up anytime soon."

"And them?" Lina asked, referring to Moka, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu who were all asleep around him.

"They haven't left his side," Yūji told her.

"But it's been days," she said and he nodded.

"Well, they love him and they're dedicated," Yūji told her.

"I still can't believe he's changed so much from when I knew him," stated Lina. Back in GIN-SHOCKER, he had never smiled, laughed or cried. He had been so emotionless. That was no longer the case now.

"You might've known him back in GIN-SHOCKER, but we've known him since he escaped from the place," said Yūji. "He's different now so you better get used to it."

"Of course," Lina smiled. It was time to accept the present and move on. "Hey, tell me when he wakes up, OK?"

"His mom asked me the same thing," said Yūji. "She's been coming over everyday to check up on him."

"Of course she has. She's his mom," said Lina. "Well, see ya later." She turned to leave.

"Yeah, later," said Yūji. They weren't the only ones who'd come over each day to check up on Shinichi. The other former NUMBERS had passed by and Hana had come to check up on Shinichi's status. Hime, Reiri, Rias and Akeno would come by often as well, just waiting for him to wake up and smile. "You better wake up pretty soon, Shin. There's a bunch of people here waiting for you with happy smiles and open arms."

* * *

After taking a shower, Netto had changed into a new set of clothing; a simple white shirt and black sweatpants. As he was walking to the door, he heard a soft meow and looked to his left. Smiling, he watched as a white cat jumped into his arms. "Hey you," he grinned as he scratched the cat behind the ears. The cat purred pleasantly from the attention as the door opened and a happy Qiao walked in.

"_Nihao_, Arien!" Qiao smiled. She walked over to him and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. She noticed the cat in his arms and blinked. "When did you get a cat?"

"Just days ago," Netto answered, allowing the cat to climb up on his shoulder. "I found her roaming around the halls after we got back. I guess she really likes me."

"Oh, so it's a girl?" Qiao smiled, reaching over to scratch the cat under the chin.

"Her tag reads 'Felicia'. I'm guessing that's what her name is so she's obviously a girl," Netto answered. "I'm still wondering how she got here."

"Must've gotten caught in a Warp Portal," Qiao guessed. "Does Dr. Magi know?"

"Not yet, but I'll tell him," Netto said.

"Well, no problem," Qiao smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She patted down onto her side, signalling Netto to join her, which he did. The cat, Felicia, jumped into his lap as he did.

"So, how are KOS-MOS and Telos?" Netto asked.

"They're gonna be fine," Qiao smiled. "Dr. Washam checked over their systems. Their programing got fried completely and they don't remember anything about GIN-SHOCKER. Same with that Alita android." Qiao kicked her feet off the bed.

"And what about Rain?" Netto asked. He was worried about her due to the life-threatening injuries she had suffered from that Cyborg Mutant earlier when they had gone to rescue Shinichi and Yuji. He couldn't help but feel some satisfaction in killing that Cyborg Mutant, even though he felt an odd sensation at that time.

"She's fine too," Qiao nodded. "Though I think she'll be feeling a bit weird when she wakes up."

"Uh-huh," Netto nodded. "Well, I guess I- woah!" Netto exclaimed as Qiao suddenly giggled and tackled him onto the bed. Felicia leapt off Netto's legs in an instant.

"Play with me!" Qiao giggled as she straddled his waist.

"Already?" Netto blushed.

"We've just dealt a huge blow on GIN-SHOCKER, so why not?" Qiao purred. She leaned down and placed soft kisses on his cheek, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. She then stuck her hand underneath his shirt, feeling up his chest. The door suddenly opened, causing Netto and Qiao to look up.

"I see you two are already on it," Kiko smirked as she eyed Qiao riding Netto.

"Oh come on, can't you girls knock?" Qiao pouted.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about," Elle said as she walked in after Kiko, "We're the only ones here."

"Aside from the cat," Netto pointed.

"Cat?" Kiko blinked, looking down at Felicia, "Oh, what a cutie!" the Night Elf squealed. She picked up the white cat and and stroked the cat's head softly. "That's a good girl~."

"Nyaa~!" Felicia meowed.

"Aaah~! That is so cute!" Kiko cooed.

"What is her name?" Elle asked, beaming at the cat.

"Felicia," Netto answered.

"She's adorable. Such a nice cat," Elle smiled. She then leaped at Netto's side and pulled his chin to make eye contact, "But as much as playing with a cat is fun, playing with you is even better." With that said, she pressed her lips onto Netto's and forced his mouth opened to stick her tongue down his throat.

"Come on now, you know you wanted this too," Kiko smiled, groping Qiao from behind.

"I was wondering where you guys were," Qiao grinned as all three of them piled on to Netto.

* * *

The girls from Shinichi's Newspaper Club had to leave his side to get something to eat but they would be by his side again soon enough. They were going to need to bathe as well. Shinichi wouldn't want them looking unkempt or smelling bad because they were too busy looking after him to look after themselves.

Lina took this opportunity to enter and examine him. She smiled. It was definitely the same face she fell in love with but he was different now. He wasn't Kuro-kun anymore.

She then noticed his eyes beginning to flutter open. He was waking up. She was about to alert someone that he'd regained consciousness but he croaked out, "...Where?"

Lina said softly, "You're awake."

"Where...am I?" he asked.

"The Hive Queen's infirmary," she said. "You've been in a coma for days."

"You saved me," he realized and she nodded.

"We all did," she said.

"The girls?" he asked. She nodded and he looked away in guilt.

"They wanted to save you. They wouldn't take no for an answer," she said. He was silent for a few moments. "Kuro...I mean, Shinichi..." She was trying to get used to calling him by his new name. "A lot has changed, and I've decided to help you fight GIN-SHOCKER."

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" she asked and he turned to face her.

"For...a lot of things," he said. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. I'm sorry I failed you. And...I'm sorry I let you die."

"Ancient history, and I've forgiven you a long time ago," she said. "I just wish we could pick up where we left off."

"But things have changed," he stated.

"Yeah, that's the sad truth," said Lina, her expression sad for a moment before she cheered up again. "So what do you think about the idea of us becoming friends?"

"Friends, huh?" Shinichi smiled. "That sounds great. I'd like that." Lina was getting used to seeing Shinichi's smile. It was nice.

"Also," Lina smiled, "That cousin of yours is _really _hot." Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying," Lina shrugged. "I'm gonna go and call your girls. They'll want to know you're awake."

"I'd like to see them too," said Shinichi.

Lina nodded and concentrated her telepathy to summon them.

* * *

Lina had called Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore to the infirmary before leaving to give them some privacy. When they learnt that Shinichi had woken up, they rushed to see him. They would've hugged him but he was still a little weak and he'd been through a lot. Right now, he was pretty vulnerable.

"Shinichi, are you OK?" Kurumu asked in worry.

"Not really," he admitted, hanging his head in shame. "Moka-chan, do you remember the day we met?" Shinichi asked. "What did I smell like?"

"Human," she said.

"Human blood to be more precise, but it is not mine," he corrected. "I'm covered in the smell of blood, the kind that can't ever be washed away." His fists were clenched. "That's what you smelled. That's the scent of blood your nose picked up. It's the blood I've spilt."

Mizore asked carefully, "What did they do to you?" They say 'ignorance is bliss' and Shinichi had to agree with that expression after what he'd been through.

"They made me _remember_," he told them. They understood what he meant. "They made me remember _every _horrible moment in my life; every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every dark day. I could only sit there and watch as they played back all the horrible things I did as one of _them_." He covered his eyes in shame and regret, sobbing, "...I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Shinichi..." Kurumu embraced him. It was not one of her famous boob-smotherers either. Just a tender embrace. Mizore, Moka and Yukari would've normally pulled Kurumu away but Shinichi needed comforting.

"Makes me wonder if I'm better off just dead," he murmured.

"Don't say that!" Mizore snapped. "We didn't save you just so you could feel sorry for yourself!"

"That's right!" Yukari agreed.

"But I'm dangerous. You even put yourself in danger for me," he argued, as if it justified everything. "If you hadn't met me, you would probably just be enjoying the rest of your school life. You girls shouldn't have had to deal with all this. You're still just children. If you haven't met me, you wouldn't have had to fight against GIN-SHOCKER or become targets for them. When you all came to Youkai Academy, you were only concerned about fitting in, making friends, finding a mate, finding a husband and making the grade. However, because of me, you've had to deal with my past and my enemies. Because you've met me, you've had to deal with the problems of my fucked up life."

"We don't care," Kurumu said. "You're my Destined One. You're worth risking my life for, and I don't give a damn about your past. The one I'm in love with is the you now, not the you before. I love _you_."

"Whatever happened in your past should be left in the past," said Mizore softly. Kurumu let go of Shinichi so the Yuki-Onna could hug him too. "Just think of the present and the future."

"Yeah, the future!" Yukari agreed with a nod.

Mizore released Shinichi from her tender embrace and he looked at Moka. Her expression was unreadable. She came closer and he expected a hug but...

**SLAP!**

Shinichi's head turned to the side from the force of the slap, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. He was stunned speechless as he put his hand to his cheek and turned to stare at Moka. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari were stunned too. She was scowling, but there were tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" Kurumu snapped.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again!" Moka shouted at him. She suddenly went and embraced him, burying her face into his neck , grasping his shoulders firmly. "Shinichi-kun, your life has meaning; it does! What happened in the past should be left in the past. You can't keep punishing yourself!" She was sobbing. "Please...just make peace with yourself...forgive yourself...for me..."

Shinichi put his arms around the Vampire girl. She was his best friend and more, the first real connection he made after leaving GIN-SHOCKER. The one who'd given him a heart. "I'm sorry," he apologized. He was sorry for putting them through so much pain.

"I forgive you," she replied as she returned his embrace. "Sorry for slapping you."

"I deserved it," he said.

"Um...Shinichi?" began Kurumu. "You've been asleep for days. Are you feeling hungry? Thirsty?"

"A little bit," he admitted. "And I do need something to drink."

"I'll get it for you!" Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu immediately volunteered. The three girls rushed out, leaving Moka and Shinichi alone.

"So, you girls actually fought GIN-SHOCKER to save me," said Shinichi.

"We did," Moka confirmed as her rosario's gem glowed. "Shinichi-kun, my other self wishes to talk to you," said Moka. "She has a few things she wants to get off our chest."

"I've been meaning to talk to her too," said Shinichi and he grasped Moka's rosario cross. It came off without much resistance and he watched as the girl changed, becoming sexier, more mature looking, with silver hair.

"So, you're awake," said Moka-sama and Shinichi paled at the way she was looking at him. If looks could kill, this would be it. Moka-sama suddenly grasped his skull painfully and threatened, "If you ever pull a stunt like _that _ever again, I'll make sure you'll regret it. I'll break your spine and paralyze you if I have to so that you would never abandon us like that again. Do you understand me?" Shinichi gave a fierce nod, for there was no disagreeing with this woman. Satisfied with the answer, Moka-sama smiled and released his head.

"Good," she said. He briefly noticed her fangs lengthening out of her lips, "And one more thing," she shoved him onto the bed and was on top of him just as quick. She quite suddenly crushed her lips against his, a satisfied moan emanating from her soon after. As much as she wanted to drink his blood, he was still recovering from his ordeal so it wouldn't be right. However, that didn't mean she couldn't kiss him.

Shinichi's head started to feel somewhat hazy as he felt the intimate sensations of her mouth on his as her tongue explored his mouth. It seemed that Moka-sama had an anesthetic/aphrodisiac-like effect on him when she kissed him, and so he simply became engrossed in the pleasant sensations of her body upon his.

Soon after, Moka-sama released his lips and smiled in a hungry, predatory manner, "I believe a little celebration is in order."

"You mean here? Now? Right now?" he asked.

"You're awake, aren't you?" she noted as she leaned in and licked his neck.

"How about once I've regained my strength?" he suggested. Moka-sama sighed before kissing the Cyborg again.

"Don't keep me waiting, my mate," she told him.

"Your _mate_?" he repeated.

"That's what you are," she said. "Ever since that night we shared, we've been lovers and mates."

Shinichi blushed and then asked, "Moka-san, I know you don't follow that 'Vampires must be with Vampires' rule, but I'm just wondering how your family would feel about you being with me?"

Moka-sama frowned, "My family considers humans as beings that are low in the food chain. You're only worth as much as your blood."

"I get that," he said as he massaged his neck, recalling the times both sides of Moka had bitten him in the past.

"I don't really care about what most of them think anyway," said Moka-sama, "My father, however..." She hesitated a bit, "Might try to kill you."

"For being human?"

"For deflowering me."

"I'm guessing you're 'daddy's little girl'," he remarked jokingly. Moka-sama didn't laugh and that made him pause. "You're serious."

"My father has a lot of pride and I know he'd want only what's best for me," said Moka-sama. "If he knew I'd chosen a human, even if you were a Cyborg Super Soldier, he'd want to kill you just for touching me. Pray you never meet him."

"Well, with my luck, it'll probably happen pretty soon." He had just jinxed himself. Of course, he didn't really care much about dying and Moka-sama knew this.

Even if he didn't care much about his life, she would make him care. They all would.

* * *

Hime, Reiri and Shiori visited Shinichi next and after some time, and some food, Shinichi was beginning to regain his strength. He felt a little stiff from lying in a bed for days and he needed some exercise so he decided to take a walk around the Hive Queen. Also, he learnt from Reiri that there were a few people he needed to meet. They were part of the team that had gone into the GS base to rescue him.

He found Rias and Akeno with several others in the Hive Queen's gym. Judging by their attire, they were in the middle of doing some workouts.

"Ri-chan," he greeted. "Ake-chan."

"Ara, ara," Akeno smiled as she went to hug him. "Shin-chan, you're awake..." Koneko arched an eyebrow at the affectionate hug Akeno was giving Shinichi. She let go so that Rias could hug him as well.

"It's good to see you up and about," Rias said. "We were really worried." Like the others, she had visited Shinichi while he had been comatose. He looked to Rias and Akeno's company and Rias knew that it was time for introductions.

"Shinji-kun, I'd like to formally introduce you to my peerage," said Rias. "Everyone, please introduce yourselves."

"Yuto Kiba. Nice to meet you."

"Koneko Toujou. If you do anything ecchi, I'll pummel you, even if you are Rias-sempai's otouto."

"Hello, I'm G-Gasper Vladi."

"I'm Asia Argento. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Call me Shinichi Sanban-Banabara," said Shinichi. Hopefully, Rias had explained to them that only those who knew him prior to GIN-SHOCKER's abduction of him were allowed to call him by his birth name. "I heard from Ri-chan and Ake-chan that you helped to rescue me."

"We did," said Yuto. "And we had to put up a fight."

"It was scary," admitted Gasper.

"Thank God that you were saved," smiled Asia.

Shinichi suddenly growled, "_God_...? I don't believe in God."

Asia gasped, "But why?" Even as a Devil, she was a devoted believer of God.

"_Why_? Do you even have to ask?" Shinichi glared. "If there was a God would **He **have allowed my mother to suffer? If there was a God, would **He **have allowed me to suffer? If there was a God, would I have killed my comrades? There is no God! In fact, if there were, then **He'**s a FUCKING ASSHOLE!" His words were blasphemous but he didn't care. He was angry. Then he saw Asia about to cry and he felt horrible, "I...I have to go..."

He quickly stormed out of the room. Koneko glared at his retreating back while Akeno went to comfort the blonde. Rias, however, went to follow her little brother.

* * *

Rias went to look for Shinichi and found him sitting on the Hive Queen's roof. It was a large flat surface so he wouldn't lose balance. As she sat down next to him, she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I am a complete asshole," he sorely stated. "I can't believe I yelled at her like that."

"Something she said just set you off and you couldn't control yourself. It happens. You were just angry at God," said Rias. "Asia-chan takes God and religion very seriously, even if she is a Devil now."

"Yeah, I really need to apologize to Argento-san for yelling at her like that," said Shinichi.

"Asia-chan will forgive you. That's how nice she is. It's Koneko-chan you need to worry about," said Rias.

"I'll still apologize for yelling at her. I shouldn't have said it like that, but while I will apologize to her for _how _I said it, I'm not gonna apologize for _what _I said when I don't mean it. Like I said, if God exists, then he's a complete and total asshole," Shinichi said firmly. "And I won't believe in something like that."

"I guess nobody can force you to change your beliefs," Rias said. The two of them looked at the clouds. They were in the sky and it seemed like such a beautiful scene.

"Hey, Ri-chan," said Shinichi, "If you had the chance, would you have made me part of your peerage?" He looked at her directly, "Be honest. Would you have?"

Rias answered honestly, "I wouldn't have forced you, but if the opportunity ever presented itself, an opportunity where I had no choice but to resurrect you as a Devil, I think I would have." She added, "But then I'd have to explain a lot to Aunt Shiori."

"I see," Shinichi nodded.

"And I think that you would've made a wonderful Devil," said Rias.

"What rank?" he asked. If Youkai had a ranking system to measure their power, the Devils most likely had one as well.

"A Pawn," she answered.

"A _Pawn_?" he questioned, bemused.

"Well, that or a Rook or even a Knight, but a Pawn is much more versatile," she justified. "You see, Devils like myself have items that are called Evil Pieces." She emphasized this by flicking her wrist and had a red knight piece appear in her hand. "Each Peerage is based on the pieces of a chessboard. Being the leader, my rank is 'King'. Akeno is my 'Queen', being the strongest after me. Yuto is my 'Knight' which means he's the fastest of us, while Koneko is the 'Rook' and that makes her my heavy hitter. Asia and Gasper, with their magical abilities, are the 'Bishops'."

"So basicly the Devils' ranking system is based on the chessboard," Shinichi theorized.

"Not completely," Rias corrected, "Aside from the King and Queen, each piece has their pros and cons. With the Pawn piece, it isn't just a low level grunt like those soldiers I fought to get to you. It has has one power that the others do not: Promotion."

"Promotion?"

"Yes. If a Pawn enters enemy territory, they can 'promote' themselves into a stronger piece, other than King, of course," she explained. "Normally there are eight Pawn pieces in each Peerage, but if there is one Pawn that is of enough value, the amount of pieces needed would go up. I just used up all eight of mine."

"On who?" Shinichi asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Rias smiled.

Shinichi wondered who Rias had made her new Pawn, but knowing her she'd keep it as a surprise. "Well, I'm not doing anyone any good just sitting here. I think I'm going to apologize to Argento-san."

"See that you do. I expect you to make her smile like you made us smile as kids," Rias said. Shinichi then sported a huge grin on his face. "What's with that look for?" He tapped her nose before standing up.

"Tag, you're it," he said before he stood up then jumped off the edge of the Hive Queen, much to her shock and horror.

"SHINJI!" she screamed as she unfurled her wings and leapt off to fly after him. She then heard laughter and saw him, in his armor, with his Cicadroid Wings out. "Shinji..." she growled. She was not amused.

"Haha! The look on your face!" he laughed. He noticed her cross look. "Whoops!" His wings flared brighter before he darted off.

"Get back here!" Rias shouted as she flew after him, a sonic boom erupting. The chase and game of Tag was on.

* * *

Koneko was in the Hive Queen's gymnasium, which had equipment for exercise and a sparring area. At that moment, she was furiously hitting a punching bag with her fists. Earlier, Shinichi had made Asia cry and the Nekomata had grown fond of the former nun. Shinichi had no right to yell at Asia like that and Koneko wanted to hit Shinichi for what he'd said to Asia. However, Rias would not allow her to since Shinichi was still recovering from his earlier ordeal as GIN-SHOCKER's prisoner.

She used a roundhouse kick that nearly ripped the punching bag open, a shockwave sounding out from the force. It looked like the bags had been reinforced for those with high strength, and thus could take the extra punishment that normal punching bags couldn't.

"Nice kick," she heard and she turned to see Leon.

"Oh, it's you," she said, her expression neutral.

"The way you were hitting that bag, it looks like you were mad about something...or at someone," Leon said. He tossed her a bottle of water.

"It's nothing," she denied as she caught the bottle.

"No, it isn't," said Leon. "I heard what happened. Shinichi blew up when your friend mentioned God." Koneko scowled. "I thought so."

"He had no right to say that to her," said Koneko.

"No, he didn't, and I don't condone violence against women, verbal or physical. But, you need to see things from his point of view. His life hasn't been easy. After all he's been through he just lost faith," Leon said.

"You sound like you know how it feels to lose faith," she studied.

"More than you know," he said. "Shinichi's not a bad guy. I know. Trust me on that. He'll apologize to your friend."

"He better," warned Koneko.

* * *

"You can't run away forever, Shinji-kun!" Rias called as she continued to chase Showa through the air. He wore a smile of amusement under his helmet. "Remember, when we were kids, I always won at tag!"

"That was then, Ri-chan! Now I've got an advantage in speed!" he shot back as he accelerated. Accepting the challenge, Rias continued to chase after him.

"Ara, is this a private game?" Akeno asked as she caught up to Rias.

"Akeno?" Rias asked.

"You didn't come back so I decided to come and look for you. Now here I see you playing tag with Shin-chan," smiled Akeno.

"He scared me to death jumping like that!" Rias snapped. "I'm gonna punish him!"

"Allow me to help you then," Akeno grinned. Rias' grin matched hers.

"Cut him off and I'll tag him," Rias instructed.

"I will Rias," Akeno smiled before flying after Showa. Oh, what fun! It was like back when they were children again!

Showa looked over his shoulder in amusement to see Akeno coming after him, with Rias following. Back as children, they had played tag, and he always ended up losing. Now, things had changed. He was faster now and a little bit more unpredictable. He was so going to have fun, leading them around while they tried to catch him.

Of course, Showa shouldn't underestimate Akeno and Rias. They had their wings longer and knew how to use them. With a sudden burst of speed, they managed to cut him off and trap him between them. He looked for any exits, anyway to escape this predicament, but Rias and Akeno would move to block him.

In the end he had to concede defeat, "I give up."

"Well, that was easy," remarked Akeno. "Now, what would we have our little Shin-chan do?"

"How about a penalty?" Rias suggested.

"OK, what will it be?" Showa asked, prepared for the worst.

"Go find Asia, and talk with her," Rias stated. Showa blinked. Not much of a punishment.

"OK, I was planning on doing that anyway," he said.

* * *

Shinichi, with Phyllis' help, managed to find Asia. The Hive Queen was large so a map and an AI were helpful in navigating his way through this place. She was in the Hive Queen's artificial garden. It was a place where grass and trees were grown to simulate the outdoors. There were also flowers and bushes. The plants were maintained with artificial sunlight and a sprinkler system made sure the plants got all the water they needed. There was even soil for them to get their nutrients.

Asia was a contradiction as she was a Devil who still worshipped God. According to Rias, she'd been a human nun who was kidnapped and sacrificed by Fallen Angels for her healing abilities, but Rias and her peerage had saved her and reincarnated her. Hard to believe such a pure maiden could be a Devil but ever since he woke up in Youkai Academy, he found that innocence and purity could come in many forms.

"I see you found the garden," said Shinichi and Asia gasped. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed him.

"Banabara-san," she said.

"Call me Shinichi," he told her. "That's what most of my friends call me, Argento-san." He approached the tree, making sure he didn't seem threatening, and sat down on the other side facing away from her. "It's a nice place. Hard to believe it's on a Helicarrier."

"Yes," said the Italian demon. "It seems almost natural."

"Yeah, and the air's clean too," said Shinichi. He moved from his spot to sit next to her. "Look, Argento-san, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I know you were just grateful that I was rescued and I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"I forgive you," she said.

"Just like that?" he blinked.

"God is forgiving, and as one of his servants I must be as well," she said. He frowned. "Did I offend you?"

"I'm just wondering how you can believe in God when so many horrible things exist in this world," he said.

"It was my faith in him that made sure I was saved from a premature death," she said. Shinichi wanted to argue that it was because of Rias' intervention but he held his tongue. He didn't want to ruin the apology and make things worse by arguing. "And even after all the horrible things you've been through, can you say that your life has been terrible so far?"

"Well...there are the good times," he admitted, "But I'm not gonna believe in God if that's what you want me to do."

"I won't force you," she said. "Whether you believe or not is up to you. I can't make you."

Shinichi smiled, "Glad we had this talk, Argento-san."

"Call me Asia."

"Hai, Asia-chan." Asia blushed at being called so affectionately. Unbeknownst to them, Koneko and Leon were spying on them via the security feed.

* * *

"Well, that's taken care of," concluded Leon. He and Koneko were in the surveillance room. Koneko was still watching with eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Shinichi. "Worried?"

"Yes," was her curt answer.

"I understand. She's your best friend," Leon said. He could respect that. "But you don't have to worry. He might admit he's a pervert, but he'd never force himself on a girl."

"How can you be sure?" asked Koneko.

"He reminds me of my brother. He might be an idiot sometimes, but he's a good guy. And besides, even perverts have to draw the line somewhere down the road."

Koneko considered Leon's words and then went back to studying Shinichi. He had hurt Asia's feelings before but had apologized. However, he still hadn't made a very good first impression to Koneko. For now, she would keep her eye on him to see what would happen next.

Leon turned to leave before speaking, "You said before that it sounded like I knew what it was like to lose your faith. I guess that's true. But for me, it's different than Shinichi. Shinichi doesn't believe anymore. Me...I know God exists. But he's not looking after us. God...God merely sets you up to bleed."

* * *

Yūji went looking for his cousin and found him sitting under a tree, playing his harmonica. Shinichi wasn't alone either. There was a blonde girl with him. He had seen her a few times but hadn't spoken to her yet, mainly because his own girls wanted his attention. He cleared his throat to indicate his presence and Shinichi stopped playing to acknowledge him.

"Aniki," said Shinichi.

"Hey, Shin," said Yūji. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," permitted Shinichi and Yūji sat down. "Aniki, this is Asia Argento-chan."

"It's nice to meet you," Asia greeted.

"Likewise," said Yūji.

Shinichi asked, "So, how's the arm?"

"It still feels weird but I'm getting used to it," said Yūji. "What about you? Are you doing OK?"

"I guess," Shinichi shrugged. "Could've been worse. I'm just glad they rescued us when they did."

"Well, we're OK, so that plan I devised work," Yūji smiled.

"Yes, your plan," Shinichi agreed as he recalled the time he and Yūji had spent as GIN-SHOCKER's prisoners and what Yūji had told him.

* * *

"_Excellent," Yūji grinned, "Then I want you to listen carefully. I have a plan."_

"_A plan?" Shinichi repeated._

_Yūji nodded and explained, "I spoke with Bianca and told her to contact our grandfather, and he will issue a squad of Vongola members to act as reinforcements for when the time is right. Unfortunately, we will be preoccupied until then."_

"_Because of what they'll do to us," Shinichi understood._

"_More than likely Gebok will try to readjust your mind to his own specifications," Yūji continued, "As for me, someone will probably be experimenting on me to test the limits of my body and what I can do. Should these events occur, we simply have to bide our time and endure. I suspect the others will either sneak in through access points or barge in through the front door. Should they choose the former, which is wise, they will split up and look for us. Netto & Leon and the others will probably deal with those new NUMBERS."_

"_That means Lina would be there," Shinichi frowned._

"_More than likely," Yūji nodded, "But we can focus on her once we're free. I also instructed Yokoshima that should he find any important locations, such as a weapons depot, he will destroy as much as he can. Daichi will disrupt communications among all GIN-SHOCKER units once he finds the control room. Should Chiaki find a transportation area, he'll work on disabling any and all vehicles, restricting the enemy's mobility."_

"_You had this all planned out from the start," Shinichi realized._

"_Of course," Yūji grinned, "I'm a genius. Besides, do you think I was just gonna give my cousin up to them without a fight? Think again, fuckers. After all, they only have one side of me sealed," Yūji informed, his left sclera shifting to black for a moment before it returned to normal._

* * *

Something was on Shinichi's mind, something important that he needed to do. He looked at Yūji and said, "You fought my old comrades, right?"

"Yeah, I did," confirmed Yūji.

"Aniki, please show me where they were killed."

"May I come too?" Asia asked.

Shinichi wasn't sure about that but Yūji made the decision, "Sure, come on."

* * *

Yūji took Shinichi and Asia to the track where he and Abyss had slain the other NUMBERS. There were still scorch marks and the track remained in disrepair, possibly abandoned due to the severity of damages.

Yūji noticed, "Huh, the burn marks are still around."

Kneeling down, Shinichi put flowers on the side of the track.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you guys," Shinichi whispered. Asia also knelt down to offer a prayer.

Yūji asked Shinichi cautiously, "Um...Were they always like that. You know...since the beginning?"

Shinichi answered honestly, "More or less. Kamiyami was always competing with me out of jealousy, Jin was always greedy and trying these crazy quick rich schemes by going on treasure hunts, Koichi was always a bit deceitful in his ways that you'd have to be wary of the gifts he gave you, and Saisen was a trigger happy psycho who loved explosives way too much." He paused, "...However..."

Yūji prompted, "Go on."

"We were family, albeit a dysfunctional one, but we were close like family, flawed as we were," Shinichi admitted. "We grew up together and trained together. We had a strong bond in spite of the conflicts between us."

Yūji retorted, "And they _still _sided with the fuckers... Their loss."

"I can't blame them," said Shinichi. "Gebok had a way of getting into your head and convince you to do anything for him." He was speaking from experience.

Yūji growled, "That stupid fucktard."

Shinichi replied, "He's gone now, though I wish I could've saved them." He looked to Yūji and said, "I don't hate you for what you had to do. You were trying to protect yourself and the girls. I forgive you."

Yūji nodded, accepting Shinichi's forgiveness, "Thanks for that. Well, Abyss deserves more of the credit since he was in control at the time."

"Well that figures," Shinichi chuckled, "Now that Gebok's dead, at least I can relax a bit. I was thinking of starting my own web show or something."

"Really now? You?" Yūji asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm 16 with nowhere to go but up," Shinichi clarified. "And I can't be focused on revenge all the time you know. Got my whole life ahead of me."

Yūji let out a laugh, "Well, look at you! My cousin's starting to learn!" Asia, while finishing up her prayers, overheard the conversation. She couldn't help but smile at Shinichi's composure and Yūji's laughter.

"Come on, let's go home," said Shinichi as he Asia, and Yūji took the Warp Portal back to the Hive Queen. '_Jin, Kamiyami, Saisen, Koichi, I swear on your graves that GIN-SHOCKER is going to pay for what they did to us_.'

* * *

Later that night, Shinichi was standing on the Hive Queen's observation deck with Kurumu and Mizore holding onto each arm. The Yuki-Onna was leaning against his arm, just content that Shinichi was with her. She didn't even mind that Kurumu was with them. "I'm so glad you're safe," she said.

"I'm just glad to be here with you girls," he smiled.

"You better, because we're not letting you go, ever again," said Kurumu.

Leon walked onto the deck, "Girls, do you mind if I spoke to Shinichi in private?"

Kurumu nodded and said, "See ya later, Aniki."

Mizore added, "Bye, Nii-san."

As both girls left to let the two Riders talk, Shinichi looked confused. He heard what they had addressed Leon as and wondered what had happened when he'd been in GIN-SHOCKER custody.

Shinichi asked, "OK...what did I miss?"

Leon explained, "They were upset, so I comforted them. We got close. Really as simple as that."

"I guess that makes sense," Shinichi nodded, "And I heard you actually brought back a souvenir."

"_Her_ name's Alita," Leon corrected sternly. "And she's not a souvenir. I sent her over to Dr. Magi and Dr. Washam to patch up. They've done their job but she hasn't woken up yet."

"From what I heard she was vicious," Shinichi remarked.

"She couldn't help it. It was how they programmed her," Leon defended. "And besides, I think she'll be fine now."

"Well, whatever, she's your responsibility now," Shinichi reminded.

"I'll deal with that," Leon nodded. He then got in Shinichi's face and warned him, "And one more thing, if you ever make them cry again I'll kick your ass."

Now, an important factor about Leon was that he was an intimidating guy, even if he didn't mean to be half the time. He could send death glares from miles away, and anyone in his line of sight would instantly shudder in discomfort. Shinichi was no exception, but he quickly put on his poker face and shot back with a retort, "Fine then. Same goes for you about Hime-chan and Reiri-chan. Yuki-chan too. If you make _them_ cry, I'll kick _your _ass."

"You think you can do that?" Leon challenged.

"Hey, you should know me by now," Shinichi retorted, stepping back and placing his hands in his pockets. "And don't think you can Flash Step your way out of my sight. Don't forget that I can control time. If I wanted to, I can move just as fast as you can. Maybe even faster."

"Is that a fact?" Leon smirked, "Then it's agreed. If either one of us makes the girls cry, we'll kick the other's ass." Leon offered his hand. "Deal?"

Shinichi nodded before shaking hands with Leon. He then said, "We might've taken out one of their facilities, but GIN-SHOCKER's still out there. We need to put a stop to them once and for all. Not just for they did to me, but to my family, the NUMBERS, Lina, and everyone they've ever hurt."

Leon agreed, "And we will."

Shinichi asked, wondering out loud, "Do you think destroying GIN-SHOCKER will bring me peace?"

Leon crossed his arms, pondering, before he said, "That's a good question. We'll just have to find out when it happens." He noticed that Shinichi looked troubled, like he had a lot on his mind. "Something on your mind?"

Shinichi answered, "You know all those guys who went after me during the second term? Turns out Ishigami turned them into Cyborgs by force."

Leon's eyes widened with realization, "Against their will? I see..."

Shinichi nodded, "Yeah. I first I thought they were willing to stoop so low for petty revenge. She might've been lying, but..."

"We had no idea of the circumstances at the time," Leon stated. "Don't blame yourself anymore than you already have."

Shinichi sighed and replied, "I know, I know... They were scumbags, but they didn't deserve what happened to them. None of them did."

Leon recommended, "Then we'll avenge them. Simply as that."

Shinichi agreed, "Yeah, we will. Without a doubt." He then paused and said, "Oh and Leon, you're not a monster, no matter what you think of yourself. I don't know what happened to you to make you think like that, and quite frankly I don't care. But it's just like you said to me months ago, live in the now, or else I'll kick your ass for that too."

Leon dared, "I'd like to see you try."

Shinichi smirked, "I _always _keep my word."

* * *

A party was held in the Hive Queen's artificial garden to celebrate Yūji and Shinichi's safe return. Flannery was the one responsible for organizing it. There was food, beverages and plenty of music for entertainment. Members of the rescue team and the team assigned to protect Youkai Academy, including Team 5D's, were in attendance.

Ren was so excited when meeting Shiori and Team 5D's, her idols, that she almost fainted, but thankfully Goemon prevented it from happening. Despite the fact that she had kicked Shinichi in the balls earlier, she had been forgiven and was able to make up with the Black Cicada Cyborg. So therefore, she was able to have Shiori autograph a copy of one of her novels. She also managed to get autographs from Team 5D's, which she treasured along with Shiori's. When she also learnt that Yusei and Shiori were related, her mind was completely blown away. She finally fainted, forcing Goemon to use smelling salts to wake her back up to enjoy the party.

Daichi and Michiru had both picked out the music. Shinichi himself had already danced earlier with Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari, the girls taking turns with their favorite young man. Even Shiori, Carl and Magi who were chaperoning showed that they could party. Yokoshima had been wary of the punch bowl. Misato had made the punch. It was blood red and it took a lot of effort to convince him that it wasn't _actual _blood. When hip-hop music began to play, Goemon and Ren were tearing up the dance floor as they started to break dance in sync with everyone cheering them on.

It soon became time for the karaoke portion of party, and Qiao was quick to jump on the stage. She picked out another CD of her choice and put it in the player. And then the music started to play, "Alright everyone, get ready~! _Thunderbolt!_" she cheered before she started to sing.

"_Wai fu shian mao mao rang hong san shi yang hong_

_Sai sho soi ye nankang wai fong gon yu jong_

_Pat bi goi sai guong dong pat bichin ye jan fong_

_But your heart choi hei hong_

_Fu chon ya chai jeun ho bing chun ho mang chong_

_Kung when i say gooo!_

_Hao mei sang chang ling lung_

_Soi nang sun dong mei sei nei yao chung_

_Hao mei sang lei ling lung_

_Hut yao kong chung when wai nei bang jung_

_Yang yi take the kang yung yang bo soi koi be louder"_

As Shinichi listened to the song, he glanced around at everyone who was present. They were enjoying himself and he found himself enjoying the party as well. Dancing with the girls earlier had been fun and helped to remind him that he definitely wasn't alone in his struggle against GIN-SHOCKER. It might be improper for him to even consider having fun after all that he'd done in the past but he wasn't going to turn into a buzzkill and ruin the party for everyone.

He was amused by how Yokoshima, Daichi, Chiaki, Goemon, and Shogo had all gotten themselves girlfriends, especially Daichi. Daichi had a very poor opinion of women, save for a few exceptions, so he was the least likely to find a romantic partner. Shinichi was glad the Cricket Cyborg did.

10 years ago he'd been kidnapped by Gebok and in those ten years he'd been surgically modified, cybernetically augmented and mentally conditioned to be one of their prized soldiers. No, not a soldier. They had turned him into a cyborg weapon. All he ever did for them was take lives and he hadn't even cared because they had taken away his ability to care.

Despite Gebok's procedure to remove his emotions and make him into a loyal agent of GIN-SHOCKER, he had forged bonds with his fellow NUMBERS. He had unintentionally gained their respect and friendship. So, he understood why it hurt greatly when he'd turned on them and killed them. They were revived but filled with resentment towards him even though he'd been manipulated by Gebok, like a puppet on a string.

It was Lina's death which finally convinced him to abandon GIN-SHOCKER. Then, he somehow ended up in Youkai Academy.

"_Wai fu shian mao mao rang hong san shi yang hong_

_Sai sho soi ye nankang wai fong gon yu jong_

_Pat bi goi sai guong dong pat bichin ye jan fong_

_Put your heart choi hei hong_

_Fu chon ya chai jeun ho bing chun ho mang chong_

_Kung when i say gooo!_

_Hao mei sang chang ling lung_

_Soi nang sun dong mei sei nei yao chung_

_Hao mei sang lei ling lung_

_Hut yao kong chung when wai nei bang jung_

_Yang yi take the kang yung yang bo soi koi be louder"_

He had no memories of his past and had no idea how he ended up enrolled in Youkai Academy. He did not know how he'd gotten a Student ID or a scholarship. He didn't even know how he had a dorm room and school supplies provided for him. He realized now that there was probably a good reason for him to be at that school. The school was built to help monsters adapt to life among humans and so it was teaching the monsters to live like humans. Maybe he was put there to regain his humanity, which was pretty ironic.

It was at that school where he'd forged strong bonds as well. There was Moka Akashiya the Vampire, Kurumu Kurono the Succubus, Mizore Shirayuki the Yuki-Onna and Yukari Sendou the Witch. He also included Ginei Morioka and Shizuka Nekonome as part of his life as well. They had, along the way, helped him cope with his missing memories, supporting him along the way. They even became targeted by GIN-SHOCKER for his sake and did not care if they got caught in their crosshairs trying to help him.

When his memories started returning, he could only feel horror and disgust at all the death and destruction he saw caused by him but they were still by his side. That was why he confronted Kuyou alone, to spare them from his wickedness.

"_Hao mei sang chang ling lung_

_Soi nang sun dong mei sei nei yao chung_

_Hao mei sang lei ling lung_

_Hut yao kong chung when wai nei bang jung_

_Hao mei sang chang ling lung_

_Soi nang sun dong mei sei nei yao chung_

_Hao mei sang lei ling lung_

_Hut yao kong chung when wai nei bang jung_

_Yang yi take the kang yung yang bo soi koi be louder"_

And in summer break, he'd forged new bonds and reforged old ones as he got reunited with his old teammates. He made friends with new Riders (Netto, Yūji and Leon) and even found his mother whom had lost him ten years prior. The reunion had been full of tears but a happy one nonetheless. He found himself cousins and an extended family willing to fight for his sake. He reunited with Hime and Reiri who were like sisters to him. He was also reunited with Rias and Akeno who were his older sister figures. Pretty soon, more and more people joined their ragtag group to create the most diverse and interesting family in the world.

And this family, without a doubt, was going to fight against GIN-SHOCKER along the way, fighting at his side, supporting him, and making sure that they all survived until the very end.

"So, how are you feeling?" Netto asked as he, Shinichi, Yūji and Leon stood together.

Shinichi answered, "Like my brain's just been put through a spin-cycle, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Netto asked. "You don't look fine. Something bothering you?"

Shinichi sighed and answered, telling them what Gebok had told him before prepping him up for 're-education'.

"Obviously, he was lying," Leon concluded.

"I know he lied. But in a way Gebok was right. Otou-chan died because he was trying to find me and got too close. I know it wasn't my fault. It's GIN-SHOCKER. They did this to my family."

Yūji swore, "Trust me, they're gonna pay. For every single death they've caused, those fuckers are gonna pay."

"Exactly," Leon nodded. "GIN-SHOCKER has crossed the line this time. Already they've destroyed and ruined the lives of too many people in their quest for power. We're going to make them pay."

Netto pulled out a marker and opened the cap. "Guys, reach out your hands."

"What for?" Shinichi asked.

"Just do it."

The four of them pulled their hands out and Netto drew on a symbol that connected to each of them. It was a Kanji symbol that represented 'oath'.

"What's this?" Leon asked, studying the symbol.

"Consider ourselves sworn brothers now," Netto smiled. "Just now, we've made a pact. No matter what happens, one thing's for sure: We're going to bring down GIN-SHOCKER, no matter what it takes."

"Speaking my language," Yūji smirked.

"Double for me," Shinichi smiled.

"Let's send them straight to Hell," Leon grinned. He then felt a shiver run up and down his back for a second. He mentally scanned the room but then let the feeling go after finding nothing. For just a split second, he could have sworn that the four of them were being watched. But seeing as there were a lot of people in the garden, and as it was practically impossible for an unauthorized person to get onto the Hive Queen, he let it slide. But he was actually right with his hunch. Standing within the shadows of one of the trees in the garden, using his suits camo-mode, the Dark Rider kept an ever vigil eye on the Riders, watching them closely.

Suddenly, Samba music began to play and Shinichi blinked. He asked, "OK, who put on Samba?"

"Who cares? Let's party!" Yūji cheered.

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: As an exact size for the Hive Queen Helicarrier was never decided, I think that it could be roughly the size a football field and has ten levels. Anyway, not only is this an interlude, it acts as the final chapter of the Rescue Arc. Next, Meeting the Family.**

**TAILSMO4EVER: A white cat named Felicia? Hm, where have we seen that before? Well, whatever the case, we're finally done with this arc. We've had some problems and we're still trying to figure things out. But we're getting there.**

**GUYVERGENESIS: And so we bring the entire first arc of SV 2, the Rescue Arc, to a close. And now it's time for some well deserved healing and R&R for them all. What awaits them? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.**

* * *

**Several Days Earlier...**

General Nagazawa watched impassively as the Baghdad Branch was destroyed on screen. Not only had they lost a large amount of troops, but they had also lost Gebok and several important personnel. It was going to take time to find more 'volunteers' to replenish their soldiers' numbers but the amount that had died was only a small fraction of GIN-SHOCKER's full might. But one of their biggest losses was Battle Angel, Alita, as well as the Valkyrie Strikers KOS-MOS and Telos. Their remains had not been recovered in the rubble so it could only be concluded that they been taken by the group responsible for the Baghdad Branch's destruction. Dr. Mikamura was also missing. It was likely that she had been taken prisoner as well or perhaps she had defected.

Hitomi Ishigami, aka Madame Medusa, reported to General Nagazawa who had his back facing her, "General, sir. I regret to inform you that Dr. Gebok is now KIA. Blazing Fox is the only other survivor, though he seems traumatized from one of the battles."

"That I already know, Madame Medusa," answered General Nagazawa, not bothering to turn and face her to address her.

"But it wasn't a total loss," said Ishigami as she held out a test tube. Inside, there was a small silver bug that looked like it just went through a trash compactor. "We managed to get a blood sample from Akashiya. It was meant to be another one of Gebok's projects, but I can continue it on his behalf."

"Very good," General Nagazawa said. "There is something else, isn't there?"

"There is," Ishigami continued, pulling out a memory card. She went towards the computer console and slid the memory card inside. General Nagazawa smiled as he watched the screen and Ishigami knew he was pleased. At least GIN-SHOCKER didn't come out of the mess completely empty-handed.

"Welcome back, BLACK 13."


End file.
